Falsas esperanzas
by tony kvar
Summary: Un viejo conocido de Soun y Genma volverá a Nerima. Su objetivo que se cumpla una vieja promesa, que pondrá la vida de Ranma y Akane aun más patas arriba de lo que ya está. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los dos prometidos ante esta nueva prueba?
1. Chapter 1:Unos días pesimos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takashasi,

* * *

 **1ª. Unos días pésimos.**

* * *

Había sido un día para olvidar. Nada más levantarse, Nabiki lo intentó chantajear con una foto donde Shampoo lo abrazaba, se salvó por poco… Akane reconoció el momento en que se hizo la foto y el chico también, ese día le había costado una pelea con su prometida. Y ahora la pelea se repitió.

Estaba harto, que le riñesen sin culpa, que su prometida le pegase primero y preguntarse después, que lo persiguiesen tres locas en busca de cita y tres imbéciles para mandarlo al otro barrio.

Antes de acabar el desayuno se levantó y se fue en dirección al Furinkan. Tenía que aclarar todo, no podía seguir por el mismo camino.

-Hoy el señor Ranma tiene prisa se va sin esperar. -dijo Akane indignada, cuando lo alcanzó.

El chico la miró y no le contestó.

\- ¿Te has quedado mudo? - dijo ella irritada.

Pero el chico siguió andando, aparentemente sin prestar atención.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy extraño- preguntó ella enfadada.

-Estoy cansado… estoy muy, muy cansado.

-Pues bien, que has dormido hoy…-dijo ella irónica.

-No me has entendido -aclaró él- estoy cansado que me pegues sin motivo cada vez que una de esas… locas se me lanza encima. Estoy cansado de que malinterpretes las cosas, y sufra yo las consecuencias. Estoy cansado que tres brujas me persigan y me abracen sin yo quererlo. Estoy cansado de que tres idiotas me quieran liquidar para tenerte a ti o a Shampoo. Estoy cansado que uno de esos idiotas no le venza a una de las brujas y se larguen a su aldea con viento fresco y me dejen en paz. Estoy cansado de que tu padre y el mío quieran manejar tu vida y la mía como quieran. Ya estoy harto de no tener control sobre mi vida. Y cualquier idiota me quiera manejar como él o ella quiera. ¡Necesito tener un poco de control sobre mi vida!

Ella lo miró extrañada. El chico había empezado a hablar muy bajo… y conforme fue hablando fue subiendo el tono hasta gritar.

-Pues yo también estoy cansada… ¡de que tú me insultes!, ¡cansada de tus estúpidos celos!, que me persigan tus tres brujas para liquidarme para quedarse contigo, estoy cansada de que me persiga un loco diciéndome que se casará conmigo y con cierta chica pelirroja, cansada de que me metas en tu pelea…

-Tú también me metes en las tuyas-contestó el chico furioso.

-Tú me metes en más…. Y no había acabado, cansada de que mi padre busque cualquier excusa para casarnos, cansada de…

-Airen se pelea con Akane para quedarse conmigo- dijo una voz.

-No trates así a Akane-dijo Ryoga.

Los dos prometidos miraron a su alrededor, habían aparecido los seis rivales. Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y soltaron un bufido de cansancio y de furia, negaron con la cabeza y al abrir los ojos estaban mucho más furiosos que antes.

\- ¿No os han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en las peleas de otras personas? -dijo Ranma-Estábamos disfrutando de una amena discusión ¿porque no os largáis con viento fresco? Y nos dejáis descurtir en paz a Akane y a mí.

\- ¿Por qué siempre os estáis metiendo por medio? Estamos cansados de que os metáis en todo, que nos presionéis para que rompamos, que nos ataquéis continuamente, cansados que no nos dejéis ni pelearnos en paz, que metáis vuestros hocicos donde no os llaman. Hemos llegado al límite. Hoy os enseñaremos a dejarnos en paz.

\- Esta vez no tendremos piedad- dijo Ranma.

-Akane esta rabiosa… Airen no querer.

-Cierto, no quiero a Akane-Akane se quedó helada y miró al chico desconcertada. Los otros chicos se alegraron, se hicieron ilusiones, que se rompieron cuando Ranma sonrió con maldad- no la quiero poco…. Pero la quiero mucho, mucho, mucho más que a vosotras juntas. Por ella daría la vida, por vosotros como mucho un pelo, incluso menos.

Los dos prometidos estaban muy furiosos, se sentían muy presionados y perseguidos, y los seis que tenían delante tenían mucha de la culpa de la frustración y malestar que sentían ahora los dos jóvenes. Y ellos descargarían esa frustración sobre los seis irritantes jóvenes que tenían delante.

-Akane Tendo, yo Tatewaki Kuno, te libraré de…

Kuno salió volando. Ranma le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y Akane una patada en el estómago. La fuerza resultante, no fue la suma de ambas fuerzas, tampoco se multiplicó. Subió exponencialmente, Kuno viajó muy lejos, cuando aterrizó tuvo que hablar con la embajada japonesa en ese país, para poder volver a su país.

-Yo liberaré a mi Ranma- empezó Kodachi. Pero Akane se abalanzó sobre ella. La gimnasta le lanzó la cinta… y Akane la atrapó con una mano, y lanzó a Kodachi hacía arriba y lejos… la chica cayó en el rio. Y se torció la pierna.

-Ranma no trates así a Akane- dijo Ryoga. - ¿Cómo puedes engañarla con tres chicas más?

\- ¡Ya me has cansado! -gritó furioso Ranma- Sales con Akari, cada vez que puedes intentas quitarme a Akane… incluso has estado con Ukyo. Pienso contarle tu maldición a Akane, cerdito, te aprovechas de ella… y la utilizas para atacarme a mí. Eres un completo pervertido.

Ukyo se giró asustada.

\- ¡No es verdad! - dijo la chica, pero Ranma sacó un sobre de un bolsillo, y de él sacó unas fotos en la que estaba Ukyo con Ryoga mirándose de una forma muy cariñosa. Y en otra estaban besándose. -Shampoo utilizó con ella y conmigo un afrodisiaco…- miró al resto con timidez y vergüenza- Ryoga cayó en nuestras redes y usamos el afrodisiaco también con él… no tuvo reparo en aprovechar la situación.

Ranma y Akane la miraron asombrados. El chico sacó más fotos y se las enseñó a Shampoo, aparecía ella con el chico de la cinta.

-Yo no controlar bien la dosis… querer utilizar con chica violenta-dijo Shampoo. Y se giró enfadada contra la chica de la espátula- tú prometer no decir a nadie, y chico imbécil también.

-Soy un joven con las hormonas revolucionadas. Os presentasteis las dos muy insinuadoras… no pude controlarme. Y vosotras tampoco pudis...

\- ¡Ryoga! Te mataré- dijo un furioso Mousse- ¿Qué le hicisteis a Shampoo?

-Eres joven. ¡Ten imaginación! - dijo Ranma y le dio unas fotos… clasificadas para mayores.

\- ¡Te mataré Ryoga… ¡y cuando acabe… iré a por ti Ranma.

Y los dos chicos empezaron a pelear.

Ranma se giró, las otras dos chicas se peleaban entre ellas, ignorando a Akane.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esas fotos? -dijo Akane curiosa.

-Nabiki, se le cayeron al suelo. Creo que le he estropeado un buen negocio. - y le enseñó más fotos, en ellas se veía a ellos dos. En algunas estaban solo él en otras ella, Ranma aparecía tanto de chico como de chica. Pero las que estaban juntos eran muy comprometedoras, se lo veía abrazados, cogidos de la mano. - estas fotos deben desaparecer- dijo el chico, cogió todas que aparecía él o su prometida o los dos, las rompió, metió los trozos en el sobre y las quemó.

\- ¡Ranma te mataré! -dijo Ryoga- me has humillado delante de Akane.

-No has necesitado a nadie para humillarte- contestó Ranma- Esta vez te has bastado tu solo.

-Realmente ese afrodisiaco solo tener efecto con persona que desear, aunque solo un poco sea… sacar los deseos ocultos de quien tomar. - decía Shampoo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que unos de los deseos ocultos de Ryoga era tener relaciones contigo y conmigo? - preguntó Ukyo. - ¿y que los míos y los tuyos eran estar con él?

Todos miraron a Ryoga, que se puso blanco.

\- ¡No es verdad!, ¡Akane debes creerme, es mentira…!

-Pues bien, que decías que nos quería y que éramos más guapas que Akane, mejores cocineras y más femeninas. Aunque también dijiste que lo querías hacer con ella- Ryoga se giró hacía Akane, la chica estaba furiosa, desprendía un aura negra. El chico-cerdo se empezó a asustar-y con la versión femenina de Ranma también querías hacerlo, dijiste que era mucho más guapa que Akane… y nosotras.

Ryoga se giró hacía Ranma que también estaba furioso, su aura también era negra.

\- ¡Te voy a matar Ryoga!, nos sólo te lías con Shampoo y Ukyo, sino lo quieres hacer con Akane y conmigo transformado en chica... eres un pervertido. Encima insultas a mi prometida.

\- ¡Te odio! - dijo una furiosa Akane- ¡me has insultado!, no esperaba esto de ti.

Akane fue atracar… pero Ranma se adelantó, la chica de pelo corto nunca supo de dónde sacó el cubo que el chico de la trenza tenía cogido. Ranma mojó a Ryoga y este se convirtió en cerdito. El chico lanzó al animal al aire y cuando caía le dio con el cubo. Y el cerdito salió volando hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Akane miró la escena asombrada. Se empezó a enfurecer con Ryoga y con su prometido… él lo sabia y no le dijo nada… pero antes de hablar con él debían deshacerse de tres personas más.

Mousse fue el siguiente en desaparecer, Ranma utilizó la misma técnica que con Ryoga.

Mientras muy lejos. Kuno iba en dirección a la embajada japonesa. Hacía mucho calor.

Se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo… cuando recibió el impacto de un cuerpo que cayó del cielo y que empezó a gruñir.

\- ¡Maldito cerdo! Has atacado al gran Tatewaki Kuno… yo te castigaré con mi… un segundo objeto impacto en él, era un pato. - Primero un cerdo y ahora un pato… ya tengo cena para esta noche.

Y los tres se empezaron a pelear.

Ranma estaba asustado, Akane estaba muy enfadada, iba a tener problemas… y graves.

La chica se acercó furiosa a su prometido.

\- ¡TÚ!... ¡Tú lo sabias! - dijo ella enfadada.

\- ¡Te lo intente decir miles de veces! ¿Me hiciste caso?... ¡NO! ¡La señora Akane Tendo jamás me hace caso! Cada vez que intenté que no se metiese en tu habitación, me trataste de pervertido y me golpeabas.

\- ¡Me has traicionado! No quiero saber nada más de ti. - dijo Akane llorando. Nadie supo de dónde sacó el cubo con agua, mojó al chico y salió corriendo hacía el Furinkan.

-Akane. Yo…- dijo Ranma a forma de disculpa, pero su prometida no le escuchó.

-Ahora que no está Akane por medio me tienes a mi- dijo Ukyo.

-Airen no coger a chica de la espátula, coger a mí. -dijo Shampoo.

Oyeron un ruido y vieron a Ranma acercarse a ellas, se crujía las manos, las miraba con odio y rabia.

-Jamás he estado tan furioso… me habéis utilizado cuando y como habéis querido. Os pensáis que soy de vuestra propiedad. ¡No soy ni un objeto, ni un premio! ¡No soy ni seré vuestro! Hoy os enseñaré educación. No volveréis a jugar conmigo. Nunca habéis tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos. Yo elegiré con quien salir o quien será mi prometida. No me forzareis a quereos, ni ahora no nunca. Si lo intentáis saldréis muy mal paradas.

Las dos chicas se asustaron, no lograrían calmarlo, hoy no. El chico ya estaba cansado que lo agobiasen, que lo quisieran comprometer contra su voluntad, desde hoy cogería las riendas de su vida… no dejaría que volviesen a imponerle nada, él elegiría de ahora en adelante su destino, él y nadie más que él. No sentía odio ni rabia… sentía lo siguiente a eso. Ranma chica se acercaba a las dos jóvenes con cara perversa… un minuto después una chica pelirroja corría en dirección al Furinkan.

En el rio dos chicas y una gata se pelaban entre ellas.

-Kodachi utiliza tu cinta para que sacarnos de aquí-dijo Ukyo.

-Se me ha escapado al caer- dijo la aludida. - esta maldita gata me está arañando, ¡la voy a matar y cocinarla! -Shampoo transformada en gata estaba arañado a sus rivales.

-Si no cooperamos no podemos salir- dijo Ukyo.

-No cooperaré contigo nunca, eres de clase baja.

Y siguieron peleándose en el rio durante horas.

Ranma llegó al colegio por los pelos, la puerta se cerró justo detrás de él. Subió a clase furioso.

Akane nunca supo donde se había vuelto chico, mantuvo furiosa la mirada del chico y al sentarse él, los dos desviaron la vista.

Durante las clases los compañeros de los chicos sintieron el malestar entre los dos chicos, sentían en todo el cuerpo la proximidad de la tormenta que se avecinaba y estallaría dentro del aula, hubo momentos que parecía que se produciría el chispazo, pero por alguna razón no se produjo.

Akane no quería olvidar la humillación recibida por parte de P-chan y que su prometido lo supiera y no dijese nada. Y él no olvidaba todos los golpes recibidos cuando intentaba protegerla de P-chan.

A la tercera hora llegó Ukyo, iba herida y ensangrentada. Miró a Akane con rabia y a Ranma con cariño. Recibió de ambos una mirada fría y furiosa. Tuvo miedo sabía si desafía a Akane recibiría una lección de esta. Y en ese caso Ranma también se enfadaría. Y si se acercaba a Ranma… este no la recibiría con buenos términos. El chico había cambiado en horas, ya no era el mismo que el día anterior. No quería saber nada de los compromisos adquiridos. Al menos el suyo y el de Shampoo.

A la hora de la comida Ranma desapareció. Su prometida lo trató de cobarde, hasta que aparecieron las tres prometidas postizas. Akane se dio cuenta que las quería esquivar, que él no estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías de las tres chicas. Pero no por eso perdonaría al chico.

Ukyo se unió a la persecución de Ranma, sabía que el chico estaba furioso…pero no lo dejaría en manos de sus rivales, ahora que los dos prometidos estaban enfadados, tenía vía libre para quedarse con el chico.

Desde su escondite, el chico veía como las chicas lo buscaban, no lo encontrarían. Notó el enfado de su prometida. Miró hacía donde estaba ella y se puso rígido, ella sabía dónde se escondía.

Se arrepentía de haber desvelado el secreto de Ryoga… pero a la vez se sentía liberado, estaba cansado de que el pervertido de Ryoga se colase en la habitación de Akane y se aprovecharse de ella. Pero también se arrepentía de no haber actuado antes. Ryoga había utilizado a Akane para atacarlo a él. Ahora estaba peleado con Akane, pero sabía que haría las paces con la chica, dejaría pasar el tiempo necesario para rebajar la tensión.

Akane estaba comiendo con sus amigas, de repente se sintió observada, miró hacía un punto… era allí donde se escondía la rata cobarde de su prometido. Estuvo tentada buscar a sus rivales y decirles donde se ocultaba Ranma. Pero se dio cuenta que no podía fiarse de esas tres, podían atacarla, y no quería que Ranma fuese a salvarla.

Volvieron a clase y los dos chicos se miraron con rabia, no se perdonaban. Sus compañeros y profesores se sentían incomodos y asustados, pronto estallaría la guerra entre los dos y ellos serían víctimas colaterales.

Una semana después, los dos chicos seguían enfadados. Ni se hablaban, ni se peleaban… pero la tensión entre ellos aún existía. Los dos culpaban al otro, aunque sabían que ellos también tenían mucha de la culpa. Pero el enorme orgullo de ambos les impedía pedirse perdón.

 _\- ¡Que terco que es!_ \- pensaba la chica- _si me pide perdón lo perdonaré, sé que él no tiene toda la culpa. Pero yo no pienso pedirle perdón, no soy yo la culpable... de todo._

Él pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en dirigirse al otro, ni pedir perdón… lo tenía que hacer el otro.

Pocos días después iban en dirección al dojo, habían acabado las clases, Akane iba delante y su prometido iba un poco detrás y ligeramente a la izquierda de ella. no se hablaban, pero se miraban por el rabillo del ojo. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, que no se diferenciaban mucho. Estaban cansados de esa absurda pelea. Los dos pensaban en pedir perdón, y si el otro lo pedía no insultarlo ni se ponerse insolente, ya no aguantaban no hablarse, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Los dos pensaban pedir al otro que entrenasen juntos y así hacer las paces. Iban completamente distraídos.

Al principio no se dieron cuenta que un coche iba por la misma calle que ellos. De repente el coche aceleró, Akane se giró y vio como el coche se dirigía directamente hacía ella, la chica se quedó petrificada, al ir sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo reaccionar. Cuando el coche estaba encima de ella, alguien la cogió en brazos y saltó al tejado. No tuvo que mirar para saber quién era. El coche siguió su ruta y en una esquina giró.

Ya a salvó, la chica recordó que seguía enfadada con su salvador.

-Ranma, ya me puedes bajar, o ¿Me quiere abrazar? -dijo la chica enfadada- eres un pervertido y un…- la chica se calló, notó que su prometido temblaba. Lo conocía lo bastante para saber que provocaba ese temblor, sabía que él chico temblaba de rabia. Le dio miedo mirarle la cara, y cuando lo hizo se asustó.

El chico miraba furioso la calle, ella se giró y vio lo que lo puso furioso, el coche debió pasar por una zona de barro porque dejó en toda la calle la marca de los neumáticos, estos iban por el lado izquierdo de la calle, al llegar a cierto punto se fue al lado derecho de la calle, su intención era clara… atropellar a Akane. No había sido un error, fue totalmente intencionado.

La chica se agarró al cuello de su prometido asustada, alguien intentó matarla, empezó a temblar y llorar. Solo consiguió que Ranma se enfureciese más.

-Calma Akane, estas bien. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Iremos a casa y después iremos a poner una denuncia a la policía.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta que no hay pruebas? -dijo la chica exaltada. La chica seguía muy asustada, la habían intentado atropellar intencionadamente - ¡ha huido sin dejar nada!

-Te equivocas, ha dejado muchas pruebas. - dijo el chico, dejó a su amiga en el tejado. - primero la marca de los neumáticos, era un coche extranjero y no debe haber muchos en Tokyo de esa marca, usa ruedas especiales, difíciles de encontrar en este país. Al huir le ha dado un golpe a este poste del tendido eléctrico- dijo el chico señalando el objeto -lo ha roto, se apoya en la pared. Debe haber dejado marcas de la pintura del coche en el poste. Y se le ha roto el retrovisor- señaló el objeto en el suelo- pasa igual que con las ruedas, es un modelo extranjero y será difícil encontrar un recambio. Deberá reparar el coche, debe estar abollado. Será relativamente fácil encontrarlo.

Akane estaba asombrada, cuando quería Ranma usaba el celebro y era muy perspicaz. A parte, ella era la única que sabía que al chico le apasionaban tanto las historias de detectives, como los coches. Si el padre del chico supiera eso lo castigaría, para Genma Saotome su hijo sólo debía tener una diversión, las artes marciales. Era uno de los secretos de los chicos.

Ranma la volvió a coger en brazos y bajaron a la calle de un salto. El chico la dejó con suavidad en el suelo. Como siempre, que la cogía en brazos, no le gustó dejarla. Pocas eran las veces que la tenía tan cerca. Le gustaba sentir a su prometida cerca. Para él era la excusa perfecta para abrazarla, o al menos era lo más cercano a abrazarla.

Estaban hablando, cuando al lado suyo paró un coche de la policía y bajaron de él dos mujeres policías, eran conocidas de los dos prometidos.

\- ¡Hola!, ¡buenas tardes! ¡Señor Saotome, señorita Tendo!

\- ¡Buenas tarde! - contestaron los dos chicos.

\- ¿Qué les trae por Nerima? No es el barrio de Tokyo que suelen patrullar. - dijo Ranma.

-Lamentamos molestarles… pero estamos en una investigación. Estamos siguiendo a un coche de fabricación extranjera, es un deportivo negro, parece ser de fabricación europea. Con el volante a la izquierda. Va circulando a gran velocidad. - dijo una de ellas.

-Diversos peatones han tenido que huir, los han intentado atropellar, por suerte no ha habido ninguna desgracia. -comentó la otra- le hemos seguido el rastro hasta aquí… pero se nos ha escapado. Si ven un coche sospechoso pónganse en contacto con nosotros.

-Lo hemos visto y ha intentado atropellar a Akane, no ha sido por error, iba por ella, la tenido que salvar. Le ha dado un golpe a ese poste y se le ha roto el retrovisor derecho- dijo Ranma y señaló el objeto en el suelo.

Las dos policías recogieron las pruebas y marcas de pintura y agradecieron a los dos chicos su ayuda.

-Si vuelven a ver el vehículo infórmenos. Y señor Saotome, vigile a su amiga. Creo que van a por ella. - y le entregó una tarjeta con su número.

Ranma miró a la policía, no necesitaba ese consejo para cuidar de ella, lo llevaba haciendo desde que la conoció. El coche de la policía se fue y los dos chicos siguieron su camino. Su enfado ya no existía, pero seguían furiosos… contra quien había atentado contra ella.

Ranma caminaba preocupado. No sabía quién podía haber querido atropellar a su amiga. No eran ninguna de sus rivales, no era el estilo de ninguna, jugaban sucio… pero siempre daban la cara. Si lograba averiguar quién era… ese idiota iba a tener un mal día… muy, muy mal día.

La chica iba cerca de su prometido, notaba el mal humor del chico. Estaba muy asustada, la habían intentado matar. Si Ranma pillaba al imbécil que lo intentó, lo mataría y ella… le ayudaría a matarlo.

De golpe Akane no aguantó más, cayó de rodilla al suelo y se puso a llorar. Estaba muy asustada, tenía un mal presentimiento, se sentía espantada. El chico se giró y se acercó a ella, se arrodilló a su lado. Se quedaron mirando, él chico le acarició la cara. Le limpió las lágrimas.

-No llores Akane, nadie te dañará, yo estaré a tu lado para que defenderte. Lo he estado desde que nos conocimos y los estaré siempre. Hemos tenido rivales fuertes, y no he dejado que nadie te dañase sin vengarme. - le habló con cariño y con una voz que logró tranquilizarla… un poco.

Ella lo miró y lo abrazó y siguió llorando desconsolada, Ranma se quedó estático, pero cogió valor al ver a su amiga tan hundida, le acarició la cabeza para animarla. No era momento de burlase de ella, y tampoco estaba de humor para hacerlo.

-Vamos a casa- dijo él sonriéndole- límpiate las lágrimas, que preocuparas a Kasumi y a mi madre. - Ranma se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella lo miró y la cogió y se levantó.

Ranma la llevó a un parque cercano, donde la chica se limpió la cara en una fuente. Volvieron a casa cogidos por la mano. A la chica ya se le había pasado parte del susto, ella se sentía protegida, como siempre que estaba al lado de su prometido. Ya habían dejado atrás la pelea que tuvieron.

En ese momento no sabían que sus vidas se iban a complicar mucho.

Estaban llegando al dojo, cuando vieron aparcado a la puerta un coche. La chica se asustó al verlo. Se parecía mucho al que intentó atropellarla. El chico notó la tensión en su prometida.

\- ¡Calma! Será otro coche. No debe ser el mismo. - dijo el chico intentando calmarla, aunque sentía que él mismo que se iba enfureciendo.

-Tú has dicho que era un coche extranjero, que es muy raro de ver por aquí. Ese coche es él que…

Se fueron acercando a la puerta del dojo. Y al llegar giraron en torno al coche.

-Si Akane, tienes razón. Es el maldito coche. Esta abollado y le falta el retrovisor.

-Ahora lo destrozaré- dijo Akane con rabia. Y se lanzó sobre el coche para reducirlo a chatarra, pero Ranma la cogió por la cintura para evitar que lo golpease. Le costaba retenerla, la chica estaba furiosa y tenía mucha fuerza. - ¡Déjame destrozarlo! Reducirlo a chatarra. Y cuando salga el conductor mandarlo al cementerio.

-No puedes hacerlo, sé que tienes muchas ganas de retozarlo… yo también las tengo… pero este maldito coche es una prueba. Debemos dejarlo entero para que la policía investigue en él, después de eso… -y con los ojos llenos de maldad y una sonrisa no menos perversa-te ayudaré a reducirlo a… chatarra. Ahorra avisaremos a la policía.

La chica asintió, pero le pegó una patada a una de las ruedas del coche reventándola.

Cuando fueron a entrar al dojo, los dos jóvenes tuvieron un escalofrío y se miraron… algo había roto la "normalidad" del dojo Tendo. Tuvieron un presentimiento muy malo, algo no agradable les iba a pasar.

-No me gusta Akane, noto que hay algo malo en el dojo, no te separes de mí. Tengo una sensación muy desagradable.

-Yo también la noto. Es una sensación que no tenía desde hace muchos años. Es algo conocido…y muy desagradable. ¡Ranma!, no me dejes sola, por favor, o me pasará algo malo- suplicó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y muy asustada.

-No lo haré, nunca te dejaré en la estacada. No tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte.

Los dos chicos entraron al dojo, los dominaba una inquietud que iba en aumento, sentían la presencia de un enemigo formidable, alguien a quien le costaría vencer, porque no lo atacaría de frente, si no utilizando pequeños ataques, pero muy dañinos, cuando estuviesen distraídos.

-Vez y llama a la policía- dijo el chico. Y su prometida asintió.

La chica fue al teléfono y lo descolgó. Cuando se lo llevó a la oreja se sorprendió, el aparato no daba señal. Lo examinó.

\- ¡Ranma! -llamó la chica a su prometido. Le enseñó el teléfono… el cable estaba cortado.

El chico se acercó y lo miró.

-No se ha roto… lo han cortado. Hay alguien que no quiere que llamemos a nadie. Nos quiere incomunicados. Pero Nabiki siempre tiene uno de reserva. A veces lo hemos roto en nuestras peleas- lo buscaron en un almario, pero no lo encontraron- que raro Nabiki siempre lo guarda aquí.

Ranma vio el miedo en los ojos de la chica. Y se acercó a ella, era su prometida poco femenina y marimacho… pero era su amiga, y estaba muy asustada. Ahora no era momento de reírse de ella, tenía que ayudarla y apoyarla.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada, estoy aquí para protegerte, pobre del que te toque un solo pelo-dijo el chico intentándola animar- parece que hay alguien en el dojo- y se dirigieron a él.

-No deberías haber hecho eso...- decía Kasumi exaltada- hace tiempo que no la ves.

-Solo fue una broma...- respondió una voz masculina.

-No sabes lo que has hecho… esto lo vas a pagar muy, muy caro- dijo Nabiki. - va haber alguien que no le va gustar. No te deberías haber metido…

En ese momento entraron los dos prometidos y vieron a toda la familia y a un chico de la edad de Kasumi.

\- ¡Hola! Mira Akane… quien nos ha visitado… nuestro primo. -Nabiki aparentando alegría y con una risa falsa, pero tenía miedo, allí iba a pasar algo terrible.

Kasumi no estaba de acuerdo con la visita, las últimas veces que los había visitado, Akane había salido muy mal parada. Ahora era distinto, tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de Ranma, este no toleraría que su prometida sufriese ningún daño. Se dio cuenta que el chico estaba furioso, y sospechaba cual era el motivo.

Akane miró a su primo y…

-Yu… Yu… Yuta- dijo al fin. La mirada de Akane iba del miedo a la furia. Odiaba a su primo, eso fue claro para Ranma. A la chica no le caía bien ese chico. Ella recordaba sus visitas, le habían hecho la vida imposible. Se olvidó que tenía a Ranma al lado.

-Mira, a quien tenemos a aquí… si es la pequeña Akane, ¡cómo has cambiado! Sigues siendo la candidata para ser mi prometida, aunque tus hermanas también lo son. - dijo el chico. Las tres hermanas Tendo bufaron designadas. No querían a ese tipo como prometido- has crecido un poco… no mucho… sigues siendo muy plana de pecho- Akane se estaba enfadando- Estas más gordita, aunque no debes tener mucho culo- el chico se movía de un lado para otro parloteando como un político en un discurso. No veía el peligro en que se metía.

Ranma nada más entrar vio al chico, le calló mal al instante, como a su prometida. Le recordaba en algo a Kuno. El desconocido se estaba buscando una paliza y él estaría gustoso en propínasela.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Akane- no quiero que te acerques a mí… si lo haces te mato.

-Akane Tendo siempre tan enfadada. Pues antes me he acercado a ti y te has quedado paralizada, debías esperar que te cogiese en brazos. Lo debes estar deseando-Akane miró a su primo sorprendida. ¿Cuándo se había acercado? Pero también se enfadó.

-No te dejaría que te me acerques y menos cogerme. - dijo ella furiosa- ¿Cuándo te me has acercado? No te he visto.

-Ibas distraída, yo iba en el coche que esta aparcado fuera. Un poco más y te pillo- dijo el chico y se rió, lo veía como una broma, las hermanas Tendo se giraron, no querían ver lo que pasaría a continuación, el chico iba a tener problemas y muy grandes.- Suerte que te ha salvado un chico, que si no…- y entonces reparó en Ranma- ¡has sido tú el que salvó a mi prima!, te doy las gracias… y te las vuelvo a dar por traer la a casa, has sido una buena persona… pero en tu casa ya te deben estar esperando.- se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una billetera y le dio un billete de cinco mil Yens a Ranma, este miró al billete, y torció la cara en un gesto de disgusto, su rabia era enorme.

Ranma se sintió humillado, ese imbécil lo trató como a un sirviente. No lo perdonaría que lo tratase como a un idiota.

-Akane si quieres podemos salir a tomar algo- empezó a decir Yuta. Pero sintió que alguien le tocaba con dos dedos. Se giró y vio a Ranma, al no conocerlo no supo captar la furia que dominaba al chico. - ¿aún no te has ido? No tienes mucha educación, esto es una propiedad privada. Si no te vas enseguida….

No pudo seguir, Ranma lo cogió por el gaznate con la mano izquierda, el chico abrió la boca, lo que aprovechó el chico de la trenza para meterle el billete en la boca y hacérselo tragar.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que inténtate atropellar a Akane intencionadamente? - preguntó el chico de la trenza furioso.

-Fue una broma, veo que no tienes sentido del humor- dijo el primo de Akane, asustado.

-Tengo mucho, -ironizó Ranma- pero cuando alguien intenta hacerle daño a Akane desaparece por completo. Reza porque te voy a matar- dijo Ranma con una voz muy sádica.

-Veo que tratas a mi prima de forma poco respetuosa, para ser alguien que la acaba de conocer la trata con demasiada familiaridad. - dijo Yuta-debes llamarla Akane- chan.

\- ¡Cállate! - le ordenó Akane, la chica estaba furiosa, su primo lo iba a pasar mal, muy mal-Conozco a Ranma desde hace más de dos años. Somos… algo así como amigos.

-Ya lo veo, tú tampoco eres muy respetuosa con él. ¿Dónde te has dejado el Ranma-kun?

-Tal vez no lo utilizamos porque somos muy buenos amigos- dijo Ranma.

-O… Tal vez porque somos… prometidos- dijo Akane- ¡Ranma es mi prometido y vive aquí en el dojo con su familia! Y entre nosotros dos no usamos ni el chan o el kun desde hace tiempo, tanto para él como para mi ese formulismo es innecesario.

Yuta miró a los dos chicos espantado. No podía ser, su Akane no podía estar prometida con… con… ese imbécil. Y encima que entre los dos hubiera tanta confianza.

-No puede ser, mi Akane no puede estar prometida y menos con un…- dijo Yuta.

\- ¿Insinúas algo? Aun no has recibido tu castigo por intentar atropellar a mi prometida- dijo Ranma de forma siniestra, crujiéndose los dedos.

-No lo vas a pasar nada bien. No tenías que desafíanos, somos las dos personas con más mal genio de Nerima. -Akane estaba no menos enfadada que su prometido.

Los dos chicos se abalanzaron sobre Yuta que recibió una merecida paliza.

-Creo que no volverá a repetir esto- dijo un creído Ranma.

-Ahora buscaremos el teléfono de repuesto y llamaremos a la policía. Él lo habrá hecho desaparecer…-le contestó su prometida. Y poniendo un tono siniestro- podemos convérsele que nos diga donde lo escondido.

Yuta miró a los dos jóvenes, las intenciones de los dos prometidos eran claras. Lo volverían a torturar… pero él no sabía nada.

-No sé dónde está el teléfono…- dijo el chico- no he sido yo…

-Entonces ¿Quién ha sido? - preguntó furiosa Akane.

Un objeto golpeó el suelo y rebrotó, una… dos… tres veces. Todos se giraron y vieron un teléfono destrozado.

-He sido yo- dijo una voz.

Se giraron hacía la puerta y vieron a una chica. A Ranma al principio pensó que era Kasumi, se parecían y debían tener la misma edad.… pero después se dio cuenta que no había tanto parecido. Kasumi era dulce y amable… y esta chica era… desagradable, le cayó mal. Sintió, ¿odio?, ¿rabia?, hacía esa chica. No lo entendía no la conocía y sintió que le irritaba, se sintió dominado por una rabia inmensa, si esa chica intentaba algo en su contra o de su prometida… la mataría… sin dudarlo.

-Ma… Mana- dijo Akane.

Akane retrocedía asustada. Ranma miró a su prometida espantado. Esa chica asustada no era su prometida, no era la Akane que conocía. Akane siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con algo se giró espantada y vio que había topado con Ranma, lo miró espantada y pidiéndole con los ojos ayuda y protección. Ranma la cogió por los brazos muy cerca de los hombros.

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí…- dijo el chico con suavidad- como siempre he estado… como siempre estaré.

La recién llegada miró a Yuta.

-Mi hermano siempre tan débil, cuando Akane está cerca no te controlas. Me avergüenzas hermano. - dijo la chica.

Se acercó más a Akane y esta se soltó del agarre de su prometido y siguió retrocediendo, la chica estaba aterrada, Akane cayó al suelo y siguió retrocediendo. Su prima se aprovechaba de ese miedo y Ranma al darse cuenta se empezó a enfurecer. Kasumi miró al prometido de su hermana, si su prima le hiciera algo a Akane, el chico intervendría y Mana saldría muy mal parada.

-Mira la ratita asustada de Akane, aún le inspiro miedo. No lo entiendo, no debía estar aquí. La última vez ya le dejé entrever lo que esperaba de ella. ¡Debía acompañar a su madre en el cementerio! -gritó Mana con un deje siniestro.

\- ¡Déjame!, ¡aléjate de mí! - dijo Akane asustada y llorando.

Mana la ignoró y se acercó a Ranma.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el prometido de Akane? - dijo Mana tentadora- déjala y ven conmigo lo pasaremos bien. - le pasó un dedo por el pecho de forma sugerente.

Akane miró a Ranma asustada, la bruja de su prima se lo intentaba quitar, pero…lo que vio la dejó perpleja, nada notar el contacto del dedo de la chica, Ranma saltó hacía atrás y se puso en posición de lucha. El chico miraba a la chica como a un rival, si Mana intentaba algo Ranma atracaría… y la destrozaría...

Ranma al sentir el contacto con la chica tuvo un escalofrío. No tenía delante una bella señorita, él vio a un animal preparado para saltar encima suyo, en su imaginación la vio como una serpiente. Fue una sensación rara, nunca le había pasado. La prima de Akane era un rival formidable, no por su fuerza, que era más débil que Akane, si no por su inteligencia, notaba que era más retorcida que Nabiki y que Shampoo. Saltó hacía atrás, lo hizo por instinto, todos sus sentidos le decían que debía estar alerta contra esa chica, que era peligrosa.

-No vuelvas a tocarme- advirtió el chico de la trenza- no te vuelvas a acercarte a mi… o a mi prometida. Hazlo y serás tú la que iras al cementerio. Toca a Akane y…- puso un tono de lo más siniestro-… Te… ma…to… y a cualquiera que se meta por medio. -Toda la familia miró al chico asustada. No lo conocían así. El chico estaba fuera de sí.

-Ranma, no puedes hacer nada. Hay una promesa, estamos todos atados… incluso tú. Deberás quedarte quieto y no hacer nada. - dijo su madre- No nos gusta, no estamos de acuerdo. Tu padre, él de Akane y él de esos dos…- tampoco le caían bien esos dos chicos-…firmaron esa promesa, y nos metieron a todos... debemos cumplirla, aunque no queramos.

-No cumpliré una promesa que no sé qué dice, y cuando lo sepa tampoco si significa que Akane sufra. Pero cumpliré una que haré ahora… No dejaré que nadie haga daño a mi prometida… quien la dañé lo mataré… sea hombre o mujer- y miró muy mal a Mana, la estaba advirtiendo- si alguien se interpone o no evita que Akane sufra daño… también sufrirá mi cólera… sea quién sea- y miró a su familia… todos se sintieron amenazados, el chico estaba furioso y cumpliría su amenaza.

-Veo que no has cumplido el consejo que te di-alguien entró y todo lo miraron.

-Padre- dijo Yuta.

-No he podido- dijo Soun llorando- es mi hija. Es la misma imagen de su madre. No puedo hacerlo.

-Te dije… te ordené deshacerte de esa basura- y miró a Akane. - tienes razón se parece a mi hermana, por eso debe desaparecer. - se acercó a la chica, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo. Y levantó la mano para abofetearla y… cuando bajaba la mano algo la detuvo. Ranma se antepuso y usó su brazo para detener el bofetón del hombre.

-No pegaras a mi prometida… no te dejaré. Hazlo y te mató… no serás el primero que liquido por salvarla a ella. Tú no resucitaras como Saffron. - el chico no bromeaba, acabaría con el hombre.

\- ¡Genma! Ordena tu hijo que me deje actuar como debo o…- amenazó el padre de Mana.

Genma agarró a su hijo y lo separó del hombre.

-Dejarlo, debes obedecerme- dijo Genma- Akane ha dejado de ser tu prometida. Podrás escoger entre Kasumi y Nabiki…, la que tú quieras, pero no a Akane.

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco…! ¡todo os habéis vuelto locos.! ¿Qué pasa con Akane? ¿Por qué no puedo seguir prometido a ella? - el chico forcejaba con su padre, pero no podía zafarse del agarrón.

-Por qué es una asesina. Porque mató a su madre. - dijo Kyosuke, el padre de Mana- mató a mi hermana- y abofeteó a Akane, Soun hizo un amago de atacar al agresor de su hija, pero no hizo nada. Las hermanas Tendo se giraron enrabiadas. Nodoka echó la mano a su Katana, dispuesta a acabar con Kyosuke, pero nadie podía hacer nada… Akane se quedó quieta, como aceptando el castigo, llorando con desesperación.

Ranma se quedó congelado. No era cierto… no podía serlo.

\- ¡No es cierto! No puede serlo- gritó Ranma- no me lo creo. -el chico estaba fuera de sí, era una mentira, lo que decían no era verdad. Estaban calumniando a su prometida. Su deseo de matar a Kyosuke se incrementó. No le perdonaría el bofetón que le dio a Akane. Se lo devolvería multiplicado por diez.

-Es… es verdad… yo maté… yo maté a mi madre. Ella murió por mi culpa- dijo Akane llorando. Ranma la miró. No se lo podía creer, pero la chica parecía sincera. Ella no le mentiría en algo así. - yo fui quien provocó que mi madre muriese.

La chica se levantó del suelo y abandonó corriendo el dojo.

-Mejor que se haya ido esa ramera. A ver si llega la policía con la noticia de su…- dijo Kyosuke. Notó un estremecimiento. Sintió frio y miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio lo dejó helado. Un chico joven lo miraba, en esa mirada había odio y una amenaza. Ese chico era muy peligroso. Si Akane moría… su prometido iría por él y sus hijos… no sobrevivirían… pero hablaría con los padres del chico para que este entrara en razón.

\- ¡SUELTAME, MALDITO VIEJO DE LOS…! - gritó Ranma furioso. Todo lo miraron asustados. Ranma estaba furioso. No lo habían visto nunca así. Aunque lo negase apreciaba a su prometida. No se dejaría convencer para que no la ayudase. Ranma estaría al lado de su prometida… siempre.

Genma lo soltó y cometió la imprudencia de no alejarse.

-Akane está condenada… debes elegir entre sus hermanas… yo de ti elegiría a…- Genma parloteaba cosas sin sentido y no vio la furia de su hijo, no pudo seguir, su hijo saltó sobre él y le dio una soberana y merecida paliza.

-No elegiré a nadie… mi puesto esta junto a Akane. Me necesita… y a vosotros también- miró a su familia con desprecio- no la abandonaré… como habréis hecho vosotros. No volváis a hablarme. Os habréis olvidado que Akane es de la familia, ¡ES UNA TENDO! y será una Saotome. La habréis traicionado por una promesa… ¡POR UNA PUTA PROMESA DE MIERDA!, yo no lo haré. Rezad que no le pasé nada… porque yo no os olvidaré e iré por cada uno de vosotros. - se giró a Kyosuke y con toda la rabia que pudo destilar- te mataré, acabaré contigo, no debiste tocar a mi prometida, nadie que la toca sale muy sana, yo hago que se arrepientan. Te lo prometo, no descansaré hasta acabar contigo. Considérate muerto.

El hombre se rio. Ranma se enfureció, dejó ver su aura...y la lanzó sobre el hombre, este fue lanzado contra una pared. Ranma mantenía con su aura al hombre contra la pared y a cada momento su presión aumentaba. Acabaría reventándolo.

-Dejarlo, lo vas a matar- dijo Kasumi asustada, la chica lloraba, ese no era el Ranma que conocía.

-Se lo merece, y cuando acabe con él pasaré cuentas con sus dos putos hijos.

\- ¿Te has escuchado? - preguntó Kasumi-No eres tú… no eres el Ranma de siempre.

-Cuando volvimos de China me propuse que no volvería a pasar por lo que paso allí. Que no volvería a consentir que ella volviese a estar a punto de morir… por un tipo loco, ahora hay tres locos… y vosotros los secundáis… ella no volverá a pasar por eso… yo no volveré a pasar por eso. ¡Es mi prometida! - gritó- ¡Soy su prometido! No volverá a estar en peligro, yo cuidaré de ella, ya que vosotros no lo hacéis.

\- ¡Dejarlo! No te vuelvas un asesino, a Akane no le gustará que la salves así, ella no quera ser salvada de esta forma- suplicó Kasumi- no seas como mi tío… por favor… Ranma.

El chico dejó la presión sobre el tío de su prometida. Y se relajó…un poco, seguía furioso… muy furioso. Nadie se atrevió a criticarle por lo que hizo. Kyosuke se levantó, sin demostrar arrepentimiento. Y miró a las personas allí reunirás. Todos miraban al chico con terror… todos menos Kyosuke y sus hijos. No lo conocían… no sabían hasta donde podía llegar el chico… por Akane. Ranma se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la madre del chico- no puedes hacer nada. -y añadió con pena- Nadie puede hacer nada, aunque queramos.

-Te equivocas, yo puedo… y lo haré-y advirtió- espero que nadie se meta en mi camino.

Se encaminó a la puerta del dojo. Sus ojos resplandecían por la furia que sentía.

\- ¡Yuta! Evita que abandone el dojo- exigió Kyosuke a su hijo. Este se interpuso en el camino de Ranma. El chico no vio venir el ataque, nadie lo vio, ni supo que paso. Ranma paso por su lado.

-No te dejaré pasar…- dijo Yuta y cayó al suelo desmayado. Nadie vio que Ranma lo tocase.

Ranma salió del dojo y no volvió… hasta pasado mucho tiempo.

Kyosuke se acercó a su hijo. Y se asustó, tanto él como sus hijos eran maestros de arte marciales… pero el hijo de Genma había usado una técnica desconocida.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? ¡Genma! ¿Qué le ha hecho tu hijo al mío? -preguntó Kyosuke furioso y asustado.

-Yo… no- empezó Genma. Él tampoco lo sabía.

-Miedo… el chico se ha desmayado de terror. Ranma tiene un nuevo ataque. Ha mirado al chico a los ojos y le ha transmitido todo el odio que siente. Ese chico no ha podido asimilarlo y se ha desmayado- Cologne había aparecido de la nada, había visto todo - no ataquéis a Akane, ahora Ranma no es él que conocíais. Yo advertiré a mi nieta que no se acerque a ellos, ni ella ni ninguno de los otros cinco chicos. Si uno de ellos o vosotros hace sufrir a Akane, la ira de Ranma no tendrá límites. Mi nieta y Mousse me dijeron lo que le hizo a Saffron. si alguien ataca ahora a su prometida, será muchas veces más violento.

-Abuela ¿desde cuándo está aquí? - dijo Kasumi.

-Desde el principio. He notado una energía negativa aquí, no era la de Happosai, y he venido a ver que era. Podéis haber creado un monstruo. No tendrá piedad de vosotros… creo que os lo mereceréis. - y abandonó el dojo.

-Señor Tendo, yo vuelvo a mi casa, no permaneceré más aquí, no debí hacer caso a Genma. No dejaré a Akane en la estacada. Creo como mi hijo que Akane ha sido traicionada. - dijo Nodoka, todos la miraron espantados- recogeré a mi hijo, él tampoco se quera quedar aquí mucho tiempo, él también se siente traicionado. ¡Genma! mañana hablaré con mi abogado, te mandaré los papeles del divorcio, no quiero volver a verte nunca más. Ranma no consentirá que su prometida se quede aquí, no se fía de vosotros. Si la lleva a mi casa… la acogeré como si ya estuviera casada con mi hijo, para mi será una hija.

-Este aquí o en tu casa, actuaremos en su contra… nada lo impedirá.

-Podéis hacerlo… y os denunciaré por allanamiento de morada. Y si tenéis un accidente… - y puso un a cara siniestra- resultáis heridos o morís declararemos que fue en defensa propia. No os quiero ver por mi casa. No seréis bienvenidos. Se os recibirá como los que sois… como ladrones.

Todos los presentes la miraron asombrados.

-No podrás detenernos- dijo Mana con prepotencia. Y se carcajeó. - nadie podrá impedir que Akane sufra su castigo

-Puede que yo no… pero mi hijo sí. Y si le haces daño a su prometida o a mí, no tendrá piedad por que seas una mujer. Ya has visto de que es capaz. Yo de ti tendría miedo, cuando acabe esto… tú y tu familia os arrepentiréis de haber desafiado a mi hijo- y aunque no lo dijo en alto y sólo la oyó Kasumi, añadió- Ranma no ha desplegado todo su poder, si lo hubiera hecho… esos tres estarían muertos.

Minutos después Nodoka salía del dojo Tendo, fue despedida tan sólo por Kasumi, la hermana mayor de Akane tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el trato que recibía en esos momentos su hermana… pero no podía salir en su ayuda… aún no, pero pronto lo haría.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: La peor pesadilla de Akane

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, su propiedad es de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **2 ª. La peor pesadilla de Akane.**

Ranma salió del dojo, no sabía que camino cogió su prometida para huir, estaba muy preocupado, la chica salió muy afectada. Jamás la había visto así. Debía encontrarla, en ese estado la chica podía hacer cualquier tontería. No podía estar muy lejos, aunque ese idiota, el primo de Akane, lo había entretenido unos segundos valiosos. No importaba donde estuviera la chica la encontraría y la llevaría con él al… no, al dojo tal vez no., no se fiaba, ese lugar había dejado de ser un sitio seguro para la chica. Llevaría la chica donde estuviera a salvo. No dejaría que le pasase nada, después de lo que le pasó con Saffron, no estaba dispuesto a que su amiga sufriese más.

El chico corría por las calles buscándola, no la encontraba en ningún sitio. Antes de salir del dojo había ido a la habitación de la chica y al tejado y no la encontró. Se empezaba a desesperar, se temía lo peor. Había visitado el Furinkan. Y casi todos los sitios donde iba la chica con sus amigas… o con él. Ya no sabía dónde ir. Pensó ir al Ucchan's o incluso al Neko Hanten… pero lo pensó mejor, allí nunca iría su prometida. Y era preferible que sus supuestas prometidas no supieran nada sobre el estado actual de Akane.

Se detuvo en un puente, a veces se habían refugiado bajo él, para evitar la lluvia… iba a dirigirse a un parque cercano. A ese parque acudía su prometida cuando estaba deprimida, y él también iba cuando se encontraba recaído. Y empezó a correr hacía allí… pero algo lo retuvo, tenía un presentimiento, se acercó de nuevo al puente y por una rampa descendió a la orilla del rio, y miró bajo el puente. Allí vio un cuerpo, estaba tumbado boca abajo, la reconoció al instante, era Akane.

La chica seguía llorando y se convulsionaba, el chico se enrabió con todos, por provocar ese estado en su amiga, se iba a acercar cuando reparó en los tres hombres que se acercaban a ella con no sanas intenciones. Uno de los hombres dijo algo y su prometida gritó su nombre.

Akane salió del dojo llorando, esos tres personajes habían vuelto a aparecer en su vida para ponerla aún más patas arriba. Si no era bastante agitada su vida desde que apareció Ranma ahora se complicaba con la aparición de sus parientes. Su padre y sus hermanas no la ayudarían… tío Genma no participaría, ni podía y conociéndolo tampoco quería. Tía Nodoka estaba atada por la misma promesa que su marido, no podía actuar. Y Ranma… Ranma estaba atado por la misma promesa que los demás, no podía hacer nada… en teoría… pero el chico ya había dicho que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. No quería meter a Ranma en líos, ya se habían metido él uno al otro en muchos líos. No quería que su prometido sufriese por su culpa.

-Soy tonta, Ranma se meterá a defenderme, no puede evitarlo, lo lleva en la sangre. Pero haré todo lo posible para evitar que se meta en problemas.

Huía sin destino, se estaba cansando y tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica y siguió huyendo.

No se dio cuenta que las tres personas con quien chocó la miraron, sonrieron de forma siniestra y la siguieron, les habían pagado para encontrarla y darle una lección.

La chica huyó y sus pies la llevaron hasta el rio, debajo de un puente, se dejó caer bocabajo en el húmedo suelo, no le importó ensuciarse. Ya no era importante… ya no le importaba a nadie. Allí estaría sola y nadie la molestaría… se equivocaba no estaba tan sola como ella hubiera querido y en su estado actual, estaba… más indefensa que nunca.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, un pajarito… no divertiremos un poco… y después…- dijo una voz llena de deseo y maldad.

Akane levantó la mirada y se asustó. Tres hombres la amenazaban… y no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. La violarían y… entonces gritó… pero sabía que nadie la oiría… se volvió a equivocar.

\- ¡Raaanmaa! - gritó.

-Si grita que nadie…-dijo uno de ellos y se sintió cogido. Se giró y vio a un chico de la misma edad que su víctima. Sonrió un instante, otra víctima. Pero vio al chico moverse levemente y cayó al suelo sin sentido. Los otros hombres no habían visto al chico, ni sentido como atacó a su compañero.

-Primero nos lo pasaremos bien contigo, después… haremos contigo lo que nos han ordenado… que será algo no tan agradable…- dijo uno de los atacantes.

\- ¡Dejadla! Como la toquéis… os mato- los dos matones se volvieron. Vieron a su compañero en el suelo. Y a un chico muy furioso amenazándolos.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – dijo el que parecía el cabecilla- de esta te arrepentirás.

\- ¿Qué le he hecho? Darle su merecido… como os lo daré a vosotros.

Y el chico se lanzó sobre los dos incautos. Los dos hombres eran muy buenos peleando… pero estaban muy por debajo del nivel de Ranma… o él de Akane. La lucha se decantó desde el principio del lado de Ranma. Pero el chico no daba el golpe de gracia.

-Eres un cobarde- dijo uno de ellos- no eres capaz de darnos el golpe de gracia.

\- ¿Un cobarde? ¿golpe de gracia? Os equivocáis. Os voy a torturar un poco, cuanto más duréis más sufriréis, y necesito saber quién os encargó perseguir a la señorita Tendo-Creyó conveniente no revelar su relación con Akane. Miró a los dos personajillos de mala muerte. - pero para eso necesito a uno de vosotros, sólo a uno, el otro me molesta. Y estoy averiguando cual de vosotros hablará antes y me lo contará todo.

Y puso una cara siniestra, los dos secuaces gritaron de terror. Un minuto después un atemorizado hombre contaba todo a Ranma. Sus compañeros permanecían tumbados en el suelo inconscientes. Cuando logró que el hombre le contase todo dijo.

-Coge a tus amigos y desapareced- amenazó Ranma- si os vuelvo a ver os mato, si volvéis a acercaros a esta chica… no tendréis tanta suerte.

El hombre le miró asustado, ese chico era un monstruo, fue hasta sus compañeros, cuando estos estuvieron reanimados huyeron. Pero antes le dieron una insignia a Ranma, se la había dado quien lo contrató. El chico miró la insignia y se la guardó. Y se acercó a su prometida. La chica seguía tumbada. No se había enterado de la llegada de Ranma y como este venció a los acosadores, sabía que en su estado actual no podía ofrecer resistencia a sus acosadores., fue entonces cuando oyó la voz del chico.

-Venga Akane que todo ha pasado-dijo el chico.

Ella seguía llorando e hipaba. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. A él se le rompió el alma verla en ese estado. Estaba vencida, ella que no se había rendido nunca ahora estaba vencida por una idiota que no se podía comparar a las otras rivales de su prometida. No la dejaría que cayese a ese abismo en que la empujó su prima. Allí estaba él para apoyarla siempre.

Akane lo miró y lo vio allí sonriéndole… pero notó que esa cara era una máscara, en los ojos de su prometido vio preocupación… y rabia. Se preocupaba por ella y estaba furioso por lo que le estaban haciendo. También vio dolor… el dolor que le hacía verla así. Supo que cuando dijo que la ayudaría siempre era verdad. Ranma no la dejaría nunca, estaría siempre a su lado cuando ella sufriese, cuando lo necesitase.

La chica no se pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó y se refugió en el pecho del chico llorando con amargura, así se sintió protegida, como nunca se había sentido. Entre los brazos de él sintió paz y tranquilidad. Pero sintió el dolor que él sentía, el dolor que ya había visto en los ojos del chico, ese dolor era casi tan grande como él que ella sentía.

Cuando ella le abrazó él se quedó helado durante un rato y luego la abrazó y la atrajo hacía él, la sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable… nadie se la quitaría de su lado y nadie lo separaría de ella. Ni esa prima idiota, ni sus rivales, ni las tres locas que lo perseguían. No toleraría que nadie le hiciera daño… y mucho menos esos dos viejos locos. Le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla, fue entonces cuando descubrió que él también estaba llorando.

-Estoy aquí, contigo, como… siempre he estado… como siempre… estaré… no te voy dejar nunca en la estacada… ¡ _ **NUNCA**_! -gritó el chico- ¿me has oído? Nunca… por qué tú…

Ella lo miró y se enfureció. No quería enfadarse con él, pero debía hacerlo. Se soltó de su abrazó y se alejó un poco del chico.

\- ¡No!, no te necesito… no necesito a nadie- la chica estaba rompiendo en pedazos su propio corazón, no quería meter a Ranma en problemas, el chico ya tenía demasiados para tener otro más- yo me sé cuidar sola. Me iré de casa y no volveré nunca. Sólo iba contigo para reírme de ti-se rió como lo hacía Kodachi. Y con falso despreció añadió- un ser raro, un hombre que se vuelve…-le costaba seguir, le dolía tanto hacerle daño, pero debía seguir. - …en mujer. - y se volvió a reír.

Akane se giró simulando despreció, sufría como nunca lo había hecho, no quería separarse del chico, tampoco quería ver la cara de dolor, que ella misma provocó en el chico. Entonces tuvo un presentimiento, si ella abandonaba el dojo, él… iría en su busca. Donde ella fuera él la seguiría. De la misma forma que si él se fuera… ella saldría en su busca.

-No te quiero, nunca te quise- siguió ella y empezó a llorar, esas lagrimas traicioneras la estaban delatando… pero Ranma no vería eso, en ciertas cosas era tan inmaduro… pero últimamente...

Ranma pasó de la tristeza y el desespero al no sentirse querido por Akane, al estupor. Estaba a punto de enfadarse cuando vio a la chica llorar, supo que lo estaba manipulando para que se enfadarse con ella. Comprendió que ella no quería meterlo en líos, decidió seguirle la corriente a su prometida, para que ella misma se delatase, aunque no se enfadaría, ni se burlaría de la chica.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿No significó nada para ti? ¿Siempre te has reído de mí? ¿Me has tenido engañado todo este tiempo? Yo que he estado a punto de morir... por ti, que he arriesgado mi vida por ti. Que me he humillado, como cuando luché con esa animadora imbécil, ¡por ti! Ahora me dices que hacías comedia. Que mala amiga has resultado ser peor amiga que esas tres locas harpías que me acosan. Al menos ellas no han sido tan hipócritas como otras, han demostrado sus funestas intenciones desde el principio. Yo que siempre me he preocupado por ti.

Ella se quedó helada, lo había enfadado más de lo debido. No vio que el chico, como ella no hablaba en serio. Olvidó por completo su objetivo de enfadarlo. Él le había echado en cara que luchó por salvarla y por vengarla muchas veces. Le había dicho que era peor que las otras tres prometidas, aunque le dejó claro que no se sentía a gusto con que esas lo siguieran. Y dijo que se preocupaba por ella.

\- ¡ERES UN IMBENCIL RANMA!, No quiero que te meta en esto, no quiero te metas en más líos... por mí. – lo miró con desesperación-No ves que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. No quiero que te dañen. Aléjate de mí. Si sigues a mi lado… tú también resultaras dañado… te meterás… te meteré, en problemas.

Akane seguía llorando y bajó la cara. Ranma con suavidad le levantó la cabeza y le acarició la cara y le limpió las lágrimas. Se miraron a los ojos.

\- ¡La tonta eres tú! -gritó él, pero luego se calmó- No te voy a dejar sola. Eres mi prometida, mi amiga o si lo prefieres algo así como mi hermana. No quiero ni puedo dejarte sola en este momento, me necesitas… te necesito. Y ya estoy metido, como toda la familia, lo hicieron los dos viejos locos. No me puedo mantener al margen, no podía mantenerme. Por muchas peleas que tengamos, por mucho que digamos que nos odiamos, jamás te dejaré sola cuando necesites ayuda, ¿me has oído o te lo repito? Jamás me mantendría al margen, si tal vez no lo hiciera por otras personas, ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga contigo? Significas mucho para mí para dejar que tu estúpida familia te hagas daño. Y no me harán daño… ya me lo han hecho… y mucho- y la miró con tristeza, -al atácate a ti. Yo también he sido dañado. Yo sufro cuando… cuando tú… sufres. Yo también estoy dañado… como tú.

Ella lo miró extrañada, su prometido se estaba sincerando con ella. Nunca lo había hecho eso, sino todo lo contario. Siempre se había burlado de ella. Ahora veía que también lo estaba pasando mal. Se dio cuenta que, si a ella le pasase algo, él no lo superaría nunca. Como si a él le pasase algo…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿tienes fiebre? - y se temió lo peor, si a ella la había poseído el espíritu de una muñeca, a él también lo podían haber poseído- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué has hecho con Ranma? ¿Dónde está mi prometido?

Él la miró. Estuvo a punto de enfadarse, pero sonrió con tristeza.

-Soy yo. No me ha poseído un espíritu enfadado y con ganas de venganza. Por una vez que logró controlar mi estúpida timidez… y no me crees. No esperes otra vez, la timidez es muy fuerte y no pode ganarla otra vez- dijo y la miró con tristeza- No quiero que le hagas caso a tu familia, porque veo donde llevará eso… y no me va a gustar… no quiero que te alejes de mi… te necesito… a cada momento. Eres mi vida…sin ti…- la chica lo vio llorar y él no lo ocultó su llanto-… nada tiene sentido.

-No puedes hacer nada, lo acordaron nuestros padres… como acordaron nuestro matrimonio- dijo la chica- debes ver la realidad y aceptarla… yo debo …. Es mi castigo… es mi culpa.

\- ¡No! No y no… No es igual, - negó él con fuerza y desesperación, se negaba a eso. No lo consentiría- con la promesa de matrimonio tú y yo… hemos… la hemos aceptado… pero en esto estoy en contra, ahora y siempre.

-Yo debo morir es mi castigo… yo maté a mi madre… fue mi culpa… yo debo morir…- la chica estaba llorando-debes aceptarlo… como lo hecho yo. Estarás libres, te podrás casar con una de tus prometidas- lo decía con rabia, no estaba de acuerdo con eso- o con una de mis hermanas- y lo miró y se temió lo peor- prométeme que lo harás con Kasumi, que no te casaras con Nabiki.

Él se levantó, el comentario de la chica lo había enfurecido.

\- ¡Akane eres idiota! Tenía que sacar un mazo de donde fuera y pegarte con él, te lo mereces. No entiendes nada, nunca me has entendido, creía que si… que eras distinta a las otras, pero veo que no. ¿Acaso no ves que si tú me faltas no hay razón para vivir? Sin ti no hay vida.

\- ¡Ranma! Debes vivir por ti y por mi… por los dos- dijo ella. Era curioso, al principio era él que la buscó para animarla y ahora era ella quien tenía que animarlo. Se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Anímate Ranma, debes seguir adelante.

\- ¡Nunca! No puedo vivir, si vivir significa que tú no estés. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés. En China me rendí al creerte muerta, si hubiera ocurrido así… yo también… te hubiera seguido… si tú desapareces… yo… iré a buscarte… sea al cielo o al infierno… no me separaré de ti. No puedo vivir sin ti. Tú eres mi vida… la única razón por la que vivo- los dos chicos lloraban. Ella estaba emocionada, él la quería, se acababa de confesar. - Akane ¿No comprendes que yo te…yo te… qui… ero?

Ella lo miró y esbozó una breve sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojase… pero esta relación debía acabar. No podían seguir juntos.

-Estoy contenta Ranma…al fin te has confesado… yo también… te…te… quiero. Pero debo morir, no hay marcha atrás. Debes aceptarlo… yo lo he hecho. - dijo ella con tristeza. Era mentira le horrorizaba… separase de Ranma.

\- ¡No lo acepto!… ¡no lo aceptaré! ¡ni ahora ni nunca…! No te dejaré morir- dijo Ranma furioso, no aceptaba que su prometida se hubiera rendido sin luchar-Y de todas formas ¿Por qué debes… morir? ¿Por qué dices que mataste a tú madre…? ¿Qué es culpa tuya? ¿Cómo es culpa tuya?¡ Si tenías cinco o seis años! Con esa edad no puedes ser una asesina.

La chica se quedó parada, nunca se paró a pensar en eso. Sólo pensaba en lo que le habían dicho. Que ella…

-Mis recuerdos son confusos… Yo tenía unos seis o siete años o menos. Adoraba a mi madre, era muy buena conmigo, con su torpe hija pequeña- y sonrió con tristeza- fuimos al campo cerca había un rio. Fui con mi amigo, ese niño que jugaba conmigo…Recuerdo oscuridad y algo que no me dejaba respirar. Y desperté en la cama de un hospital, me dijeron que mi madre se estaba muriendo y que era mi culpa.

\- ¿En un hospital? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te dijo eso? - preguntó el chico exaltado, aunque ya se imaginaba quien. Había tenido un escalofrió y no sabía por qué. Oír hablar de eso le producía terror.

-No sé qué me pasó para acabar en un hospital. Me lo dijo mi tío Kyosuke. También me dijo que en doce años volvería para cobrarse la perdida de mi madre. Y esos doce años ya se han cumplido.

\- ¿Cobrarse? - preguntó con miedo el chico, se imaginaba la respuesta, no quería oír esa respuesta. No la iba a aceptar.

-Si, ¡cobrarse!, ¡con mi vida! - dijo ella…

-No, no lo acepto ni lo consentiré, lucharé contra eso, con todas mis fuerzas- dijo él con rabia-no permitiré te separen de mi- el chico se movía de un lado al otro, estaba fuera de sí. Akane lo miraba asustada, ese no era el chico que conocía, era él que peor lo estaba pasando, incluso peor que ella. De repente se paró y la miró sorprendido- No lo entiendo ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu madre y que no lo recuerdes? Y ¿Por qué te impuso ese castigo tu tío? ¿Por qué no dijo nada en contra tu padre? ¿Como es que acató toda tu familia esa orden sin oponerse? ¿y como enredaron a mi familia? Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Hay algo que nos ocultan y tu tío y tus primos están metidos, creo que esconden algo muy siniestro. Este asunto es muy raro, mucho.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Insisten que tú eres la culpable y lo hacen con demasiada insistencia, es como si... están desviando las culpas hacía ti. No sabemos qué pasó, no te lo ha dicho nadie. Ni tu tío, ni tus primos, ni tu familia, supongo que tus hermanas tampoco saben nada o muy poco. Ni mis padres me lo han dicho a mí y al menos mi padre lo sabe, al menos una parte. Dudo que tu padre o el mío sepan toda la verdad, creo que los engañaron.

-No sabemos nada, y no averiguaremos nada de nuestra familia-dijo Akane cabizbaja-tienes razón es muy raro. - ella estaba inquieta y el chico lo notó.

-No temas no te pasará nada, averiguaremos todo. Y evitaremos que te dañen. No se lo consentiré. ¡Ni a ellos ni a nadie!

-Ranma, estoy asustada. No quiero morir, soy aún muy joven… tengo tanto por vivir, tanto por hacer, tanto por descubrir… y me gustaría hacerlo todo contigo. Quiero compartir todo contigo. No me dejes o esos me harán...- no pudo seguir se puso a llorar y el joven sintió que debía animarla.

-Yo también tengo tanto… por hacer, tanto por descubrir y lo quiero vivir contigo. Y nada ni nadie podrá evitar que lo hagamos, por esos somos Ranma y Akane, las personas más tercas de Nerima… no de todo el mundo-bromeó el chico. - No debes temer nada. Ya te he dicho, y te lo repito, que estoy aquí para protegerte y ayudarte, y nadie podrá separarme de ti, donde tú vayas yo te seguiré, sea donde sea. - en ese momento, Akane no entendió del todo lo que implicaba lo último que dijo el chico.

Los dos se habían sentado en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Había empezado a llover. Y allí, bajo el puente, permanecieron y se sintieron a salvo de la lluvia, de sus familias y rivales, de sus problemas y de todo aquello que los amenazaba. A su alrededor todo desapareció, en el mundo sólo existían ellos dos, y nadie ni nada más que ellos. La chica se recostó en el hombro del chico y él le pasó el brazo por la espada y la cogió por el hombro atrayéndola hacía él. Permanecieron así, juntos allí hasta que dejó de llover. Los dos desearon que ese momento no se acabara nunca.

No lejos de donde estaban los chicos, los observaban tres pares de ojos. Eran un pequeño cerdito negro, una gata y un pato. Cada uno sentía sentimientos contradictorios hacía la pareja.

El cerdito se sentía partido entre su amor hacía la joven, que era abrazada por su rival y él que sentía por su novia, Akari.

Desde que conoció a Akane le atrajo, era dulce y amable. La chica lo trató bien, sobre todo al estar transformado en P-chan. Pero hacía días que todo eso había cambiado. Ella ya sabía la verdad, y si hubiese intentado acercarse a ella, la chica no lo recibiría con la amabilidad de antes.

Todo era culpa del estúpido y engreído prometido de ella. Se lo había contado todo a la chica, lo odiaba por eso, por separarlo de su diosa. Lo mataría… se lo haría pagar muy, muy caro. Acababa de mirar al chico de la trenza, estaba abrazando a su prometida. El cerdito se enfureció… un instante, hasta que vio que ella estaba llorando. Y él chico la intentaba consolar, no parecía que se habían peleado. La chica parecía dolida y lloraba, y el causante parecía no ser su prometido. Y Ranma, parecía también muy dolido y el cerdito lo vio llorar. Alguien les había hecho mucho daño a los dos. Los dos estaban muy afectados.

Notó como él que creía insensible prometido de la chica la intentaba ayudar y al principio lo vio fracasar, ella lo rechazó, no se alegró de este fracaso. Al final los dos prometidos firmaron la paz. Y se sentaron juntos, y se abrazaron. Se dio cuenta que la víctima era ella y que el chico no podía ocultar el daño que le provocaba ver a su prometida en ese estado.

Ryoga sintió pena por ellos, los vio muy dolidos. Intentó acercarse a ellos para darles ánimos, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Al principio no supo que lo retenía… pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era. Ranma no sólo estaba consolando a su amiga, la estaba protegiendo. Alrededor del chico de la trenza vio un aura terrorífica. El chico de la trenza estaba realmente muy furioso. Si alguien se acercaba a Akane para hacerle daño… saldría muy mal parado.

Ryoga vio que había juzgado mal a su rival, este estaría siempre al lado de prometida, cuando ella necesitase ayuda, Ranma acudiría a su lado. Y vio algo terrorífico, si uno caía… el otro también lo haría.

El pato los miraba con envidia. Él quería tener una relación parecida con la gata. Desde el principio vio lo que sentían esos dos chicos, aunque ellos lo ocultasen. Siempre juntos, siempre ayudándose. A pesar de que se peleasen todo el día, eran las personas más unidas que conocía.

Los envidiaba y los apoyaba… pero ahora se dio cuenta que los dos pasaban por un mal momento. Desde que los conocía siempre los había visto apoyase y ayudarse. Recordó cuando en China el chico la creyó muerta, lo recaído que se puso y como luchó por salvarla, el chico hubiera muerto por salvarla, y sabía que en caso contario la chica hubiera entregado su vida por la de él.

Ahora los veía deprimidos y al chico extremadamente furioso, como lo vio en China, cuando luchaba por la vida de Akane. A ella le había pasado algo malo y el chico de la trenza la buscó. El pato lo había seguido hasta el rio. Cuando el rival del pato la encontró... la intentó animar. Pero fue el chico de la trenza él que acabó mostrando sus sentimientos y cayendo también en el pozo de dolor donde había caído la chica.

Como el cerdito, notó la inmensa aura protectora del chico hacía la chica. No sabía que les había pasado. Pero cuando el chico se vénganse no quería estar cerca. No quería verse envuelto en una lucha que saldría muy dañado. En esa lucha, Ranma no tendría compasión con nadie que intentase dañar a su prometida.

La gata estaba furiosa, esa chica estaba demasiado cerca de su Airen. No se lo iba a consentir, ya la había avisado varias veces que Airen era suyo… pero la chica violenta no entendía las lecciones a la primera… ni siquiera a la cuarta o quinta vez, debería ser muy, muy tonta… y Airen ciego, si no, no comprendía que prefiriese a esa chica de pelo corto, buena para nada en lugar de ella que era mucho más prefecta, tanto corporalmente como mentalmente por no decir que era mucho más hábil que esa niña tonta japonesa.

Valía que Akane era una buena luchadora, aunque no se podía igualar a ella, pero si a muchas de las mejores amazonas… pero Ranma debía tener como esposa a una mujer fuerte y habilidosa, una igual. Y la chica de pelo corto no lo era.

Su Airen debía estar con Akane por lastima, sólo veía esa razón, se negaba a ver que entre esos dos hubiera algo, ni siquiera amistad.

Ahora lo veía muy juntos, ella estaba deprimida, y él chico la intentaba consolar. Entonces creyó comprender la maniobra de ella, intentaba utilizar esa falsa depresión para hacerse con él. La gata se enfureció, mataría a la chica.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que alguien había dañado a la chica, le gustaría conocer a esa persona y ayudarla a deshacerse de esa chica molesta.

Tan cegada estaba en su razonamiento erróneo, que no notó la furia de "su" Airen y que atacar a la chica significaba exponerse ella misma a la ira de Ranma. Ayudaría a los enemigos de Akane a deshacerse de ella, no sabía que eso podía significar su fin.

Kasumi estaba haciendo la cena bajo la extrita vigilancia de su prima. La chica se había adueñado de la cocina, el reino de Kasumi. Quien no conociera a Kasumi la vería muy tranquila, quien la conociera la vería nerviosa, y quien la conociera como su hermana Nabiki, o su padre o los jóvenes prometidos, sabía que estaba furiosa, y no era bueno enfurecer a Kasumi.

La hermana mayor de la Tendo no aguantaba el carácter de su prima, está la había delegado a su ayudante en su propia cocina.

-Hoy para cenar seremos nosotros tres, vosotros tres y el señor Saotome, siete en total. Tu hermana y ese rebelde se quedan sin cenar- ordenó Mana- El chico puede comer mañana, si se porta bien… pero tu hermana no volverá a comer nunca más ni aquí ni fuera. Esperemos que muera de hambre pronto y así nos quitamos un problema.

Kasumi, que estaba cortando zanahorias, golpeó fuerte el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar. Eso no lo consentiría.

-Esta noche y siempre tanto Akane como Ranma cenaran. Si alguien se debe quedar sin cena serás tú- dijo Kasumi desafiante.

-Harás lo que yo te ordené. A parte hoy castigaré a Akane como se merece. Si te opones a mis ordenes recibirás tú también un correctivo- y se rió.

-Estas jugando con fuego- dijo Nabiki- no sabes lo que te espera. Aunque no sé la razón, no debemos…no podemos intervenir en el castigo de Akane. Pero su prometido si lo hará y no saldrás viva, ni tu hermano ni tu padre tampoco lo harán. Aunque lo niega, Ranma quiere a mi hermana y ella a él, si te atreves a tócala, aunque sea un poco, sufrirás su ira. Otros lo han dañado a mi hermana y Ranma lo has castigado.

-No me lo creo, Ranma según he visto es muy manipulable. Puedo manejarlo como quiera. - dijo una orgullosa y creída Mana- en dos días Ranma comerá en mi mano y Akane estará en compañía de su madre.

-Si, Ranma es muy manipulable… pero si no se le hace daño a su prometida. Desde que volvió de China la tiene muy vigilada y a salvo, la cuidada constantemente. Si matas a Akane, - dijo Kasumi y su voz cogió un deje siniestro- en dos días Ranma no sólo no comerá en tu mano… si no que te la arrancará. Y después la otra mano… y los brazos… y las piernas y por último la cabeza. No desafíes o subestimes a mi hermano o no vivirás para ver otro día, otros lo han hecho y se han arrepentido.

Mana miró a su prima sorprendida.

\- ¿Tu hermano? -preguntó con incredibilidad e ironía- ¿Desde cuándo ese… ese… " _ **chico**_ " tu hermano? - preguntó Mana, había dicho chico con un despreció increíble- no es tu hermano… ni lo será.

-Es mi hermano desde el momento que lo prometieron a mi hermana. - dijo Kasumi- poca gente me enfurece y tú lo estás haciendo. Toca a Akane o Ranma y juro que te destrozaré…si Ranma deja algo que destrozar… y ahora ¡SAL DE MI COCINA! - gritó una enfurecida Kasumi.

Mana levantó la mano para abofetear a Kasumi. Nabiki se horrorizó, puede que ni su padre ni Genma, se pusieran del lado de Kasumi… ni del suyo. Pero como alguien tocase a Kasumi… Ranma se vengaría con crueldad. Aunque el chico estuviese loco por Akane, tenía sentimientos fraternales hacía las hermanas Tendo. Y sabía que el chico consideraba a Kasumi como una hermana mayor, incluso a ella. Él no toleraría ninguna violencia hacía ninguna de las hermanas Tendo.

-Ese chico dejará a tu hermana por mi- contesto segura Mana- no es la primera pareja que destrozo.

-Te equivocas, Ranma no te verá como una prometida. Hay algo en ti que le hace verte como un peligro, te mira como mira a sus rivales. Ranma no caerá en tus manos. Serás tú quien caerás bajo sus manos. Te tratará como a un enemigo. - dijo Kasumi- ¡Mana! No te acerques ni a Ranma ni Akane. No sólo no lo seducirás, si no que atraerás sobre ti su ira. Ranma sólo tiene ojos para…

Mana la miró y se río.

-Ese imbécil será de mío… como cientos antes que él. Todos los chicos matarían por mí. En mi escuela tenía a todos bajos mi control- dijo ella. - y ahora te callaras.

-Ranma no es un chico normal. Para él solo tiene una prometida. Desde hace tiempo lo han perseguido tres chicas más. Ninguna ha conseguido nada… ni conseguirán. Tú tampoco lo conseguirás.

\- ¡Te he ordenado que… ¡-se calló y miró a Nabiki, sabia como tratar a la chica- Necesito información sobre Ranma, sus debilidades, sus cualidades, todo. Te pagaré muy bien.

\- ¿Cuanto? – preguntó Nabiki. Debía ser una cantidad muy elevada para que ella traicionase a Ranma y Akane.

\- ¡Nabiki! - exclamó sorprendida y alarmada Kasumi.

-He pensado en unos treinta mil Yens- dijo Mana.

A Nabiki se le nublaron los ojos, esa cantidad estaría bien como… en otra persona.

-Estará bien como paga y señal- dijo Nabiki- pero… la paga final debe ser de cien veces más. Más gastos. Eso como primer pago

\- ¡¿Tres Millones?! ¡¿Y cómo primer pago?!- preguntó sorprendida Mana. No daba crédito a lo que había oído. La petición de su prima era intolerante- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Tres millones más gastos. ¿Qué gastos?

-Seguridad, médicos, hospitales. Traicionar a Ranma se puede volver… ¿Cómo te diría? Insalubre para mí. Él se quería vengar de mí, y con razón. No quiero que me coja y me mande al hospital, a veces Ranma es muy poco razonable. Todos esos gastos irán a tu cargo. De igual forma que si me mata, todo el gasto del entierro correrá a tu cuenta.

-De estas os acordáis la dos. Mataré a Akane, como fue acordados por nuestros padres y… si os ponéis por medio os mataré a vosotras también. O a ese imbécil de su prometido si se mete en medio. - la chica miró a Kasumi- tú y yo teníamos algo pendiente.

La chica se acercó a su prima y la abofeteó. Kasumi la miró sorprendía sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A ella jamás nadie la había tocado y ahora esa chica repelente se atrevía a pegarle.

Los ojos de Kasumi pasaron de la sorpresa al terror más absoluto. Empezó a mirar hacía su prima con miedo, no era algo más que eso. A su lado Nabiki estaba dominada por el mismo terror absoluto igual que Kasumi.

-Esa es la mirada con que debéis mirarme- dijo la chica con orgullo- debéis comprender que estáis por debajo de mí, que aquí mando yo y que…- se calló. Las dos hermanas no la miraban a ella, miraban hacía la puerta de la cocina con terror, se giró. y la vio.

Era una chica con trenza, se parecía mucho a Ranma, y parecía muy furiosa. Era a esa chica a la que las hermanas Tendo miraban con miedo, lo que no supo que lo que atemorizaba a las dos chicas era de la reacción que iba a tener la chica de la trenza.

\- ¿Quién… quién eres? - exigió Mana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica no le contentó, ni se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, la miró con mala cara. Mana retrocedió, esa desconocida era peligrosa, extremadamente peligrosa, su mirada era perversa.

La chica de la trenza sonrió con maldad. Mana no lo sabía, pero se acababa de meter en un problema muy grande, acababa de desafiar a la peor persona que existía.

Los tres hombres estaban reunidos en el dojo. Kyosuke andaba de un lugar a otro, miraba enojado a los otros dos. Genma y Soun sentados en el tatami lo miraban espantados. Nada había salido según sus planes pensó Kyosuke, Akane seguía con vida, Soun no se había deshecho de ella como él le había ordenado. Y el hijo de Genma no se había mantenido al margen. Ahora exigiría represalias contra los dos jóvenes. Y los dos hombres que tenía enfrente estarían obligados a cumplir con lo acordado.

-No habéis cumplido con lo acordado, me habéis traicionado. Tú te tenías que deshacer de esa pequeña bruja… que mató a mi hermana- dijo Kyosuke, el asco y odio que sentía por Akane era evidente. Miró a Soun con odio. - y tú debías controlar al imbécil de tu hijo. Lo has educado fatal. Me parece bien que quedáis unir las dos escuelas… pero podías haber prometido a ese idiota con Nabiki o Kasumi. Sabías que Akane estaba condenada a muerte. No podía casarse, ni prometerse.

Los dos viejos amigos, estaban furiosos, deseaban saltar sobre el imbécil creído que tenían delante… pero habían prometido no hacerlo. Era una promesa que los dos se arrepentían de haberla firmado. Uno perdería a su hija menor, el otro a su único hijo… Genma estaba atado y no haría nada por la hija de su amigo… si Akane moría… Ranma no le volvería hablar… es más en el momento que ocurriese eso, su hijo iría por él, al considerarlo unos de los culpables de la desaparición de su prometida… pero si lograban que la chica viviese… no cambiaría nada, Ranma ya los consideraba culpables… y se vengaría de toda forma.

-Me debéis mucho. Estáis aquí gracias a mí. Si os retiro mi ayuda…- amenazó el hombre- os veréis en la calle. Lo debería hacer. Sois hombres sin palabras.

-Tú tampoco la has cumplido- dijo Soun- me dijiste que dirías porque Akane mató a su madre y no has dicho nada. - el padre de Akane quería repuestas. No iba a entregar a su hija por nada.

-Te lo diré en el momento que tu hija muera- dijo el hombre y se río, Soun tuvo deseos de matarlo.

-Pero ella morirá sin saber porque muere- dijo Genma, tenía un mal presentimiento. Veía a su hijo rodeado de fuego. Sosteniendo tres cabezas decapitadas. La suya, la de Soun y la de Kyosuke. Este no sabía a quién desafiaba, se estaba jugando…la cabeza.

-No tenía que haber nacido. Mandé una carta a mi hermana ordenándole que abortase… no me hizo caso… por eso ella murió y por eso ahora… ese pecado debe morir. Tu hija menor no debió nacer nunca… y si ese hijo idiota que tienes se mete por medio, deberá morir también.

\- ¡Mi hijo es un idiota!... pero, tú toca a su prometida y te matará- gritó Genma- ya estás condenado. Yo le vi atacar a ese reyezuelo chino, Saffron. Secuestró a Akane y estuvo a punto de provocar su muerte, Ranma lo mató. Ese reyezuelo era inmortal y resucitó… tú no lo eres… ni tu hija… ni Soun ni yo… estamos todos condenados… pase lo que pase a Akane. Y si se entera de la verdad que nos ocultas… - amenazó Genma.

-Tu hijo es muy controlable, y mi hija manipuladora. En unos días Ranma, ese pobre infeliz, será el esclavo de mi niña- dijo Kyosuke riendo, - lo lleva haciendo desde muy niña, nadie puede con ella- y se rió. - he oído que tiene tres prometidas más… a partir de ahora tiene una más… mi hija, y ella conseguirá lo que no han hecho las otras.

-Siento decirte que te engañas- dijo Soun- Ranma está acostumbrado a tratar con manipuladoras, Nabiki y esas tres que tú dices. Ranma no caerá en la trampa de tu hija- "espero" pensó Soun-tu hija se puede llevar una buena sorpresa.

-Nadie ha escapado de las manos de Mana… y ese niñato tonto no será el primero. - el hombre estaba seguro del poder de seducción de su hija. - Ese Ranma pronto será una conquista más.

En pocos días Akane no estaría en este mundo, la asesina de su hermana desaparecería. Y si alguien se ponía por medio…

En ese instante oyó a Mana gritar de terror. Iba para la puerta cuando Yuta, su hijo, voló por todo el dojo y se incrustó en la pared, a los pocos segundos el chico cayó al suelo desmayado.

\- ¡Yuta! - gritó y se acercó a su hijo, que estaba bocabajo, y le dio la vuelta. El joven estaba desmayado y tenía muchos golpes repartidos por todo el cuerpo. Quien se los había dado era un experto. No conocía a nadie más fuerte y hábil que su hijo, era el campeón del torneo nacional de artes marciales, era superior al resto… él mismo lo había entrenado. Pero quien había vencido a Yuta era muy superior.

Se giró y vio a los dos hombres abrazándose asustados, miraban la puerta del dojo con miedo.

El hombre miró y vio, una chica bajita con trenza que no conocía. Al principio la confundió con Ranma… pero no podía ser él.

La chica lo miró, y al hombre se le heló la sangre. Aquella chica no era una chica normal, parecía estar bien preparada en artes marciales, superaba a su hijo… y a su hija también. Tenía algo de siniestro, solo con mirarla se atemorizaba, esa chica era… era... era un monstruo con forma humana, no sabía de donde había salido… pero acabaría con él. La chica estaba furiosa y él tenía la culpa de ese enfado.

Yuta estaba en la puerta del dojo. Su padre le encargó que se quedará allí, y evitará que nadie entrase, no había dejado entrar a Nabiki, la chica lo amenazó e intentó chantajearlo… pero Nabiki no tenía el nivel que Mana.

Después apareció Kasumi, con el té… pero el chico lo tiró al suelo, su padre dijo que no beberían nada y que evitase, de cualquier forma, que entrasen bebidas. Kasumi lo miró con una sonrisa y volvió a la casa.

Quería que apareciese ese chico impertinente, el prometido de Akane, para darle una lección. Lo humillaría delante de Akane, y acto seguido invitaría a esta a salir, la obligaría a salir con él.

No iba a consentir que nadie saliese con su Akane… Akane era…suya y sólo suya. Mientras estuviese viva, lo poco que viviese, esa chica sería su esclava… su padre se lo había prometido, se imaginaba que le haría… y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su cara.

Sabía que la chica tenía varios pretendientes, debía liquidar primero… al más fuerte e ir acabando con el resto, en ese orden, el ultimo sería él más débil.

Había puesto a investigar a gente de su confianza, para que averiguaran quienes eran los pretendientes de su prima. Si el más fuerte era ese Ranma, eliminarlos sería muy fácil. Ese chico se lo veía muy flojo.

No le gustaba el prometido de su futura esclava, parecía un pedante. Pero no había problema, él sabía tratar a la gente así, una pequeña amenaza y saldría por patas. Conocía este tipo de imbéciles, había tratado con ellos toda su vida. Si no atendían a las amenazas, una pequeña paliza y todo resuelto. Sus rivales siempre habían cedido por una u otra razón… y esta vez no sería diferente. Ranma a la primera de cambio saldría asustado y él tendría el terreno libre con Akane.

Se rió, iba a pasar unas semanas estupenda disfrutando de Akane como quisiera. Haría con ella lo que quisiera y después se la entregaría a su hermana.

Mana era tonta, ella le contó lo que le quería hacer a Ranma para separarlo de su prometida… pero él no estaba de acuerdo, su hermana no debía meterse por medio. Él sólo se bastaba para separarlos. Akane caería en sus brazos con suma facilidad, como habían caído tantas antes. Ninguna se podía resistir a su encanto.

No estaba de acuerdo del todo con lo que quería su padre. ¡matar a Akane! ¡vengarse por lo que esa mocosa hizo a su propia madre! En su familia se pensaban que era tonto, él sabía cómo ocurrió todo. El mismo…

Cuando todo acabase, el dojo sería de su padre y él sería el heredero, o eso pensaba… pero Yuta sabía que su padre los engañó tanto a él como a la bruja de su hermana. Kyosuke tenía otros planes… después de deshacerse de Akane. Planes para la familia Tendo y para la Saotome. Se empezó a reír… y en ese momento oyó a su hermana chillar de terror.

Se asustó, que alguien como su hermana tuviese miedo era increíble. Lo normal era que ella provocase terror, no al revés.

Momentos después vio salir de la casa una chica, se parecía mucho al prometido de Akane. Le pareció una diosa.

-Hola guapa, ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Podíamos ir a cena tú yo. Y después sé un sitio maravilloso, donde una chica como tú y un chico como yo…- dijo Yuta. La chica era muy guapa, era un honor para ella salir con él.

La chica puso una sonrisa enigmática, que el chico no supo interpretar, un momento después la chica torció esa sonrisa y sus ojos, la expresión de la chica adquirió un aspecto diabólico, una cara donde predominaba la maldad, una cara perversa. Yuta supo porque gritó su hermana y por qué iba a gritar él. Supo que esa chica no iba a ser nada simpática con él. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo… pero esa chica no le dio tiempo a gritar.

Todo había acabado, se dio cuenta una semana antes, en la última pelea que tuvo con Ranma y Akane. Aunque no se dio por vencida, fue allí donde todo cambió. Ya nada sería como antes.

Habían perdido, el corazón de Ranma ya estaba ocupado, era algo que siempre supo… luchó para echar de allí a la ocupante, pero era como luchar contra un tornado… no consiguió nada.

Ella, la que ninguna consideraba digna de ser la prometida de Ranma, la menos capacitada. Había sido al final la ganadora. Al principio no comprendió como lo consiguió, pero al final creyó descubrir como Akane las había vencido.

Cada vez que Ranma estaba herido, triste o enfermo, mientras ellas tres intentaban aprovecharse de la situación y conseguir a Ranma… Akane lo ayudaba y lo cuidaba. Mientras ellas lo querían forzar a quererlas, Akane nunca lo forzaba y se preocupaba por él.

Ellas tres lo intentaban coaccionar y su prometida oficial conseguía, sin proponérselo, toda la atención que ellas buscaban sin conseguirla.

Ukyo miró su restaurante vacío, era muy pronto para abrirlo, y no tenía el ánimo de hacerlo. Se sentía igual que su restaurante, vacía y sin ganas de abrir su destrozado corazón.

Aunque era muy joven, una adolescente, ya vio que esta vida era muy dura. No siempre se tenía lo que deseaba. No podía tener a Ranma, lo había querido durante doce años y ahora…

Notó como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. No había nadie que la consolase, necesitaba a alguien que la abrazase, que le dijera palabras bonitas, alguien que la acunase entre sus brazos. Deseó volver a ser niña y que su padre la cogiese en brazos y le cantase hasta dormirse, pero esos tiempos habían pasado y quien podía haberla cogido entre sus brazos… no la quería. Él siempre le dijo que sólo era amigos... y no lo creyó.

Ni en sueños lo tenía. En sus sueños siempre él acababa con Akane. Ni en el reino de los sueños lo podía tener. Es más, en ese reino le eran negados todos los chicos que conocía. Ni Ryoga, con quien se rumoreó alguna vez que estaba saliendo, ni siquiera el tonto de Kuno o Mousse.

Durante un tiempo parecía que acabaría con Ryoga, se aliaron varias veces para destrozar la relación de Ranma y Akane, pero estos creyeron que sus amigos realmente estaban saliendo y los animaron… pero esto tampoco resultó. Apareció Akari, esa novia que le salió a Ryoga, y esa puerta también se le cerró.

Pero lo que le más de dolió fue ver a los dos prometidos bajo el puente, había sido esa tarde, los vio muy tristes, sobre todo a ella, y a Ranma consolándola, como nunca había hecho. Los vio llorar y notó que los dos sufrían, no sabía por qué… pero notaba la pena que sentían los dos chicos como si fuera algo material.

Los dejó, se sentía fatal, la tristeza que vio en los dos prometidos se le contagió y la impregnó por completo. Volvió a su restaurante, en el camino la pilló la lluvia, pero ella no pareció notarla. Llegó a su casa empapada, calada hasta los huesos. Su camarero se asustó al verla en el estado que llegó al Ucchan. La condujo al baño y la desnudo, y la bañó. A ella no le importó estar desnuda delante de él, ya no le importaba nada. El chico la secó y la vistió. Ella se dejó llevar, era como una muñeca, sabía que el chico no abusaría de ella.

Habían pasado varias horas y Ukyo no abrió el restaurante ese día, su camarero la dejó y se fue a su habitación a dormir. La chica necesitaba soledad y tranquilidad.

Estaba totalmente a oscura cuando un relámpago iluminó el salón y oyó un trueno… se estremeció, sintió un escalofrió y miedo, se quedó helada, fue como si unos dedos helados entrasen en su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de chillar de terror. No hubo más relámpago ni truenos. Pero una sensación desagradable se adueñó de ella y la acompañó durante días.

No fue la única en sentir ese trueno ni ver el relámpago, no fue la única en estremecerse, ni en sentir un miedo cercano al terror más oscuro. Cinco jóvenes más lo sintieron, fueron los únicos en todo el barrio en sentirlo.

Los dos jóvenes chinos lo sintieron, y los dos hermanos locos y el chico que andaba siempre perdido sintieron lo mismo, nadie más lo sintió, no lo sabían, pero fue un aviso. Que con ese trueno algo había cambiado y que no era algo bueno, había algo que los amenazaba, y los cinco sin motivo tuvieron el mismo presentimiento. Y no era un presentimiento agradable.

Aunque los dos jóvenes del Neko Hanten estaban con Cologne, esta no oyó ni el trueno ni vio el relámpago, pero vio estremecerse a los dos chicos. La mujer se asustó cuando los dos chicos le contaron lo que sintieron, y negó con la cabeza. Algo malo iba a pasar y todos saldrían tocados… en especial los dos jóvenes del dojo Tendo. No preveía un futuro placido para ellos dos… es más no les preveía ningún futuro, como si pronto los dos chicos dejasen de existir.

Estaba oscureciendo y los dos chicos seguían bajo el puente, los dos sabían que debían volver al dojo, y aclarar todo, o al menos una parte. Pero no querían separarse, y ya no sentían el dojo como su hogar, ni la gente que vivía en él como su familia, se habían vuelto unos desconocidos.

Al final Ranma se levantó y miró un rato la chica, esta le devolvió la mirada, la chica le estaba preguntando cual era el siguiente paso a dar. El chico tuvo la sensación de que ella se ponía en sus manos, que confiaba en él. No le gustaba tener esa sensación, debía coger las decisiones correctas, un pequeño fallo y …

-Vamos al dojo- dijo él. No quería ir. Pero allí tenía sus cosas, debían ir por ellas.

-No me gusta. No, no quiero, no iré- dijo ella, hablaba bajo y con un tono extraño, a Ranma le pareció hablar con una niña asustada, la chica estaba casi llorando. Tenía miedo de volver. - si vuelvo me harán daño, mis primos y mi tío siempre me lo han hecho.

-Debemos ir. Tenemos que coger nuestras cosas… y quiero respuestas. Y no saldré del dojo sin ellas. - dijo con suavidad- y no te harán daño, yo te protegeré.

La chica lo miró, Ranma vio miedo en ella, no era la Akane que él conocía… la Akane que el…

-Si vamos me dañaran… a mi… y a ti- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- te harán daño… como le hicieron aquel amigo que tuve cuando era niña…No quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que sufras.

Ranma se quedó pasmado. No sabía nade de eso. Cada vez la cosa se complica más. Había mucho que averiguar.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué le hicieron a ese niño? -preguntó el chico asustado.

-Fue por la época que murió mi madre. Tuve un amiguito. Nos llevábamos bien. Mi tío le dio una paliza, o eso me contaron… para que no volviese a jugar conmigo. No recuerdo su nombre.

-No me gusta tu familia, esconde muchos secretos. Hay muchas cosas que averiguar. Hay algo oscuro en su pasado. Los tres me dan escalofríos, no son trigo limpio. Pero yo no soy como mi padre y el tuyo. No me dejaré acobardar- le dijo el chico y pensó –" _ **No puedo dejarme acobardar, te tengo que proteger a ti. No dejaré que nadie te haga sufrir, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida. Yo siempre velaré por ti."**_ \- no podía separarse de ella, no quería hacerlo. Quería tenerla siempre a su lado. La miró, ella seguía asustada y le entraron ganas de abrazarla, se la veía tan indefensa. - Vamos al dojo, quiero hablar con tu padre y con los míos, y con tus hermanas. Y sacarles información a tus primos. Después si todo sigue igual te llevaré a un lugar seguro, a un lugar donde nadie te haga daño.

Ella lo miró preocupada, pero al final asintió, aunque no estaba convencida, el temor aun existía, se levantó del suelo. Y los dos juntos se fueron hacía el dojo. Iban cogidos de la mano, trasmitiéndose mutuamente seguridad y tranquilidad. Dos conceptos que realmente sabían que ya no existían para ellos.

Llegaron poco después al dojo, el humor de los dos chicos era explosivo, se habían encontrado con más grupos que iban detrás de Akane, todos habían salidos malparados.

El último grupo se lo encontraron vigilando la puerta. Los dos hombres los vieron llegar y les negaron la entrada.

-Lo siento… pero no podéis entrar. Nadie puede entrar. - dijo uno de ellos.

-Vivimos aquí, es nuestra casa- dijo Akane, le asustaba estar cerca de donde ahora estaba su prima. Pero esos dos "gorilas" la enfurecían y notaba que a su prometido también estaba enfadándose.

-Tenemos ordenes que no entre nadie… tú sí, pero antes tenemos que comprobar que no lleves armas- dijo uno riendo, dejó ver que intenciones tenía. Se giró a Ranma- pero tú. Ya no puedes entrar. También tenemos instrucciones de lo que debemos hacerte, no te gustará. Tu aquí ya no tienes nada. Tus cosas serán destruidas, eso incluye a tu prometida.

La gente que pasaba por la calle miró asustada a los dos matones y se alejaron corriendo. A esos dos incautos les esperaba un mal momento. Los dos hombres sonrieron, pensando que la gente huía por temerles. Creían que tenían el triunfo asegurado.

Ranma los miró confiado, no eran fuerte y aunque lo fueran, estaba muy cabreado y la técnica que iba a usar con ellos era imparable. Sonrió con desprecio, lo que se merecían esos dos. A su lado Akane sabía que haría Ranma.

\- ¡No es justo! - se enfadó la chica- tú te llevas lo mejor, yo quiero esos dos. Yo los destrozaré- exigió la chica.

-Nada de eso. Debo darles una lección para que no vuelvan.

\- Pero con ese ataque no quedará nada que pueda machacar. - dijo la chica- al menos déjame uno- pidió ella. Los otros grupos te los has merendado tú sólo. No me has dejado ninguno.

\- ¡No ¡, me he estado reservando para este momento- dijo el chico- Deben aprender la lección. Cuanto más sean más, más espectacular será el ataque.

-Me debes al menos uno- dijo ella-Estoy un poco depre, necesito animarme.

Estaban en medio de la discusión, y no se dieron cuenta que de dos coches aparcados cerca bajaban siete hombres más.

-Creo que estáis perdidos, esto va ser muy divertido- dijo uno de ellos.

Los dos chicos miraron a los hombres y sonrieron. No sentían que eso sería divertido, sino todo lo contario sería muy aburrido. Esos hombres no tenían el nivel de los contarios con los que dos chicos luchaban habitualmente.

\- ¡Akane! Los dos de la puerta tuyos, los otros cinco… -y con un tono siniestro añadió- ¡míos!

\- ¡No lo veo justo… pero lo acepto!

-No los rompas del todo-dijo él riendo- al menos uno debe contar todo… lo que sepa.

Ranma esquivaba a sus contarios, parecía que huía. De los contarios de Akane, uno yacía en el suelo inconsciente. El otro reculaba, miraba con miedo a Akane… pero al ver los movimientos de Ranma, quiso que esto jugase a su favor.

-Tu amigo es un cobarde, huye como una mujer. Tiene miedo de nosotros y…

-Ranma no es un cobarde… dentro de un rato veras como de fuerte es. No sois nada contra él, ha vencido a enemigos mucho peores, no deberíais haberlo desafiarlo. Estáis vencidos. -dijo la chica con seguridad.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa que pronto pedrería.

\- ¿No eres muy prepotente? No sabes de que hablas- dijo el hombre- cuando os venzamos, no hablaras así

Ranma retrocedía. Llevaba a sus adversarios al centro de la espiral, y cuando estuvo allí, dio el golpe, un enorme torbellino se formó y se llevó con él a los siete hombres y a Ranma, pero este salió del torbellino y fue con su prometida.

-Qué fuerte te ha salido esta vez el _Hiryu shoten ha_ \- dijo ella.

Al poco cayeron del cielo los siete hombres, estaban inconscientes.

-Normal han sido siete personas, cuanta más personas, más fuerte sale-dijo él riendo- sólo nos queda preguntar- y los dos jóvenes miraron al mercenario con una mirada perversa. El hombre se asustó, vio lo que podrían hacer los dos chicos y le cogió miedo, intentó huir, pero los chicos fueron más rápidos y lo atraparon, el hombre iba a vivir la peor pesadilla de su vida.

No habían sacado nada, el hombre sabía poco o nada, no sabía quién los había contratado, recibieron una carta sin remitente con las instrucciones. Ahora el asustado y herido hombre, sabía que no debían volver a desafiar a la pareja de prometidos. Como los otros grupos que los habían atacado, desconocían él porque del ataque. Akane y Ranma sabían tanto como cuando cada uno por su parte salió del dojo.

Los dos chicos iban a entrar al dojo y se miraron. El miedo se reflejó en sus rostros.

-Debemos entrar- dijo él tragando saliva, iba a pasar un mal momento- debemos aclarar las cosas.

-Si, lo sé- dijo ella muy asustada. Sólo pensar que sus primos estaban allí la asustaba. Se estremeció, el chico al verlo se acercó e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí. No te pasara nada… No nos pasará nada-pero de alguna forma sabía que se había ganado la enemistad de esos tres y que se vengarían…pero él no se iba quedar quieto viendo como lo atacaban… ni como atacaban a su prometida.

Iban a entrar en el dojo cuando repararon en el coche del policía aparcado cerca.

-Deben haber venido a investigar el coche de tu primo.

-Al menos nos lo quitaran de encima- comentó la chica casi aliviada. -al menos serán detenidos por intentar atropellar a peatones.

Y se dirigieron a la puerta, por la que salieron las dos policías que conocían los dos jóvenes.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Ranma esperanzado- ¿Qué les trae por el dojo Tendo?

-Nos han informado que el coche que hemos buscado estaba aparcado frente al dojo Tendo- paró de hablar un momento. La mujer estaba muy seria- Hemos preguntado en el dojo y… - los chicos empezaron a temerse algo. La mujer policía cerró los ojos y suspiró-es el coche, el dueño nos ha dicho que todo era una broma. Que ustedes lo sabían y la han aceptado. No hemos podido hacer nada.

\- ¿Una broma? -Ranma estaba furioso- no lo hemos aceptado como broma… queremos que se detenga al culpable.

-No es posible… no sé cómo decir esto- la policía estaba nerviosa, se sentía incomoda. Sabía tan bien como los dos chicos que el conductor no era un bromista. Se temía la reacción de los dos chicos… y de todos a los que el coche intentó atropellar- no es imposible detener al infractor… su padre… su padre. es uno de nuestros jefes… el comisario Kyosuke. Él ha defendido a su hijo… y nos ha amenazado… tenemos familias. Sé que tanto a ustedes como el resto de afectados no le gustará esta noticia… pero no podemos hacer nada. Pueden poner una queja… pero Kyosuke es poderoso y tiene influencias… no le pasará nada… tengan cuidado con él y su familia, van por uno de ustedes o por los dos y en la policía no vamos poder ayudarles, aunque queramos, esto se va complicar.

Los dos chicos estaban furiosos, además Akane estaba muy asustada.

\- ¡Mierda! Nos atacan y no podemos confiar en la policía… no podemos pedir justicia… porque el culpable tiene poder- Ranma estaba furioso y miró con rabia a las policías- sé que ustedes no son culpables. Que están detenidas por su corrupto jefe… pero no dejaré que nos ataquen. Mi prometida está amenazada por su jefe. Y encontraré un medio de pararle los pies.

-Sabe que si lo ataca deberemos detenerlo- dijo una de las policías- aunque ese hombre lo merezca, sería una agresión y debíamos detenerle a usted.

-Y al llegar el juicio y declarar como le he atacado… lo meterían en un manicomio-dijo Ranma- hay muchos ataques que parecen más de un manga que de la realidad. Hay muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen.

Las dos policías lo miraron asustadas.

-Nuestro consejo es que ponga a su amiga en un lugar seguro…lejos de nuestro jefe. Pero haga lo que haga tiene nuestro apoyo… aunque sólo sea nuestro apoyo moral.

-Gracias. Las comprendo, no pueden hacer nada sin hacer peligrar su puesto de trabajo… si alguien así es comisario, malos días les espera a los ciudadanos de Nerima. - dijo Ranma. - yo defenderé a Akane de ese… ¿hombre? Y tengo métodos que no se lo creería nadie. Vayan tranquilas, hemos sobrevividos a gente peor. Esta crisis nos la merendaremos en un plis.

-Sólo una cosa más. Tenga cuidado.

-No pueden hacer esto. Nos van a hacer algo muy malo. - dijo Akane, la chica estaba al borde de la histeria- me quieren matar.

-No podemos hacer nada. Ya nos gustaría. Kyosuke tiene muy mala fama. No debía ocupar el puesto que ocupa. Y ya lo he dicho está muy bien conectado. Si intentamos algo en su contra… no me imagino lo que pueda hacer. Quien se le opone… desaparece. Tenemos miedo. Miedo de su poder.

Ranma las miró enrabiado. Le dieron pena, poder actuar y saber que lo tenían que hacer y… que no le dejaran. Lo que podía ocurrir en ese barrio lo atemorizaba.

Cuando iban para el coche las dos policías vieron a los hombres que lucharon contra Ranma y Akane. Y se acercaron a ellos. Seguían en el suelo inconscientes.

-Conozco a estos, son miembros de una peligrosa banda de sicarios. Los íbamos buscando de hace años. - dijo una policía- ¿Saben ustedes algo de cómo han llegado a este estado?

-Nos han atacado, querían robarnos o algo peor. Nos hemos tenido que defender. Eran muy débiles.

-Pero… ¿no se han pasado un poco?

-Querían matarnos… o algo peor. No íbamos a quedarnos quietos. No esperábamos que fuesen tan débiles. Nuestros rivales suelen ser… muy superiores. - dijo Ranma.

\- ¿Piensan en una razón para que los ataque un grupo así? Hemos encontrado grupos parecidos por todo Nerima, estaban igual de dañados. ¿Saben algo de esos?

-Alguien ha puesto precio a la cabeza de mi amiga- dijo Ranma- nos han atacado. En la situación que estamos no podemos recurrir a la policía. Ustedes ahora son tan bien un peligro.

-Me temo que tiene razón no vamos a poder ayudarles. Pero estos no saldrán en días. Tienen orden de búsqueda internacional. Estarán mucho tiempo a la sombra. Nadie los salvará.

Los chicos vieron cómo se llevaban a los delincuentes y quedaron ellos solos. Ranma estaba furioso y su prometida asustada. Se temía que le pasaría algo muy malo.

-Venga entremos y obtengamos respuestas- dijo Ranma- pienso obtenerlas sea como sea, por las buenas o por las… ¡Mierda! - había empezado a llover y miró a su prometida designado, se había convertido en chica… de golpe en su cara apareció una sonrisa perversa. - Tal vez Ranma este cogido por una promesa que no cumplirá… pero su prima y mejor amiga tuya y de él… no la ata ninguna promesa y puede actuar con libertad, no se contendrá ante nada. Lo que no pueda Ranma Saotome… su prima Ranko Saotome lo conseguirá.

Entraron en el dojo y se dirigieron al caserón, nadie los preparó para lo que iban a ver allí, pero a la causante de todo… tampoco la prepararon para lo que le iba a pasar.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota del autor:

-Las cosas se complican para los dos prometidos. De ahora en adelante su vida no será lo que fue. Tienen el enemigo en casa y esta vez están prácticamente solos. hay pocas personas que pueden ayudarlos o que los ayudaran.

* * *

-Los nombres de Yuta y Mana: Como los de los protagonistas de la saga de las sirenas de Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 3: El castigo

los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad

* * *

 **3ª. El castigo.**

Los dos jóvenes entraron en el caserón del dojo y oyeron voces que provenían de la cocina. Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos. Dos chicas discutían una era Mana… la otra ¿Kasumi?, no se lo creían Kasumi siempre mantenía la calma, pocas veces la perdía. Ranma nunca la había visto enfadada. Akane no se acordaba de la última vez que la vio. Se acercaron a la cocina, Akane iba detrás de su prometido, tenía terror a su prima e iba agarrada del brazo de Ranma. Mana estaba discutiendo con las hermanas de Akane.

Desde la puerta de la cocina vieron como Mana alzaba la mano y abofeteaba a Kasumi. y encima se ponía chula. Akane se quedó helada, nadie se había atrevido a pegarle a Kasumi en su vida y esa loca la abofeteaba. Empezó a temblar, si no le tuviese fobia a su prima, la hubiese matado. Notó que Ranma-chan temblaba... de furia. Akane se asustó su prometido iba a escarmentar a la impertinente que golpeó Kasumi, no tendría piedad de ella. Ahora que era chica, Ranma haría lo que nunca hubiese hecho… golpear a una mujer.

A Ranma al ver como esa perra insolente golpeaba a la que consideraba su hermana mayor se le nubló la vista. Una furia comparable a la que le atacó cuando luchó contra Saffron, se apoderó de él. Iba a destrozar a esa ramera. Si ya lo odiaba por meterse con Akane… no, la odiaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Ahora no se contendría y daría a esa chica una lección que no olvidaría nunca.

Las hermanas Tendo vieron a la chica pelirroja en la puerta y se asustaron. Ranma estaba más furioso que nunca. La chica iba a pasar un mal rato.

Mana estaba girada y no la vio y pensó que le tenían miedo ella.

-Esa es la mirada con que debéis mirarme- dijo la chica con orgullo- debéis comprender que estáis por debajo de mí, que aquí mando yo y que…- se calló. Las dos hermanas no la miraban a ella, miraban hacía la puerta de la cocina con terror, se giró. y la vio.

Era una chica con trenza, se parecía mucho a Ranma, y parecía muy furiosa. Era a esa chica las que las hermanas Tendo miraban con miedo, lo que no supo que lo que atemorizaba a las dos chicas era de la reacción que iba a tener la chica de la trenza.

\- ¿Quién… quién eres? - exigió Mana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica no le contentó, ni se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, la miró con mala cara. Mana retrocedió, esa desconocida era peligrosa, su mirada era perversa, demoniaca.

La chica de la trenza sonrió con maldad. Mana no lo sabía, pero se acababa de meter en un problema muy grande.

-Mi nombre es Ran… Ranko Saotome, y soy la prima de Ranma- estaba advirtiendo a Kasumi y Nabiki que tenían que llamarlo así. - soy la mejor amiga de mi primo y de su prometida. Él no puede venir ahora, y me pedido que proteja a su prometida. Y lo pienso hacer, como si fuese él mismo.

-Tú también me debes obedecer- dijo la chica con orgullo- no puedes intervenir. Tu tío firmó…

\- ¿Esta chica es tan idiota como se le ve en la cara? - preguntó Ranko con ironía a las hermanas Tendo- Lo firmó "mi tío", eso no me incluye a mí. Toca a Akane o a mi primo y te dejaré invalida. Si tocas a Kasumi o a su hermana mediana te mató. Toca a mi tía Nodoka… y te haré lo mismo que si tocas a Akane. - la voz de Ranko era cortante, fría y carente de toda emoción que no fuera el odio. - ¿Sabes por qué te dejaré invalida si tocas a Akane? - Mana negó con la cabeza. -Porque así… sufrirás más, y más tiempo.

Mana la miró sorprendida. Y se carcajeó…

-Mira el gallito, se mete en una casa que no es suya y se me pone chula. No me conoces, te pienso destrozar, no necesitaré ni dos minutos. No se te ve muy fuerte. Cuando acabe contigo me dedicaré a Akane. Esta noche la dos descansareis juntas en el infierno.

Las tres hermanas la miraron sorprendidas y asustadas. Después de toda la vida en el dojo podían calibrar la fuerza de las personas. Y Mana no llegaría a ser un bocado para Ranko.

-Estas más loca que una conocida mía. No me subestimes, otros lo han hecho… y se han arrepentido- dijo riendo. Pero era una risa que produjo escalofríos a quien lo oyó… incluso a Mana… pero esta no hizo caso a lo que le pedía su instinto. Su cabeza le pedía huir, pero hizo caso a su corazón… se pensaba que ganaría, que su rival era débil.

Se lanzó sobre Ranko, que la estaba esperando. La chica pelirroja, esquivó el ataque y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a su rival la cogió por la cola con una mano y por el cuello por otra.

\- ¡Haz un solo movimiento y te aprieto tanto el cuello que te arranco la cabeza! - su tono era espeluznante, nadie lo había oído hablar así nunca- lo estoy deseando. Por atacar a Kasumi… por atacar a Akane. Te voy a dar la peor lección que te han dado. El imbécil de tu padre te la tenía que haber dado. Pero a tu padre tampoco se la dieron. Yo os enseñaré a no tocar a la futura esposa de mi primo- Akane se quedó sorprendida, Ranma acababa de declarar que se casaría con ella y ¡delante de sus hermanas!. Ranko no se sonrojo…pero Akane sí.

Ranko llevó… empujó a Mana a una silla y allí la inmovilizó y la ató.

\- ¿Que vas a hacerme?- pregunto asustada Mana, nadie había osado tocarla, y esa chica tenía oscuras intenciones con ella- No tienes valor de hacerme nada. Eres una tonta como las hermanas Tendo, me tienes miedo- la desafió Mana. Vio como la chica que la amenazaba, no la mataría pensó la chica, cogió un cuchillo. Ranko se puso detrás de su presa y usó el cuchillo. Las hermanas Tendo dejaron escapar una exclamación, Ranko acababa hacer algo horrible. - lo ves, no puedes… - la chica de la trenza dejó caer sobre el regazo de Mana algo, la chica lo miró y estuvo a punto de chillar de horror. Esa chica le había cortado la cola, iba a chillar.

-Grita y te arranco la lengua, ya has visto que me atrevo- dijo Ranko, Akane y sus hermanas sabían que no lo haría, solo quería asustar a Mana y lo estaba consiguiendo. La chica pelirroja sacó unos instrumentos de sus bolsillos y se los enseñó a su víctima- voy a utilizar esto contigo, son de mi tío Genma, Ranma los utiliza con su padre… yo con esto soy igual de experta que él.

Y como amenazó, los utilizó con Mana. Las tres Tendo miraban la operación horrorizadas, a una mujer no se le debía someter a tal tortura, y tampoco verla, las tres se giraron con terror para no ver lo que hacía Ranko con Mana… la chica iba a tener el peor disgusto de su vida. Puede que no sobreviviese a eso.

-Ya está- dijo Ranko con satisfacción y sacó otro objeto de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Mana.

Esta lo miró asustada, era un espejo y en veía el reflejo de una chica… calva. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que le había hecho Ranko, le había afeitado la cabeza. Mana se miró con horror, esa chica le había afeitado incluso la cejas, la habían dejado pelada como un monje budista. Era lo peor que podían hacerle a una chica tan guapa como ella, o eso pensó.

-No pienses que te volverá a crecer. Te he flotado con esta loción, mi tío… no es calvo… pero no le gusta que le crezca el pelo. Se afeita y regularmente se echa esto para retardar el crecimiento del pelo… en una mujer lo retarda… a perpetuidad.

Mana se miró horrorizada se quedaría calva… para siempre. No podía salir a la calle así. Su tiempo de dominar a la gente se había acabado, y todo por esa chica… se vengaría de ella. La miró con odio… y con temor. Esa chica no la temía, es más se reía de ella.

-Un consejo. No te acerques a Akane… esto ha sido un sólo aviso… no te acerque a mi primo… dejarte calva fue idea suya. Todo lo que pueda hacerte yo, te lo puede hacer él y con más potencia… no he acabado me queda afeitarte… las pestañas.

Mana miró a esa extraña chica con horror y se desmayó

Akane se esperaba una burla de Ranma chan, pero esta miró con desprecio a Mana y se dirigió a la salida.

-Soltarla y no hacerle nada, ya tiene suficiente castigo, por ahora… no aprenderá. Ahora es más peligrosa. Espero que busque a Ranko como culpable, eso alejará sus ganas de venganzas de vosotras.

Las chicas comprendieron la maniobra de Ranma, había sido muy cruel con Mana, pero así atraía las culpas sobre una chica que realmente no existía, Mina iría por Ranko.

\- ¿Dónde vas Ran… Ranko? -preguntó Kasumi.

-Quedan dos. Debo saber qué pasó con tu hermana. No me creo lo que dicen que mató a vuestra madre, no es posible. Vosotras tampoco sabéis nada, ¿no? - preguntó la chica de la trenza.

-No. Sólo lo que dijo mi tío, y tampoco me lo creo. Hay algo extraño en eso. Pero estamos atadas por una promesa que no sabíamos que existía hasta esta tarde. – dijo Kasumi- Ranma, por favor protege a mi hermana… no permitas que la maten…-le suplicó Kasumi, la chica estaba llorando., prométeme que la defenderás

-Sabes que no me lo tienes que pedir, no dejaré que nadie haga daño a Akane… no a mi prometida. Haré cualquier cosa por ella. - iba a salir de la cocina y se giró y señalando a Mana, advirtió algo- no se debe saber la auténtica vinculación de Ranko y Ranma. ¡son primos! Quien se vaya de la lengua y cuente la verdad… ¡Lo mato! - dijo con crueldad. - y no bromeó.

Nabiki sintió un temblor, sin mirarla la estaba advirtiendo. El chico cumpliría su palabra. No quería problemas con Ranma, por su propia seguridad no diría nada. Y sobre todo después de ver lo que hizo a su prima. Ese chico no era el que ellas conocían.

Ranma salió y Akane lo siguió, la chica no quería quedarse en la misma estancia que su prima. No le tenía miedo… le tenía fobia, de igual manera que Ranma temía a los gatos.

Las dos chicas de la cocina desataron a su prima, esta tendría un mal despertar y volvería a gritar de terror, las dos chicas sentían satisfacción a ver a su prima en ese estado, era la primera vez que alguien conseguía asustar a Mana. Y Ranma sólo había empezado su venganza…las pobres no sabían el poder e influencia de su tío y la maldad de su prima.

Fue en ese momento que las dos hermanas tuvieron un mal presentimiento, un escalofrío les recorrió la columna, se miraron asustadas… iban a perder a Ranma y Akane, y muy pronto… demasiado pronto.

Minutos después los dos chicos iban para el dojo, antes de salir de la casa, Ranma escondido miró a la puerta del dojo y vio a Yuta haciendo guardia en la puerta.

-Espérame aquí y no salgas- dijo Ranma.

-No es la primera vez que te veo darle una lección a un imbécil. No me asustaré.

-No es por eso. Si ese idiota te ve, te llamará a gritos y alertará a tu tío y quiero enfrentarlo en el dojo. Y cuando haya liquidado a ese primo tuyo tan idiotico.

Akane lo miró y asintió. Dejaría actuar a Ranma, estaba dominando la situación. Hasta hace pocas horas el chico primero actuaba y después pensaba. Había cambiado… ahora pensaba y después actuaba, no acababa de gustarle este Ranma, parecía mucho más frio a la hora de actuar… y mucho más serio, aunque se sentía protegida como nunca. Quería volver a estar como antes. Echaba de menos sus peleas con él, era en esas peleas cuando los dos chicos se divertían de verdad.

La chica de trenza salió de la casa y fue hacía el dojo. Yuta se la quedó mirando, la encontró muy preciosa…una diosa… pero se parecía al falso prometido de su Akane.

-Hola guapa, ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Podíamos ir a cena tú yo, y después sé un sitio maravilloso, donde una chica como tú y un chico como yo…- dijo Yuta. La chica era muy guapa, era un honor para ella salir con él.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar, quiero respuestas… y ¡las quiero ya!

\- ¿Quién eres, preciosa? Vamos a salir a tomar algo- ordenó Yuta. La chica lo atemorizaba… pero él pensaba que aquella preciosidad caería a sus pies… como hacían todas. Pero aquella no era una chica como las otras.

-No me interesa salir contigo… a mí sólo me importa una persona… y no eres tú. Quiero respuestas, dármelas o te apartas… si no te apartas… me divertiré contigo… pero para ti no será tan divertido. Por cierto… Mi nombre es… Ranko… Sao-to- me. No creo que un imbécil… comprenda que significa eso, por eso yo te lo aclararé. Soy la prima de Ranma. Él y Akane son mis mejores amigos. Mi primo no puede estar aquí ahora y me ha pedido que proteja a su prometida y lo pienso hacer.

El chico la miró y la juzgó… mal.

-No sé cómo un chico tan feo como ese idiota tiene una preciosidad de prima como tú. Ven conmigo y lo pasaremos bien. Y que venga Akane… tengo bastante para vosotras dos.

-No me hagas reír, Akane y yo no tenemos ni para empezar contigo… pero no pienses mal. No habló de lo mismo que tú. Y yo no sé cómo una chica tan agradable y dulce como Akane tiene por primos a la tonta de tu hermana y a ti. Te lo he dicho, me caes fatal, tanta mal como me cae la idiota de tu hermana, y pienso quitarte del medio. Quiero hablar con mi tío Genma y con el señor Soun… también con eso que tienes por padre. - y añadió con mucho desprecio-Tú me sobras. ¡Sal del medio! -ordenó

-¡No puedes entrar!, ¡mi padre me ha dicho que no deje entrar a nadie…!- dijo Yuta. El chico estaba convencido que la chica le haría caso, tanto en no entrar al dojo, como en salir con él a cenar.

Ranko se lo pensó.

-Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta de cena- Yuta se emocionó, no vio la sonrisa perversa de la chica. -Akane me acompañará- Yuta se alegró más, saldría con dos chicas muy majas -puede que no pueda ir yo, en ese caso ira mi primo.

Akane, escondida, lo escuchaba asustada e intrigada. Ranma planeaba algo y ese chico se metería en la trampa de cabeza, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡No quiero!, tu primo no viene. ¡Tú si!, Akane también. Pero tu primo no.

-O aceptas o no habrá cena, y ni yo ni Akane iremos contigo- dijo Ranko.

-De acuerdo. Pero a la primera impertinencia me deshago del estúpido de tu primo.-aceptó de mal gana el chico, pero con tal de ir con Akane, aceptaría al "prometido" de esta.

Akane desde las sombras ya se imaginaba el plan de su prometido, el día siguiente no sería como soñaba Yuta.

-Ahora déjame pasar o te aparto- dijo Ranko.

\- ¿Piensa que podrás conmigo? Soy el campeón nacional. Nadie es más fuerte que yo.

\- Conozco a mucha gente mucho más fuertes que tú… yo lo soy, mi primo lo es… Akane también lo es… y seis pajarracos que yo sé… también son más fuertes que tú. En esos torneos no hemos participado nosotros…si lo hubiéramos hecho no habrías sido campeón. - y se rio. - como máximo cuarto… y con mucha suerte.

En ese momento Mana gritó. La chica despertó y descubrió que lo que pensaba que era una pesadilla, fue real.

\- ¡Mana! ¿Que la habrá pasado? Eso era un grito de terror. Nadie asusta a Mana, es al revés. Me pregunto quién habrá sido.

-He sido yo. Espero que me tema de ahora en adelante. No consiento que nadie se meta con Akane, en eso me parezco a Ranma. Tu hermana ha recibido su justo castigo por meterse con tus primas, había hecho algo imperdonable.

La chica puso una sonrisa enigmática, que el chico no supo interpretar, un momento después la chica torció esa sonrisa y sus ojos, la expresión de la chica adquirió un aspecto diabólico, una cara donde predominaba la maldad, una cara perversa. Yuta supo porque gritó su hermana y por qué iba a gritar él.

Supo que esa chica no iba a ser nada simpática con él. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo… pero esa chica no le dio tiempo a gritar.

Ranko atacó y el chico se defendió. Yuta usaba sus mejores golpes…que eran parados con facilidad por Ranko, con demasiada facilidad. Y esta devolvía todos los golpes sin fallar ni uno.

-Eres buena. Muy buena…pero nunca me vencerás…eres una mujer, ni, aunque fueras un hombre… nadie me vencerá.

Ranko se enfureció, ese impertinente, le ganaba a él en egolatría. Lo vencería en un tris.

\- **Tenshin amaguri ken** -dijo Ranko y una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Yuta- imbécil, ahora vuela. - y la chica de la trenza lo mandó volando a dentro del dojo.

Se giró hacía Akane.

-Quédate en la puerta y vigila… si viene esa idiota de tu prima, entra corriendo y me avisas.

\- ¡No!¡no quiero que me dejes sola! - se agarró a la camisa del chico. Ranma se enfureció. Esa chica que tenía delante no era su prometida. Akane era valiente y no tenía miedo a meterse en un peligro. La chica que tenía delante era una cobarde y miedica. Tuvo compasión de ella, su prometida estaba en un problema y la ayudaría a salir de él.

La miró a los ojos y la cogió por los hombros.

-No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo. No te pasará nada, yo lo evitaré. Si esa idiota te ataca yo te defenderé.

Ella lo miró y en su rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias, hoy me has cuidado mucho. Pero por eso tendrás problemas. Eres la única persona en que puedo confiar en estos momentos. No me dejes- dijo la chica llorando.

\- ¿Dejarte? NUNCA. Si muriese volvería de la muerte para protegerte. Nada me podrá arrancar de tu lado. Yo vivo sólo por ti. Nací para ser uno contigo. No nos juntaron nuestros padres, ellos sólo fueron el vehículo que nos juntó. Tú y yo estábamos destinados desde antes de nacer. Ese es nuestro destino. Si no existiera la promesa de nuestros padres, nos hubiéramos conocido de todas formas y nuestro camino hubiera sido el mismo. Nacimos juntos y volveremos al vacío juntos. Mil veces volveremos a nacer y mil veces volveremos a estar juntos. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Nunca te dejaré ni esta vida ni en la otra.

Ella miró a la chica que se había vuelto su prometido y sonrió…levemente. Cuando quería era amable… ella sabía desde el principio que su prometido ocultaba esa parte para que no creyesen que era débil. Pero a ella no pudo ocultársela.

-Eres mi protector… y yo soy tu protectora. Tú me cuidas a mí y yo te cuido a ti. Nada podrá separarnos ni siquiera la muerte. Por que como tú has dicho somos uno. Los dos vivimos por el otro. Si uno sufre el otro lo siente y sufre con él. Tu alma y la mía son una, se dividió hace milenios, esas dos mitades quieren volver a ser una, se buscan, se encuentran y se unen. Nada ni nadie lo evitará. - acabó Akane.

Las dos chicas se miraron con cariño, si Ranko hubiese sido Ranma se hubieran besado. Se abrazaron. Los dos se sintieron a gusto en los brazos del otro. Se sintieron protegidos por el otro, como si del otro emanase un escudo que los protegía de todo mal. Se sintieron conectados con el otro. Ranko le acarició la cara. Por un momento Akane vio cómo su prometido se enfurecía, a Ranko le hubiera gustado ser en ese momento Ranma. Pero de momentos así, el futuro estaría lleno. Cuando paso ese momento, la chica de la trenza recordó que tenía que hacer algo.

-Espera aquí, voy por respuestas… cuando las tenga, saldremos de este lugar y te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Y nadie lo podrá impedir.

Akane asintió y el chico entró en el dojo. Saldría casi sin respuestas y hecho una furia y alguien lo pagaría caro.

Ella fue al estanque y lo miró se sintió tranquila, como siempre que miraba el estanque. Se seguía conectada a su prometida, eso la sorprendió, sentía una conexión con el chico. En esos momentos notaba que él estaba furioso, no conseguía lo que quería. Se relajó, esa distracción fue un error.

El chico entró en el dojo, allí había practicado cientos de veces, le traía buenos recuerdos, de él y de Akane entrenando. Ahora Kyosuke había profanado tanto el recinto como sus recuerdos.

El invasor había estado bronqueando a Genma y Soun, pero ahora estaba comprobando el estado de su hijo. La chica pelirroja sonrió con maldad.

Los dos patriarcas notaron que se acercaba un peligro y se giraron hacía la puerta del dojo, y lo que vieron los aterró. Ranma en su forma de chica entraba, iban a tener problemas y graves, el chico estaba furioso como jamás había estado.

Ranko miró los dos viejos y en esa mirada cargó toda su rabia. Los dos hombres se abrazaron, estaban seguros que saldrían mal de esa aventura.

Kyosuke se giró y vio a los dos hombres abrazándose asustados, miraban la puerta del dojo con miedo. El hombre miró y vio, una chica bajita con trenza que no conocía. Al principio la confundió con Ranma… pero no podía ser él.

La chica lo miró, y al hombre se le heló la sangre. Aquella chica no era una chica normal, parecía estar bien preparada en artes marciales, superaba a sus hijos, si había llegado hasta allí era que venció a ambos.

Ranko miró al hombre de forma siniestra, notó que con sólo mirarlo el hombre se atemorizaba, se iba a convertir en un monstruo con forma humana, no sabía cómo, pero acabaría con él, por todo el mal que había provocado. La chica estaba furiosa y él tenía la culpa de ese enfado.

\- ¿Quién caray eres? - dijo Kyosuke- pareces a ese imbécil de Ranma.

\- ¿Y tú quién demonios te crees que eres? No eres el dueño del dojo, pero te comportas como si todo el mundo fuera tuyo. Este dojo tiene un dueño y es Soun Tendo. Yo soy Ranko Saotome, Ranma es mi primo. Y me ha hablado lo poco que sabe de esa estúpida promesa, _**¡a la que yo no estoy atada!**_ Puedo defender a mi primo o a su prometida. Hazles daño y te dejaré peor que he dejado a tus estúpidos hijos.

-No puedes hacer nada tú…- empezó Genma.

\- ¡Callad viejos! No tenéis ningún derecho sobre mí. -ordenó con furia la chica y bajó mucho la voz- ya no, los habéis perdido por completo.

\- ¿A qué has venido? ¿Con que derecho entras en una casa que no es tuya? - exigió Kyosuke. - Esta no es tu casa. No puedes entrar.

-Te lo he dicho ¿estas sordo o qué? - preguntó Ranko con cansancio- Akane me ha dejado entrar en su casa, estoy entrando aquí desde hace tiempo. No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo, sólo él de Akane.

-No me has contestado. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Kyosuke se enfadaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que le contestasen, les llevasen la contaría y no respondiesen a sus preguntas. - ¿Por qué le pegaste a mi hijo?

-Mi primo me ha encargado que cuide a su prometida mientras él no esté. Y eso voy hacer. Además, quiero saber porque te quieres deshacer de Akane. Los idiotas de tus hijos no me han dicho nada. Ni tú y ni esos dos cobardicas me vais a dar respuestas. Respecto a tu hijo él sólo obtuvo lo que se buscó.

Ranko se acercó a los patriarcas y los miró de forma siniestra. Los dos hombres empezaron a temblar de miedo.

-Quiero repuestas, quiero saber porque debe morir Akane, ¡la verdad! Eso que mató a su madre es mentira. Si ese…- señaló a Kyosuke, -… os dijo eso os mintió, os engañó. Y quiero saber qué es lo que prometisteis y el por qué. **¡Y LO QUIERO YA**! -gritó la joven

Los dos hombres se miraron y Soun iba a hablar.

-No podéis decir nada- dijo Kyosuke- hasta que esa basura de Akane muera, no podéis decir…

Ranko se giró con furia sus ojos relampagueaban, sacó su aura y la lanzó contra Kyosuke, este salió despedido contra la pared.

-No hablo contigo, espera tu momento. No temas a ti también te sacaré la verdad, sea como sea- soltó el agarre de Kyosuke, lanzó su aura sobre los dos hombres. Estos se atemorizaron el aura de la chica era más terrorífica que la de Happosai… y no querían saber lo terrorífica que podía ser la de Ranma chico.

-Empezad a hablar ya se me acaba la pacien…- se puso en tensión. Algo iba mal, alguien lo necesitaba, alguien lo llamaba, alguien le pedía ayuda y sólo lo oyó, él. - ¡Akane!

Dejó corriendo el dojo, y su instinto lo llevó cerca del estanque. Lo que allí vio lo enfureció todavía más. Alguien iba a pasar un rato muy malo.

Akane estaba totalmente distraída, sabía que no desvía bajar la guardia… pero lo hizo. Esa tarde había sido agotadora, demasiadas sorpresas, demasiada emoción…y pocas buenas. Tenía los nervios a punto de estallar, necesitaba un respiro, y ese respiro llegó en el peor momento.

Se acuclilló al lado de estanque y se quedó mirándolo, notaba que el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, no se quiso dejar vencer por él.

Logró desterrar el sopor, pero no el cansancio. Cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió tenía la cabeza bajo el agua. Alguien le había cogido por sorpresa y le metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Intentó luchar, pero no podía zafarse de esa sujeción. Comprendió que alguien la estaba ahogando.

Mana salió de la casa, iba al dojo a hablar con su padre, quería hablarle de lo que le hizo esa chica tan rara. Le sorprendió no ver a su hermano en la puerta del dojo. De este edificio emanaba algo que la aterrorizaba, si hubiese intentado entrar no hubiera salido entera.

Miró al estanque y vio a su presa preferida, sonrió. Hoy acabaría con ella, su padre la premiaría por su hazaña. Libraría al mundo de esa molestia. Estaba deseándolo de hacía años.

Se acercó en silencio a Akane y… la cogió por la cabeza y la sumergió en el agua.

-Ahora te morirás, es lo que tenías que haber hecho hace años… pero resististe. Hoy nadie te salvará. Tu prometido no está y esa chica no llegará a tiempo.

Akane notaba que se ahogaba. Su prima le golpeó en los riñones, Akane abrió la boca y tragó más agua. Pensó en Ranma, le pidió ayudar mentalmente, sabía que el chico no llegaría a tiempo.

-Eso traga agua maldita, muere de una vez. - gritó Mana, los ojos de estas se extraviaron, le dieron a la chica el aspecto de loca-vive tus últimos momentos.- Muere como la perra que eres.

\- ¡GRRRR! -Mana oyó gruñir a algo. Era un grito de un animal, lleno de furia y rabia.

La chica sin soltar su presa se giró y vio a su atacante. Se aterrorizó, supo que pronto estaría… muerta.

Delante suyo estaba la chica de la trenza. Su aspecto producía terror, tenía la boca torcida en un rictus de rabia. Sus ojos resplandecían de furia. Mana juraría que la chica tenía las pupilas amarrillas. El cuerpo de Ranko estaba en tensión como un animal dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa… y así fue. La chica de la trenza estaba dispuesta a destrozar a su oponente.

-No me harás nada. Hago un bien al mundo eliminándola- se justificó la chica. la otra chica no se molestó en contestarle.

Ranko la miró, vio la locura en los ojos de la chica. No era como Kodachi, aquella tenía hasta cierto grado de normalidad. Ésta estaba loca hasta los tuétanos. Era una persona peligrosa, muy peligrosa. No soltaría a Akane, si conseguía su objetivo se justificaría con una tontería, pero eso no ocurriría. Él salvaría a Akane, y después esa chica sufriría.

Ranko se abalanzó sobre la chica. Del dojo habían salido los tres hombres y un joven, de la casa dos mujeres jóvenes. Todos vieron como la chica de la trenza se volvió un borrón. En un instante estaba al lado de Mana, la cogió con una mano y sin esfuerzo la lanzó a medio jardín.

\- ¡Akane!, ¡Akane! -gritó exaltada y preocupada la chica pelirroja mientras sacaba a su amiga del agua.

La chica de pelo corto tosió y vomitó toda el agua tragada. Miró a su amiga que la tenía agarrada por los brazos y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ranko suspiró aliviada.

\- ¡Ranko! Llama a mi prometido, llama a Ranma. - dijo Akane, llorando- dile que venga, lo necesito, necesito a Ranma a mi lado, lo necesito conmigo…

-Ahora te lo llamó. Él estará pronto a tu lado- contestó Ranko, había entendido a su prometida, necesitaba sentirse protegida, y el chico era con quien más se sentía protegida. -sabes que nunca te ha dejado cuando lo has necesitado. -Miró a los demás- voy a llevar a Akane a su habitación. Después vendrá Ranma. No quiero que nadie intervenga, ni me ponga tabas…- puso un tono siniestro-quien lo haga… está muerto.

Kasumi miró a Ranma… no era él de siempre. En unas horas había cambiado mucho, al ver su mundo atacado, reaccionó defendiéndolo. Teniendo en cuenta que su mundo era Akane, era lo más normal que reaccionase así. Su tío y sus primos iban a tener un problema muy gordo si Akane sufriese, Ranma no sería simpático con ellos.

Ranko cogió a Akane en brazos, la sintió más frágil que nunca, casi de cristal. Akane le pasó los brazos por el cuello y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, seguía llorando.

\- ¡Míralas! Las dos raritas. – dijo Yuta-Ahora me doy cuenta, ¡sois lesbianas!, engañáis a ese Ranma. -y con falsa preocupación e ironía- Me da lástima, no lo debe saber- y se rió.

Ranko dejó a su amiga en el suelo. Las dos chicas estaban furiosas.

-En un momento vuelvo- dijo Ranko.

-¡A por él!, no te cortes. - le pidió Akane.

-No te preocupes… no pienso hacerlo- contestó Ranko.

Ranko saltó muy alto y… se concentró, formó una bola de energía. Kyosuke y sus hijos se asombraron. Jamás habían visto algo así. Los Tendo se asustaron Ranma estaba extremadamente furioso. Iban a ver algo muy malo. Akane miró tranquila, sabia el objetivo de su prometido.

-Ataque de tigre- y lanzó la bola de energía sobre… el coche de Yuta.

Yuta salió y vio los cuatro trozos que quedaban de su coche. Entró al dojo y señaló a la chica.

-Te voy a denunciar, me pagarás el coche. Le contaré a todos como lo hiciste.

-No lo harás- dijo Ranko- nadie te creerá. ¡Una chica que lanza bolas de energía! Parece sacado de un manga o anime- y sonrió. Pero se puso sería- nadie te tomara en serio. Si tu padre o hermana declaran lo mismo, se reirán de vosotros. Os tomaran por locos. Os meterán en el manicomio… es donde teníais que estar.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre- dijo Yuta. Y se lanzó sobre Ranko, ésta lo esperó y toda tranquilidad de una patada lo mando al muro.

-Te puedo hacer cosas peores que el ataque del tigre, no me piques, o tendrás la peor pesadilla de tu vida. Eres un niño de papa, tu padre siempre te ha protegido. Sin él no eres nada… y con él… tampoco eres nada. - se rió- ¿tú un rival mí… de Ranma. Me rio, mi primo tiene rivales mucho más fuertes que tú. Mañana tienes una cita con Akane y su prometido… si quieres llegar a mañana, no vuelvas acercarte ni a mí ni a Akane, y mucho menos a Ranma, si lo haces él te hará pasar un momento muy divertido que no olvidaras… si sobrevives- Ranko se lo pensó- anulo la cita… mi primo estará de acuerdo conmigo. No quiero verte cerca de Akane o de Ranma. Si lo haces te corto la cabeza.

Ranko cogió a Akane en brazos, y los dos entraron en casa, fueron directos a la habitación de Akane. Ranko salió y cuando volvió era Ranma.

El chico la miró y ella a él. De repente ella se echó en los brazos de él llorando desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó con fuerza, no la soltaría por nada del mundo, si lo hacía se la quitarían.

-No me sueltes Ranma, si lo haces esos me harán daño. Siempre lo han hecho. Siempre que nos visitaban me encontraba sola e indefensa.

-Ahora ya no éstas ni sola ni indefensa. Yo te acompañaré y te protegeré. No te harán daño, no les dejaré que lo hagan- él también lloraba.

-Ya me han hecho daño. Ya nos lo han hecho a los dos. No somos los mismos que hoy por la mañana. - dijo ella- yo no soy la chica violenta de siempre. Y tú… estas furioso… debes calmarte. Estas sufriendo Ranma, sufres por mi… no debes hacerlo.

-Me duele verte así… no somos los de siempre. Temes a tu tío y a tu prima. Tú que no has tenido nunca miedo. En Jusenkyo estuviste a punto de morir, pero no temiste arriésgate. Y ahora miras a tu alrededor con miedo. Pero superaremos esto como siempre lo hemos hecho. Nadie ha podido con nosotros. No pudo Mikado, ni esa animadora idiota, ni siquiera Saffron… tu familia no podrá con nosotros.

\- ¡Pero esta vez es diferente! Nos atacan a traición, no usan las artes marciales, si no ataques psicológicos. Ni tu ni estamos preparados para estos ataques. Nos van a vencer Ranma. Van a conseguir lo que nadie ha hecho, ganarnos. Estamos haciendo lo que ellos quieren. No hemos ganado, parece que lo hemos hecho… pero al final nos derrotaran- ella estaba exaltada.

-Pues caeremos sin rendirnos. Lucharemos hasta el fin, ni los Saotome ni las Tendo nos rendimos nunca y ahora no será la primera vez. Rendirse no está en nuestra naturaleza.

-Pues bien, que mi padre y el tuyo…- dijo Akane esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esos dos no cuentan. - dijo Ranma serio. – para mi esos dos ya no son de nuestras familias.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama y sus manos involuntariamente se cogieron. Se miraron con curiosidad. No se soltaron, estuvieron así hasta la hora de cenar. No necesitaban más compañía que la del otro. Estuvieron tranquilos un rato. Sabían que su pesadilla no se había acabado, todo lo contario, acababa de empezar.

Kasumi vio a los dos chicos entrar en casa. Estaba desesperada, todo se había torcido. Akane y Ranma no tenían una relación fácil. Se peleaban continuamente, aunque ella últimamente pensaba que estas peleas eran un juego, una forma que tenían ellos de divertirse, de rebajar tensión. Tenían que huir continuamente de otros pretendientes y prometidas que los acosaban. Se encontraban cada dos por tres con adversarios, pero ellos siempre salían adelante. Siempre habían ganado, hasta la fecha.

La hermana mayor sabía que, aunque lo negasen públicamente, los chicos se apreciaban, es más se querían. Los dos se ayudaban mutuamente. Nada ni nadie lo separaría.

Ahora habían vuelto su tío y sus primos, Kasumi los odiaba. En el pasado hicieron mucho daño a Akane y ahora volverían hacérselo, ya se lo habían hecho y a Ranma también, temía la reacción de este. Su tío y sus primos iban a enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla. Toda la familia Tendo se vería afectada por el enfrentamiento. La familia Saotome ya había estallado en pedazos, Nodoka había pedido el divorcio a su marido y Ranma lo más seguro se iría con ella, llevándose con él a Akane, no la dejaría sola en el dojo a merced de Kyosuke y sus hijos. No veía un buen futuro para sus seres queridos, había fracasado en la misión que le encomendó su madre antes de morir, debía proteger a su familia, en especial a su hermana pequeña. También veía que los dos más jóvenes de la familia podría ser que no saliesen airosos de esa aventura.

* * *

La mesa estaba preparada para la cena. Mana, aunque era una engreída de campeonato, era una excelente cocinera, pero ese día prácticamente no había hecho nada, su disgusto por haberse quedado calva, la llevó al borde de la depresión, ahora llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, para ocultar la bola de billar que era ahora su cabeza.

Estaba controlando como preparaba la mesa Kasumi, y se fijó que había puesto un bol para Akane.

-Te he dicho…no, te ordenado que Akane no iba a volver a comer aquí, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- ¡Y yo que nadie se quedará sin cenar! - la desafió Kasumi. -si alguien se debe quedar sin cenar debes ser tú.

-Antes no has aprendido. No aprendes. Pues yo te enseñaré a obedecerme- dijo Mana y levantó la mano para volver a abofetearla- no porque esté ese tonto, te salvaras de mi castigo.

En ese momento notó que alguien le cogía el brazo, impidiéndole abofetear a Kasumi.

Se giró y vio a Ranma, el chico la miraba furioso.

-Tú tampoco aprendes, te hemos dicho que no vuelvas a pegar a nadie. Antes te hemos dejado calva. Si lo vuelves a intentar, me da igual a que hermana Tendo golpees- puso una cara siniestra y de asesino- te arranco tu fea cabeza y me hago con ella una bola de bolos.

Mana lo miró y vio detrás de él ocultándose a Akane.

-Mira la pequeña asesina, detrás de su prometido. No te salvará, tu prometido no podrá conmigo. No estarás siempre con él. Llegará un momento que no estarás con él y yo aprovecharé ese momento para matarte y….

-Al instante siguiente, te mandaré a hacerle compañía a mi prometida, aléjate de mí y de ella, no me desafíes o conocerás el infierno.

Mana calibró su poder de seducción, pensó que Ranma caería en su red y se abrazó al chico… y por sorpresa el chico le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¿Verdad que soy más guapa que Akane y esa prima tuya? - pregunto muy insinuadora Mana.

Ranma tragó saliva.

-Puede ser… pero mi prima opina que eres feísima, que no vales la pena y que eres idiota. Que estás locas y que como toques a Akane te matará- titubeaba, pero no estaba sonrojado.

Las hermanas Tendo se quedaron heladas. No la había alabado… y la había insultado sutilmente. Akane estaba entre furiosa, por el abrazo que le dio el chico a Mana, y desconcentrada. El chico no había rechazado a Mana… pero la había insultado.

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas? - preguntó Mana.

Ranma la miró muy serio y sonrió, pero la chica equivocó la razón de esa sonrisa.

-Eres muy bella… pero eres una víbora…- y se apartó de ella- No vuelvas a abrazarme, hazlo y te arranco los brazos. Opino igual que mi prima, eres feísima y no vales la pena.

Mana se sintió utilizada, ese chico la trataba con desprecio y se burlaba de ella. Se juró que caería en su red, como pasaba con todos. Él no sería menos.

Akane miró a su prometido, no abrazó por causalidad a Mana, tramaba algo y Mana sería su víctima, fue la razón por la que no se enfadó con él. Juraría que cuando soltó a esa loca, Ranma se escondió algo con disimulo en su bolsillo, lo que era lo supo horas después.

-Kasumi, Akane y yo vamos al dojo, volveremos en un instante.

Cuando salieron al jardín y no los oía nadie.

-No vamos al dojo. ¿Poe qué has engañado a mi hermana?

-No podíamos decirlo delante de esa bruja, no quiero que nos moleste. Ni ella, ni tu familia.

Donde se ocultaron nadie lo supo. Nadie adivinó nunca el refugio secreto de los dos chicos.

Minutos después la familia se reunió para cenar, Mana cumplió su amenaza y no le puso plato a Akane.

\- ¿Y la cena de Akane? - preguntó Ranma, parecía una pregunta inocente…pero su prometida detectó en su voz enfado. Dependiendo la respuesta que recibiera, actuaria en una forma u otra.

-Se ha decidido que Akane no volverá a comer… hasta que muera de inanición. - dijo Kyosuke.

Ranma miró al hombre de mala forma, le dieron ganas de acabar con ese energúmeno allí mismo.

\- ¿Quién ha sido el idiota que ha tenido esa idea tan estúpida? Debe ser un trozo de imbécil, esa idea es digna de un perturbado. - dijo Ranma, sabía que lo habían decidido entre Kyosuke y sus hijos. - Sólo los muy gilipollas tienen ese tipo de ideas tan… de locos imbéciles.

Kyosuke y sus hijos se levantaron ofendidos, dispuestos a atacar a Ranma.

\- ¡Oye! Tú imbécil- comenzó Kyosuke- se ve que nadie te ha enseñado educación, pues yo te enseñaré.

-No eres ni mi madre ni uno de mi maestros. No tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi educación. - los tres personajes se pusieron en guardia- ¡Kasumi y tú tus hermanas desaparecer de aquí!

\- ¿Qué va hacer? ¿No iras a hacer el golpe del tigre? - dijo Akane, sabía que era lo que haría el chico.

-Es lo que pienso hacer. - era un farol, si le salía bien la jugada los tres se acobardarían, y así fue.

Kyosuke y sus hijos se sentaron y Ranma se relajó, en apariencia, esperaba un nuevo ataque, había visto como lo preparaban… y tomó medidas en contra.

-Tú, Ranma- dijo Kyosuke con desprecio- puedes compartir tu cena con Akane…

-Eso lo que iba hacer, no necesito que un trozo de burro como tú me dé permiso. -el hombre se puso en pie y enfadado, estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran caso. Ranma lo desafió con la mirada- si me atacas sentirás en tus carnes el golpe del tigre o mejor él de dragón… tienes cinco segundos para sentarte… yo de ti no me sentaría… así podré destrozarte.

Ranma estaba furioso, su aura lo rodeaba. Kyosuke lo miró, ese chico era un adversario formidable. En la lucha no podía ganarle, debía encontrar otra forma de destruirlo. Se lo dejaría a Mana, ella sabría cómo vencerlo. El hombre se sentó. Pero vio que el chico no bajó la guardia, todo lo contario la aumentó.

Y empezaron a cenar. Ranma se fijó que Mana los miraba sonriendo siniestra. Él la miró y le sonrió con maldad, como si la chica hubiera caído en su trampa.

Pasaron los minutos y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica iba en aumento.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Ranma con falsa ignorancia, que sólo detectó su prometida, ahora era seguro su prometido planeaba algo retorcido- ¿te ha dado un ataque de locura? o ¿Tiene un calambre en la cara?

-Ya es hora, dentro de unos segundos te retorcerás de dolor. Le he puesto a tu bol un poco de laxante para elefantes, y lo has compartido con esa… ¿chica? como planeaba. Hoy aprenderéis a no meteros conmigo y…- el chico la miraba con suficiencia… y se dio cuenta de algo. Empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo… y no lo encontró.

\- ¿Busca esto? -dijo Ranma, y le enseñó una botellita. La chica miró el objeto asustada. - cuando te he abrazado te lo he quitado, te he abrazado sólo por eso. He visto a escondidas como lo echabas en mi bol. Cuando has salido he aprovechado para cambiar mi bol por otro.

Mana miró a ese chico asustada. No era como los que encontraba siempre, este tenía muy mal genio y se olía sus trampas. Oyó un ruido a su lado y se giró asustada. Sabía que pasaba, ya sabía a quién le había cambiado el bol ese chico.

\- ¡Yuta! -gritó Mana espantada, su hermano se retorcía de dolor. Necesitaba un lavabo. Yuta se levantó y fue corriendo al lavabo.

\- ¡De esta te acuerdas! - Mana acababa de descubrir que el chico repartió la comida envenenada, ella se empezaba a encontrar mal. Necesitaba también un lavabo.

-Te vi echar esto en mi comida. - y le enseñó de nuevo el bote del laxante-Cuando saliste cambié mi comida por la de tú hermano y te puse parte a ti. Serás tú quien aprendas a no meterte ni conmigo ni con Akane… ni con mi prima. Somos las tres personas con peor mal humor de Nerima y sobre todo cuando un imbécil nos desafía.

Mana salió corriendo al lavabo, no llegaría a tiempo.

-Te has pasado. No deberías haber hecho eso a mí hijos.

-Ellos lo intentaron conmigo. Je, je, je- dijo Ranma, y se quedó mirando al hombre, este lo miró y le cambió la cara… se le puso verde. Ya sabía porque se reía el chico. Tampoco llegó a tiempo al lavabo.

Akane miró a su prometido, ya se imaginaba que el chico planeaba algo, se dio cuenta enseguida. Ranma comía con tranquilidad a su lado.

\- ¡Esta vez te has pasado! - gritó enfurecido Genma- ¿Con que derecho has hecho eso?

\- ¿Qué con qué derecho he hecho eso? - preguntó enrabiado Ranma- con el mismo derecho que ellos lo han intentado conmigo… y con Akane- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no era normal que defendiera a su prometida delante de todos.

\- ¿Qué tiene ver Akane con tu… travesura? - preguntó Genma quería castigar a su hijo. Por lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Todo!, ¡tiene que ver todo! Esa chica sabía que iba a compartir mi comida con mi prometida. Y por eso la envenenó. Nos quería atacar a los dos, sobre todo a ella. Suerte que la vi preparando su "travesura". No dejaré que esa víbora… le haga daño a mi prometida.

-Ella ya no es tu prometida. Puedes escoger entre Nabiki o Kasumi… pero no Akane…-dijo Genma, no pudo seguir, tenía el bol de Ranma estampado en la cara.

El chico se levantó de la mesa. Y salía de la estancia.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -preguntó su padre- soy tu padre debes obedecerme. Aún no he acabado.

\- Para mí si has acabado. Y al pedirte mi madre el divorcio… has dejado de ser mi padre… nunca fuiste un buen padre. -Ranma iba sacar todo el mal que le provocó su padre- me vendiste por comida, si yo la conseguía me la quitabas. Por tus locuras sufrí hambre, frio, calor y demás calamidades. Me sometiste a entrenamientos de los más idiotas… y para nada. Me sometiste a torturas. Por ti tengo fobia a los gatos y una maldición. Me hiciste avaro, tacaño, egocentrista, presumido. Me prometiste en contra de mi voluntad, y no sólo una vez. Y ahora me quieres separar de con quien prometiste…¡de quien yo aprecio!, pues me niego, no te haré caso…Akane seguirá siendo mi prometida, y si me impones cortar con ella, le pediré yo mismo que sea mi prometida.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con tu padre- dijo Soun- sé que no quieres, y comprendo tu dolor y motivos. Pero no puedes seguir siendo el prometido de Akane. Ella no estará mucho tiempo con nosotros…

\- ¡No! ¡Me niego a que eso pase! ¿Me has oído? Me niego. No dejaré...que ella muera- Ranma no podía controlar sus lágrimas. -Dejadla morir y… os odiaré, os maldeciré… y la seguiré. Si ella muere yo iré tras ella.

Akane lo miró asustada.

-No. No lo hará, no debes hacerlo. Tú debes vivir por los dos. Debes hacer las cosas que deberíamos hacer tú y yo. Deberás ser feliz, así mi espíritu descansará.

-Mi vida no tendrá sentido. Volverá a ser el caos que fue antes de conocerte ¡No!, será mucho peor. No conoceré ni la paz ni el reposo, y me hundiré en la amargura más oscura y amarga y nadie me podrá sacar de ese pozo. Sin ti nada tiene sentido. - de repente tuvo una idea- si yo fuera él que faltase ¿Qué harías tú?

-Si tú faltases… intentaría deshacer mi vida. Pero sin olvídate…- Ranma la tenía cogida por los hombros. Se imaginó su vida sin el chico-, no te olvidaría, pero reharía mi vida- se puso a llorar- ¡no!, no podía olvidarte… ni un instante. Mi vida. -hablaba entrecortada-… sería un infierno. Desearía tenerte a mi lado a cada instante. Iría en… tu busca… si tenía que ir al infierno iría… si tu muriese… yo… te seguiría. -Se abrazó al chico llorando. Sabía lo que sentía el chico, porque ella también lo sentía- ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? ¡Aceptarlo!

\- ¿Por qué me lo pones tú tan difícil? No lo acepto. Como tú tampoco lo harías.

Ella lo miró y pensó unos instantes.

-Tenemos unas pocas semanas para nosotros, cuando acabe los dos...

-Habremos vencido… no nos ganarán, de una forma otra no podrá con nosotros.

\- Eso... es lo que… vosotros… pensáis…- Kyosuke había aparecido en la sala. Se apoyaba en la puerta, tenía un pésimo color de cara-, y le costaba hablar. Debía estar pasando un mal momento-estas semanas serán vuestra peor… pesadilla. Y al acabar ella o los dos estaréis muertos.

-No te lo permitiré- dijo Ranma- no volverás a tocar a mi prometida.

-No sólo a tu prometida… si no a ti… y a tu… prima.

\- Ni se te ocurra- dijo Akane estaba muy furiosa. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, jamás se había revelado contra su tío- toca a Ranma … y te mato… hazle daño, de alguna clase… y antes de morir, yo te cortaré a pedazos.

-Mira los dos niños como se protegen… acabaré conti… contigo Akane- no pudo seguir salió corriendo al lavabo.

Toda familia miró a los dos prometidos. Se habían declarado y jurado protección el uno al otro. Pero los padres no estaban de acuerdo.

\- ¡Akane! Te digo lo mismo que Genma a su hijo. No puedes seguir prometida a Ranma.

Akane se puso tensa y miro a su padre.

-Durante más de dieciocho años me has protegido, fuiste un buen padre. Hace casi dos años me prometiste al hijo de un amigo tuyo. Al principio, ese chico y yo no nos caímos bien, nos peleábamos continuamente… pero también nos ayudábamos y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos- miró al chico y este asintió- nuestra relación de puerta para fuera no era buena, pero los dos confiábamos el uno en el otro. Nos cubríamos la espalda. Nos empezamos a apreciar. Y cuando más cerca estamos el uno de otro… aparece ese que dice ser mi tío y nos quedéis separar. Pues me niego. me niego, no te haré caso…Ranma seguirá siendo mi prometido. Él me lo ha pedido… y yo acepto. Desde ahora somos prometidos por nuestra propia voluntad. Si os negáis a aceptarlo… peor para vosotros.

Los dos prometidos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Nada me separa de ti.

-Ni a mí de ti.

Miraron a sus padres con rabia y subieron a sus habitaciones. Esa noche Ranma cerró la puerta con llave. Genma durmió en el suelo del comedor.

* * *

Había pasado horas desde la fallida cena. Kyosuke se fue del dojo. Sólo salieron a despedirlo Soun y Genma.

Kasumi puso la excusa de tener que limpiar los platos, en realidad no tenía ganas de ver a esas personas, sentía que la iban hacer sufrir mucho. No quería perder a su hermana pequeña… ni al que hacía tiempo que consideraba su hermano, tenía el presentimiento que perdería a los dos pronto. Se sintió muy deprimida, tanto que se puso a llorar. No podía deprimir las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos.

Nabiki tampoco quiso despedirse de su familia. Le caían fatal, su prima era más manipuladora que ella misma y su primo era idiota, aunque ella dudaba que lo fuera tanto. Veía que su hermana pequeña iba a desaparecer pronto. No olvidaba la promesa que les hizo prometer su madre antes de morir, a ella y a Kasumi, proteger a Akane… y no sabía cómo lo debía hacer.

Ni Kyosuke ni su familia olvidarían la humillación recibida por Ranma. Se iban furiosos, cuando volviesen ese chico lo pagaría con creces.

Los prometidos los vieron partir desde el tejado. Los dos sabían que no había acabado nada, sólo habían sonado los primeros compases de la canción. Pero serían ellos lo que marcasen el ritmo, o eso pensaban ellos...

Un coche circulaba a gran velocidad hacía la residencia de los Tanaka, sus ocupantes un padre, sus dos hijos y el chofer.

Casi nada había salido como esperaban. Aún tenían dolor de barriga y… todo por culpa de ese chico entrometido y de la prima de este.

-Creía que podías controlar al chico- dijo Kyosuke furioso- ¿Qué te pasó Mana? ¿Cómo no pudiste controlarlo?

-Yo… no sé… - titubeó, realmente no lo sabía- no es como lo demás. Usé todos mis trucos y… fallé. Puede ser que no le gusten las chicas.

-O puede ser que ya esté totalmente enamorado de una chica. -dijo Yuta.

Los otros dos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Siempre diciendo tonterías. Tarde o temprano caerá en mi red, como todos. ¿No me dirás que está enamorado de la tonta de Akane?

Yuta miró a su hermana, bajo esa mascara de imbecilidad, el chico engañaba a su hermana. Él había visto como Ranma miraba a Akane, y esta al chico de la trenza. Era seguro que estaban enamorados. Pero no diría nada, seguiría con su papel de tonto. Mana y su padre se estaban cavando sus propias tumbas… pero con eso lo obligaban también a él a cavase su tumba.

-Yo opinaba que...- titubeaba. Sabía que no le harían caso, por eso no lucharía por defender lo que creía saber…- pensaba que…

\- ¿Pensar? ¿tú? ¿es que lo has hecho alguna vez? -dijo Mana riéndose.

-Si, alguna vez que otra-a Kyosuke con falsa ignorancia, le costaba mantener su papel de idiota, simularía enfadarse- ya sé que tú es la que piensas y ahora como tienes una bola de billar por cabeza... pensarás mejor.

La chica se enfadó. Pocas veces lograban enfadarla. Tenía tanto ego que no vio cómo su hermano la manipuló, su padre tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo el chico hizo enfadar a su hermana. Los dos pensaban que el chico no era capaz de pensar con claridad, sólo servía para las artes marciales. Y para machacar a cualquier tonto.

\- ¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso! - dijo ella exaltada. - ¡Como vuelvas a repetir eso… te…!

\- ¡Callad ya!-ordenó gritando Kyosuke- Debemos deshacernos de Ranma y de esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ranko, son un peligro, siempre defendiendo a Akane. Y debemos acabar con Akane o mis planes… se irán a la porra. - se fijó en el chofer. - ¿has reunido la información que te pedí?

-Si señor, la tiene en la guantera.

Kyosuke cogió el sobre y sacó los documentos y los leyó. Sonrió ya sabía cómo vencer al chico, dejaría todo en manos de su hija. Lo que no sabían que esa información no estaba actualizada, que había quedado desactualizada esa misma tarde, cuando él llegó al dojo Tendo.

continuará...

* * *

Repuesta a los reviews:

A Jorge Eleria. Esta historia la quise hacer más oscura, que los personajes sufrieran, que lo tuvieran difícil para ganar, que sus habilidades en artes marciales no les sirviese de gran cosa para salir adelante.

Nota del escritor:

"Falsa esperanza" es un disco de Cristina Aguilera que creo que no he oído. Aunque durante un tiempo creí que era el nombre de un libro de Charles Dickens, el libro realmente se llama "Grandes esperanzas". Ni la canción ni el libro me sirvieron de inspiración.


	4. Chapter 4: Una tarde Horrible

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **4 ª. Una tarde Horrible.**

Dos semanas después de los Tanaka, la vida de los dos jóvenes del dojo Tendo se había vuelto una tortura. Desde que salían del dojo hasta que volvían al dojo, se había vuelto una carrera. Tenían que escapar de sus rivales que se habían vuelto más insistentes. Ellas los buscaban a él por una cita y ellos para acabar con él. A la chica la buscaban ellos para que saliese con ellos y las chicas para eliminarla. A la hora de almuerzo las rivales de Akane le llevaban el almuerzo al chico, que siempre rechazaba. Y los rivales del chico buscaban a Akane para conseguir una cita. Los dos se pasaban esa hora huyendo.

Al volver a clase los dos se miraban de arriba abajo, para comprobar que el otro está bien. Un día ya cansando de ese agobio. Ranma se acercó a su amiga.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? - dijo el chico mirándola con aprecio, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Iba a dejar clara su postura.

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Creía saber lo que se proponía el chico.

-Si. Estoy bien. Cansada de tanto correr, huyendo de esos locos. Hambrienta porque no me han dejado comer. -Miró al chico enfadada, pero no con él. - furiosa porque llevamos dos semanas de tortura. Pero no sé porque te lo digo…porque tú sientes lo mismo.

-No nos ganaran. Nunca podrán con nosotros. Siempre hemos ganado… y siempre lo haremos. -dijo el chico. - Si siguen así nos defenderemos y si hay que ir…iremos a por todas sin pensar en las consecuencias, sean la que sean.

La chica se giró. Estaban hablando delante de sus compañeros y entonces comprendió la maniobra del chico. Estaba avisando a sus compañeros que él estaría siempre junto a ella y la defendería de todos.

-No sé Ranma… sabes quien ha montado esto, mi prima, habló con esos seis y nos puso como trofeos… quiere acabar con nosotros, sobre todo conmigo…- se puso a llorar-Tengo miedo… tengo tanto miedo.

Él la obligó a girarse y la abrazó, la chica se sorprendió, los últimos acontecimientos habían cambiado al joven. Que la abracase en público era una señal de este cambio. Pero no la abrazaba sólo para se sintiera querida… la abrazaba para que se sintiera protegida.

-Yo estoy contigo…siempre lo estaré- dijo el chico- y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Ukyo miró la escena con odio, y se levantó de su mesa. Quería liquidar a esa molesta chica… se llevaba la mano a la espátula, cuando notó una mirada asesina, Ranma la miraba con rabia y lo oyó decir con voz cruel.

-Y cuando digo nadie es…" NADIE", ni siquiera familia o " _amigos_ "-dijo el chico con frialdad.

Ukyo se dejó caer en su silla, captó el mensaje de Ranma a la perfección, si hubiera hecho lo que pensaba, Ranma la hubiera atacado sin piedad, sin importarle que fuese una mujer.

La chica de la espátula se dio cuenta que él seguía enfadado por el ataque de algunas semanas antes. Que la persecución que lo habían sometido los últimos días aumentó la furia del chico. Se había equivocado por completo, no debía haber aceptado la propuesta de esa chica, la prima de Akane quería que ellas hicieran el trabajo sucio. Si por alguna razón tenían " _suerte_ " y liquidaban a Akane… estarían condenadas. Ranma iría a por ellas… para vengarse… y ninguna sobreviviría. Pero había dado su palabra de perseguir a los dos prometidos… y la cumpliría.

Pero a cada día que pasaba algo iba creciendo en su corazón, era un vacío casi material. Un dolor mental que se volvió físico. ¿eran remordimientos por lo que estaba haciendo?... no lo sabía, pero tenía la sensación que ella también estaba sufriendo. Miró a los dos chicos, seguían hablando abrazados… tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Tuvo un presentimiento muy horrible. Era una de las últimas veces que veía a los dos chicos… con vida.

* * *

En el Neko Hanten, la vieja matriarca esperaba a su bisnieta y a Mousse. Tenía un mal presentimiento, había asistido a la reunión de los seis chicos con los primos de Akane.

No le gustaron esos dos chicos. Se opuso al trato que hicieron Shampoo y Mousse con los primos de Akane, pero nadie le hizo caso. Esos dos nuevos oponentes no buscaban quedarse con uno de los dos prometidos del dojo Tendo… buscaban su destrucción. Cologne no quería la muerte de Akane, si no que perdiese en su batalla por Ranma.

Entraron los dos chicos que vivían allí con ella. Los veía cada día más reprimidos. Los dos jóvenes chinos sabían que esa chica los utilizaba para conseguir sus fines, sabían que lo que estaban haciendo iba en contra de su propia naturaleza, pero no podían ir contra lo acodado.

-¡Es hora de abrir el restaurante!- dijo Cologne sin convicción.

-No tengo ganas- dijo Shampoo… -no tengo ánimos ni humor para aguantar las tonterías de unos clientes tontos.

La chica subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. no salió hasta el día siguiente

La abuela miró como Mousse subía a su habitación sin prestar atención, como si fuera un zombi.

La abuela se quedó pensativa, la persecución de los dos prometidos estaba destrozando moralmente a todos los participantes, tanto a las presas como a los cazadores. Los primeros por ver que lo iban acorralando. Los segundos por que algo le decía que no estaban actuando bien y que estaban empujando a los dos chicos en una dirección que los llevaba al precipicio.

Había visto a los dos prometidos, alrededor de ellos vio que se movía una sombra siniestra, presagio de un mal final. Estaban a punto de desaparecer del mundo de los vivos, y con ellos arrastrarían a la mayoría de sus conocidos a un destino, aunque menos malo, no por ello menos doloroso.

No veía una salvación para esos dos chicos, no podía salvar a los dos jóvenes de su destino. La caída de uno conllevaba la caída del otro, no podía hacer nada, solo llevarse a Shampoo y Mousse a su aldea. Alejarlos de los dos prometidos, así tal vez podía salvarlos de que ellos no cayesen también… pero tenía pocas posibilidades de conseguir eso.

* * *

Como los últimos días, ese había sido horroroso. Desde que salieron del dojo hasta la última hora de clase fue una tortura. Volvían a casa, los dos prometidos iban cogidos de la mano. Pero su aspecto era lúgubre, sus miradas escrutadoras, iban mirando a todos los sitio buscando atacantes, y con un aspecto atemorizante. Todos los que se cruzaban con ellos se apartaban de su camino, esos dos jóvenes daban miedo. Estaban cansados, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Sus cuerpos estaban en tensión, esperando un ataque, que ese día no se producía, pero no por esos se relajaron.

-Estoy pensando irme de entrenamiento a la montaña. Un entrenamiento largo… sin fecha de vuelta… si…- dijo el chico. Notó que ella se ponía en tensión… estaba pensando lo que no era.

\- ¿Me… me quieres dejar… sola? ¿Quieres huir de esto? - dijo ella dejando de andar, se estaba poniendo a llorar. Su familia lo había conseguido, había conseguido que el chico huyese dejándola. - ¡Eres un cobarde… ¡, ¡eres un puto cobarde… que me dejas...!

El chico se asustó. Ella no lo había entendido, también él se equivocó como lo dijo.

-No es eso Akane-dijo el chico- es…

Se habían parado, se miraban de enfrente. Ella seguía llorando, y a él se le partía el alma verla en ese estado.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? No eres claro. Me dices que te vas, que me abandonas… Estas huyendo, en parte de comprendo. Te he metido en un buen jaleo y te rajas. Haces bien en huir. Cuando hayas acabado todo volverás y podrás ser el prometido de una de mis hermanas o de esas…

El chico se volvió enfurecido, dándole la espalda y se apoyó con las manos en la pared. Empezó hablar enfadado, pero muy lento y bajo, cortándose a cada momento.

-No me has entendido… Quiero irme de entrenamiento… alejarme de todo… y de todos- hizo una pausa- Estoy cansado… harto y agobiado. - tomó aire- desde que apareció tu prima esto se ha puesto aún más patas arriba de lo que ya estaba. Cada vez estoy en más tensión…ayer le grité a Kasumi… no sabes… no sabes…como… como me dolió después de haberlo hecho, lo miserable que me siento por eso- la chica recordó el hecho, ver a su hermana llorar, pero compasiva con el joven que le chilló, y al chico horrorizado por lo que había hecho- No aguanto más. Tengo ganas de matar a tu puta familia… me voy a ir antes que haga algo malo… si te tocan lo haré… no los dejaré con… vida. Me voy a ir…-ella miró a su prometido, y vio lágrimas en los ojos del chico. Ranma se le acercó, la cogió por la cadera con una mano. Con la otra le acarició la cara, le limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas, que fluían de los ojos de ella. Con el dedo índice cogió una lagrima, la miró y se la llevó a los labios -… y te voy a llevar conmigo… lo quieras o no.

Ella lo miró, su prometido estaba decidido a cumplir con lo que le dijo a ella, lo conocía lo bastante para saber que hablaba en serio, que no bromeaba. Se escaparía y la llevaría con él.

-No te dejaré sola… ¡NUNCA!, eres demasiado importante para hacerlo... eres demasiado importante… para mi-repitió el joven-, hay demasiado locos sueltos detrás tuyo. Corres más peligro que nunca. Ni tu padre ni el mío harán nada por defenderte. Kasumi no tiene el nivel para hacerlo, si se mete por medio…no quiero ni pensar que le harán. Nabiki tampoco puede defenderte, su nivel como manipuladora es inferior al de tu prima. No tienes a nadie que te defienda. No creas que Kuno o Ryoga puedan o quieran hacerlo, según me confirmó uno de ellos, firmaron un trato con tu prima. Nos han puesto la cabeza a precio a los dos. ¡Tu familia nos han vendido tanto a ti como a mí! Y esas tres locas se han aliado con la bruja de Mana. Sólo estoy yo para cuidarte y protegerte. Arriesgaré mi vida por ti, lucharé por defenderte mientras esto…- y se señaló el corazón. -…siga funcionando. No me vencerán, si te tengo que defender no podrán conmigo. Volvería de la muerte por salvarte. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Nadie nos ayudará… si tenemos un fallo, no tendremos un después para reparar esa equivocación. Por eso tenemos que huir, para salvarnos los dos. No te puedo dejar atrás, ni tú a mí. Quien se quede atrás, caerá… y el otro con el tiempo lo seguirá.

-¡No puedo huir!. Si huyo… mi familia… lo pagará-dijo la chica- ellos sufrirán…lo que me tienen reservado para mí. No quiero ser la culpable de la muerte de una…o mis dos hermanas, no quiero que mueran por mí. -dijo la chica- me sacrificaré por los que yo quiero. Por mis hermanas-la chica lloraba- por tu madre…- y lo miró- y por quien más quiero…por ti.

\- ¡NOO!, No lo acepto…ni lo aceptaré. No acepto que mueras por mí. No me has oído-dijo el chico con pena negando la cabeza. Se alejó de ella y se sentó en el suelo-si uno cae… el otro caerá. Si tú mueres... yo te seguiré… no habrá fuerza en el mundo que lo evite.

-No quiero mueras, debes vivir… por mi… y por ti. Debes hacer las cosas que deberíamos haber los dos juntos. Búscate una buena chica… que te quiera por ti… que se preocupe por ti. Que no…que no te vea como un trofeo- paró de hablar estaba llorando. Se arrodilló al lado del chico.- que te quiera como yo te quiero.

\- ¡Te has dejado vencer! La Akane que yo conozco no lo haría jamás. ¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¡Quiero que vuelva…! ¡quiero tenerla de vuelta! Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi marimacho… mi Akane. - gritó él, también lloraba, estaba desesperado. Encontraba a faltar la chica fuerte y luchadora que él quería. La actual Akane se había dejado vencer.

\- ¡Ella ya no existe! ¡La han destruido! No la volverás a ver nunca ¡! _ **NUNCA**_! - se calló. Lloriqueaba e hipaba. - han acabado conmigo…-miró a su prometido- ¡Ayúdame! Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero que me maten. No quiero que te hagan daño. No quiero… no quiero que… me… alejen… de ti… no quiero separarme de ti… te quiero demasiado…para que…

No pudo continuar se abrazó al chico llorando.

Él se sorprendió y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva y poco a poco la fue abrazando. Notaba que estaba abrazando a un ser frágil, como si la chica fuera de cristal. Nunca la había sentido tan delicada ni frágil.

Ella sintió que de él emanaba un instinto de protección inmenso. Siempre con él se sentía protegida… pero puede que esta vez no fuese suficiente. Que caería ella, y tuvo una visión horrenda, después de ella… él también caería.

-No pasa nada. No me separaran de…ti. Ya nada puede hacerlo. Y…yo también te quiero demasiado…para perderte…- dijo él con un tono cariñoso y tranquilizador que pocas veces le había escuchado, la chica lo miró sorprendida y le acarició la cara. - vamos para casa. Kasumi se preocupará, ya está lo bastante nerviosa, para preocuparla aún más.

Pasaron por un parque, para limpiarse los restos de lágrimas.

\- "Este parque, por desgracia se está volviendo muy habitual para nosotros. Cuanto me gustaría que viniésemos los dos… a pasear."- pensaron los dos jóvenes.

Siguieron su camino. Como últimamente iban cogidos de la mano… y al llegar al dojo.

-Mira Ranma, hay aparcado un coche- dijo la chica con temor. Él notó que temblaba- seguro…seguro que tenemos visita.

Él sabía a quien se refería.

-No pasará nada. -dijo él chico. Pero se fijó que en la puerta había dos hombres vigilando. Los vio espantando al cartero y rompiendo las cartas dirigidas al dojo.

Ranma paró al cartero.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó el chico. - ¿Qué le han hecho esos dos matones?

-No me han dejado entregar el correo al dojo, y me lo han quitado. Pienso poner una queja. Unos vecinos me han dicho que están ahí desde hace horas, no dejan entrar al dojo… y asustan y atemorizan a quien pasa. También me han dicho que los han denunciado y la policía no puede actuar. Esos dos gorilas trabajan para el nuevo comisario…y los protege. ¡Qué vergüenza de comisario! Ya tiene muchas quejas, lo debían destituir y eso que hace pocas semanas que tiene ese cargo.

El cartero salió corriendo de la zona.

\- ¡Que mierda! -dijo el chico furioso. - vamos a tener problemas para entrar… sobre todo yo. No me dejaran entrar, pero lo haré.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la puerta. Y les cortaron el paso.

-No se puede entrar. Si lo intentan tendrán…-dijo uno. Era un pendenciero, habituado a pelearse... y ganar. Mucho más alto y fornido que Ranma. Se fiaba sólo que, por su aspecto, todo el mundo se achantaría y no le buscaría problemas y que esos dos niños se asustarían enseguida. Él otro de aspecto similar, miró a los dos jóvenes y sonrió. Los dos chicos miraron a los dos hombres, por su forma de moverse sabían ya los puntos débiles de los dos hombres.

-Lo siento, pero vivimos aquí. ¡Apártense! -ordenó con rabia Ranma- no estamos de humor para aguantar idioteces. Tienen cinco segundos para dejarnos pasar, y diez para desaparecer del barrio.

\- ¡Mira los niños! Vienen con amenazas- dijo el que parecía el jefe- ella puede pasar…después que no divertirnos con ella. Contigo…

\- ¿Eres idiota o te falta poco? - dijo Ranma- nadie en Nerima se atreve con nosotros…y menos cuando estamos enfadados. - con un tono sinestro añadió-Y ahora estamos furiosos.

-Deja de cortarme y dejarme…- seguía el jefe de los esbirros.

-Entremos Akane, estos dos no nos duraran nada.

-Si, son muy débiles- dijo la chica, estaba furiosa y lo pagaría con esos matones.

-Pero que se han creído los…-dijo el matón.

-Llevamos una semana muy mala. Nos han perseguido, nos han castigado. Nos han acusado sin motivo. - dijo Ranma

-Y ahora dos matones cobardes que se dedican a asustar el barrio, nos viene con idioteces. - siguió Akane.

Los dos chicos disfrutaban no dejando hablar a los matones, los dos matones iban a pagar la frustración que sentían los dos prometidos.

-Mirar putos niñatos…-empezó el otro matón.

-Dos trozos de ignorantes, con más musculo que cerebro. Sin casi técnica, no vienen a amenazar. - dijo Ranma.

-Si incluso Mikado y Azusa eran más fuertes que estos dos.

Los dos chicos hablaban con prepotencia, lo hacían para enfadar a los dos esbirros.

-No podéis tocarnos, quien nos ponga un dedo encima, será denunciado. El comisario Kyosuke nos ha dado ese derecho.

\- ¿Tocaros? - preguntó irónico el chico. -No necesito poneros un dedo encima para mandaos al hospital- rió con sarcasmo- no tenéis idea con quien os enfrentáis.

-Que chulillo el joven- dijo uno de los hombres- te daremos una lección y jugaremos con tu amiga.

Ranma dejó ver su aura, un aura negra, esos matones tuvieron la ilusión que los ojos del joven se volvieron amarillos y que le crecieron los colmillos. Los dos hombres retrocedieron. Miraron a la chica, había tenido una transformación parecida. Eran más dos demonios que dos jóvenes.

-El ataque del León de Ryoga utiliza los sentimientos negativos: tristeza, depresión. Mi ataque de Tigre utiliza la chulería, la alegría. Son dos ataques que utilizan los sentimientos… el estado de ánimo… si atamos cabos… se pueden lanzar varios ataques deprendiendo del estado de ánimo. He desarrollado un tercer ataque. Utilizando también otros sentimientos negativos…como el odio, la rabia…la furia… la sed de venganza. - cada vez hablaba con más furia- y creo que este ataque es el más fuerte, él que supera al de Ryoga y al mío y vosotros series los primeros en probarlo.

Los dos hombres vieron como Ranma creaba una bola… negra con todos sus sentimientos negativos más nefastos, los hombres miraron a la chica.

-Páralo. Nos matará-pidieron a la chica.

Ella los miró y sonrió.

-Ranma, no los hagas sufrir mucho… -y miró con maldad a los hombres- ¡Quiero que sufran del todo!

-Será como tú ordenes, mi bella señora. -dijo Ranma servicial. Y disparó esa bola llena de odio contra los dos hombres que la recibieron de lleno y saltaron por los aires.

* * *

En el salón del dojo había una reunión. La familia Tanaka había llegado para exigir la muerte de la menor de las Tendo. Soun lloroso asistía medio ausente a la reunión. Tenía que cumplir unos compromisos con Kyosuke… pero eso no indicaba que les gustase.

Kasumi estaba furiosa, la promesa pactada entre su padre y su tío le daba asco. Se había negado a servir algo para comer. Se refugió en la cocina… pero fue expulsada de allí por su prima. Mana encontró unas galletas y pastelillos y los sacó. Esos productos los compraron Ranma y Akane, no les gustaría que los hubiesen cogido, y menos quien lo hizo.

Nabiki estaba frustrada, había intentado conseguir la información que su familia no quería que se supiera… lo había intentado. Todo indicaba que había trapos sucios que a la familia Tanaka no le interesaba que se supieran… pero cuando había intentado socavar a las personas que sabían sobre esos asuntos, se encontró con un silencio sepulcral. Ni las amenazas, ni el chantaje hicieron mellas en los interrogados. El miedo a la familia Tanaka era tan grande que nadie se atrevía a delátalos.

Genma era una figura decorativa. Ni hablaba ni opinaba. Sabía que su mujer abominó de él. Su hijo ya no lo veía como padre. El hombre vio que el chico, en esos momentos sólo era leal a una persona, ¡a Akane! Al hombre le daba igual lo que le pasase a Akane, se debía a una promesa… pero notaba que Ranma no iba a hacerle caso, que no dejaría a su prometida.

\- ¡No estoy contento! - gritó Kyosuke- tu hija sigue con vida. ¡Te di una semana! - gritó furioso- ¡y han pasado dos! - miró a Genma- y tu hijo … creí que te dije que lo alejaras de Akane, y es el culpable que mis ordenes no se cumplan.

-Ranma apoyará a su prometida siempre, no la dejará nunca. Un consejo, jamás lo provoques matando a Akane… no vivirás lo suficiente para alegarte de tu triunfo. Y no provoques a Akane dañando a Ranma o sufrirás parecida suerte. Esos dos se apoyan mutuamente, lo han hecho desde que se conocieron. No lo tengas por enemigos… o te arrepentirás. - Kasumi miró a su tío con seriedad.

-La dulce Kasumi, la que nunca dice nada. Ahora hablar para decir tonterías- dijo Mana.

-No me desafíes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. No te dejaré que dañes ni a Akane ni a Ranma. Hazlo y acabaré contigo. Tú y tu hermano lo firmasteis. -lo había dicho con calma sin alterarse. Sin mostrar el enojo que sentía y sin dejar de sonreír amablemente, y eso la hacía más terrorífica.

Mana la miró y tuvo un escalofrío, no era bueno enojar a la mayor de las hermanas. Fue entonces cuando tuvo un presentimiento. Las tres hermanas Tendo eran muy peligrosas, un pequeño fallo y… no lo contaría. A Akane la tenía controlada, pero algo le decía que podía escapar de ese control. Ranma era el elemento clave, si acababa con él… acabaría con Akane. Estaba pensando en cómo liquidar al chico.

\- ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa? ¿Qué firmaron mis hijos? - preguntó Kyosuke, pero Kasumi se negó a hablar…, y sus hijos no recordaban nada. Miró a los dos patriarcas- Tenéis que cumplir con lo pactado. Me debéis entregar la vida de Akane y si se mete por medio también pediré la vida de ese chico entrometido… es más, también la quiero.

\- ¡Que extraño! Hace tiempo que debían haber llegado Ranma y Akane, me preocupan pueden haber encontrado a uno de esos seis locos- dijo Kasumi.

-No te preocupes. Esos seis buscan a Ranma y Akane lejos. - dijo Nabiki y puso una sonrisa traviesa- no sé quién les ha vendido información no del todo correcta.

Entonces se oyó una explosión cerca.

\- ¿Qué debe ser eso? - preguntó Kyosuke. - parece que ha sido cerca. Debe haber niños jugando con petardos.

-No sé- dijo Kasumi- eso lo he oído en otro sitio. Espero que Ranma y Akane vuelvan pronto.

-No volverán- dijo Mana- mi padre ha contratado a los dos mejores combatientes del mundo… son expertos en muchas artes marciales. Tenían instrucciones de no deja pasar a nadie. Nabiki podía pasar… pero esos dos no. Akane sí, pero… debería servir de diversión para los porteros. Tú ya entiendes a que me refiero – y se rió.

Kasumi la miró sería.

-No sabes lo que has hecho, esos dos hombres están condenados. Van a conocer la furia de Ranma… y la de mi hermana. No me dan lastima, tú también sufrirás las consecuencias-y miró a su primo. - No aprendes, estas jugando con algo que no está capacitado para dominar. Sigue así y nadie te salvará. – miró a su tío- has condenado a mi hermana a morir y si ella muere, Ranma morirá con ella, pero no se irán solos, tú viejo creído y arrogante, y tus hijos caeréis con ellos. Vuestro destino en ese punto está ligado al de ellos. Y vuestra muerte no será honorable.

-No me hagas reír Kasumi- dijo Mana riendo, pero al ver a su prima tan seria se asustó.

Kyosuke. Miraba a su sobrina espantado. Le recordaba a su hermana… y recordó la advertencia que le hizo antes de morir.

\- "No toques a mi hijita… si lo haces ella tendrá alguien que la protegerá y te matará. Y si también lo matas, sufrirás mi maldición. Ellos son dos seres especiales, no te metas entre ellos y su destino, o ese destino te destruirá a ti."- le dijo la madre de Kasumi hacía años. Él no la creyó y ahora la hija mayor lo volvía advertir.

-Acabaré con tu hermana y con el idiota de su prometido. Nadie podrá evitarlo- dijo Kyosuke-Ni tú ni tu padre ni ellos mismos. Aunque no lo sepan ya están muertos…jajaja. Tu hermana no debió nacer, es una abominación, y ese estúpido chico tampoco. Son dos monstruos. Avise a tu madre que abortarse y no me hizo caso… y esa chica la mató. – se calló y miró con maldad a las dos hermanas- y pensándolo bien ni tú ni esa hermana chantajista tuya tampoco deberíais haber nacido. Los cuatros sois unos monstruos. Porque tu madre me hizo prometer que no os mataría. Si no…

\- ¡Tú si eres un monstruo! Y no te pienses que no sabemos porque odias a Akane- dijo Nabiki. Y miró como se sorprendía su tío- Si nos pasa algo, tengo documentos que te señalaran como culpable, por tu bien vuelve a desaparecer de nuestras vidas… y no vuelvas nunca.

-No os tengo miedo. - dijo el hombre- tu hermana no vivirás ni un mes más. Como mucho unos días y ya estará con vuestra madre. Y ese imbécil que tiene por novio, pronto encontrará alguien que lo detendrá… mi hija sabe cómo domar a los hombres. – y miró a las chicas con maldad-ese chico ha escapado de nuestras trampas, pero hoy recibirá un correctivo, mis dos hombres…

\- ¿Esos dos tontos eran sicarios tuyos? Pues vayan fracaso de oponentes, incluso Kuno me da más trabajo que ellos juntos- dijo una voz con ironía muy decepcionado.

Todos se giraron en el salón entraba un chico furioso, detrás de él iba su asustada prometida ocultándose, usando al chico de escudo.

El joven miró a todos, parándose en cada uno. A Kasumi la miró con benevolencia. A Nabiki inquisitivamente. A los dos patriarcas con desprecio. No les perdonaba su inamovilidad, que ahora estuviesen sufriendo todos y ellos no hicieran nada.

Después posó sus ojos en la familia Tanaka, y estos se quedaron helados de terror. El joven no tendría piedad con ellos, pero no fueron capaces de hacer caso a este nada sutil mensaje.

\- ¡Kasumi! ¿No son esas galletas las que compramos Akane y yo para estudiar? -preguntó Ranma enfadado.

-Si, la ha cogido Mana, dice que vosotros no tenéis ningún derecho a comer nada. Que os tenéis que morir de inanición.

Ranma miró a Kasumi y después a las galletas.

-Esas galletas son muy buenas para que se desperdicien-se acercó a la mesa y cogió la bandeja con las galletas y se las llevó. Miró a la familia de su prometida- que vosotros os comáis estas galletas es un desperdicio por eso me las llevo. Akane y yo sabemos darles un buen uso.

Kyosuke se levantó furioso.

-No tienes educación., nadie te ha enseñado a respetar a tus superiores. Pues yo te voy a enseñar. -señaló a su hijo- Yuta es tuyo, puedes darle una buena lección.

El chico se levantó, y se preparó para luchar. Todos miraron la escena asustados.

-Yuta no luches con él- aviso Kasumi- no tienes nada que hacer, es demasiado fuerte para ti.

Yuta miró a su prima, lanzó un suspiro con desprecio y se giró a Ranma.

-Hoy te enseñaré a…

-Akane, coge esto- y le dio la bandeja. Unos segundos después la volvió a coger. Había atacado a Yuta, lo dejó inconsciente pegado a una pared. - ¿Y eras tú quien me debías dar una lección? ¿Qué incompetente te ha enseñado a luchar? Debería asistir a clases como alumno. Eres muy débil, tu maestro te ha hecho débil. - miró a Kyosuke- no eres nadie, tú no decides por mi. Yo tengo la debida educación. No te respeto por que no eres nada, ni nadie, no te mereces nada de respeto. Y ¿Tú superior a mi? -preguntó con ironía- tú sueñas o te drogas.

Kyosuke estaba furioso, este niñato había vencido a su hijo en segundo y sin problemas. Lo había insultado y eso no lo consentía. Se iba a levantar… pero su hija lo miró y sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Ranma y Akane salieron de salón con dirección a la cocina. Se prepararían algo para beber.

\- ¡Ranma! Mi prima planea algo- dijo Akane. Ella si vio la reacción de su prima. Y suplicó- ¡ten cuidado!, no me fio de lo que haga.

El chico la miró muy serio.

-Lo sé. He visto como detenía a su padre. Nos hará algo y será hoy. Tú también ten mucho cuidado. Prepárate, creo que no pasaremos muchos días aquí, que dentro de poco seremos prófugos.

Ella lo miró muy seria y asintió, opinaba como él. Cogieron las galletas y más cosas que tenían escondidas y algo para beber y subieron a la habitación de Akane y se encerraron en ella. Estuvieron toda la tarde, nadie subió a ver que hacían. pero estudiar no fue lo único que hicieron.

* * *

Unas horas después, toda la familia estaba cenando, menos los dos más jóvenes que fueron castigados sin cenar por Kyosuke. Los dos chicos eran conscientes que eso pasaría y tomaron medidas.

-Yuta sube, ¡Qué bajen eso dos y que esos dos bajen!… quiero que nos sirvan, desde ahora en adelante serán nuestros criados. Mañana, les mandaré la ropa apropiada.

Los dos patriarcas se enfadaron, pero lo aceptaron con designación, no se atrevían a oponerse a Kyosuke. Las dos hermanas Tendo ni lo aceptaron ni se designaron, esta idea iba acabar fatal y así fue, esa idea no fue del agrado de los dos prometido y quien llevó los traje de criados,, acabó mal.

Yuta subió a llamar los jóvenes, al bajar estaba espantado.

-No están, se han escapado. Deben haber huido asustados. Me tienen demasiado miedo.

-No te temen. Se debieron imaginar que no les dejaríais cenar. Se han buscado un sitio para hacerlo. - dijo Nabiki.

-Quiero saber dónde han ido. ¡Nabiki! ¡Averígualo! ¡Te doy cinco minutos!

-Me sobran… pero quiero ciento veinte mil Yens. -dijo la joven. Su tío la miró espantado. - Es fácil saber dónde han ido… mejor donde no han ido. Últimamente se sienten muy presionados por sus rivales, y en parte gracias a vosotros. Están resentidos con Shampoo y Mousse por lo tanto no irán al Neko Hanten. También están enfadados con Ukyo, por lo tanto, no pisaran el Ucchan's. Todo el Furinkan sabe lo que están pasando y los apoyan y los invitarían. Si tienes que visitar todas esas casas te pasarás días- la chica no mencionó la casa de Nodoka, la más probarle. - Y hay una multitud de restaurantes donde pueden comer.

\- ¡No me has aclarado nada! - gritó furioso el hombre.

\- ¡Y tú no me has pagado nada! -contestó con mucha ironía Nabiki.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y una pareja se dirigía al dojo Tendo.

-Nos espera una buena, tu padre se enfadará y el mío también. Nos castigaran- decía la chica-… pero esta noche hemos comido muy bien.

-No pasaremos hambre porque tu tío así lo quiera. No sé cómo tu padre y el mío le temen tanto. Ya sé que son unos cobardes… pero nos deberían apoyar.

\- ¿Porque lo harán? ¿Con que lo habrás sobornado mi tío?

-Aquí hay algo que no sabemos. Un misterio que nos envuelve a todos. A ti la que más, y de forma inexplicable a mí. Tu tío hizo algo y tú eres la cabeza de turco. Tu familia esconde algo, algo siniestro, que no quieren que sepamos. No podemos rendimos o nos mataran.

-No pueden llegar tan lejos…-dijo la chica, pero se lo pensó- sí, si pueden. Al menos conmigo… pero contigo. No tienen nada contra ti.

-No sé Akane. Al principio pensaba como tú…pero después empecé a pensar que por defenderte me pusieron en el punto de mira…ahora pienso…que hay algo más. Algo relacionado con mi pasado. Mi padre no sólo me hizo firmar el documento que me haría el sepukku. Hay otra cosa más y mucho más oscura.

Ella lo miró espantada, creía saber lo que diría el chico, y no le iba a gustar.

\- ¿Que… que piensas? ¿piensas que tu padre firmó el mismo documento que el mío?

-Si, lo firmó. Que mi padre conoce desde hace años a tu tío es seguro. Que tiene un trato con él también es seguro. Y que con esa ¿promesa?, ¿trato?, llámalo como quieras, nos ató a mi madre y a mi es algo que tanto tú como yo ya sabemos desde el primer día. Pero hay algo más, algo que se refiere a mí, y eso no nos lo explicará nadie.

Ella se acercó a él y pasando un brazo por la espalda del chico, se abrazó a él.

\- ¿Qué haces... Aka… Aka- chan? -dijo el chico con la cara roja.

-Tengo… tengo frio. -dijo ella. Él sabía que era mentira, no hacía frio…pero la chica temblaba. No era frio lo que sentía, estaba atemorizada… y cuanto más se acercaban al dojo sus temblores aumentaban- hace tanto frio, tengo tanto… frio.

El chico la miró preocupado y ella a él asustada, estaba a punto de hundirse en la desesperación. Los ojos de la chica brillaban porque intentaba contener las lágrimas, que al final salieron de sus ojos.

La chica se abrazó al chico y refugió la cabeza en el pecho de él.

\- ¡Ayúdame! Ranma, me encuentro tan sola e indefensa.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, nadie se la quitaría. No se lo consentiría a nadie.

-No estás ni sola ni indefensa, yo siempre estoy contigo. No habrá fuerza en el universo que me separe de ti.

Ella sabía que no era cierto que el chico se engañaba, que si había alguien que podía separarlos. Pero que, en ese caso, esa persona no disfrutaría de su triunfo, ya se encargaría Ranma que sufrirse… y mucho.

Se iban acercando al dojo y vieron a toda la familia esperándolos en la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde habéis ido? ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para salir? Estaréis castigados una buena temporada. Y tenéis prohibido hablaros- dijo Kyosuke.

Ranma se acercó a Kasumi, había ignorado por completo a Kyosuke.

-Kasumi, hemos ido a cenar a casa de mi madre, de ahora en adelante iremos cada día, si se nos prohíbe comer aquí. Hemos dejado un mensaje, y hemos llamado por teléfono… pero habéis ignorado las dos cosas- miró a Mana y con una sonrisa sarcástica- o tal vez no, hay alguien que sabía que nos hemos ido y se ha callado. Ha debido romper el mensaje y esconder el teléfono.

Mana se enfadó, estaba claro que el chico la culpaba a ella, se encaró con el chico.

-Yo no he hecho nada. No he roto la carta. No tienes pruebas, si sigues incriminándome, te lo haré pasar mal. - la chica estaba rabiosa. Ese chico se le resistía, no caía en sus redes como todos. Era algo que no entendía. Era más guapa y tenía más cualidades que Akane. Y ¿Cómo un chico como Ranma se enamoró de una chica de tan poca valía como Akane? Si incluso las otras tres chicas eran mejores que esa tonta que tenía por prima.

Ranma la miró y sonrió. Se había fijado en las manos de la chica, llevaba guantes. No hacía frio, había caído en su trampa.

-Y tanto que has sido tú. Tengo pruebas en tu contra. Primera yo no he dicho que clase de mensaje hemos dejado, ¿Cómo sabias que era una carta? Segunda ¿Qué nos ocultas con esos guantes? - la chica se miró asustada- Hemos untado la carta y el teléfono con un producto que compré hace tiempo en China. Es un tinte, tengo de varios colores. Hemos untado la carta con tinte azul y el teléfono con tinta roja. Quiero ver tus manos. ¿Le pasa algo a tus manos? ¿O has hecho algo que no debías? -el tono del chico era burlón.

La chica se resistía y no enseñaba sus manos.

-Que te niegues a enseñar tus manos es otra prueba, y decir que no tengo pruebas es admitir que has hecho algo.

La chica se enfureció.

\- ¡Si! Yo he hecho eso. – y miró a los dos prometidos con maldad- pero no seré castigada. Pero vosotros dos si… mi padre os impondrá un correctivo muy fuerte y yo le diré lo que hacer. Y a ti me dedicaré yo, te enseñaré lo que es el dolor.

-¡Hazlo y te enseñaré mi mejor golpe!-Akane la miraba con furia- no consiento que nadie toque a Ranma, ni le haga daño. ¡Es mi prometido!, si por tu culpa sufre… - y añadió con maldad-te mataré, te arrancaré esa bola de billar que tienes por cabeza. A Ranma… ¡Yo lo protegeré!

Mana miró a su prima sorprendida. Se había escapado de su control, por un instante Akane no la temió. No era bueno, si eso seguía así, la chica podría liberase en cualquier momento. Intentó un ataque ruin. Se acercó al chico y pasándole un dedo por el pecho, le dijo tentadora.

-Oye Ranma, ven conmigo. Te puedo enseñar cosas que jamás te enseñará Akane- dijo la joven muy insinuadora.

\- ¿Qué me vas a enseñar? -dijo el chico con ignorancia.

Akane estaba sorprendida. No podía creer que su prometido fuese tan inocente…bueno si era inocente y caía continuamente en trampas así. Pero no aprendía y volvía a caer, se empezó a enfadar con el chico.

-Te puedo enseñar… mis armas de mujer-dijo tentadora, a la vez que se inclinaba y se insinuaba enseñándole, por el escote, parte de los pechos. - te puedo enseñar cosas que no has visto aún.

Akane estaba asustada. Mana tenía mejor cuerpo que ella, era tan guapa como Kasumi. Ella no podía rivalizar con su prima.

\- ¿Qué me vas enseñar que no haya visto? - pregunto con inocencia el chico.

\- " ** _Ya está, ya está en mis manos"_** \- pensó Mana. - **_"he vencido'_**

Se sabía ganadora y miró a Akane con sorna. Su prima aparentaba estar vencida, ya la tenía a su merced y a Ranma... también.

-Mira chico- dijo Mana muy tentadora- las mujeres tenemos ciertos atributos que le les gustan mucho a los hombres, si quieres ver los míos…te los enseñaré.

Kasumi miró a su prima sorprendida, se comportaba como una ramera. Akane miró a su prometido, lo normal que estuviera sonrojado y nervioso…pero no estaba ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Ranma miró a Mana sorprendido, y de golpe la cara del chico pasó de inocente a una cara de travieso y sonrió con maldad.

-Creo que paso… no tienes nada que enseñarme. Lo que puedas enseñarme de tu anatomía… ya lo he visto en otras. A Ranko, por ejemplo, y muchas veces. Y podría verla así cuando quisiera. Y tiene mejor cuerpo que tú-Ranma estalló en carcajadas. Lo dijo con un tono prepotente y con orgullo - Y no me gustas, tienes un bello cuerpo… pero detrás de eso no tienes nada.

Akane miró a su prometida sorprendida. No sabía si reírse o pegarle, le había dicho a Mana que no le interesaba ni como persona ni su cuerpo. Pero su forma de decirlo… esa prepotencia, ese orgullo, se merecía un golpe, pero no le diría nada, Mana se merecía un buen golpe en su ego y Ranma le estaba cogiendo gusto atacarla.

Mana se enfureció, nadie la había tratado de esa forma. No entredía nada, nadie se resistía y ese chico lo hacía. Decidió dar un paso más, excítalo sexualmente delante de todos. Si no reaccionaba no se podía considerar un hombre.

Mana se desabrochó la blusa y le enseñó los pechos. Se señaló al sujetador, y muy insinuadora preguntó.

\- ¿Me lo quito? ¿Me las quieres ver? ¡Seguro!, a todos hombres les gustan los pechos de las mujeres-Ranma y Akane se quedaron rígidos, esa chica estaba loca, ¿cómo podía usar su cuerpo como arma? La chica estaba segura que ahora el chico caería ante ella. - ¿No te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó insinuadora, ella misma estaba excitada pensando en cómo el chico se lanzaría sobre ella. y se quitó el sujetador, y enseñó sus pechos.-

Ranma la miró perplejo y luego miró a su prometida. Y se volvió a carcajear.

-No para nada. De las chicas que conozco eres quien tiene los pechos más pequeños. Usas un sujetador especial para que parezcan más grandes. Y a más los tienes operados. No hay nada en ti que me guste, todo lo contario. Me produces repulsa, ¡asco! Sólo con verte me dan arcadas.

Mana y su familia miraron al chico con asombro. Nadie había resistido a los encantos de la chica, y Ranma no sólo decía que no le interesaba, sino que lo demostraba. Pero hacía que Mana insistiera con más ganas.

\- ¿Cómo osas despreciarme? ¡Tú!, -gritó Mana furiosa- tú un ser inferior deberías adorarme. En cambio, vas con Akane que es una mona… una mona de circo- y se rió. - este cuerpo- y se señaló a ella-puede ser tuyo, te lo regalo. Puede hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Ranma la miró con odio. A Mana se le heló la sangre, ese chico jamás caería a sus pies. Pero ella si caería a los suyos. Le empezaba a gustar, una parte de ella quería que la hiciera suya, lo deseaba como nunca deseó a nadie, y otra parte le decía que jamás tendría al chico. Se dio cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por quedarse con él. Pronto se llevaría un gran disgusto.

-Te lo dicho antes… paso de ti. Tengo por prometida a la mejor. Nadie se puede igualar con ella, por muy bella o por muy buena cocinera que sea. No la cambio por nadie. ¿Mona? -Miró a Akane y se rió- a veces lo parece, y yo a un mono… pero prefiero tener una mona por prometida que tener a ti. – añadió con maldad-Mejor salir con una mona que con una víbora.

La chica gritó con rabia y se lanzó contra Ranma. Nadie la había enfadado como él chico. La hacía danzar al ritmo que él quería, eso siempre había pasado al revés. Siempre era ella quien mandaba y los demás obedecían.

Ranma la estaba esperando. Pero alguien se adelantó.

\- ¡Mana! ¡Para! No te rebajes a su nivel- dijo Kyosuke y se giró hacía Ranma- ¡tú sube a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que...!- el hombre se calló, Ranma lo miraba con furia.

\- ¡Cállate! No eres mi padre para mandarme- dijo el chico con insolencia y se le acercó. Kyosuke retrocedió espantado. -No te vuelvas a dirigir a mí en ese tono y una cosa más…- se buscó en un bolsillo y sacó un documento- has mandado a alguien a casa de mi madre a amenazarla. Los hemos capturado y entregado a la policía… han confesado, buenos le hemos hecho confesar y de mala forma- el chico se rió- mi madre los quería obligar a hacerse el sepukku. Pero los ha perdonado a cambio de su confesión… te han acusado.

-Eso no vale conmigo- dijo el hombre riendo- saldré absuelto.

-Ya contábamos con eso. Por eso firmarás ese documento. En él te comprometes a no volver a atacar a mi madre. Porque si eso pasase mi madre hará pública la confesión de los dos hombres y te arruinaran tu carrera. Confesaron delante de mucha gente, mi madre también tiene contactos. Mañana cuando me levante, los quiero firmados. – el joven se acercó a su padre- mañana tú y yo tenemos que hablar… ¡A solas! No te puede acompañar nadie. No te vienen tiempo buenos. Vas a pagar todo lo mal padre y esposo que has sido. - se giró a Akane- ¿Vamos preciosa?

-Si, entremos. Que aquí hace frio- y los dos jóvenes entraron en el dojo, ella iba detrás de él refugiándose en el chico, buscando su protección. Temía por su vida, sabía que para su tío y primos no valía nada. Para ellos era algo que debían destruir. Detrás de ellos entraron Kasumi y Nabiki, quedándose el resto fuera.

Mana miró como entraban los dos prometidos, estaba rabiosa. La tonta de su prima había escapado momentáneamente a su control, fue cuando amenazó al chico. Y este no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, siempre iba detrás de Akane. Esa falta de atención la desesperaba, ella exigía atención continua, que todos los hombres la adorasen., ser el centro de atención. Y Ranma la despreciaba… eso lo volvía muy atractivo. Conseguirlo sería un reto.

Yuta miró a su hermana. Él si sabía porque Akane escapó del control de Mana, Akane estaba enamorada de su prometido, si lo veía en peligro lo ayudaría, es más si alguien lo amenazase, Akane acudiría en su ayuda y lo salvaría, olvidando el miedo. Lo mismo pasaba con Ranma se sentía unido a su prometida por idénticas razones, ese chico quería a su prometida y estaba dispuesto a salvarla si se daba el caso…pero había algo más, ese joven veía a Mana como…un enemigo, jamás se enamoraría de Mana. Yuta sonrió eso podía beneficiarlo a él. No podría separar a los dos prometidos, nadie podría… pero meterse entre ellos sería muy divertido.


	5. Chapter 5:Una pelea después de la cena

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, no hago esto con animo de lucro.

* * *

 **5 ª. Una pelea después de la cena.**

Ranma iba para su habitación, estaba cansando, se había duchado, tuvo que amenazar a Mana, esa loca le cortó el agua caliente. Recordó cuándo la amenazó, fue como Ranko y vio que el pánico que Mana le tenía a Ranko, era prácticamente idéntico al que sentía Akane por su prima. El chico sonrió, iba utilizar ese pánico en contra de la chica. Le enseñaría a no molestar a Akane, es más le enseñaría a temerla.

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió y desde el umbral de la habitación vio algo que lo dejó clavado en el suelo. Su futón estaba extendido y metido en él estaba la loca que tenía por prima su prometida. La ropa de la chica estaba bien recogida al lado de la cama, el chico vio que la ropa íntima de la chica estaba allí, lo que le hizo suponer que esa chica estaba desnuda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico de mala forma- sal de aquí si no quieres problemas. No estoy de buen humor, no me tientes, puedes salir de aquí volando.

\- ¡Venga! Ven conmigo lo pasaras bien. Todos lo que han estado conmigo se lo han pasado muy bien. Nunca he tenido quejas.

\- ¡No me gustas! No pienso hacerlo con quien no me gusta… no soy como los demás, ¡no soy todos! No me tienta tu oferta. Hay otras, con mejor cuerpo que el tuyo, que me han hecho ofertas similares y no han conseguido nada y tú iras por el mismo camino. Esta es una casa respetable, no queremos problemas. ¡Te comportas como una ramera!

\- ¡Tú harás lo que te ha pedido mi hija! - dijo Kyosuke. Se había colocado detrás del chico y lo empujaba hacía dentro.

Ranma miró hacia fuera, en el pasillo vio a su padre y al señor Tendo. No decían nada…pero parecían apoyar a Kyosuke. Kasumi asistía asustada a los acontecimientos, pensaba que Ranma reaccionaria de mala forma. Nabiki pensando cómo sacar rendimiento de esto. Akane estaba furiosa, tal como reaccionase su prometido ella actuaría o una forma de otra.

Ranma miró a su prometida, y suspiró. Kyosuke le impedía salir.

\- ¡Bien! Si es eso lo que queréis, os lo daré. - y para sorpresa de todos entró en la habitación. El chico notó como subía la ira de Akane, pero no iba rígida a él, ella sabía lo que se proponía el chico. Kyosuke sonrió con maldad, ya era hora que el chico cumpliese sus designios, pero…

Ranma miró a la ocupante de su futón con asco. Fue al armario cogió un abrigo y su mochila y… salió por la ventana, cerrándola al salir y se perdió en la noche.

* * *

Akane iba a su habitación, estaba enfadada. Su prometido tuvo que salir de su habitación y de la casa, para no comprometer su honor. Lo asombroso era que tanto su padre como el padre del chico no estaban en contra que esa chica durmiera con Ranma, eso significaba que ella no contaba como prometida de Ranma. Su estado de ánimo era malo, estaba recaída muy cercana a la depresión. Pero sabía que su prometido no la dejaría, a él si le importaba. Sabía que Ranma no andaba lejos.

Cuando iba a entrar en su habitación, vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada y habiendo visto la maniobra de Mana, se temió lo peor.

-Kasumi, Nabiki. ¿Podréis entrar? Os tengo que enseñar algo.

Al entrar Akane vio a su primo acostado en su cama y las cosas de chico ocupando un rincón.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Hola Akane! A partir de hoy compartiremos habitación, será nuestro nidito de amor. Son ordenes de mi padre, el tuyo está de acuerdo.

\- _**¡Fuera!**_ \- gritó la chica- en diez segundos te quiero fuera.

-Ni hablar, yo soy tu prometido… ese niñato ya no lo es. Si quiere puede ser el criado de Mana, Sólo sirve para eso.

-No haces un buen papel- dijo una voz. Yuta se asustó, en la habitación entraron las hermanas de Akane. Eso no iba como esperaba. - ¡Akane te ha pedido que salgas!, es por tu bien, no vas salir bien librado de esto.

\- ¡Cállate Kasumi! No tienes nada que decir… o ¿tienes envidia? Yo tengo bastante para las tres- dijo el chico con orgullo.

Kasumi se puso roja, nadie le había hablado así nunca, se quedó un momento parada, iba a contestar al chico, pero…

-Eres un fanfarrón. Compárate con Ranma, ya te gustaría ser la mitad de hombre que él- dijo Akane. – Ranma nunca acosaría a nadie así. Puede que para relacionarse con las chicas sea tímido. Algunas personas lo llamarían cobarde… pero es más noble que tú.

-Este acoso se sabrá y tendrás problemas. Ya los tienes- dijo Nabiki- no esperes que el prometido de Akane se quede quieto. Has testamento, vas camino al cementerio.

\- ¡Ranma ya no es el prometido de Akane! Mi hijo puede hacer con ella lo quiera. - dijo Kyosuke, entrado en la habitación. - Yuta, ¡adelante! Haz con ella lo que quieras. – y sujetó por los brazos a la chica, que forcejó con él. Pero el hombre le apretaba con fuerza y la detuvo. Yuta se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la chica.

\- ¡Dejarme! No me toquéis- suplicó la chica- no sabéis lo que hacéis. Él os matará, no tendrá piedad de vosotros. – y entonces llamó a su prometido- _**¡Raaanmaaaaa!**_

\- ¿Te refieres a tu ex prometido? - dijo Yuta con sorna- ¡llamarlo.! Lo siento, él no vendrá. Ha huido, jajaja. Es un cobarde. Nadie te defenderá. Por qué a todos le da igual lo que te pase. Ahora eres mí muñeca… - se calló. Akane miraba la ventana, una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven, en sus ojos se veía una mirada confiada, la mirada de alguien que se sabe protegida y a salvo.

\- ¡Ranma! - dijo Kasumi con miedo y con la esperanza de que Ranma le diera una paliza a su primo, el chico de la trenza estaba abriendo la ventana, a Yuta no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

El chico de la trenza entró a la habitación. Había sido una mala idea dejar la ventana abierta. Ranma se acercó al estúpido que osaba acosar a su prometida.

\- ¡Dejarla y baja al dojo! Te doy un minuto para salir de esta habitación y dejar en paz a mi prometida. Y cúbrete, que estás desnudo y delante de señoritas.

-No te haré caso. Akane es mía… para mi disfrute. Te cedo mi hermana, o las hermanas de Akane… pero a ella no…

No pudo seguir Ranma lo cogió con una mano por el cuello y con la otra le dio repetidos golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, y después lo abofeteo repetidas veces, se cebó con el idiota. Cuando paró, Yuta estaba blanco y medio inconsciente Nadie le había pegado tan fuerte. Ranma miró al chico con desprecio y lo arrojó por la ventana, después se acercó a su prometida que seguía cogida por su tío.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ranma.

-Si, gracias… pero me duelen los brazos… ¿me puedes librar de ese dolor? – contestó la chica.

Ranma miró los brazos de la chica y como era detenida por el hombre.

-No te preocupes en un momento te libro de ese dolor. - le respondió el chico y miró al causante del dolor de la chica. - ¡suéltala y ser un hombre! Te espero abajo.

\- ¡No!, ¡ni bajaré ni soltaré a esta chica! - dijo el hombre. Y el hombre gritó de dolor. Ranma le apretaba los brazos como él apretaba los de la joven. El hombre sintió tanto dolor que soltó la joven- ¿Cómo te ha atrevido? No sabes con quien juegas….

\- ¡Baja al dojo! O te destrozó aquí mismo- ordenó Ranma enfurecido. Kyosuke vio que el chico cumpliría su amenaza. Sería mejor bajar como le ordenó Ranma, pero miró a la pareja con odio, esa es la pagarían.

Ranma se giró a su padre y a Soun.

\- ¡A vosotros también os quiero abajo! -los dos hombres palidecieron, no iban a tener un momento agradable. - pero antes. – miró a su prometida-Akane darme lo que nos ha dado mi madre. Akane se buscó en un bolsillo y sacó un sobre que le entregó a Ranma, este abrió el sobre y sacó unos documentos. Se giró a su padre y le ordenó- ¡Firma! No me obligues a hacerte firmar a la fuerza. – Genma iba a protestar, pero su hijo lo calló- no, no tienes ningún derecho a decir nada, firma y ya está…-ordenó, su padre firmó los documentos y el joven miró a Soun-y ahora tú este.

-Pero... no puede obligarme a…- decía Soun asustado.

\- _**¡Firma!**_ -ordenó Akane. Al ver que su padre se negaba le cogió la mano. Y le hizo firmar a la fuerza. La chica se giró a Genma- Tú también **¡FIRMA!**

Genma asustado firmó el documento. Ranma miró a su padre.

-El documento que has firmado es el divorcio que te pidió mi madre. En las otras renuncias a mi como hijo… pero no podrás quitarme el apellido… me lo cedes. Ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

-Con eso estas renunciando a ser el prometido de Akane- dijo Soun.

-No, te equivocas- dijo Akane- con el tercer documento, él que habéis firmado los dos, os comprometéis a no meteros entre Ranma y yo. – se fijó en su padre- tú te comprometes con Nodoka a respetar que Ranma y yo sigamos siendo prometidos…porque es los dos lo queremos. La promesa que le hiciste a Genma…ahora es como si se la hubieras hecho a Nodoka. Si no la cumples, te demandaremos y nos quedamos con el dojo y te echamos a la calle sin nada- la chica miró a Genma- a ti no te demandaremos, ya te hemos quitado todo. Es algo que te mereces desde hace años, desde separaste a Ranma de su madre, y los torturaste cuando lo entrenabas.

-No sabéis lo que habéis hecho… os habéis condenado los dos. -dijo Soun con tristeza. - nosotros no queríamos esto. Lo qué siempre quisimos es que al menos Ranma sobreviviese.

-Entonces ¿Por qué permitisteis que nos comprometiéramos? ¿Por qué me juntasteis con Ranma si sabíais que mi tío volvería a reclamar mi vida? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Akane con rabia,

-Fue voluntad de tu madre… ella me pidió que tú fueras la prometida de Ranma. Pero tú ya estabas comprometida… te teníamos que dar en sacrifico y si tenías prometido o novio y era hijo de Genma…al él también. Vuestro destino es morir a manos de Kyosuke. Ranma sólo podía salvarse si renunciaba a ser tu prometido.

-Si ese es nuestro destino…lo aceptaremos- dijo Ranma. - pero si tenemos la menor oportunidad de escapar a ese destino… lo haremos.

-Pero nadie logrará sepáranos. Ni siquiera la muerte- continuó Akane. Y los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y bajaron al jardín. Allí él se enfrentaría a cuatro personas, mientras defendería su futuro.

* * *

Ranma miraba a sus rivales, nunca pensó que tendría a su padre y Soun como enemigos. Durante las últimas semanas le habían demostrado que eran unos auténticos cobardes, unos padres pésimos y que no se merecían consideración. Eso ya lo sabía desde que llegó Happosai… pero traicionar a sus hijos. Vender la vida de Akane no se lo perdonaba. No entendía como Soun fue capaz de dar la vida de su hija a cambio… ¿A cambio de que entregó a su hija? No lo entendía, no lograba entenderlo. Su propio padre hizo lo mismo con él, pero por lo que entendió, Ranma daría su vida si estaba prometido a Akane y se negaba a dejarla ir. Negó con la cabeza, y la familia Tanaka. ¿Qué pintaba en eso? ¿Por qué querían a Akane muerta? Debería averiguarlo.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¡Vamos a establecer unas normas para el perdedor! - dijo Ranma- escríbelas. Él que pierda no volverá a molestar a Akane. Se alejarán de ella, si alguno la molesta. Lo cogeré y lo castigaré. Al segundo intento… me los cargo, sin piedad- los dos hombres lo miraron horrorizados. Soun miró a sus hijas, casi pidiéndoles que detuvieran al joven, ellas lo ignoraron.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso- dijo Kasumi y miró a sus hermanas y esta asintieron, Soun las miró asustado, sus hijas lo abandonaban- con la condición de que Kyosuke y Yuta…cumplan lo firmado, fue algo que pidió mi madre si atacaban a mi hermana menor. No sé lo que buscáis… pero no lo conseguiréis. Nabiki que esos cuatro firmen el documento. Y Mana también deberá cumplirlo… - pero no dijo lo que había hecho firmar su madre a la familia Tanaka, aun no era hora de revelar eso.

-Si no firmáis- dijo Ranma- os pondremos unas condiciones peores.

\- ¿Y si tú pierdes? - dijo Ranma.

-Si. Yo pierdo… esta noche me caso con Akane… es lo que siempre quisisteis.

\- Haces trampas. - dijo Yuta. - ganes o pierdas, salvas a Akane.

-Si. Pero así me aseguro que no la tocáis gané o pierda. - dijo el chico- no os consentiré que le toquéis ni un pelo. Házselo y… - y poniendo un tono siniestro- os mato.

Akane estaba roja. Su prometido había proclamado su intención de casase con ella. Pero no sabía lo que pensaba el chico si ganaba ¿se casaría con ella?

-Kasumi, da la señal de empezar el combate- dijo Soun.

\- ¡Ranma vence! no pierdas - dijo Kasumi. Levantó la mano, cuando la bajase comenzaría la lucha.

Los cuatro rivales pensaban actuar a la vez, el chico no se podía defender de cuatro atacantes a la vez.

Kasumi bajó la mano y…Los cuatro esperaban el primer movimiento del joven de la trenza para atacarlo.

\- ¿Qué hará Ranma? Daría cualquier cosa por preverlo. - dijo Nabiki.

\- Es fácil. Primero atacará al que es el más flojo… pero tiene las ideas más claras de como derrotarlo. Después irá atacando del más fuerte y se guardará para el ultimo al más débil. Y le hará sufrir… es él que más se lo merece.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? - dijo Mana- ¿También me dirás en qué orden atracará?

Las dos hermanas de Akane la miraban con asombro, era imposible que la chica supiera en qué orden atacaría el joven.

-Primero atracará a Yuta-dijo Akane.

Ranma se lanzó, nada más la señal Kasumi, sobre el chico. El primo de Akane no pudo evitar el _Tenshin amaguri ken_ del joven, y duró unos segundos frente al chico antes de caer derrotado. Los otros atacantes quedaron paralizados, no se esperaban que el chico actuase tan pronto y a esa velocidad ni con esa potencia.

-Ahora ira por el más fuerte que es… su padre. Tío Genma va sufrir. Ranma le dará su merecido. - parecía que Akane disfrutaba de la paliza que Ranma sometería a su padre.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo miró.

\- ¡Hola viejo! Hoy sufrirás por todo lo que me hiciste pasar esto años. Tantas técnicas inútiles, en todos los problemas que me metiste.

-Era para hacerte un hombre digno de la hermana Tendo que quisieras.

-Y ¿si me hubieras hecho una buena persona? En lugar de un creído un y prepotente, si hubiera sido educado mejor, había tenido menos problemas con ella.

-Fuiste tú quien se volvió un insoportable.

-Puede ser. Pero tú nunca fuiste un buen ejemplo.

Genma aprovechó que el chico estaba distraído con la conversación...y lo atacó. Pero el joven conocía lo bastante a su padre para saber qué jugaría sucio. Ranma saltó sobre su padre se puso detrás y…

-Un traidor como tú se merece que lo ataquen por la espalda- y utilizó el mismo ataque que utilizó con Yuta.

-Ahora le toca a mi padre- dijo Akane, no le gustaba que Ranma le pegase a su padre, pero Soun se merecía un escarmiento. Notaba el mal estar en sus hermanas y en el chico.

Sabía que el joven estaba indeciso. Si atacaba a Soun, provocaría rechazo en sus hijas. Pero si no lo hacía, el hombre no aprendería. Y en ese instante los dos chicos supieron que hacer.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron andar el uno hacía el otro. Al cruzarse, levantaron sus manos y se palmearon las manos.

-Todo tuyo Akane- dijo el chico.

-Gracias Ranma- dijo su prometida. Y la joven se encaró a su padre.

\- ¿Cómo puedes desobedecer a tu padre? Eres una hija ingrata. Lo hago por tu bien y él de tus hermanas. - preguntó un lloroso Soun.

\- ¿Por mi bien? ¿Por él de mis hermanas? ¿Cómo pudiste prometer entregar mi vida? ¿La vida de tu propia hija? - preguntó exaltada Akane- Nunca has pensando en nuestro bien, sólo en el tuyo. Me prometiste a alguien que no conocía. No pensante en lo que sentía yo… lo que yo quería. Tú y Genma nunca penasteis en lo que Ranma y yo queríamos, nos manejasteis a vuestro antojo. Genma arrancó a Ranma de su madre y lo sometió a entrenamientos infernales. Tú…tú me prometiste a mi…o a una de mis hermanas a Ranma. Al comienzo nos llevábamos fatal. Nos hemos peleado desde el principio…pero también éramos amigos…muy amigos- miró al chico y le sonrió- amigos inseparables. Nunca dejasteis que nuestra difícil relación fuera a mejor. Siempre nos presionasteis. Fue esa la razón que siempre nos peleáramos. Cuando hacíamos un paso adelante aparecíais y fastidiabais todo. Sin vosotros ahora ya seriamos una pareja de prometidos normal.

-Siempre has dicho que no lo querías- dijo Soun- que no querías saber nada de la boda.

-Os engañaba…me engañaba. No quería reconocer que lo quería- miró a su prometido, el chico estaba sonrojado, pero tenía una sonrisa de orgullo. Él tampoco escondería ya lo que sentía por ella- los dos os engañamos a vosotros y a nosotros mismos.

-Estabas de acuerdo en morir. En hacer lo que tu tío quería- dijo Soun.

-He cambiado de idea, me han hecho cambiar. No quiero morir sin saber porque he de hacerlo. No quiero morir por una tontería o un capricho de un loco. No quiero morir por una promesa hecha por dos o tres personas sin que yo no contase para nada. No quiero morir porque eso me alejaría de alguien- y miró a Ranma, ella leyó en los labios de él "No te dejaré morir". Sonrió- no quiero dejarlo solo, sé que su vida no tendría sentido y me seguiría. Como me pasaría a mi si a él le pasase lo mismo. ¡No te haré caso!, se lo debo a mi… a mi madre y hermanas, se lo debo sobre todo a mi prometido.

\- ¡No! - gritó Ranma- ¡te lo debes a ti misma! Es tu vida. Nada la debe apagar por un puto capricho. -Akane asintió.

-Si, Ranma tiene razón. Me lo debo a mi misma. - miró a su padre-Te venceré, no puedo morir, no caería sólo yo. Me juego mucho.

-Si esa tu decisión, lucha por tu vida… y la de tu prometido. Aunque no venceréis.

Y empezó la lucha. Ranma observaba la lucha sonriendo, sabía de antemano quien ganaría. Akane lo había visto combatir, de forma indirecta había aprendido técnicas y prácticas suyas. Soun no era un rival para su hija. El joven se percató que tanto Kyosuke como Mana se movían para atacar a Akane.

-¡Moveos…! atacar a Akane… y será la última vez que podáis moveos… porque os romperé la columna vertebral y acabaréis en una silla de ruedas

Los dos atacantes sabían que el chico no amenazaba en vano. Ya habían aprendido a temerle. Pero creían que podían vencerlo.

Soun respiró aliviado, su hija no era tan buena como Ranma, la vencería en poco tiempo. El hombre atacó con todas sus fuerzas y la chica paraba los golpes a duras penas. A Akane le costaba esquivar los golpes.

\- ¿Qué haces Akane? ¿Se puede saber a qué estas jugando? -murmuró el chico. Su prometida no peleaba al cien por ciento. Algo la detenía. Iba a gritarle cuando descubrió la táctica de la chica. -No está mal, Soun no se dará cuenta de la trampa- volvió a murmurar el joven.

-Akane. No puedes vencerme- dijo el hombre- soy más fuerte, tengo más experiencia, y mejor técnica que tú.

Entonces Akane se empezó a mover más rápido. Su técnica era muy parecida a la de su prometido. Se notaba que había aprendido de él. El chico la miraba con orgullo, esa era la auténtica Akane.

\- ¡Vamos Akane! ¡Da todo! ¡Tú puedes!, ¡eres la mejor!. -la animó Ranma.

Soun no podía parar los ataques de su hija. La joven se había vuelto mucho mejor desde la llegada de Ranma. El chico la había cambiado por completo. No era la misma niña que el día que llegó Ranma, la Akane a la que combatía luchaba por su vida, por la de aquel que ella quería… y esa Akane no se rendiría.

Akane atacaba a su padre a una velocidad creciente. La joven atacaba desde un punto, cuando Soun atacaba a ese sitio, la chica ya no estaba allí, se había movido y estaba en otro sitio, y atacaba desde esa nueva posición, cambiando de posición continuamente. El combate duraba mucho, Ranma se impacientaba, notaba el temor de Akane de darle a su padre el golpe de gracia.

-Tengo mejor defensa que tú. En un momento acabaré contigo- decía Soun convencido de su ventaja- Y serás la muñeca de Yuta como se lo he prometido hoy.

Ese comentario enfureció a varias personas. A las hermanas de Akane, no entendían como su padre le tuviera tan poco aprecio a su propia hija. A Ranma, el chico deseó matar al viejo idiota, nadie trataría de esa forma a su prometida. Y por último a Akane no iba a plegarse a los deseos de su padre, no iba a ser una prostituta, antes prefería morir. La joven miró a su prometido, estaba furioso por el comentario de Soun. Y decidió atacar como el chico había atacado a Genma. Como Ranma saltó sobre su padre se puso detrás y…

-Un traidor como tú se merece que lo ataquen por la espalda- dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que dijo su prometido- ¿Cómo pudiste venderme a esa familia? Mi madre, donde este te odiará, ¡sacrificar a tu propia hija!, ¡no es propio del padre que me crio!. -y utilizó uno de los ataques de Ranma, el _Tenshin amaguri ken_ , Soun cayó al suelo derrotado. Ranma se quedó asombrado, como todos, pero enseguida sonrió.

-No me extraña que lo haya utilizado. Esta chica es excepcional. No me extrañaría que utilizará el golpe de la explosión de Ryoga o mi Hiryu Shoten ha. - se rió contento, se sentía eufórico y orgulloso de ser el prometido de Akane. Notó algo dentro de él, deseaba abrazarla, besarla y si ella le proponía matrimonio… decir que si… pero que fuera esa misma noche el enlace.

Akane se acercó a su prometido con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Has visto? Lo he ganado y usando una de tus técnicas- dijo ella de forma traviesa- ¿Te da rabia? - estaba jugando con él.

Él chico se puso serio y frunció el cejo. Parecía enfado, pero se rió, Akane lo miró extrañada.

-Para nada, hace meses que esperaba algo así de ti, preciosa. Hace mucho que podías hacer esto y más. Este no es tu limite, puedes seguir progresando.

-No os dejaré hacerlo. Vine por ti Akane. Tu prometido… se podía haber salvado, tenía pocas posibilidades… pero si hubiera hecho caso a mi hija tendría alguna posibilidad. Pero ya no se salvará. Sois muy peligrosos, extremadamente peligrosos. Para mis objetivos sois unas molestias. Os he de eliminar, y lo haré ahora.

Y los dos chicos se prepararon para luchar contra Kyosuke, se jugaban la vida, debían ganar.

Kyosuke el comisario de policía. Kyosuke el maestro de artes marciales. El que siempre conseguía lo que quería, menos una vez, ahora arreglaría ese fallo que tuvo dieciocho años antes. Kyosuke un ejemplo para la sociedad, la esperanza de mejorar la ciudad. Ese hombre estaba furioso.

Hacía casi un mes que tenía que haber hecho desaparecer a su molesta sobrina. y ese repugnante chico se metió por medio. No era un chico normal, su hija trató de seducirlo y no consiguió nada. Ahora Mana debería llevar una peluca para resto de su vida…la idiota de la prima de Ranma la dejó calva. A su hijo le tuvo que llevar al dentista, se estaba gastando una fortuna en dientes, ese idiota de Ranma le había roto media dentadura.

Akane que había aceptado su muerte y hacía pocos minutos cambió de opinión, y todo por Ranma. Lo odiaba, se estaba metiendo en medio, obstaculizando sus planes. Lo mataría… pero antes le haría ver como mataba a Akane.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre tuvo una visión. Contempló su propia muerte a manos de Ranma. El joven convertido un ser enloquecido por el dolor, lo mataba con crueldad poco después de matar con la misma crueldad a Mana y Yuta. Pero el muy idiota no hizo caso del aviso y desafió a la pareja.

-Hoy es vuestro último día de vida. Estáis viviendo vuestros últimos minutos en este mundo. Nacisteis con pocos días diferencia… y moriréis con pocos minutos de diferencia. - dijo el hombre- el monstruo nacido de mi hermana, y el idiota nacido para ser su prometido. Dos seres que no debían haber nacido. Un problema que no tardaré en resolver, y mañana el mundo será mejor, porque no existiréis ninguno de los dos.

-Tú sí que eres un monstruo. Quieres matar a Akane y no dices por qué, nos ocultas algo. Te interesa hace desaparecer a mi prometida. ¿Qué ganas si ella no está?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!. - contestó Kyosuke.

-Lo siento, ¡si es asunto mío! Todo lo que pone en riesgo a mi prometida es asunto mío. ¿Por qué? ¡Eso si asunto mío! Pero a ti no te importa. Sólo te debe importar una cosa, tocarla y te mato.

-No consentiré que le hagas daño a mi prometido. Hazlo y acabaré contigo. Volvería de la tumba para hacerte la vida imposible. - dijo Akane.

-Sois unos inexpertos, me resultará muy fácil acabar con los dos. Considerados vencidos.

Y el hombre los atacó, se creía más hábil que Soun y Genma… pero pronto se dio cuenta que los dos chicos eran mejores que él y se vio vencido y decidió actuar sucio. Le hizo una señal a su hija y esta asintió.

Los dos chicos no se esperaban el ataque traicionero que recibieron. Mientras Kyosuke atacaba a los dos jóvenes. Mana se fue acercando y…

-Te he vencido… te he vencido. -dijo eufórico el hombre. -la victoria es mía… o he ganado y sin hacer un solo movimiento. Considera a tu prometida…-dejo pasar unos segundos y añadió con mucha crueldad- mu-er-ta.

Ranma oyó gritar a su prometida, y se giró, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Akane había caído a cuatro patas. Tenía una herida que le recorría la espalda. Mana la había atacado a traición con un puñal. Su intención fue clavárselo, pero Akane la notó y se movió y sólo pudo producirle un corte, ni profundo, ni mortal. Pero ahora le tocaba acabar con la chica.

-¡Morirás Akane!, lo tenías que haber hecho hace tiempo. Pero aquel niño lo evitó. Pero yo y mi padre nos encargamos de él. - y la chica se abalanzó sobre Akane… pero no acabaría con Akane…

Ranma vio a su prometida en peligro. Todo el odio, toda la furia, toda la rabia acumulada en el chico durante los últimos días estalló. Se preparó para salvarla, pero alguien lo detuvo. Kyosuke lo cogió del brazo.

-Deja a Mana que haga su trabajo. No intervengas- la locura de Kyosuke se hizo evidente. Hablaba con alegría, como si matar a Akane fuera un buen para la humanidad. - Después celebraremos la muerte de esa cosa. Es un bien para…

No pudo seguir, Ranma lo noqueó de un puñetazo. El joven cogió el cuerpo del hombre, y se giró hacía Mana.

-Mata a Akane y tu padre la seguirá…y después acabaré contigo y lo haré muy lentamente y con crueldad, me suplicarás que te mate a cada instante… pero no lo haré- advirtió el chico, la miraba con odio, con un odio inmenso, mayor que el que sintió en el monte Fénix…

Mana se paró en el acto y miró a su padre y se dio cuenta que la vida de este le importaba muy poco. A ella y a su hermano los había utilizado siempre que quiso. Pero si algo le pasaba al hombre y ella no lo impedía tendría problema. Kyosuke se lo hizo ver hacía mucho tiempo.

-No lo harás, te falta valor… no tienes lo que se debe tener para ser un asesino…- miró al chico y se calló. En el estado actual, ese joven, si sería un asesino. Podía utilizarlo para que matase a su padre y librase de su tiranía.

\- _**¡IDIOTAAA!**_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿No ves lo que pasará? -Yuta gritó a su hermana, se había recuperado un poco, hablaba desde el suelo, tenía una pierna rota y no podía moverse. Ya le daba igual que Mana descubriese que no era tan tonto como aparentaba. -Si matas a Akane. No te saldrá tan bien como lo que planeas. Primero matará a padre, después irá a por ti. Nadie te salvará…y después por mí.

Mana miró a su hermano con sorpresa. No parecía él, debía haberse golpeado la cabeza, tener esa idea no era algo normal en él. Cuando acabase todo lo llevaría al hospital y que le hiciera un… eso que se le hace a la cabeza a ver si está dañada. No creía en la inteligencia de su hermano, eso era imposible.

-Sólo dices tontería- contestó la joven. Y se rió. Yuta la miró con sorpresa. Esa tonta los estaba condenando a los tres. Ranma se dedicaría a eso. Y sospechaba que el chico saldría libre. Pero sabía que ese caso quedaría como defensa propia. Pero Mana seguía sin ver las cosas- Ahora el señor Yuta se vuelve inteligente, debe ser el golpe en la cabeza. Y dice tonterías… pues no…, mataré a Akane y Ranma caerá rendido a mis pies.

Ranma y la familia Tendo miraban esa escena expectante. Ranma esperaba el momento adecuado para salvar a Akane. Tenía ganas de transformar esa chica en polvo, y ese momento llegó, vio como Mana dejaba de prestar atención sobre Akane, soltó a Kyosuke, que se estampó contra el suelo. Y atacó.

Todo vieron como Ranma se volvía un borrón. El chico se movió a una velocidad inhumana, un momento estaba en un sitio y al segundo siguiente estaba golpeando a Mana, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Había hecho lo que prometió no hacer, golpear a una mujer, pero esa no era una mujer, era una víbora.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre su prometida. La giró y la cogió con cuidado, la miraba preocupado.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¿Está bien? Responde. - preguntó alarmado el chico. La chica lanzó un pequeño quejido.

-Si. Estoy bien, solo es un arañazo… gracias. -contestó su prometida. Él lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal. No sabes el miedo que he pasado. Creía que… que te perdía.

Se quedaron mirando y ella lo abrazó y se puso a llorar. Él también le devolvió el abrazo.

-No me dejes… no me dejes sola, porque si lo hiciera esos me… matarían.

-No te dejaré nunca… yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte… para protegerte… aun a costa de mi vida.

-No debes morir por mí. No lo aceptaría. Debes vivir conmigo.

Los dos se miraron y fueron acercando sus labios para besarse y cuando faltaban centímetros.

-Que escena más tierna. ¡Me da asco! -Mana había recuperado la conciencia. Y miraba la escena asqueada-A los hombres y a las mujeres se los utiliza… y cuando no sirven se va por el siguiente. Amor, confianza, pareja son términos desfasados. Aunque unos idiotas como vosotros, seguro que aún creéis en esas tonterías. ¡Sois unos críos que aún creen en el amor!

\- ¿No te gustan? Pues no mires. No te voy a intentar convencer que te equivocas. Porque no lo entenderías, tratas a los demás de idiotas, para excusar tu propia idiotez-Ranma miró a su prometida y esta asintió, sabía que se proponía el chico. -Nos has interrumpido, no eres la primera persona que lo hace… ni serás la última… pero si la primera que lo haces de forma temporal. - miró a Akane- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si, con toda el alma.

\- ¿Qué vais hacer? - dijo Mana espantada.

Kasumi captó al instante lo que pretendían los dos jóvenes.

Ranma y su prometida se volvieron a mirar, sus cabezas se acercaron. El chico le cogió con una mano la cara… y se besaron. Fue un beso largamente esperado por los dos., fue largo y apasionado. No deseaban separarse, pero cuando le faltó el aire lo hicieron. Kasumi los miró alegre, por fin lo habían hecho, estaba esperando eso desde hacía casi dos años. Nabiki pensó en lo que podía ganar si vendía eso, pero pensó en los problemas que causaría a los chicos y se lo pensó… pero tal vez…

Mana chilló de horror durante todo lo que duró el beso. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo, ese beso empeoraba las cosas. Los dos chicos habían hecho lo único que los alejaba de los planes de Kyosuke, ese beso era la libertad de los chicos... o su condena a muerte. Kyosuke no dejaría que eso se interpusiera en sus planes. Pasaría de lo acordado e iría por la vida de ambos jóvenes, y ahora con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo peor para la familia Tanaka aún estaba por venir.

Los dos prometidos se miraron muy serios. Lo que ocurriría a continuación dejaría pasmados a todos los que lo vieron. Ranma levantó la mano abierta y Akane junto su mano con la del chico.

-Con este beso sello mi futuro, desde ahora te reconozco como mi prometida oficial… la única prometida. De ahora en adelante te considero una Saotome. Eres mi esposa y yo soy tu esposo, aunque no haya una unión legal, aun…, para mí sí que es legal. -Juró Ranma, y esperó la respuesta de la que hasta ahora había sido su prometida.

-Con este beso sello mi futuro, desde ahora te reconozco como mi prometido oficial… el único prometido. Ahora en adelante me considero una Saotome. Eres mi esposo y yo soy tu esposa, aunque no haya una unión legal, aun…, para mí sí que es legal. - repitió Akane.

Con esa declaración, los dos jóvenes más rebeldes de Nerima habían desafiado a sus padres, a la familia Tanaka y a sus rivales. Estaban diciendo que eran uno, que se apoyarían el uno al otro en todo. Que se consideraban casados, aunque no había habido boda. Habían dejado ver que nadie ni nada lo separaría.

Kasumi los miró satisfecha. No esperaba esa reacción de los chicos. Pero no por ello se iba a oponerse, todo lo contario. Eso beneficiaba a sus planes, a los planes que trazó su madre mucho tiempo antes. aunque esta acción de los dos chicos los cambiaba totalmente. Planes que le hizo prometer su madre que cumpliría. Planes para alejar a Akane de las pérfidas manos de Kyosuke y sus hijos.

-¡Me opongo a eso!. No lo consiento-dijo Kyosuke, que se despertó de su sopor- eso no vale. Es una travesura de dos niñatos, un juego de dos adolescentes idiotas. No dejaré que esos dos legalicen su relación, la prohíbo.

-¡Y yo la autorizó!- dijo Kasumi con firmeza y con mucha autoridad - Acabó de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Mi madre me dejó como regente del dojo, hasta que se formalice la boda de Akane y Ranma. A parte me dejó como su tutora, si mi padre no estaba capacitado para defender a su propia hija. También me autorizó a tomar las medidas pertinentes para defenderla y en caso que tú la asesines… para llevarte al mismo sitio que lleves a mi hermana. Y si matas a Ranma, también tengo instrucciones de acabar contigo. También tengo que decirte que, si acabases con mis hermanos, tus hijos se verán obligados a suicidarse… y de forma lo más vergonzosas posible.

-¡Eso es mentira!. ¡No me lo creo! - dijo Kyosuke-sólo quieres salvar a la idiota de tu hermana y a ese imbécil de Ran...

\- ¡Nabiki! Darle a este hombre la copia de los documentos. -Nabiki le entregó al Kyosuke los documentos que decía Kasumi - mi madre te los hizo firmar. Tú pensabas que te promocionarían la victoria… cuando te dieron la derrota. Jamás tendrás la vida de mi hermana. Si la tienes, tus hijos deberán suicidarse. Y ahora fuera de _**"MI CASA". MÍA, DE MIS HERMANAS… Y DE MI HERMANO**_ -chilló la chica, estabafuriosa, nadie la había visto así- si no sales llamaré a la policía y te haré arrestar por tus propios hombres. Estas invadiendo una propiedad privada.

Kyosuke supo que había perdido, esa vez, miró a los cuatro jóvenes con rabia.

-Esto lo pagaréis caro- dijo enfurecido el hombre- os mataré a los cuatro, nadie se interpone entre un Tanaka y su objetivo.

-Ranma acompaña a este… " _señor"_ y a sus hijos a la salida… si se oponen …. Sacarlos como más te guste. - cuando Ranma volvió. La hermana mayor se dirigió a la mediana- Nabiki, llama a la policía. Un hombre borracho conduce su coche por las calles de Nerima. Dice ser un comisario…pero es un mal ejemplo, deberá dar explicación por tal comportamiento.

Esa noche el coche de Kyosuke fue detenido. Los policías tuvieron que multar a su jefe, una fuente anónima informó a los periodistas que un importante hombre seria detenido y estos acompañaban en los controles que montó la policía. Al día siguiente los titulares de los periódicos le provocaron un dolor de cabeza al comisario, a parte de la fuerte resaca que tuvo.

* * *

Mientras Kyosuke eran multado por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. Dos hombres abandonaban el dojo Tendo, Kasumi los echó.

-Ya que no queréis explicar nada, no tenéis nada que hacer aquí. No volveréis hasta que Ranma y Akane se libren del problema que tienen. Si no logran superarlo…será mejor que no volváis nunca. - amenazó Kasumi.

Nadie los despidió, salieron del dojo como dos hombres destrozados. Habían fallado a su familia, se merecían ese castigo. Pero lo que no sabía la familia es que lo que hicieron lo hicieron por su bien, aunque no era lo correcto, cuando empezó todo pensaron que era lo correcto. aunque ahora pensaban que se equivocaron. Las hermanas Tendo y Ranma no sabían posiblemente los equivocados que podían estar, que se podían dirigir a su propia destrucción.

Ranma estaba en el comedor con Akane y sus hermanas. Se lo veía preocupado. Akane lo miró

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Qué te preocupa? - dijo la joven.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Esto no acabado. Todo lo contario va a ir a peor. Creo que tu tío no se rendirá. Intentará acabar con nosotros- dijo Ranma.

Las tres chicas lo miraron ellas también pensaban lo mismo. Sus problemas habían subido de nivel.

Habían pasado unas horas de que todo se calmó. Kasumi se despertó. Hacía horas Ranma le pidió los documentos que hablasen sobre el trato que hicieron sus padres con el señor Tanaka. Los dos más jóvenes se quedaron levantados revisándolos. Habían pasados varias horas y no había oído subir los dos chicos a dormir y se intranquilizó. A parte del documento que había enseñado Kasumi, no parecía haber nada.

Bajó al comedor y vio al chico leer con la luz de una vela, pero no vio a Akane.

-Ranma… ¿Qué haces aún levantado? ¿Y Akane? ¿Lees con esa mísera luz? - preguntó la mayor de las hermanas.

Por un momento Ranma se sorprendió. Kasumi lo había pillado tan metido en lo que estaba leyendo que no la oyó.

\- ¡Hola Kasumi! Lo siento me he metido tanto en lo que estaba leyendo que ni te oído y no me he dado cuenta que hora era. ¿Akane? Esta aquí conmigo- fue entonces cuando Kasumi la vio, dormía al lado de Ranma usando las piernas del chico de almohada. Ranma le acarició la cabeza- se durmió hace horas, estaba muy cansada, pobrecilla, ha sido un día muy malo para ella.

-Mañana tenéis clase en el Furinkan. os quiero a los dos acostado ya.

-De acuerdo. No he encontrado gran cosa, por no decir nada. Tu tío escondió bien sus maniobras. Pero tu padre debería tener algo, firmaron un documento debieron guarda una copia. Ni mi padre ni el tuyo serían tan tontos de no tener una copia. En casa de mi madre no está, hoy se lo he preguntado a ella. Mi madre ya la había buscado, pero no encontró nada.

-Yo también creía que aquí había algo… pero si no estaba aquí… mi padre lo debió esconder bien… ya es tarde, dejad el resto para mañana. Te estás durmiendo. Tú también estas cansado.

-Ahora nos acostamos-dijo Ranma- tienes razón no aguantaré mucho- el chico llamó a su prometida con suavidad- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! Despierta hemos de subir a dormir

La chica se movió medio dormida y habló sin abrir los ojos.

-Un ratito más, por favor. Las piernas de Ranma son unas almohadas muy mullidas y calentitas. - pidió Akane.

-¡Akane vete a dormir!. Te refriaras si duermes aquí. -dijo Kasumi.

Akane se levantó y se agarró del brazo de su prometido. Kasumi vio que estaba asustada, que tenía miedo.

-Vamos Akane, hoy dormirás conmigo. Si tienes miedo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! - exclamó la chica. - nunca he tenido miedo de nada.

-Mentirosa, estas asustada. Noto como tiemblas- dijo Ranma. Al estar cogido por su prometida notaba como temblaba - ¿Por qué no admites que estas asustada?

\- _**¡POR QUE NO LO ESTOY!**_ \- gritó la joven. Pero al ver como la miraban, lo admitió- un poco, sólo estoy asustada un poco.

-Si quieres puedo dormir contigo-le comentó Kasumi.

Akane la miró y después miró a su prometido.

De golpe apareció Nabiki.

-No lo entiendes...y pensábamos que Akane era más cohibida que las otras prometidas… no quiere dormir contigo… ¡lo quiere hacer con Ranma!

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron muy rojos.

-Creo que estaría más segura…si Ranma durmiera… en mi habitación… en su futón… pero si no puedo dormir con Kasumi. - dijo Akane con timidez.

-Por mi está bien- dijo el chico en voz muy baja, las tres chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - dijo Nabiki. Lo había oído bien… pero quería que el chico gritase, pero este no cayó en esa trampa.

-No tengo ningún problema en dormir… con Akane…-se puso rojo al oírse decir eso- quiero decir dormir junto a ella… - cada vez lo estropeaba más-… en su habitación… pero no juntos… en mi futón…quiero decir…

-Te entendemos. Confío en ti. Pero no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir.- contestó Kasumi.

\- ¡No pienso hacer nada con…! - dejó pasar unos segundos. Las hermanas se pensaron que iba a decir "marimacho" … pero no dijo eso- … con Akane. No es… momento de pensar en hacer eso…. Sólo quiero que ella… se sienta segura… nada más.

Akane miró a su prometido y suspiró, ni Ranma ni ella estaban preparados para dar ese paso. Quizá dentro de un año o más. Se puso roja y se abofeteó la cara, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Sus hermanas la miraron asustadas. No lograban saber que le pasaba a la chica… por suerte.

-Me refería a nada de hablar hasta muy tarde, que os conozco- entonces comprendió lo que pensaban los más jóvenes- ¡pero qué mal pensados sois!, ¿o es tenéis mucha imaginación?

Los otros tres jóvenes se miraron con incomodidad. Tal como lo dijo Kasumi llevaba a pensar lo peor, pero nadie dijo nada.

Pocos minutos después los dos prometidos estaban acostados en la habitación de Akane.

-No es la primera vez que duermes aquí. ¿Recuerdas? Fue aquella vez que hicimos creer a Ukyo que estábamos casados. -dijo la joven.

El joven arrugó la cara tenía malos recuerdos de ese día.

-No me lo recuerdes. Esa noche dormí muy poco…si realmente dormí. Pero lo mal que lo pasé esos días lo tuve merecido, por ser curioso de pequeño.

Akane se rió.

\- ¡Pobre Ranma!, en esa época eras muy orgulloso. ¿Ya no lo eres?

-No lo sé- notó que ella lo miraba extrañada- sí, no lo sé. Y más que orgulloso fui… ¿idiota? ¿tonto?, todo eso vale para calificarme. No sabía cómo acercarme a ti, te tenía miedo…

\- ¿Tan terrorífica soy qué te daba miedo? - pregunto ella enfadada.

-No, no es eso. Cuando llegué aquí a vivir… mi trato con chicas… había sido… cero o cercano a cero. Bueno no sólo con chicas… con chicos tampoco había tenido mucho trato. Sólo tuve dos "¿ _amigos?_ ", si se pueden decir así. Mi entrenamiento no me permitió hacer amistades… y aquí me encontré viviendo con tres chicas sin haber tratado nunca con mujeres, ¡No te puedes imaginar cómo sentí! ¡Me asustabais y atraíais a partes iguales! No sabía nada de chicas… sólo las tonterías que decía mi padre… que no te repetiré, pues son muy machistas. No sabía cómo trataros. Y de golpe me encuentro prometido, eras la que más me asustabas…por que eras la que más…las que más me atraías. Después llegaron … esas tres, y yo como soy idiota me sentí alagado que me siguieran… pero no podían con lo que sentía por ti. Podían ser más majas… para los demás, podían tener mejor cuerpo… cocinar mejor…. Pero tú estabas allí para vencerlas sin hacer nada. No pudieron…ni podrán echarte de mi corazón, me lo robaste el primer día que te vi. Me colé por ti nada más verte. Pero después, conociste a mi forma masculina en circunstancias desagradables y nos empezamos a pelear. Si, fuiste la única que siempre consideré mi prometida. Las otras fueron amigas… ahora no sé ni lo que son… pero amigas…no lo son ya… su comportamiento conmigo y contigo las alejado de ser ni siquiera eso.

Akane miraba hacía su amigo. No sabía si reírse o llorar, la declaración de su prometido la emocionó y la divirtió a partes iguales.

-Ranma ven siéntate en la cama, a mi lado.

El joven se extrañó de la petición de la chica, pero le hizo caso. Una vez al lado de su prometida la miró. Akane estaba extraña. Le iba a pedir algo y el chico tenía miedo a esta petición.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres pedirme? - preguntó él asustado.

Se miraron un instante sin decir nada. Y ella lo sorprendió cogiéndole la mano con las dos suyas.

\- Prométeme que no me dejarás, que me ayudaras, que no dejaras que me dañen… Que si me pasa algo… si logran matarme… que no me seguirás. Que me vengaras. Que se lo harás pagar.

-Te lo he prometido antes y te prometo ahora, que no te dejaré nunca. Que no consentiré que te hagan daño. Que si te hacen mal me vengaré… pero si te matan nada poda evitar que te siga, ni siquiera que te lo prometa… tu vida y la mía son una, si tú desapareces yo me apagaré. Me di cuenta en Jusenkyo... … cuando te creí muerta. Notaba como poco a poco… se me iban las fuerzas y la vida. Alguien dijo que nacimos con poca diferencia de días y moriremos juntos… ese es nuestro destino. Sé que piensas en eso como yo, nadie evitará que si tú mueres que yo te siga, ¡nadie!, ¡nadie!, ni yo mismo podé evitarlo.

\- Sé que es verdad. Si uno… de los dos muere… el otro… se irá con él. Pero no… no quiero ese destino para ti… debes vivir… por ti…por mí. Hacer cosas que nos gustan a los dos. Yo siempre estaré contigo protegiéndote y cuidándote, aunque no esté físicamente.

-No, me niego a eso… yo te necesito aquí conmigo. - el chico casi no podía hablar, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho-Que me cuides y protejas, pero a mi lado, junto a mí. Afrontando juntos lo que nos deparé la vida. Haciendo todo juntos, queriéndonos, amándonos… tener un futuro… cuidar de nuestros hijos, educarlos, ser mejores padres que los nuestros. No quiero… no quiero separarme de ti nunca… y no consentiré que nadie lo haga. -Ranma estaba llorando., el sólo pensamiento de vivir sin Akane era un tormento.

-Yo también quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. Pero pueden que nos separen, es algo que no quiero. También quiero lo mismo que tú- paró un momento de hablar- quiero tener hijos contigo. Quiero vivir siempre contigo… pero para lograr ese futuro… debemos superar esto. Si no lo logramos… caeremos los dos. – lo miró y puso cara de preocupación- Abrázame, por favor abrázame, necesito que me abraces-dijo ella llorando. - necesito que estés conmigo…te necesito tanto… soy tan tonta, tan poca cosa y tú… tú eres tan fuerte… no sé cómo estás a mi lado…

La chica se había sentado y lloraba e hipaba. Ranma la miró compasivo y la abrazó con fuerza. Y ella le revolvió el abrazo, Akane seguía llorando y el chico le acarició la cabeza.

-Estoy contigo. Porque siempre me has importado, por qué no eres poca cosa. Por qué siempre te has preocupado por mí. Lloras si tienes ganas, no me reiré de ti. Porque yo también estoy llorando. No te sientas desvalida ni menos que nadie, por qué yo estoy contigo y te protegeré, por qué para mí eres la mejor, y la única, por qué nadie se puede comparar contigo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando se abrazaron y se besaron. Necesitaban ese beso, para darse fuerzas el uno al otro, para asegurarse que seguían vivos…para no caer en la locura que los perseguía sin cesar esos días. Al separar sus labios se miraron un rato y volvieron a hablar.

-No te quiero soltar. No quiero dejar de abrazarte. Llevo deseándolo desde que nos conocimos. Ahora que he vencido a mi timidez, aunque puede volver, no quiero dejar este abrazo nunca… pero debemos acostarnos… o mañana Kasumi nos reñirá. - dijo el chico.

-Si. Y Kasumi enfadada da mucho miedo. - contestó ella.

Los dos se rieron y se imaginaron a la hermana mayor enfadada.

-Me voy a acostar- dijo Ranma. Y se iba a levantar de la cama cuando notó que la chica lo cogía por la chaqueta del pijama. - ¿Qué te pasa Akane? ¿Quieres algo más?

-Si… yo… me gustaría- la chica estaba roja y hablaba entrecortada. - podías. esta noche…

Ranma se imaginaba lo que iba a pedirle y él se puso también nervioso y se sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué... te pasa? ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el joven notaba que su cara muy caliente, debía estar muy rojo.

-Estoy bien… sólo quiero… pedirte si…- y tragó saliva le costaba seguir. Estuvo cerca de un minuto sin hablar-si… si... podía dormir esta noche conmigo… en mi…ca…ma.

Ranma se quedó parado y muy rojo.

¿Dar… dar… dormir… con … contigo? ¿y si nos descubre Kasumi? Peor y si… ¿Nos descubre Nabiki?... yo… me…- y se quedó callado…no podía seguir.

Akane tomó el silencio de Ranma por una negativa y se enfadó.

-Vale el señor sólo tiene boquita… pero es un cobarde… sólo te pido dormir… tan vez si fuera una de tus prometidas…-no pudo seguir, su prometido le tapaba la boca con la mano.

-No es eso… me gustaría mucho dormir contigo… pero no sé cómo decírtelo… me da ¿vergüenza?... hacerlo. - Akane vio el temblor de su prometido y lo comprendió todo, el chico si quería dormir con ella… pero le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo, era muy tímido.

Ella lo miró y le acarició la cara con una mano.

-Sólo te pido que duermas conmigo.

Él trago saliva y la miró a los ojos… y se decidió.

-Vale. Dormiré… contigo.

Un rato después los dos chicos estaban acostados en la misma cama.

-Ranma ¿Te puedo… abrazar? ¿puedo dormir abrazada a ti? - preguntó ella con timidez.

-Duerme así si quieres. pero yo también quiero… dormir…- y la miró. Ella supo lo que él quería.

-De acuerdo, ¡hazlo!

Y los dos se abrazaron, así durmieron. Durmieron como nunca lo hicieron, se sintieron seguros y protegidos en brazos del otro.

* * *

Había amanecido Kasumi se levantó. Esa noche escuchó a los dos prometidos hablar, no oyó lo que dijeron, pero estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando. Hoy se levantarían con sueño.

Bajó y se duchó, preparó el desayuno, subió a los dormitorios a llamar a sus hermanas y al chico.

-Nabiki, despierta. Que es tarde.

Después fue a la habitación de la hermana menor y al abrirla.

-Akane… Ran…- fue cuando los vio durmiendo juntos y abrazados. Se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. Estuvo a punto de gritar… pero se contuvo. Se notaba que sólo habían dormido juntos. No diría nada en contra de eso. Sabía que Akane estaba muy asustada, y necesitaba alguien en que apoyarse. Y si todo iba mal y acababan… si alguno de los dos acababa… quería que se llevase un recuerdo bonito de su relación.

Salió de la habitación y vio que fuera estaba Nabiki.

-Han dormido juntos… déjame hacer una foto y…

\- ¡No! No los molestes, dejarlos en paz. No lo metas en más líos, que ya están metidos en uno y bien gordo. No necesitan que, por culpa de alguien, sus problemas crezcan.

Nabiki la miró sería.

\- ¿Kasumi?... ¿tú también crees que los vamos a… perder? ¿Qué nuestro tío y nuestros primos acabaran con ellos?

Kasumi la miró seria y le indicó con la mano que la siguiera.

Las dos chicas fueron al dojo y se sentaron en el suelo.

Kasumi estaba muy sería. No parecía ella. Nabiki se asustó, tenía el presentimiento que su hermana le diría algo que no le iba a gustar.

-No. No tengo la menor duda. Akane será asesinada por nuestro tío y Ranma la seguirá. No tienen muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Es más no tienen ninguna… aunque siempre han sabido salir de todos los problemas que se han metido. Esta vez … no sé…creo que no sobrevivirán, y en el fondo… ellos los saben.

-Pero son fuertes… siempre han vencido a enemigos fuertes… mucho más que estos. - se quejó Nabiki, la fría Nabiki estaba desesperada, no podía creer eso. Su hermana pequeña y Ranma siempre salían adelante.

-Si… pero estos no luchan como los demás. Estos atacan a traición. Usan la inteligencia, no la fuerza. Ranma y Akane no saben luchar contra ellos.

-Pero hasta ahora lo han hecho bien. Puede vencer.

-No Nabiki. Están postergando el fin, han tenido suerte. Tu tío…nuestro tío es un cobarde… y no ha utilizado todos los medios a su alcance y cuando lo haga… será el fin de nuestra hermana- estaba llorando- y del que ya consideramos nuestro hermano.

-Pero si uno de los dos sobrevive… se vengará.

-Si lo hará… y nadie salvará a los Tanaka de su ira… pero si no sobrevive ninguno de los dos… ya me encargaré yo de que esa familia sufra todo el daño que nos han provocado. Nos han destruido como familia. Tía Nodoka y Genma se han divorciado. Genma y nuestro padre se han comportado como padres indignos, y he tenido que expulsarlos del dojo. Ni Akane ni Ranma son los mismos, hacen semanas que no sonríen… están muy serios. Necesito oír sus risas, una risa verdadera… no esa risa falsa que tienen ahora. Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué pasó hace doce años… que es lo que busca Kyosuke… seguro que es algo malo. Sólo sé lo que me contó nuestra madre y no me contó todo.

-Ayer Ranma miró todos los documentos ¿no encontró nada?

-No. Me dijo que no había nada. Pero le faltaba algunos papeles más por ver… pero creo que no hay nada. - dijo Kasumi.

Nabiki miró a su hermana, Kasumi sabía más de lo que decía… pero tampoco debía saber mucho. Kasumi debía tener información para destruir a los Tanaka, pero no para salvar a los dos prometidos.

\- ¡Kasumi!¡Nabiki! Ya nos hemos levantado-oyeron gritar a Akane, y las dos chicas fueron a la casa.

* * *

Ranma se despertó y al abrir los ojos, vio algo que lo asustó, dormía junto Akane, él estaba abrazándola… y ella a él. Además, las manos de la chica cogían la camisa del pijama del chico con fuerza.

-No preciosa, no me voy a escapar, tú no me dejaras hacerlo… y yo no quiero hacerlo. Me estoy dando cuenta que me gusta verte así. La forma que respiras mientras duermes, el leve movimiento de tus labios. Eres encantadora. No me cansaría de verte así. - le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano, con el contacto ella se movió- no despiertes aun, déjame contemplarte más en ese estado, tranquila y sin los problemas del mundo real. No he dormido tan bien y a gusto en toda mi vida, porque estaba contigo…ojalá lo pudiera repetir otra vez esto. Quiero volver a dormir contigo cada día del resto de mi vida.

Se quedó mirándola durante un rato, cuidándole mientras ella aun dormía. Al cabo de unos minutos ella abrió los ojos, y vio a su prometido junto a ella, se asustó.

\- ¿Qué haces durmiendo conmigo? ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi ca...? - y recordó la noche anterior- …yo te lo pedí. Lo siento Ranma- y le sonrió con timidez y con la cara roja.

-Intenté levantarme, pero no pude…alguien me lo impidió.

\- ¿Alguien te lo impidió? ¿No insinuaras que fui yo? - y entonces vio que aparte de abrazarlo lo tenía cogido por la chaqueta del pijama. La chica entrecerró los ojos, y puso una sonrisa de circunstancias, su prometido supo que le estaba pidiendo disculpas- lo siento. -pero la joven no soltó a su prometido.

-No tienes que discúlpate… no me escaparé… no quiero hacerlo. Me tienes más atrapado de lo que imaginas, y no sólo me tienes atrapado con las manos.

Estuvieron unos minutos mirándose sin deshacer el abrazo, no querían separarse. Cada uno hechizado por el otro. Allí sólo existían ellos dos, el resto del mundo… había desaparecido. Allí eran uno… como habían dicho la noche anterior, para ellos ya estaban casados… no querían volver al mundo real… pero debían hacerlo… y fue el chico quien rompió el hechizo.

-Akane, debemos levantarnos… no quiero sepárame de ti… pero debemos ir al Furinkan. - al él lo apenaba dejarla de abrazar. Le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos- no nos debemos rendir. Hay que seguir adelante.

La chica se enfadó lo soltó y se giró, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿porque te enfadas? -preguntó el chico sin comprender el comportamiento de la chica.

-No quiero ir al Furinkan… allí me acosaran… nos acosaran… podemos quedarnos en casa. Aquí no vendrán. Estaremos juntos. Tú quieres que esas me persigan… quieres ver a tus prometidas. No me quieres… eres un egoísta. Ya te puedes ir tú…pero no vuelvas. No te quiero ver.

El chico se levantó con tristeza de la cama. No entendía el enfado de su prometida.

-Si es lo que tú quieres. -dijo el chico y se levantó de la cama iba a coger el futón, cuando su prometida lo abrazó por detrás

-Lo siento Ranma. No quería decir eso. Estoy muy nerviosa. Y sólo digo tonterías, no me hagas caso. No quiero ir a la escuela. Hagamos campana. Vayamos a cualquier sitio. – dijo la chica llorando.

Él se giró y la cogió por los hombros.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Si hiciéramos eso, estaríamos diciendo que tenemos miedo. Que nos doblegamos a su voluntad. Nadie ha conseguidos doblegamos. Debemos demostrarles que no nos ganaran.

-Pero ¿y si no nos dejan en paz?, si como tú dijiste ¿hoy es un día nefasto?

-Pues mañana haremos campana y hoy… les enseñaremos a esos lo que es el terror- dijo Ranma con un tono siniestro. -Ahora salgamos por que Kasumi se temerá que estamos jugando a juegos para adultos.

-Ranma, ¿te tengo que recordar que mañana es sábado? Y por lo tanto es… ¿fiesta? - dijo ella sonriendo. No comentó nada de lo que el chico dijo del juego de adultos

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y bajaron al comedor y al no ver a las dos hermanas mayores las llamaron.

\- ¡Kasumi!¡Nabiki! Ya nos hemos levantado- gritó Akane.

Se ducharon y se prepararon para desayunar.

Durante el desayuno, las dos hermanas mayores no dijeron que los vieron dormir juntos. Nabiki no tenía ánimos para preguntarles como habían pasado la noche. El desayuno se desarrolló en un total silencio. Nadie estaba de humor para hablar. Todos tenían malos presagios, todos preveían que la tormenta estallaría pronto… muy, muy pronto.

Tanto Kasumi como Ranma se equivocaban… entre los documentos que no miraron se encontraba él que buscaban… pero no lo vieron hasta tiempo después.

* * *

Llegó la hora de ir a Furinkan, al salir del dojo se pararon en la puerta. Los dos chicos se miraron, tenían miedo. Temían que sería un mal día.

-Ranma ¿Qué nos pasará hoy? ¿Nos perseguirán esos seis? ¿Lo harán mi tío y mis primos? ¿Tendremos un poco de tranquilidad? - preguntó ella asustada.

\- ¿Si no perseguirán esos seis? Me apostaría algo y ganaría, lo llevan haciendo desde que los conocemos. ¿Qué si nos atacaran tus primos? Son tan tontos como eso seis… ninguno de esos ocho aprende, los hemos vencido ciento de veces, y siguen volviendo… creo que en el fondo son extraños… y les gusta que les aticemos. Creo que será un día un poco movidito.

Se miraron y Akane le ofreció la mano. Ranma se quedó un rato parado mirando el ofrecimiento de la chica y sonrió, puso cara de tonto feliz… y estiró su mano. Sus manos se tocaron y se cogieron con fuerza. Fueron todo el camino cogidos de la mano, sabían que por eso tendrían problemas, pero tal como estaban las cosas, ya les era igual.

El presentimiento que tuvo Ranma la noche anterior se cumplió, durante la ida al Furinkan a él y a Akane no sólo lo acosaron los seis rivales, si no que a la " _fiesta"_ se añadieron los dos hermanos Tanaka.

-Si no teníamos bastante con seis locos, se añaden a la juerga dos imbéciles más. - dijo Ranma con cansancio.

-No los llames imbéciles-contestó Akane. Ranma la miró con extrañeza. - que los imbéciles te demandaran al sentirse insultados al ser comparados con esos personajes que nos siguen.

Los dos se empezaron a reír. Al final lograron que sus perseguidores se pelearan entre ellos, y ellos se pudieron escabullir.

Minutos después iban tranquilos para el Furinkan, parecía un día tranquilo. La gente que los conocía los miraba, no iban ni corriendo ni discutiendo… iban cogidos de la mano y muy tranquilos…y muy, muy serios.

Giraron una esquina cuando se toparon de nuevo con sus rivales, no habían logrado despistarlos.

* * *

Continuará…

Notas del autor:

Un episodio largo. Era aun más largo, pero a este le quité un par de pagina y se las añadí al siguiente que era sumamente corto.

Agradecimientos:

A:

Todos los que leen este fic, opinan y los siguen. Eso me ayuda a seguir.

Mucha gracias a todos.


	6. Chapter 6: Un día para olvidar

**RRR: Los personajes gritan.**

 **"rrr": Los personajes piensan.**

* * *

 **6 ª. Un día para olvidar.**

Los dos prometidos miraron a su alrededor, habían aparecido los seis rivales. Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y soltaron un bufido de resignación, negaron con la cabeza y al abrir los ojos estaban muy furiosos. Tenían la sensación de haberlo vivido antes… la verdad era que lo vivieron unos minutos antes.

-Tengo la sensación de estar en una pesadilla- dijo Ranma- una pesadilla que se repite de forma cíclica, siempre distinta, pero en el fondo la misma. Aunque creía que los despistamos hace unos minutos.

-Si yo también la tengo, ¿Como llaman a eso? ¿Dejá vu? Pues ahora tengo uno. Esto lo hemos vivido antes… una y otra vez.

-Pero antes acababa fatal. Una de ella se lanzaba encima de mí y tú te enfadaba.

-O aparecían una, dos o las tres y yo te abandonaba. Pero ahora es distinto. Ahora sé que te molesta que te persigan… no te dejaré solo contra esos…imbéciles.

Habían hablado muy bajo, en un cuchicheo que no lograron oír los otros chicos.

-Dejad de hablar en voz baja… os tenemos que parar, se lo hemos prometido a alguien… y cumpliremos. Hoy romperemos vuestra relación-decía Ukyo.

-Me tienen harto. Llevamos años con este cuento- le comentó con voz baja Ranma a su prometida.

-Si, siempre igual. La última vez no lo castigamos como debía ser.

-No. Esta vez los debemos retirar una temporada o dos.

Volvían a hablar entre susurros y sus rivales se empezaron a enfadar.

- **¡¿QUERÉIS DEJAR HABLAR ENTRE SUSURROS?!** \- gritó Ryoga, pero no consiguió nada los dos chicos continuaban hablados bajo e ignorándolos.

Realmente Ranma y Akane estaban disfrutando, de esa manera se vengaban de sus rivales, parecía algo infantil… pero con esos seis chicos era muy efectiva.

\- ¡Airen! No está bien, él estar muy junto a chica violenta- dijo Shampoo y fue cuando se fijó en una cosa que no había reparado nadie- ¡Akane suelta a Airen! ¡Él ser mi hombre!

Akane miró como su mano y la de su prometido se cogían y después lo miró a él y le sonrió. Se giró a los seis chicos y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su boca.

\- ¡NÓ! -gritó Akane- Ranma es mío y de nadie más- y abrazó al chico- no os lo daré, ni os lo dejaré. Él sólo me quiere a mí, y a nadie más. No os acerquéis a él, hacedlo y os mato. -miraba a los seis chicos con una actitud desafiante y entonces notó que Ranma le acariciaba el pelo.

-¡Que posesiva!-dijo el chico sonriendo-…pero, me gusta que lo seas. -Él la abrazó y los dos chicos se miraron. - ¿nadie te ha dicho que eres preciosa? - le preguntó con un tono seductor.

-Si… tú, …ahora… pero por la forma que me miras desde que nos conocemos… hace tiempo que me lo estás diciendo.

-Y tanto… pero siempre me dejaba dominar por mi miedo al rechazo, mi terror a que te hicieran daño, mi estúpida timidez… por qué soy un tonto de remate. No me atrevía a decirte lo guapa que siempre te he visto.

Volvían a hablar con susurros. Sin prestar atención al resto del mundo. Volvían a tener la sensación de que eran los únicos habitantes de su… mundo, los demás no existían.

-¡Basta! No te dejaré hacerle nada a Akane. Es demasiado buena para ti… - dijo Ryoga.

\- ¡Me tienes harto Ryoga!, ¡harto…muy harto! ¡Siempre igual! - dijo Ranma enfurecido- siempre echándome a la cara eso. Siempre despreciándome y no considerarme digno de ella. Pero tú siempre has jugado sucio… muy sucio. Quisiste pescar con aquella caña mágica a Akane y me pescaste a mí por error- Ranma tuvo un escalofrío al recordar eso. -Colaboraste con Ukyo para tener citas con Akane y separarnos, al menos lo hiciste dos veces. Te colabas en su habitación. Tienes una prometida y persigues a otras. Y me echas en cara que yo hago lo que tú haces. -paró de hablar un rato. Y de golpe empezó a gritar- **¿QUIÉN TE PIENSAS QUE ERES? ¿QUIÉN COÑO TE HAS PENSADO QUE ERES?** No eres nadie para opinar, **¡NADIE!** Tú opinión no cuenta… ni la tuya ni la nadie, ni la de mi padre o él de Akane… sólo cuenta la mía y la de Akane…¡LA DE MI PROMETIDA! ¡Si, mi prometida!, **¡ LA ÚNICA!** Antes, ahora y siempre.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron. Hoy, con seguridad sería un día pésimo… pero lo pasarían juntos, apoyándose mutuamente.

-Tú, plebeya deja a mi Ranma inmediata… ¡mente! - exclamó sorprendida Kodachi. Los dos prometidos se estaban besando.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo a Akane Tendo? -dijo espantado Kuno-No tienes ningún derecho a besarla. Sólo puedo yo a ella y a la chica de la trenza.

-Si que tiene ese derecho. Se lo he dado yo-dijo Akane furiosa, cansada de que esos seis lo intentaran dominar- es el único que puede hacerlo. Como yo soy la única que puede besar a Ranma. Intentad besarme a mí o a él y no lo contaréis. Como vemos que esta conversación es una inútil pérdida de tiempo nos vamos. Si queréis algo de nosotros… madurar antes… y venir… de aquí unos años.

Los dos chicos empezaron a andar. Parecía que iba bien, los rivales se habían quedado parados. Cuando…

-No. Os dejaremos pasar- dijo una Ukyo triste, no comprendía como Ranma eligió…la peor candidata- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué elegiste a Akane? Según decías tú, no era guapa, es torpe, no sabe cocinar y es un marimacho.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. No sabe cocinar… pero no se rinde e intenta mejorar. No es torpe… pone en todo lo que hace toda su fuerza, aunque a veces esa fuerza es excesiva. No es guapa… es guapísima. Siempre me ha ayudado y no como otras por el interés… - todas ellas captaron la indirecta-ella jamás me ha forzado a nada… como habéis hecho vosotras… y os podía estar horas dando razones porque es ella mi elegida, ahora salid del medio. Hace unas semanas ya os vencimos… esta vez puede ser peor.

Ranma estaba furioso. Desde el día que vencieron a esos seis habían pasado muchas cosas y pocas de ellas buenas. Los dos chicos eran un poco distintos. Tenían mucho más mal genio, si eran provocados las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas. Pero esos seis chicos no hicieron caso a su instinto, que les decía que no provocasen a esos dos.

Los seis rivales se prepararon para no dejar pasar a los dos prometidos, y estos se prepararon para defenderse y…pasar, ir a por todas, y acabar con esa prescución de una vez por todas, y si en ellos debían dejar a sus rivales muy lesionados... lo harían

-Venga Akane, no te controles. Puedes con esas tres, no son rivales para ti.

-Lo mismo te digo- contestó su prometida- no me defraudes. Vamos bien de tiempo… una cosa más. – se puso roja-te quiero, estaremos juntos siempre.

-Si… yo también te quiero. Si, siempre juntos, ni la muerte nos separará. - contestó él.

Fue entonces cuando todo se torció… y fue mal para todos los chicos allí reunidos.

\- ¡Qué bonita declaración! - dijo con sorna una voz de mujer- pero no creo en eso. Yo destrozaré esa relación.

Los dos chicos se giraron, por detrás llegaban Yuta y Mana. Akane al ver su prima se puso en tensión, y se abrazó a Ranma.

-Me quiere hacer daño… no se lo dejes… no permitas que me haga daño- dijo Akane aterrorizada por la presencia de su prima.

-No te pasará nada. Yo te protegeré-dijo el chico, pero sabía que eso sería difícil. Defenderse del ataque de esos ocho, contraatacar… y defender a una Akane totalmente asustada… eso sería algo prácticamente imposible.

Akane estaba aterrada, su prima la asustaba. No podía reaccionar, si seguía en estado no sólo ponía en riesgo su vida… si no también la de su prometido, el chico la protegería por encima de todo. Y en ella en ese estado era una molestia.

-Ven conmigo Akane, y ya verás que pronto acaba todo- invitó Mana a su prima- ven… y te llevaré con tu madre- y sonrió siniestra.

La recién llegada notó algo extraño. Alguien la miraba mal, con mucho odio. Se fijó en Ranma y retrocedió un paso. Ese chico no la dejaría acabar con su prima, debía deshacerse de él antes. Se dirigió a los seis rivales.

-Quedamos que os desharíais de ese chico molesto.

-Antes hubiera caído en nuestra trampa. Pero ha cambiado… nos odia. Es muy diferente. - dijo Ukyo. Odiaba a Mana, los utilizaba para deshacerse de Akane.

-Ya me ocupo yo. Viendo lo inútiles que sois. No sé cómo mi padre confió en vosotros. No servís para nada- contestó la prima de Akane. Y se lanzó al ataque.

Ranma vio llegar a la chica y se interpuso entre esa repugnante mujer y su prometida. Oyó a Akane gritar de miedo. Conocía ese terror, era él que tenía por los gatos. No dejaría que esa chica matase a Akane. El golpe de Mana fue parado por Ranma. La chica volvió a atacar y este se defendió. El chico no se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa de sus rivales hasta que fue tarde, y oyó gritar a su prometida.

El joven se giró y vio como Kodachi atrapaba a Akane por el tobillo con una de sus cintas y la separaba de él.

\- ¡Akane! - gritó, y dejó de pelear con Mana y se lanzó a defender a Akane. Pero algo le golpeó por detrás y cayó de cuatro patas al suelo.

-Deja que mi hermana acabe lo que empezó hace doce años…- dijo Yuta.

-Eres un idiota muerto- profetizó Ranma. - tú no volverás a tocarme. - Ranma se levantó. Yuta no vio al chico como se le acercó. Ranma se movió muy rápido, demasiado. Los otros chicos se asustaron, si Ranma por salvar a Akane se movía así, si la mataban…

Nadie vio lo movimientos del joven. Oyeron gritar a Yuta de dolor y lo vieron caer al suelo, estaba muy dañado, tardaría tiempo en recuperarse. Ranma era capaz de matar por salvar a su prometida. Los rivales se empezaron a plantear su alianza con los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? - preguntó Mana. Parecía preocupada, pero pronto demostró que no lo estaba de todo. - Bueno, lo que le pase a Yuta no me importa, sólo me interesa que Akane…- entonces notó que Ranma no le hacía caso- ¡Oye tú! Que te estoy hablando… no pases de mí. ¡ **Que me hagas caso**! -gritó furiosa la chica, no consentía no ser el centro de atención.

Ranma no escuchaba a esa insoportable chica. Le preocupaba Akane, seguía atrapada por la cinta de Kodachi y no se defendía. Se dirigía a salvarla, cuando se interpusieron las dos supuestas prometidas restantes.

-Tú dejar a Akane. Ella estar… condenada. Airen…- Shampoo no sentía lo que decía, no lo creía. Le dolía ver como sufría Ranma por Akane… y ver el sufrimiento de Akane, aunque no lo reconocería nunca- tú tener como esposa a Shampoo.

-Shampoo tiene razón, deja Akane. Tienes otras novias mejores que ella- Ukyo tampoco creía en lo que decía. Iban a tener problemas si se interponían entre Ranma y su objetivo, ya no era el chico que conocían. Lo acababa de ver dejar muy lesionando a un idiota- Ranma, deja Akane…si sigues así moriréis los dos… si prefieres a Kasumi… - dijo con tristeza-no te diré nada…, no podemos combatir contra ella. Pero haré todo lo posible para evitar que mueras… incluso combatir contra ti.

-Apartaros del medio…-y poniendo un tono cruel-… u os mato. Me importará poco que seáis mujeres, ya eso me importa poco. No prefiero a Kasumi… ¡yo quiero a Akane!, nada es más importante que ella. ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso a seguirla si muere. – el chico negó con la cabeza- ella lo es todo para mí. Me salvó. Antes de llegar aquí, mi padre me llevó por el mundo, ya lo conocéis y lo loco que está. Me sometió a mil entrenamientos inútiles. Pasé hambre y miseria por culpa de un loco. Yo que tenía que haber crecido junto a mi madre, me alejó de ella. Cuando llegué al dojo y conocí a Akane…todo cambió. Por fin tuve una amiga que se preocupaba por mí. Que me apreciaba por quien soy, no por lo que soy, una amiga con quien compartir buenos momentos…y malos, alguien en quién confiar. Y ahora me la quieren quitar… ¡ME LA QUERÉIS QUITAR!… - gritó- ¡pues no lo consentiré! ¡La salvaré… o caeré con ella! Apartaros u os… apartaré yo. Y no seré para nada agradable.

Las dos chicas lo miraron asustadas, les haría sufrir si le impedían salvar a Akane. Pero debían cumplir con lo prometido con familia Tanaka, Pero fue mayor el terror que sintieron por ese Ranma furioso y se apartaron asustadas dejándole libre el paso.

Kodachi disfrutaba de la tortura a esa plebeya que le quería quitar su Ranma…pero una parte de ella le advertía que se estaba metiendo en un problema muy grande, pero no le hizo caso y siguió torturando a Akane.

-Ahora Ranma será mío. Ya que tu desaparecerás… -dijo esa loca- no te preocupes… conmigo te olvidará en unos días. - y se rió.

\- ¡No la toques! -gritó Mana- Es mía, debo ser yo quién acabe con ella.

A Kodachi le daba igual quien acabase con Akane, la cuestión era librarse de una rival. No tenía los problemas de conciencia de sus otras dos rivales. Ella si mataría a esa chica idiota.

-Haz lo que quieras con esa Tendo idiota. Pero no te dejaré a Ranma… es mío.

-Te lo puedes quedar- dijo Mana. Pero pensaba una cosa muy cruel- "No creo que lo quieras cuando acabe con él… al menos que seas un poco necrófila… cosas que no me extrañaría que lo fueses"

Las dos chicas se miraron y se rieron con falsedad. Y miraron a Akane, que miraba a su prima con el mismo terror que su prometido miraba los gatos. La chica miraba como se acercaban sus dos rivales, sentía tanto miedo de Mana que creía que le daría un colapso. Vio cómo su prometido era entretenido por sus pseudo-prometidas y de golpe perdió la conciencia… o ella pensó que paso eso.

Ranma había pasado sin problema por el acoso de las chicas. Cuando vio que ahora se interponían sus rivales.

-No pasaras Ranma, seré yo quien salve a Akane- dijo Ryoga.

-¡Yo la salvaré- contradijo Tatewaki- Déjate vencer y salvaré a ella y a la chica de la…

- **¡IROS A LA MIERDA!** -dijo Ranma enfadado- no sois más idiotas porque no os entrenáis. Esa ramera matará a Akane… y vosotros y esas tres arpías seréis cómplices… y yo os mataré. Salid del medio o acabo con vosotros ahora mis…- no pudo seguir oyó un grito de horror se giró y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado, Akane había sobrepasado su límite de miedo y al llegar a ese momento su mente se cortocircuitó y entró en un estado parecido al que entraba Ranma en Neko-ken.

La joven empezó a chillar, había dejado de pensar como una chica, ahora era más un animal sin inteligencia que una persona. Se soltó de la cinta de Kodachi. Y se escapó corriendo y aullando como si fuera un alma en pena.

-No es la primera vez que la pongo en este estado-dijo Mana orgullosa- pero si será la última… es una lástima, jamás volverá a despertar de ese estado… porque la mataré antes… yo quería acabar con ella mientras estuviera consiente y ver en su rostro el terror al saber que le quedan pocos segundos de vida.

Y esa chica empezó a seguir a Akane dispuesta a acabar con ella. No supo hasta demasiado tarde que no era la única que perseguía a Akane. Y lo que ignoraba era que esa otra persona le iba hacer pasar el peor día de su vida… hasta ese momento.

Ranma y los otros tres chicos vieron como salía corriendo Akane. Los cuatros se asustaron, esa chica representaba un peligro para ella y para quién se cruzará en su camino.

Ranma empezó a correr en la misma dirección por la que huyó la chica. Pero en medio se topó con los tres chicos.

\- **¡Dejadme pasar!** -gritó el chico, necesitaba encontrar a la chica y ayudarla y pobre del que se pusiera delante… lo haría a un lado sin piedad. - no bromeo, salid del medio… u os mato. No me importa vuestras míseras vidas, sólo la de Akane…- y entonces cambió de estrategia-dejadme pasar… dejadme salvarla… por favor… debo encontrarla ya. - suplicó el chico.

-Pasa Ranma-dijo Ryoga- salva a Akane, sólo tú puedes hacerlo… ya te ajustaremos las cuentas un día… de estos.

Y lo dejaron pasar. Los tres miraron como Ranma seguía Akane. Se dejaron caer al suelo, se salvaron por muy poco. Si hubieran cometido la estupidez de negarse a dejarlo pasar, el chico de la trenza los hubiera matado…ahora sabían que el chico de la trenza haría cualquier cosa por su prometida.

-Debemos seguir a Ranma- dijo Ukyo.

\- ¿Por qué? Él se vale para salvar a Akane- Contestó Mousse.

-Si en eso estoy de acuerdo…pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa? Ukyo- preguntó Ryoga alarmado.

\- ¿No lo entendéis? No sólo salvará a Akane sino… matará a esa estúpida chica que ha atacado a Akane. Se lo tiene merecido… pero la debemos salvar… es algo que le debemos a Ranma.

* * *

El joven de la trenza corría asustado. Akane en su loca huida había dejado un rastro, cubos de basura tirados, palos del tendido eléctricos rotos. Pero él no necesitaba eso, lograba capta el aroma personal de su prometida… y notaba en cada momento donde estaba la joven, notaba la presencia de su prometida. Parecía que se dirigía a…

Mientras una chica corría descontrolada. No sabía quién o qué era, sólo que algo la amenazaba, sus instintos más primarios le decían que huyese, que la perseguía un depredador dispuesto a eliminarla. Huía en una loca carrera por salvarse, al parecer sin destino. Pero en realidad iba hacía un sitio donde sentirse segura… notaba al depredador cerca, lo que no notó fue que otro depredador la seguía. La seguía para salvarla, la seguía para cazar al primer cazador.

En su loca carrera acabó debajo un puente, el mismo donde la encontró Ranma semanas antes. Fue allí donde la atrapó Mana, que sonrió contenta.

La chica que estaba en shock quedó sentada en el suelo, al ver llegar a Mana retrocedió impulsándose con las manos, sin levantarse. Veía a un enemigo que le haría mucho daño. Retrocedió hasta uno de los pilares del puente y allí quedó atrapada sin salida.

\- ¡Por fin! Hoy acabaré contigo. Ya te puedes considerar muerta, es algo que he deseado doce años y ya lo tengo al alcance de la mano. – la futura asesina sonrió- primero tú y después ese idiota que tienes por prometido. Y después si encuentro a esa prima que tiene ese estúpido. Y ya nadie se meterá en medio de los planes de mi padre.

Mana no se cansaba de parlotear. Hablaba sin parar, segura que Akane no se enteraba de nada, y aunque se enterase no le iba a servir de nada, moriría en pocos minutos.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora tu prometido? ¿Dónde está ahora su estúpida prima? No hay nadie que te salve…Ja, ja, ja. Tu prometido caerá después que tú, como cayó ese niño que tuviste por amigo cuando eras niña. Yo lo dejé lesionado… y nada me pasó. Él desapareció para siempre. No volvió a estar contigo nunca… lo mismo pasará contigo hoy desaparecerás y jamás volverán a verte.

La chica sacó un puñal.

-Primero te mataré, luego te descuartizaré y luego te haré desaparecer. - dijo la chica con sadismo, mientras se acercaba a Akane con malos fines, no oyó que alguien se acercaba. No se percató que se acababa de volver una presa. Y no se percató que la atacaban hasta que fue muy tarde.

Ranma llegó al puente, durante el trayecto se mojó y se volvió chica, no sabía dónde… no notó la transformación. Cuando llegó a su destino vio una escena que le horrorizó. Akane retrocedía asustada y Mana avanzaba como un león que acorrala a su presa.

Ninguna de las dos chicas lo vieron llegar. Cuando vio que Mana sacaba un puñal decidió intervenir…

La chica pelirroja cogió un pedrusco del suelo y lo arrojó con fuerza a la mano de la atacante, mano que cogía el puñal. La piedra dio en el blanco. Se oyó un ruido de huesos rotos y la chica que portaba el arma lanzó un lastimero grito de dolor y soltó el puñal que cayó al suelo. Una segunda piedra alejó esta arma muchos metros de su dueña.

Mana se giró y vio llegar un monstruo con forma de chica. Alrededor de la chica pelirroja había un aura oscura. Sus ojos despedían rayos y estaban cargados de un odio sin límites, su boca torcida en gesto cruel. El aspecto de la chica era el de un ser monstruoso sin piedad. La chica empezó a retroceder, por segunda vez en su vida conocía lo que era el terror puro y por segunda vez la responsable de tal terror fue la misma persona que la primera vez.

-Te lo advertí- de la boca de la chica salió una voz monstruosa, ronca y profunda, como la de un monstruo en una película de terror. - No te consiento que ataques a Akane, pagarás todo el mal que hoy le has hecho. No olvidaras el día de hoy. A partir de ahora cada vez que me veas huiras del miedo que te provocaré

Mana retrocedió asustada. Jamás antes tuvo tanto miedo, durante años soñó lo que pasó a continuación… cada noche. Y cada noche se despertaba gritando de terror.

Ranma lanzó su aura en contra la chica y la lanzó a varios metros de distancia.

Mana se levantó asustada, pero con todo su orgullo.

-No puedes tocarme. Mi padre acabará contigo. Nadie puede vencerme. Mi padre puede arruinar a tu familia. No sería con la primera familia con que acabamos.

\- ¿Mi padre? Era un mal ejemplo…hace tiempo que no me siento unida a él. ¿Mi madre? Madre… hace tiempo que no la veo. ¿Más familia? -señaló a Akane- Ella y Ranma. Son los únicos que considero familia. Mi primo y su futura esposa. ¡Y tú! Ramera consentida me los quieres arrebatar…pues no te lo consentiré.

Y la chica de la trenza se concentró y lanzó una nueva versión de su _Hiryu shoten ha. Concentró una bola de energía, la separó en cientos de partes, y la lanzó como si fuesen agujas que_ atravesaron las manos y las piernas de su víctima, que gritó de dolor.

-Ahora toca el golpe de gracia- dijo Ranko con maldad y se acercó a la indefensa Mana y esta al ver ese monstruo tan cerca suyo…se desmayó. Pero ese desmayo no duró mucho, la despertó impresión que tuvo cuando Ranko la lanzó al rio.

-Despierta idiota, no es hora de dormir, no he acabado aún contigo. - dijo Ranko-hoy te espera tu peor pesadilla. Te advertí que no te acercaras a Akane. Lo que le has hecho hoy lo pagaras muy caro. No sé si aprenderás la lección, por tu bien… ¡hazlo!

Ranko miró a Akane, la vio inconsciente en el suelo. Y suspiró aliviada, mejor así podía darle una lección a esa chica… una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Mientras la chica pelirroja miraba a Akane, Mana aprovechó para huir. Cuando parecía que iba a escapar delante suyo apareció Ranko y le dio un empujón, tirándola al suelo. Mana levantó la vista asustada y vio a su rival de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con consideración. Mama se levantó y corrió en otra dirección. Cuando parecía que estaba a salvó apareció de nuevo Ranko y la volvió a empujar y volvió a dar con sus huesos al suelo.

Ranko estuvo jugando con Mana a este juego durante unos minutos. Si la chica se desmayaba, Ranko la lanzaba al rio para despertarla y al conseguirlo seguía con su tortura. Mana se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y más asustada y acorralada, sabía que no escaparía y que la chica que tenía delante no conocía la piedad… al menos con ella, estaba tan asustada que incluso se meó, pero al ir totalmente mojada nadie lo notó. Ranko subió el nivel de sus ataques, cuando la rival de Akane estaba en el suelo, en lugar de quedarse mirándola, lanzaba cerca de ella algunos de sus ataques, consiguiendo que Mana se fuera poniendo más y más histérica, se volvió a orinar encima. Hasta que esa chica no lo pudo aguantar más y salió gritando como una loca, en un estado idéntico al que ella sumió a Akane.

En su loca carrera, Mana no se dio cuenta que perdió la peluca que cubría su calvicie. Tampoco fue consiente que mientras corría se iba desnudando, hasta que corrió totalmente desnuda por las calles de Nerima, para espanto de los transeúntes. Tampoco vio el muro en el que se estampó, del golpe cayó sin sentido al suelo y con algunos dientes menos.

Ranko vio alejase a la chica a la que torturó, no sintió remordimientos, esa chica se lo merecía. Se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con Akane, se lo había advertido miles de veces y no le había hecho caso. Ranko suponía que después de ese castigo, esa chica dejaría de meterse con Akane.

Ranko se acercó a Akane y la miró, seguía desmayada, tardaría un rato en despertar. Le acarició el pelo.

-Lo siento preciosa ha sido fallo mío, no debí dejarte desprotegida delante esa prima tuya. No volveré a tener un fallo como este.

Se llevó la mano a la cartera escolar y cogió un termo, desde hacía meses siempre llevaba uno cuando iba a la escuela. Dentro llevaba agua caliente y con ella se volvía chico.

Una vez transformado, siguió cuidando a su prometida. Y al poco esta despertó. Ranma la miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Esta bien Aka…no? - la miró preocupado. Ella estaba consciente, pero aún seguía en ese estado de bloqueo. Le fue acariciar la cara, y la chica se apartó y gruñó una advertencia. Ranma le empezó a hablar con suavidad

\- ¡Calma Akane!, no te haré daño. Nunca te haría daño. Puedes confiar en m…-no pudo seguir, el chico lanzó un grito espeluznante- **¡Aaaargh!** -Akane se había lanzado encima suyo y le mordió entre el cuello y el hombro. Ranma no la apartó, no rechazó el ataque- ¡calma Akane…por favor! No quiero dañarte. Sólo quiero… que vuelvas a ser tú.

Al cabo de un instante notó como ella iba aflojando la presión de sus dientes hasta que lo soltó. La chica lo miró, se estaba despertando de ese maldito estado. El chico la tenía agarrada por las caderas y notó como ella empezaba a temblar, supo al instante que lloraba.

-¡Ranma!. - ya estaba casi totalmente consciente- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué me han hecho? - y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? -la joven miraba a su alrededor desconcentrada.

-Esto…Akane- le daba miedo decírselo. No quería que pasase por eso. - Akane…tú…

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo lo que él le ocultaba.

-Me he bloqueado…me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti cuando entras en shock. -él la miró y giró el cabeza enrabiado. El silencio del chico fue muy revelador para ella.

-Lo he hecho… no es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo ella llorando- lo siento Ranma, siempre te preocupas por mí. Y yo te meto en este lio tan grande- y lo abrazó, metiendo la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Entonces oyó un quejido de dolor del chico. Y lo miró enfadada- ¡oye! ¡Que no te he apretado tanto! - y le vio un mordisco en el hombro al chico. Lo miró asustada- ¡Vaya mordisco! ¿Quién te lo ha dado? **¿QUIEN HA SIDO?** -exigió la chica.

-Esto… ha sido… un accidente- balbuceó el chico desviando la mirada, no quería decir nada.

-Seguro que ha sido una de tus prometidas-dijo ella furiosa- seguro que…fue…- sentía un gusto raro en la boca, se llevó uno dedo a los labios y se lo miró. Lo que vio la horrorizó, tenía sangre en la boca y no era suya. Ya sabía quién le dio el bocado. Se puso a llorar- He sido yo… yo te he mordido… te he mordido, Ranma… lo siento… - lloraba abrazada al chico-te he mordido. - estaba horrorizada por lo que había hecho.

El chico la cogió por los hombros y la miró con cariño. Y le acarició la cabeza.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. No eras tú. Estabas en un estado parecido a cuando yo me transformo en gato.

La chica bajó la cabeza, le avergonzaba mirarlo a la cara, se sentía culpable del daño que tenía Ranma.

-Te he mordido… me siento avergonzada… no sabes cómo me siento… yo no…

Ranma le levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Sólo es un mordisco, no te culpo de nada, no te lo voy a echar en cara, no tengo porque hacerlo. Me has dado golpes peores… y me has hecho más daño que ahora… este no es nada. Además, te equivocas si imagino como te sientes, cuando te besé… como gato… Yo tampoco pude controlarme… cuando desperté me sentí fatal… estabas enfadada conmigo, no sabía cómo hablarte y pedirte perdón. Al final nos enfardamos y me mandaste a las nubes- sonrió recodando ese golpe. - . A parte no es tan grande el mordisco… si lo hubiera hecho con toda tu rabia… no tendría hombro.

-No es lo mismo… yo te he dejado una señal. Y aquel día me enfade. porque pensaba que podías besar… besar…

\- Me da igual tu marca- tuvo una idea loca-Me has marcado. Eso significa que soy tuyo, que eres mi dueña- dijo el chico riendo. Ella le dio un puñetazo muy flojo en la cabeza - ¿besar a cualquiera…? - el chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza. - Ni loco, en aquella época sólo tenía ganas de besar a una persona… a ti… lo deseaba con toda el alma, me moría por hacerlo. Pero cada vez que lo imaginaba o tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo… o me ponía nervioso o aparecía alguien. El gato no encontró impedimentos, hizo lo que, a mí, la timidez me impidió, cumplió mis deseos. Las demás chicas… tenían menos oportunidades que las besase que a una olla hirviendo. ¿Ahora? No ha cambiado mucho, sigo deseando apoderarme de tus labios y hacerlo míos … aunque ya los he tenido… ¿las demás?... sigo pensando besar antes una olla hirviendo que a ellas. No significan nada para mí, como mucho son amigas.

\- ¿Y yo...? ¿Y yo que soy… para ti? ¿Solo una amiga? ¿O sólo me ves cómo unos labios que besar?

El chico se la acercó y la miró, le acarició la cara con una mano.

-Para mí lo eres todo. Alguien a quien proteger y con quien me siento protegido. A quien querer y con quien me siento querido. Eres el amor de mi vida. Eres mi vida, la razón por la que vivo… la razón por la que soy fuerte, solo soy fuerte para defenderte a ti.… sin ti ya hace mucho que me hubiera rendido. Eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi alma. Eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero. Contigo cerca ya no necesito nada más. Te podía decir que eres bella como la más bella de las flores… y te mentiría…porque para mí son las flores quien se deben comparar contigo. Eres mi alfa y eres mi omega.

La chica lo miró y le sonrió.

\- ¡Y después dirás que no eres bueno con las palabras! - ironizó la chica. - gracias Ranma. Para mi tú también eres lo que has dicho. Eres con quien quiero compartir la vida… sin ti… yo no sería nada. Te has metido tanto en mi vida que ya eres parte indisoluble de ella. Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi alma…eres todo. No sabes cómo te amo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, sacrificaría mi vida por ti. - se abrazó al chico- prométeme que estarás conmigo… junto a mi hasta que se resuelva esto…sea como sea.

Ranma la miró entre conmovido, alegre y con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza.

-No, no te prometeré eso… porque estoy contigo desde que nos conocemos. Estaré contigo, como ya te dije una vez, mi corazón siga latiendo. No tengo nada que prometer. Te protegeré siempre.

Los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y se quedaron mirando. Se fueron acercando. Él la cogió por la cintura y ella por el cuello. Acercaron sus labios, y por segunda vez ese día se volvieron a besar. Al separarse, más por falta de aire que por otra cosa, se sonrieron.

-Esto está muy bien… pero debemos ir a la escuela. Aún es muy pronto… hoy hemos salido casi una hora antes para no encontrarnos con esos… y no ha resultado bien- dijo la chica.

\- ¿Ir a la escuela? ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? Disfrutar del día- dijo el chico tentador-disfrutar solos de nuestra mutua compañía. Sin que nadie nos moleste- le acarició la cara- besarnos- le besó en el cuello, ella lanzó un suspiró sorprendida. Le gustó ese beso. - jugar a juegos de adultos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Le estaba pidiendo tener relaciones íntimas, aún no se sentía preparada. Ese no era su Ranma. Entonces lo comprendió todo y se entristeció.

-No, no podemos quedarnos… aunque es lo que queramos. Debemos seguir adelante, ayer lo dijiste tú. - la chica le acarició el pelo- ¡Ranma!, sé por qué lo haces, debemos seguir igual hasta el fin. Igual que hasta hora. Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Te quiero mucho…pero aún no podemos dar ese paso… aún no.- ella lo vio triste no por la negativa de ella, si no por el miedo de él a perderla- vamos Ranma, vamos a la escuela. Sin avergonzarnos de nada.

Él asintió y le tendió la mano… pero ella la rechazó y se agarró al brazo del chico.

-Así voy mejor- dijo ella sonriendo. Ranma se puso rojo, un instante. Pero en seguida adoptó en su cara una sonrisa pícara. Iba del brazo de la chica más guapa del Furinkan.

* * *

Desde lejos, seis chicos vieron toda la escena, estaban rabiosos, y más cuando los dos prometidos se besaron. Durante mucho tiempo quisieron destrozar esa unión. Ahora ya no podían hacer nada. Sólo observar… pero serían persistentes y seguirían hasta el fin… al menos cinco de ellos.

-Vamos a la puerta del Furinkan… allí acabaremos con esta relación- dijo Ukyo.

\- ¡Dejadlos ya! - dijo Mousse… habéis perdido. No lograréis nada. - el joven se dejó caer en el suelo.

-A ti te conviene que sigan así- dijo Ryoga- pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Akane se merece alguien mejor.

\- ¿Alguien mejor? ¿Alguien como tú? ¿Alguien que juega a dos bandas… con Akane y con esa novieta que tienes…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Akari? Eres despreciable, no eres mejor que Ranma, todo lo contario, eres mucho peor. Sabemos cómo utilizaste esa caña mágica para atrapar a Akane y pescaste al Ranma- y sonrió irónico- cuando despertó del embrujo te dio una merecida paliza. Has sido un traidor, has actuado según tu conveniencia. -Siguió Mousse, Ryoga lo miró enfadado. - ¿No os habéis fijado? Los sigue una sombra siniestra. ¿Os acordáis lo que dijo Cologne? Están condenados. No pueden escapar a ese destino. ¡Dejadlos… que disfruten de sus últimos días… juntos!

\- ¡Nunca! No dejaré que Ranchan muera. Es mi amigo de la infancia. No puedo dejar que muera. -dijo con mucha tristeza Ukyo.

-Pero si puedes dejar morir a tu competidora. Ya lo dijo Cologne, si cae uno el otro también caerá. Ya es imposible separarlos. Esa bruja de Mana nos está manipulando- Mousse no parecía contento con lo que hacía… -mañana me vuelvo a China… me niego a ver cómo terminará todo… que no será bueno para nadie, ni para esos dos ni para nosotros. -El chico se giró y se iba.

-Mousse ser un cobarde… nosotros firmar un acuerdo con parientes de la chica violenta. Tú estar obligado a…

-Nadie me obligará a seguir… ni tú ni nadie. Esta persecución está acabando con todos. Hemos perdidos peso, no dormimos bien… es mejor dejarla… a otros. Esto nos destrozará a todos.

-Nosotros no renunciaremos como tú- dijo Tatewaki- Akane Tendo será mía. Me la prometió su tío.

Mousse se giró y se alejó de ellos. No creía lo que prometió Kyosuke. A ese hombre le interesaba que Akane muriese… y que Ranma también lo hiciera. Pasará lo que pasará sus aliados o tendrían jamás a los dos prometidos.

-Veo que intentas abandonar a tus colegas, haces mal. Te puedes arrepentir. Por el bien de la que quieres, yo de ti no lo haría, vuelve al grupo y cumple con lo prometido- Mousse se giró y vio a Kyosuke. Mousse sabía que ese hombre cumpliría sus amenazas. Bajó la cabeza y volvió furioso con sus aliados que lo recibieron con burlas. Pero tarde o temprano ese hombre pagaría por todo el mal que había hecho, y ese día estaba cerca.

* * *

Ranma y Akane iban en dirección al Furinkan. Ella lo cogía por el brazo y tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro del chico. Los dos hablaban bajo y se reían.

Los estudiantes del Furinkan los miraba asombrados. Verlos juntos, cuando siempre los dos chicos habían dicho que no se querían. Yuka y Sayuri estaban hablando en la puerta del colegio. Esperaban a Akane.

-Parece que hoy esos llegan un poco tarde. Llevaban mucho día llegando a la hora. - dijo Yuka.

-Si. Se deben haber dormido. Hemos hecho una porra, si hoy llegan tarde gano. - dijo la otra chica.

-Mañana podíamos ir con Akane al parque de atracciones… hace tiempo que no salimos juntas.

-Creo que no vendrá… últimamente se lleva muy bien con Ranma… y con el problema que tienen, ella a lo mejor quiere pasar el día con él.

-Si, pero no se llevan tan bien, ayer se pelearon. Aun me duelen los oídos… ¡como gritaban!

-Si…pero fue una pelea extraña. Los dos parecían divertirse, se reían. Y cuando se cansaron de gritar… se empezaron hablar con normalidad… como si esa pelea no hubiese existido.

-Es más Akane le dijo que él no puso todo su genio en la pelea, que en la próxima debe dar más de sí. Y él le dijo que ella tampoco se empleó a fondo. Más que pelease parecía que jugaban a pelease. No me gusta, esos dos ocultan algo.

-Diría que estaban rebajando tensión, últimamente tienen peleas continuamente con esos seis. Según rumores sus padres lo han metido en un lio muy gordo.

-Venga no haga caso a las habladurías, -dijo Yuka- ya verás cómo en pocos días tenemos a esos igual que siem….- la chica abrió mucho la boca y ojos. Miraba hacía un punto sin creer lo que veía sus ojos. Al su alrededor se hizo el silencio. Todos los demás estudiantes miraban, sin créeselo, hacía donde ella miraba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Yuka? ¿Te encuentras bien? -Sayuri miró a su alrededor todos los estudiantes estaban igual que su amiga. Parados como si hubieran visto un extraterrestre, y fue eso lo que preguntó riendo a su amiga. - ¿Has visto un marciano?

La otra chica miró a su amiga, estaba en estado de shock, levantó la mano y señaló a un punto. Sayuri se giró asustada y cuando vio lo que señalaba su amiga entró en un estado parecido. No, no era posible, tenían una alucinación colectiva.

Ranma y Akane agarrados del brazo se dirigía hacia la puerta de la escuela. Pasaban entre estudiantes que los miraban entre asombrados y espantados.

\- ¿No hay demasiado silencio? Oigo los latidos de tu corazón- dijo el chico

-Si, mucho silencio. Ese director debe haber ideado otra imbecilidad. -le contestó su amiga.

-Es digno de sus hijos. Mira tú tío y sus hijos, también son iguales.

Los dos se rieron. Llegaron a la puerta y se pararon delante de las dos amigas de Akane.

-Hola chicas. ¿Cómo estáis? -preguntó Akane a sus asombradas amigas.

-Bien…estamos bien- respondió Sayuri- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Estáis bien?

-Si- contestó Akane y riendo- estamos de maravilla.

Yuka pareció salir de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde están los auténticos Akane y Ranma? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellos?

Los dos prometidos las miraron asombrados. Y se rieron.

-Somos los auténticos. - dijo Ranma- sólo que hemos…reconocido… lo que… sentimos.

-Ranma dice la verdad. - colaboró su prometida- lo hemos hecho. Y ya nada no hará volver atrás, aunque seguimos siendo los de siempre. Nos seguiremos peleando por tonterías.

Y los cuatro jóvenes se rieron.

-Entremos que Ranma y yo debemos ir a la enfermería.

Las dos amigas de Akane los miraron asombradas y entonces vieron el mordico en el hombro del chico.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado ese mordico? ¿Qué bestia te lo ha dado? -preguntó Yuka asustada.

Los dos chicos se miraron asustados, no podían decir la verdad. Akane se sonrojo

-Hemos tenido un poco de jaleo con nuestros rivales. Y en la refriega…- dijo Ranma, dejó en el aire la contestación.

Las dos amigas de Akane los miraron susceptibles, no se lo creían.

-La verdad es que…- empezó Akane, pero entonces vio que los esperaban los seis de siempre.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Han vuelto! ¿Es que no se rinde? ¿No pueden dejarnos en paz de una vez? - dijo Ranma con cansancio. - estoy harto que me molesten a toda hora. - miró a los seis rivales y decidió cambiar de estrategia. - oye Akane hace un buen día… pero hay seis nubes molestas que quieren descargar lluvia.

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Miró al cielo, hacía un día esplendido sin una sola nube. Volvió a mirar a su prometido y entonces comprendió lo que quería decir el chico.

-Entremos deprisa, e ignoremos a esas nubes molestas. Ya se cansarán de dar vueltas y no lograr mojar a nadie.

Las dos amigas de Akane los miraron sorprendidas. Que esos seis lo provocasen y ellos los ignorasen era nuevo.

Pero los dos chicos no lograrían escapar secos del todo.

-Nosotros no estar de acuerdo en vuestra relación- dijo Shampoo… pero la pareja la ignoró. - nosotros ver como Akane morder a Ranma. Chica violenta merecer una paliza. Y ver como ella besar a Airen, ella merecer la muerte por desafiar a Shampoo.

Ranma se paró y se enfureció.

-Nosotros ver el futuro- el chico usó el mismo tono que Shampoo- nosotros ver el funeral de seis idiotas. Matar Ranma por meterse en su vida. -los miró con rabia-Ahora dejarnos pasar… o ese futuro se cumplirá.

Shampoo miró a Ranma sorprendida, su Airen jamás se había burlado de ella de esa forma, y después miró a Akane con odio. Pero sintió una inmensa hostilidad. Miró a Akane, la vio diferente. No era la chica de siempre, se había vuelto muy peligrosa… pero parte del peligro no venía de ella. Se fijó en Ranma y se aterrorizó, ese chico no era su Airen, ese chico era un ser extremadamente peligroso. Un ser que la destrozaría si tocaba a Akane. Pero si se atrevía a tocar a Ranma… sería Akane quien la destrozaría.

Pensamientos parecidos tuvieron los otros cinco chicos, pero estaban obligados a interponerse entre los dos chicos. Ahora se arrepentían de haberse aliado con ese hombre. No era la primera vez que lo hacían… y no sería la última vez.

Ranma se fijó en sus rivales, a pesar de la rabia que sintió hacía ellos, le preocuparon.

-Akane-llamó en bajo a su prometida- ¿No lo ves extraños? Parecen cansados, como si no durmiesen o no lo hicieran bien. Y juraría que esos ojos- los ojos de los seis estaban extraños- yo diría que… tienen resaca.

Akane los miró y supo que su prometido tenía razón. Había visto a su padre y al de Ranma varías veces con resaca para reconocer los síntomas.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella-creo que ellos tampoco lo pasan muy bien con esto. Y beben para acallar sus problemas de conciencia.

-Parad de murmurar delante nuestro. - dijo Ukyo- ¿Cómo te dejas morder por Akane? Deberías haberle pegado, se lo merecía.

-No se merecía nada. Akane no era consciente cuando me lo hizo. Pasó lo mismo aquella vez que la besé creyéndome un gato. No tenía por qué castigarla. A parte es su marca, la de su dentadura. Estoy marcado como propiedad de Akane, soy suyo… ¡En exclusiva! Y no me comparte con nadie. Y yo estoy de acuerdo de ser de ella… y sólo de ella.

Los seis lo miraron espantados.

-Y no sólo eso- dijo Akane- yo soy de Ranma y sólo de él, y no me comparte. Estoy de acuerdo de ser suya. Tal vez penséis que nos vemos como objetos. Os equivocáis así es como nos veis vosotros, siempre nos habéis visto como objetos. Y es algo que no soportamos. Somos libres de elegir, y ya lo hemos hecho. Debéis aceptarlo… si no lo hacéis... peor para vosotros.

-Nosotros destrozaremos vuestra relación. Akane Tendo será mía- dijo Tatewaki. - y la chica de la trenza también.

-Kuno…querido. Akane nunca será tuya. Y esa otra chica… es mía, y ella no te quiere. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque esa chica…-Ranma fue a una fuente y se mojó transformándose en chica-... soy yo. Lo siento, pero soy un chico que se transforma en chica. No me tendrás nunca. - cogió el termo de su mochila y con el agua caliente se trasformó en chico-lo sabía toda la escuela menos tú… y tu hermana. Y ahora dejarnos en paz o pondremos una denuncia por acoso, por chantaje y amenazas.

-Es una alucinación no me lo creo-dijo Kuno- te has hecho pasar por mi diosa. - dijo Kuno furioso- y sólo por eso te mataré.

Ranma miró a sus rivales muy serio. Ya estaba harto de ellos, les pararía los pies como fuese.

Akane volvió a coger por el brazo a su prometido y le dijo algo al oído y los dos entraron en la escuela. Los seis chicos se quedaron mirándolos asombrados, Ranma los había amenazado, y los había vencidos sin luchar.

-Esto no acabará aquí, no se rendirán aun- dijo Akane a su prometido.

-Lo sé preciosa, volverán una y otra vez. Pero siempre ganaremos…pero hay algo que me preocupa… no actúan por ellos mismos, no están a gusto haciéndolo. Tu tío los presiona y los amenaza. Acabe como acabe… esos seis no van a tener un buen final. No saldrán indemnes de esta aventura. En el fondo también son víctimas de tu tío, pero no me da pena lo que les pase, ellos mismos se lo han buscado.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados.

En las taquillas Ranma se cambió de camisa, siempre tenía ropa de repuesto. No era la primera vez que se le rompía la ropa en una refriega.

Antes de ir a clase debían pasar por la enfermería. La herida de Ranma podía infectarse y era algo que Akane no quería que pasase, se sentía culpable, era ella quien se la causó.

* * *

Las clases se realizaron con normalidad. Ranma notaba todas las miradas clavadas en él, al principio se sintió incómodo, pero después ya no le dio importancia. Sólo a dos les dio importancia. La de su prometida, Akane no le quitaba un ojo de encima, la comprendía, seguía asustada y necesitaba verlo para tranquilizarse y él no iba decir nada.

La otra mirada a la que le dio importancia era la del Ukyo, la chica se sentía traicionada por Ranma. No comprendía como había elegido a Akane, era la peor opción de las cuatro. No sabía cocinar, era torpe y con muy mal humor. Ranma notaba su mirada clavada en él. La miró la vio triste y enfadada, pero el chico no sentía lo mismo que ella, por lo tanto, no le debía nada. También notó que esa chica miraba mal a su prometida, y la miró furioso, no le consentiría que hiriese a Akane.

En un descanso el chico fue al lavabo, dejando a su prometida con sus amigas, no le pasaría nada, sus rivales no eran tan tontos de atacarla en público y que saliesen dañados inocentes. Al volver, Akane seguía hablando con sus amigas… pero no vio a Ukyo y se preocupó, eso podía significar problemas. Se acercó a sus amigos.

-Hiroshi, Daisuke… ¿Habéis visto a Kounji? - no le gustaba la ausencia de la chica.

-Salió hace un momento. La llamó Kuno- dijo Hiroshi.

-A lo mejor quería una cita con ella- colaboró Daisuke- Kuno vino muy serio.

Los dos amigos de Ranma se rieron, pero él no, que Kuno quisiera hablar con Ukyo sólo podía significar una cosa, problemas.

\- ¡Ranma! -sintió que lo llamaba Akane. El chico se giró y la vio con sus amigas- ¿puedes venir? - ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos para mañana? - se refería a lo de salir a divertirse- Yuka y Sayuri me han propuesto lo mismo, ¿podíamos ir?-Akane lo miraba ilusionada, se le notaba que deseaba ir.

Él se lo pensó, si algo salía mal las dos chicas estarían en peligro.

-Sabes que últimamente somos un peligro, que podemos ponerlas en peligro.

-No pasa nada, os hemos visto pelear, hemos asistido a varias peleas tuyas con rivales muy peligrosos.

-Queremos pasar un día con Akane, no puedes evitarlo ni negárnoslo, ¡por favor!

Ranma se lo estaba pensando. No quería meter en problemas a nadie. Él y Akane se habían vuelto un peligro para los demás. Si iban a cualquier sitio con las amigas de Akane… y aparecían esos seis,o peor si aparecían los miembros de la familia Tanaka … no quería pensar en lo que podía ocurrir.

\- ¡Ranma!, por favor. Vamos con ellas- suplicó Akane. Él la miró, vio que la chica lo miraba con los ojos brillantes. Y comprendió por qué la chica quería ir con sus amigas. Si algo fallaba en la lucha contra los locos que los seguían…quería pasar un buen día con sus amigas antes del final de todo.

-De acuerdo… pero nadie debe saber nada. No debemos decir dónde vamos- y en tono de advertencia- ¡a nadie! Ni siquiera a Kasumi.

-Pero ella se preocupará- dijo Akane tristona- y más como están las cosas.

-Lo sé…lo sé. Pero…- se quedó callado. El chico estaba mirando por la ventana y de golpe se puso tenso, se fue enfureciendo. - ¡MIERDA!

Akane sorprendida se acercó a la ventana y miró se puso rígida. Abajo en el patio estaban sus seis rivales hablando con los dos hermanos de la familia Tanaka. Ya sabían por que Ukyo se fue con Kuno.

Los dos chicos iban a tener problemas… ese día se iba a complicar mucho.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Ranma estaba preparándose para desayunar, últimamente Kasumi se esmeraba mucho en la preparación del desayuno de él y de su prometida. El chico sospechaba la razón, pero no quería preguntarle a la mayor de las Tendo. La había oído llorar cuando pensaba que no había nadie en casa… esa situación los estaba destrozando a todos.

Empezó a comer y aparecieron las tres rivales de su prometida. Le llevaban comida, el chico las miró con furia… pero ellas no entendieron el mensaje.

\- ¿Cómo comer eso? Ser comida para cerdos- dijo Shampoo, le arrebató la fiambrera al chico y tiró el contenido a la basura, Akane notó la furia de su prometido, la chica iba a pasar un mal momento. - tú comer comida de Shampoo, ser mucho mejor que bazofia preparada por Akane.

-Él no se comerá tu comida, a Ranma le gusta más mis okonomiyakis. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. Mi comida es mejor que la que ha traído hoy Ran-chan.

-A mi Ranma le encantaran mi plato, un suculento plato extranjero que… - paró de hablar, Ranma las miraba con rabia.

-Esa comida la preparó Kasumi, estuvo horas. La habéis insultado al despreciar su talento cocinando y su comida, que es mayor que él vuestro. Y os lo haré pagar muy caro. Cogió el plato de Shampoo- tu plato lleva demasiadas especies, como coma muchos acabaré con problemas de estómago o corazón, sólo sirve para esto- y lo lanzó a la basura. La chica lo miró sorprendida y se puso a llorar, pero Ranma no se apiado de ella- y no es lo peor que puedo hacerte.

Cogió el plato de Ukyo.

-Ahora toca tu plato Kounji-todos se sorprendieron, la había llamado por su apellido, lo que eso significaba quedó muy claro. -No quiero comer del tuyo. Tú quieres que comas siempre okonomiyakis, y eso no puede ser, necesito una alimentación más variada. No me comeré lo tuyo. -y lanzó el plato a la basura. Ukyo se quedó perpleja, Ranma había renunciado a comer lo suyo… y peor, a su amistad. Fue un duro golpe para ella- y no es lo peor que puedo hacerte.

Le tocó el turno al plato de Kodachi.

-No comeré el tuyo. Siempre le metes algo, somníferos, para ser exactos. Tu comida es peligrosa-y lanzó la comida a la basura y repitió por tercera vez- y no es lo peor que puedo hacerte.

Se acercó a su prometida y se sentó en la mesa de la chica, y miró a las chicas.

-Vamos a establecer un orden nuevo. Mi padre ha renunciado a mí, en favor de mi madre. Conservo mi apellido. Pero mi único pariente es mi madre. Todas promesas que hizo mi padre…carecen de valor, menos la de Akane. Es como si la hubiesen hecho mi madre y el padre de Akane.

Las tres chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Pues visitar a madre de Airen… y convencer de romper compromiso. - dijo Shampoo desafiante y miró a Akane, esperaba verla insegura, pero se llevó una decepción. La chica de pelo corto la miraba desafiante. No se dejaba intimidar.

-Yo de vosotras no lo haría – dijo Akane- si os presentáis en su casa ateneos a las consecuencias.

Las tres chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Preguntándose por qué había intervenido.

\- ¡Akane, tú no tienes derecho a hablar, no eres nada de Ranma, solo amiga tal vez. Pero no lo que tú crees. -dijo Ukyo.

Akane se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Ranma y mirándolas les preguntó.

\- Vosotras no sois nadie para decirme que tipo de relación debo tener con Ranma- les dijo Akane furiosa- ¿Y vosotras creéis que una que sólo sea amiga puede hacer esto a su amigo? - preguntó, se giró hacía Ranma. Y se sonrojó- ¿Puedo? -preguntó con timidez.

El chico la miró, sabía lo que se proponía su prometida y sonriendo dijo.

-Adelante, soy todo tuyo. Estos labios son de tu propiedad y para tu disfrute.

Akane lo abrazó por el cuello y él a ella por las caderas y para asombro de todos se besaron. Fue un beso largo y pasional. No era su primer beso, pero si él que más pasión pusieron.

Al separar sus labios.

-Te quiero, te amo. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

-Yo también te quiero, te amo. Y desde luego que eres mío…desde el día que me conociste.

\- ¡Que prepotente! -dijo él con ironía.-pero tienes razón.

\- y tanto que soy prepotente. He tenido un buen maestro- contestó ella riendo.

Los dos sonrieron, sabían que no estaban solos, que los observaba toda la clase, pero no por eso iban a ocultar lo que sentían, ya no lo harían.

-Tú, plebeya ¿cómo se te ocurre besar a mi Ranma?… seguro que lo has embrujado. Los has besado en contra de su voluntad. - dijo Kodachi furiosa

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Si piensa que me ha besado en contra de mi voluntad mira esto- y el chico besó a su prometida. Los dos volvieron a poner toda su pasión en el beso. -Como ves nos besamos porque queremos, no nos obliga nadie.

-La chica violenta pagará su osadía. Desafiar a mejor guerrera amazona, ella morirá.

-Tú y tus aliadas la dejaréis en paz. No me desafiéis, no me controlaré si la dañáis. Lo deberíais saber, no sería la primera vez que me vengó de quien daña a Akane. Y no sabéis hasta qué punto puedo enfadarme. Tirar vuestra comida no es lo peor que puedo haceros, no me enfadéis, puedo ser terrible.

El chico había cambiado, no era el mismo que ellas conocían. Antes hasta podían controlarlo un poco, ahora era incontrolable y algo les decía que se había vuelto muy peligroso… para ellas.

Akane miraba la escena tranquila. Siempre había visto a esas chicas como mejores que ella, ahora las miraba sin miedo. No podrían con ella. Pero entonces empezó a temblar, se acercaba un peligro a ella. Algo que le haría daño. Ranma notó el miedo de la chica, él también notó que algo se acercaba. Le cogió las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-No pasará nada. Yo te protegeré. Como he hecho siempre- dijo tranquilizándola.

-Pero viene…- dijo ella, sabía quién venía.

-Sé quién viene… pero yo sé lo que ella teme. Hoy ya se ha llevado un disgusto y está a punto de llevarse el peor de todos.

Momentos después entró Mana en clase y miró a las tres rivales de Akane.

\- ¡Sois unas inútiles! No lograr ganar a la idiota de mi prima. Ahora os enseñaré como conquistar a ese chico. -Miró al chico y se acercó. Se agachó para la enseñarle lo mucho que dejaba ver el escote-Mira, mira, estoy muy bien hecha y esto puede ser tuyo- y se llevó las manos a los pechos- si renuncias a Akane y te comes mi comida.

Ranma miró la chica, miró la comida que llevaba esa chica, y sé carcajeó.

-Ni te quiero a ti… ni quiero a tu infecta comida. No me gustas, en pocas palabras me caes fatal, te odio desde el primer momento, es algo que no entiendo. - notaba el terror de Akane hacía su prima. - Aléjate de Akane y de mí, estás en zona de peligro. Si intentas algo te puede pasar lo mismo que esta mañana.

Mana retrocedió asustada. Tenía muy presente el terror que le inspiró esa condenada chica de la trenza. Pero pensó que podía controlar al chico.

-No soporto a Akane… ni a esa repelente prima tuya. Tú serás mío. Te lo prometo, antes de una semana comerás en mi mano.

-Ni en mis peores sueños. No me conseguirás. Tienes algo que me pones en guardia contra ti. Ni a Saffron lo odié tanto como a ti y a tu familia. Ya te lo he dicho te odio, desde el primer momento quiero acabar contigo, no logro aguantar las ganas de destrozarte. Toca a Akane y te destrozo. ¿Comer en tu mano? Querrás decir que me comeré tu mano.

-Pues entonces estas condenado, al igual que esa perra que tienes a tu lado.

-Te equivocas. Yo no tengo a mi lado una perra. Es una chica, mucho más guapa qué tú. Las has llamado perra y mona. No es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero tú eres una víbora y a veces una zorra. - la acababa de llamar ramera, pero la chica no se dio por aludida.

Mana aún se sentía ganadora. Ella que siempre había ganado, perder con un chico, y además uno que consideraba idiota, era para ella un insulto.

-Vez despidiéndote de tu amiga, porque hoy desaparecerá. - e intentó atracar a Akane.

-Yo de ti no lo haría. Si atacas a mi prometida, saldrás dañada, seriamente dañada… y puede que se hiera a inocentes. Sus padres querrán saber por qué una loca se ha colado en el colegio… por que ha atacado a unos estudiantes. Y por qué el padre de esa chica, un comisario de la policía, no sólo no le ha parado los pies a su hija, si no que la ha incentivado.

-Eso no me preocupa. La vida de los demás… no es problema mío. Si hay heridos…- y dejó pasar unos segundos-el problema es de ellos por estar en medio.

Ranma se levantó. Akane lo cogió por la manga de la camisa, él la miró y le susurró.

-No te preocupes. Vuelvo enseguida.

Él chico salió de clase. Akane se asustó, estaba a merced de su prima y sus rivales. Mana miró a la chica con instintos asesinos. Las tres rivales sonrieron por fin ese obstáculo desaparecería.

-Por fin ese chico a recapacitado, te ha abandonado… ha hecho bien- dijo Mana.

Akane miró a su prima asustada. Ranma la acababa de traicionar, todo lo que dijo que la protegería era mentira. su prometido era tan cobarde como su padre. La había abandonado.

Y entonces…

-¡Hola guapa!, - oyeron que Ranma decía a alguien- me alegró que hayas venido. Te dejo todo a ti, confío que sabrás actuar bien. No le hagas sufrir mucho… ¡hazle sufrir del todo!

-No te preocupes Ranma, la castigaré como he hecho esta mañana. -Era Ranko y parecía haber quedado en acuerdo con su primo.

Ranko entró en el aula y miró con rabia a Mana. Mana retrocedió asustada. La prima de Akane empezó a temblar de miedo. Se intentaba alejar de esa chica, la temía.

-Te lo advertí. Y no sólo una vez. Nunca me has hecho caso. No te acerques a Akane… no te acerques a mi primo. Esta vez no te lo perdonaré. - dijo la chica con un tono sádico.

A los pocos minutos Mana salió corriendo y chillando de horror. Cuando llegó a la reja de salida de la escuela, volvía a correr desnuda.

La chica de la trenza se acercó a su amiga y le preguntó.

\- ¿Esta bien Akane?

-Si. Gracias. Creía. creía que me habías abandonado- dijo Akane.

Ranko miró a su amiga y le sonrió, en otro tiempo se hubiera enfadado.

-No Akane, jamás te abandonaría… pero no podía actuar como Ranma, un chico no le pega a una mujer. Y tampoco podía dejar que esa supiera quien es Ranko realmente.

-No, no debe saberlo- dijo Akane. La chica notó algo extraño. Pero no se lo explicaría aún al chico. Debía estar segura del todo antes.

Ranko miró a las rivales de Akane. Estas la miraban aterradas, Ranko le había hecho a Mana algo terrible. Ahora esas chicas temían por sus vidas, si intentaban algo contra Akane, Ranma las atacaría sin piedad.

-Lo que habéis visto es lo peor que puedo haceros. Ahora sabéis que no me cortaré por defender a Akane. - y con un tono siniestro- no me desafiéis. Y ahora esfumaos, estoy de mala luna, tengo hambre y me habéis tirado mi comida. No os quiero cerca mío… ni de Akane. - las tres chicas lo miraron, Kodachi y Shampoo, se giraron para irse. Y entonces Ranko se giró a Ukyo- ¡Kounji!, pide que te cambien de clase. No te quiero cerca mío. Me has defraudado como amiga. Has destrozado nuestra amistad, no lo esperaba de ti, ni de ti ni de Ryoga, esperaba que os pusierais de mi lado... y el de Akane. No sé si te perdonaré esta vez.

Ukyo lo miró. La joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se giró cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de clase.

Ranko se quedó mirando donde un instante antes estuvo la chica de la espátula. Salió de clase y al poco volvió como Ranma. El chico se sentó en su pupitre y estuvo en silencio. Estaba destrozado moralmente. Entre el terror que le producía la posibilidad de perder a Akane y ahora tener que destrozarle el corazón a su amiga de la infancia, estaba muy chafado. Esta guerra de los Tanaka, tenía demasiado víctimas, debían acabarla pronto.

Akane lo miró y sintió pena. Desde que lo conocía se sintió unida al chico. Recordaba el momento, creyendo que era una chica, le pidió que si querían ser amigas, y eso habían sido. A pesar de estar siempre enfadados y peleándose, siempre habían sido amigos. Iban siempre juntos, tenían gustos parecidos. Nunca la abandonaría ni ella a él.

Ahora el chico estaba metido en un problema grave, se metió de cabeza por ella. Se había alejado de sus prometidas, las había amenazado. No quería volver a saber nada de Ukyo, la prueba es que ahora la llamaba por su apellido.

El resto del horario escolar pasó con normalidad. Pero lo dos chicos sintieron la tormenta cercana, muy cercana.

* * *

Era de noche Akane y Ranma estaban en un bosque, delante una hoguera. Akane miró a su prometido, no recodaba como llegó allí, él chico le devolvió la mirada y ella comprendió, él tampoco lo sabía.

Había mucha tranquilidad, se oían los ruidos normales del bosque… pero había algo muy extraño. ¡Estaba lloviendo! pero en el claro donde ellos estaban no caía ni una gota.

Ranma echó una ramita al fuego y oyeron un ruido y se giraron. Lo que vieron los asustó. Delante suyo aparecieron un grupo de niños y niñas de muy corta edad. Los dos chicos se miraron y miraron los niños, aunque llovía no iban mojados.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y vuestros padres? - preguntó Akane.

Ellos los miraron y se adelantaron dos niños., una niña y un niño. Los dos prometidos se asustaron… se parecían a ellos… eran idénticos a ellos.

-Somos… vuestros hijos, nietos y demás. Nos ponéis en peligro a todos- dijo la niña enfadada.

\- ¿Cómo que os ponemos en peligro? ¿Qué haremos para poneros en peligro? - preguntó Ranma alarmado.

-Nada. No haréis nada. Os dejaréis matar por los Tanaka. - dijo el niño. Y los miró con pena- si vosotros morís… nosotros no naceremos. Por eso hemos venido. Debéis vivir. -y ese niño cogió un trozo de rama ardiendo de la hoguera y con ella quemó la cadera de Ranma, este gritó de dolor-así no os olvidaréis lo importantes que sois. Nosotros queremos nacer… no nos falléis.

Dicho esto, los niños desaparecieron como si no hubieran existido. Los dos siguieron un rato en el prado. Y…

 **/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./**

Akane se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor, todo había sido un sueño, pero parecía tal real. Incluso aun olía a la leña quemada. A su lado Ranma dormía, esa noche volvían a dormir juntos, pero él se despertó poco después que ella y también se sentó en la cama. Miró la chica e hizo un gesto de dolor. Se levantó la camisa, y allí donde el niño del sueño lo quemó tenía una quemadura.

\- ¿Cómo es posible si sólo fue un sueño? - dijo el chico. En ese momento Akane descubrió que los dos soñaron lo mismo.

\- ¿Ranma?... ¿Eso fue…un sueño? ¿O un aviso? - preguntó asustada la chica.

-No lo sé… sólo sé que regularmente los sueños no se comparten, ni el daño se trae al mundo real. Esos niños tienen razón, debemos vivir por ellos… por nuestra familia, por ti y por mí. Si no rendimos, fallaremos a muchos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, él miró el despertador.

-Debemos levantarnos. Hemos quedado con tus amigas. - dijo el chico. No tenía ganas de salir de la cama y separarse de Akane, como dijo el día anterior, ya la consideraba su esposa y que harían vida de esposos.

Los dos chicos se levantaron. Él fue a su habitación y cogió ropa limpia y bajó al baño a cambiarse. Ella esperó para que saliese del baño para entrar ella. Cuando acabó ella, desayunaron, lo hicieron todo en completo silencio. Durante el almuerzo se miraban y sonreían. Al acabar de desayunar, lavaron los platos y subieron a sus habitaciones cogieron sus cosas y salieron del dojo, y desaparecieron de Nerima. Kasumi no se enteró de nada, y Nabiki menos.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7:Los rivales tienen un mal día

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

 **7 ª. Los rivales tienen un mal día.**

Habían pasado varios minutos de la fuga de los dos jóvenes, cuando Kasumi se levantó y bajó al baño, se aseó. Subió a su habitación y se vistió. Se miró su cuerpo en el espejo, era bella y lo sabía. Pero no se alegraría por ello. Y se preguntó como Tofu la había dejado. Desde que se fue, no había recibido noticias de él, algo extraño rodeaba la huida del joven médico.

La joven bajó y entró en la cocina. Lo captó al instante, alguien había estado allí y se preparó unos desayunos, fueron varios. Alguien cocinó algo y había unos boles y platos limpios. Le extrañó, sólo podían ser o Nabiki, que seguía durmiendo, o los dos prometidos, aún encerrados en la habitación de Akane.

Al poco bajó Nabiki y se encerró en el baño. Al salir.

-Hola Kasumi- ¿Qué tal el día?

-Buenos días Nabiki. Bien…al menos por ahora- y se acordó de algo-hoy vendrá tía Nodoka. Supongo que se llevará a Ranma… y como Akane no se querrá separar de él, se irá también.

-No sé si está bien. ¿Por qué los dejas dormir juntos? Es inmoral, no están casados. Están deshonrando el honor de la familia Tendo.

\- ¿Quién está deshonrando a los Tendo? - Nodoka entró por la puerta y miró a las dos chicas de forma inquisitiva.

Las dos chicas le contaron la promesa que hicieron los dos más jóvenes de la familia y que dormían juntos.

-Es algo inmoral. Ranma no se comporta como un hombre, deberían esperar a estar casados para dormir juntos.

Kasumi miró a su hermana y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no has entendido algo Nabiki. Ranma y Akane puede que no superen esta crisis. Ellos lo saben. - miró a las otras dos mujeres- Kyosuke va empezar a usar todo a su alcance para destruir a nuestra hermana y con ella… caerá Ranma. No quiero que desaparezcan sin que tengan un bello recuerdo de su amor, que se lleven a donde vayan, un recuerdo de que compartieron algo, que fueron marido y mujer. No le tengo nada que decir- estaba llorando, y se puso sería- y si deciden dar el paso y quieren expresar su amor de forma carnal… tampoco les diré nada. - vio la cara de horror de su hermana, al comprender lo que estaba diciendo- considéralo un último deseo a dos condenados.

\- ¡Pero…!¡Son dos criajos! Para ellos es un juego. No pueden seguir…- dijo Nabiki.

-No, para ellos no es un juego, saben lo que hacen. – dijo Nodoka- no son tan niños, sólo tienen un año menos que tú. A su edad, tú los estabas chantajeando. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Kasumi. Dejaremos que disfruten de su amor. Si ese día se hubieran casado…

-Me parece que tardan mucho en bajar. No son tan dormilones-Kasumi subió y a los pocos minutos bajó asustada. - no, no están, se han escapado.

Minutos después, las tres mujeres estaban en el comedor.

-No se han llevado mucha ropa, ni mucho dinero- dijo Kasumi- no se han fugado… han ido algún sitio, y piensan volver. Creo que han salido algún sitio. Algún parque temático, centro comercial…o algo así.

\- ¿No te preocupan? No nos han dicho nada. Se han ido sin despedirse. Eso es que no se fían de nosotras. -comentó alarmada Nabiki. Era extraño, para ser la más abierta y alocada de la familia, últimamente se había vuelto muy conservadora.

-Hay otra explicación- comentó Nodoka-no quieren que tengamos líos. Por lo tanto, debemos respetar sus deseos. Cuando vuelvan no quiero malas caras ni broncas. Se merecen un día en paz. Están pasando por algo muy grave, y son muy jóvenes para sufrir tanto, y no los hemos apoyado en nada. Se sienten traicionados y abandonados por su familia. De ahora en adelante debemos apoyarlos.

Las tres mujeres se miraron y de mutuo acuerdo decidieron no decir nada a los chicos cuando volviesen. No los castigarían, no se merecían ningún castigo. Eran los únicos inocentes en todo el asunto.

Horas después estaban preparando la comida, cuando llegaron unas visitas no agradables ni queridas.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? Que se presente inmediatamente ante mí. - Kyosuke había entrado en el dojo sin pedir permiso, iba acompañado de dos hombres, uno de ellos trajeado y de buena presencia, el otro, aunque trajeado su aspecto era siniestro, miró a las dos jóvenes de forma extraña, como quien mira un objeto pensando el valor que tiene.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Te ordené que no volvieras. Tienes una orden judicial por la cual no puedes entrar. - pregunto Kasumi muy seria.

-Y yo tengo una que me autoriza durante veinticuatro horas poder entrar y llevarme a tu hermana. Si os oponéis os arresto-amenazó Kyosuke.

\- ¿Para qué quieres a mi hermana? -inquirió Nabiki.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-contestó su tío, miró con maldad a sus sobrinas. - pienso hacer negocio con ella. La pienso vender a mi amigo aquí presente, y él la utilizará como una de sus chicas en uno de sus burdeles, y… seguirá allí hasta el día que decida matarla.

Las dos hermanas miraron al hombre asustadas, su tío era una persona sin corazón. Pero Nodoka lo miró con frialdad.

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijo Nodoka. Las dos hermanas la miraron sorprendidas, y se asustaron, la mujer pondría condiciones… unas condiciones que no gustaría nada a los tres hombres. -Primero firmaréis un documento delante testigos diciendo lo que os proponéis hacer con Akane. Las demás condiciones os la diré cuando firméis el documento.

Media hora después los tres hombres estaban en el dojo con las tres mujeres y un nutrido grupo de vecinos, todos ellos descontentos con el nuevo comisario… y sus hijos.

Kyosuke miró la concurrencia.

\- ¿Qué hace esa gentuza aquí? Creía que serían testigos respetables.

-Y eso es lo que son, personas respetables… que han sido víctimas del comisario Tanaka y sus hijos. Personas que han sido atacados, robados por algún miembro de tu familia, y gracias a tu poder han salido no os ha pasado nada- dijo Nabiki.

Kyosuke supo que iba a tener un mal día.

-El señor Tanaka, _"un respetable comisario", "ejemplo para todos_ ". Ha decidido llevarse a Akane Tendo, como si fuera un objeto… y dársela a su amigo, que la utilizará como mercancía en un burdel. Cuando lo consideren oportuno la sacrificaran por unos motivos que el _"señor"_ Tanaka se ha negado revelar.

-Tengo una orden judicial- dijo Tanaka. -Puedo hacer con Akane lo que me plazca.

Todos miraron a Kyosuke con odio.

\- ¿Puedo ver esa orden? - dijo un hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Tanaka.

-También soy juez. De otro distrito de Tokio. Me ha llamado la señora Saotome. Es mi prima. Y le exijo que me entregue el documento. Lo hace por las buena o le pongo una orden para que me la dé.

Kyosuke no tuvo más remedio, en contra de su voluntad, que entregar el documento.

El juez miró la sentencia, la leyó y miró al comisario.

-Primero esta orden puede ser recurrida, y lo será. Sólo tiene vigencia veinticuatro horas. La familia puede pedir a cambio lo que sea, un ejemplo, si la señorita Kasumi Tendo pide sus cabezas… se la deberán entregar, ¡De inmediato!, Deben darle todo lo que pidan, sea lo que sea.

Tanaka miró al hombre, el juez era listo. Había dejado claro que debía pedir la familia Tendo.

-Si pasado veinticuatro horas no ha conseguido a la señorita Akane, este documento pierde su validez.

\- ¿Por qué razón debe morir Akane? - inquirió Nodoka.

Kyosuke miró a la mujer con odio. Y con mucha rabia dijo.

-Akane mató hace doce años a mi hermana. Esa…- hizo un gesto de rabia- esa "chica"- y escupió chica como si fuera un insulto- la mató.

-No puede ser… mi madre murió hace doce años, cuando Akane tenía seis años.

\- Murió por culpa de ese monstruo que tienes por hermana es la responsable de la muerte de su madre.

Todos los asistentes miraron al hombre.

\- ¡Es mentira! Eso es mentira- gritó Kasumi- no te entregaremos a Akane. Y te pondremos unas condiciones para llevártela que no podrás cumplir.

\- ¡Decirlas! Y las cumpliré.- pero estaba decidido a inclumpirlas.

-Dejaremos que su prometido decida-dijo Nodoka- mi hijo decidirá lo que pedir a cambio. No estará nada contento cuando se entere. Os puede salir muy caro, demasiado caro.

Kyosuke se quedó sin hablar. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería que esos utilizaran a Akane. Pero supo a qué se refería Nodoka, lo que pediría Ranma a cambio de Akane.

-Pensáis que estamos locos, no dejaremos que ese muchacho decida. No nos la dará nunca.

-Y tanto que lo haréis. Habéis entrado aquí a la fuerza. No sois bienvenidos. Pidiendo a una chica que vive aquí como si fuera un objeto. Nos habéis amenazado. O lo firmáis- dijo el juez- o pido una orden de arresto por invasión de la propiedad privada. Y si ofrecéis resistencia…- señaló a la gente allí reunida- somos más y estamos bien preparados. alegaremos que fue en defensa propia.

\- ¡ _ **No sabes a quien desafías**_! - gritó Kyosuke con rabia.

-Si. Si lo sé. Él que no sabe con quién se mete eres tú. Aquí hay gente muy influyente, haz algo y tendrás problemas. Estás bien protegido, pero no tanto como imaginas. Te estas metiendo en un lio muy gordo amenazándonos. Yo de ti iría con ojo.

Kyosuke y sus dos acompañantes miraron a la gente allí reunida. Kyosuke se resistió a firmar… pero sus dos compañeros lo hicieron enseguida.

Cuando al final Kyosuke firmó el documento.

-Ahora vete, has firmado que no volverás a entrar aquí, ni tú, ni tus hijos ni nadie mandado por ti o tus cómplices. Alejaros de Akane, no está indefensa. Tocarla y el ángel de la muerte irá por vosotros. - dijo Kasumi.

\- ¿Que ángel de la muerte? ¿No me dirás que aún crees en esas tonterías? - dijo riéndose Kyosuke, pero al ver es aspecto serio de su sobrina se calló.

-He visto cosas que tú no creerás. -No diría a su tío que había visto un gato humanoide, un toro volador o una diosa. - alrededor de nuestra familia, los últimos años siempre ha habido seres extraños. No puedo negar la existencia de nada. Pero ese ángel ya te ha señalado e irá por ti si atacas a mi hermana. Vas a sufrir todo el mal que le hagas a mi hermana. Lo he visto actuar antes… no te espera un futuro agradable. Es el mismo futuro que tú quieres para mi hermana.

Kyosuke se rió.

-Estas locas. Aunque seas hija de mi hermana… tú estás loca. Te debe venir de tu padre, los Tanaka no estamos…

-Mi madre no tenía ese apellido de soltera- dijo Kasumi. Y recordó algo. Cierta cosa que le contó su madre- ¡Tú no eras realmente el hermano de mi madre…! ¡eras su primo…! mi abuelo te adoptó, tú eras hijo de la hermana de mi abuelo.

Kyosuke se enfureció. ¡Ser adoptado por su tío! Era un recuerdo que quería olvidar. No podía soportar la humillación de ser adoptado por Yusuke Harada, el abuelo de Kasumi. Lo que él quería era…, Kyosuke se contuvo un poco, estaba deseando saltar sobre Kasumi y descargar sobre ella su furia e ira.

-No me lo vuelvas a recordar. Hazlo y te mato- amenazó el hombre. Se giró y salió con sus dos amigos, pero antes amenazó a Kasumi- esto no quedará así. Me llevaré a Akane, acabará ejerciendo de prostituta y…

-Si te ocurre hacer eso, por tu propio bien hazte el sepukku. Por que como te coja mi hijo… tu muerte no será… muy agradable. Bueno la tuya y la del tu amigo.

\- ¡Oye pedazo de…! - dijo el amigo de Kyosuke. pero se calló, al siguiente segundo se encontró vestido para la ceremonia del sepukku, y a Nodoka con una katana en las manos.

-Sigue hablando y te obligó a hacerte el sepukku ahora mismo y si no quieres, paso de todo y te corto la cabeza.

El hombre la miró con miedo. Fue la primera vez que vio que su participación en ese proyecto de Kyosuke acabaría mal. Por suerte para él no supo ver las señales que dijeron las tres mujeres o hubiera sabido que podía acabar mucho peor que mal.

Los tres hombres salieron del dojo, y se encaminaron al coche que estaba aparcado allí, al llegar descubrió que le habían puesto una multa, en ese lugar estaba prohibido el aparcamiento, y unos gamberros le rayaron el coche. Kyosuke se enfureció, pero en seguida recuperó su sangre fría.

-Mantendremos aquí alguien vigilando, cuando aparezcan esos dos que nos avisen. - dijo Kyosuke. - Esto no acabado, haré lo que os he prometido- se giró hacía su amigo-Akane Tendo será durante un tiempo tu esclava. Y cuando acabemos con ella entregaré su cuerpo a los perros.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, las tres mujeres acababan de comer, y llegó la segunda visita del día, tan inoportuna como la primera.

-Airen quedar con Shampoo, nosotros tener cita- dijo la chinita entrando sin avisar.

-Yo debo hablar con mi futura suegra. Y planear una magnifica boda- Kodachi miraba a Nodoka esperanzada.

-Vosotras estáis locas Ranchan sólo me quiere a mí. - Ukyo se había unido a la refriega.

-Decidiremos en un combate quien se queda con Ranma- dijo Kodachi- aunque eso ya está decidido… se quedará conmigo.

Las otras dos la miraron con odio y se prepararon para la lucha.

Las tres mujeres del dojo se miraron asustadas. Esas tres destrozaron la casa de los Saotome. Habían destrozado mil veces, el recinto del dojo. Y ahora se preparaban para volver a destrozar algo. No la podían dejar actuar, y fue Nodoka la que actuó.

Se levantó y miró muy seria a las tres chicas.

\- ¡Seguidme! - les ordenó y ella la siguieron esperanzadas.

Salieron a la calle. Y fue allí donde Nodoka puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-No es de señoritas pelearse y menos destrozar las casas de otros. Con la mía lo hicisteis y suerte del seguro y la demanda que os puse, aun me debéis parte de esa demanda. En el dojo Tendo no os pelearéis. - las miró sería- tenías razón en algo, mi hijo ya ha hecho su elección y creó que os lo ha dicho-y mirándolas gritó furiosa- ¡ _ **Quiero que los dejéis tranquilos**_!

-Airen es para mí. Akane embrujar a Ranma. Yo no creer que amar a joven violenta. ¡Yo no abandonar nunca! Hasta que Airen volver conmigo. No está enamorado de vosotras- dijo dirigiéndose a sus rivales. -sólo sentir lastima por ella

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo tampoco y no dejaré que Akane se lo lleve. Ella no ha hecho nada por él. Pero Ranchan será mío, y de quien no está enamorado es de vosotras.

-Las dos os equivocáis, Ranma es mío. Jamás se enamorará de vosotras

Nodoka suspiró," ¡ _ **Que jóvenes más tercas y equivocadas**_!"- pensó.

-Las tres tenéis razón y os equivocáis a la vez. Razón por que no estar enamorado de… ninguna de las tres y equivocadas porque jamás dejará a Akane, pase lo que pase siempre estará a su lado- se giró- y ahora os dejo, tengo mucho que hacer y no estoy para conversaciones que no llevan a ningún sitio. Haced caso y no os metáis por medio, no conseguiréis nada, ellos se quieren desde que se conocieron. Hoy mismo han salido juntos… y no sabemos dónde están ni cuando volverán…-y añadió con deje de maldad- o si lo harán.

Y entró en el dojo, cerrándolo, dejando a las tres chicas pasmadas, y sin saber que decir, la mujer se habría posicionado al lado de Akane. No la tendrían por aliada.

Y fue en las calles de Nerima donde se pelearon por Ranma. Un combate que perderían las tres, ganase quien ganase.

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Nodoka echó a las tres chicas, cuando llegaron los tres rivales de Ranma. Venían por las mismas razones que las chicas.

\- ¿Dónde está Ranma Saotome? Lo echaré de esta casa. No tiene ningún derecho sobre la bella Akane Tendo, ella será mi esposa.

-No dejaré que ese imbécil de Ranma esté con Akane. No se la merece. No sabe tratarla- colaboró Ryoga.

-Perdona. Ryoga… ¿Desde cuándo tú decides por mi hermana? - saltó una enfurecida Nabiki- No perteneces a esta familia. Tu opinión no vale nada-la chica se fijó en la cara de asombro del chico y oyó la risita de Kuno- Kuno… querido, tu opinión tampoco cuenta- Kuno se entristeció. -Ranma está harto de vosotros tres y de vuestras cómplices. ¿No podéis dejarlos en paz? Los estáis acorralando.

-Ya hemos echado a vuestras amigas- dijo Kasumi- no sois bienvenidos, le habéis provocado muchos males de cabeza a Akane y a Ranma. Ellos dos ya han decidido a quien entregaran su corazón. Si los hacéis sufrir… me vengaré. No consentiré que nadie los dañé, ni mi tío, ni mi padre, ni él de Ranma…ni vosotros.

Dos de los tres chicos la miraron enfadados. No estaban de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por los dos jóvenes prometidos.

-No dejaremos que Ranma se case con Akane y que sigan siendo prometidos. No es suficientemente bueno para ella, no está a su nivel- dijo Kuno.

-Juega con tres prometidas más. La insulta y se ríe de ella. Akane se merece a alguien mejor.

\- ¿Alguien como tú? ¿Alguien que tiene una novieta y persigue a Akane? -Nabiki miró a Ryoga con asco- eres un cínico, desprecias a Ranma porque lo persiguen tres chicas… y tú…- y puso un tono irónico- persigues a mi hermana y a Akari. Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza… si tuvieras, pero no tienes. Has traicionado a Ranma siempre que has podido para quedarte con Akane, ahora tienes novia y lo sigues atacando. Ten cuidado, Akane ya no está a tu alcance, nunca lo estuvo. Y puedes perder a tu novia por ser idiota. Creo que siempre lo has envidiado, por ser mejor que tú en artes marciales, por estar rodeado de chicas, no sólo su prometida, y sus acosadoras, sino también Kasumi y yo. En realidad, te gustaría estar en lugar de Ranma… ¡nooo! ¡te gustaría ser Ranma.!

Ryoga bajó la cabeza, Nabiki tenia razón, siempre había envidiado a Ranma, por vivir en casa de los Tendo y vivir con esas tres chicas que le atraían tanto, por ser el mejor en artes marciales, por el éxito que tenía con las mujeres, aunque él sabía que al chico sólo le importaba Akane.

-Akane está en peligro, su tío la ha puesto en peligro. Ranma ha salido en su defensa, dará todo por ella. Se ha puesto el mismo en peligro para salvarla. Si ella muere…él la vengará y después irá a buscarla. No la dejará morir o morirá con ella- Kasumi se calló y miró a los tres chicos seria. Y le chilló enfadada- ¿ _ **Y VOSOTROS QUE HABÉIS HECHO**_? - los miró- ¡ _ **PONERLOS EN PELIGRO CONSTATEMENTE! ¡AYUDAR A MI TÍO Y MIS PRIMOS A ATACARLOS**_! Decís que queréis a Akane… pero lo único que habéis hecho es atacarla...- los vio sorprendidos, ellos no habían atacado a Akane, sólo la querían liberar de Ranma y atacaron a este- ¡si atacarla! Si atacáis a Ranma ella se sentirá atacada. Habéis hecho caso a lo que os ha pedido mi tío. En semanas no los habéis dejado en paz, los estáis acorralando. Si le pasa algo a Akane… y vosotros estáis implicados… Ranma no tendrá piedad. Si le pasa algo a Ranma… será Akane quién os matará.

-Si le pasa algo a los dos por vuestra culpa… seremos nosotras quien los venguen- dijo Nodoka.

-Ellos no se quieren- dijo Ryoga, no iba a cambiar su argumento, aunque sabía que estaba equivocado- es mejor que se dejen.

-Eres idiota Ryoga… los dos lo sois- dijo Mousse mirando a los dos chicos, hasta entonces había permanecido callado. Todos los miraron- Ellos se quieren, más que eso se aman. Cuando llegué aquí me di cuenta de eso enseguida. Pero eran demasiado orgullosos para reconocerlo. Nunca habéis tenido nada que hacer, y ahora menos. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, no les queda mucho. Una sombra siniestra los sigue. Si nosotros seguimos siendo idiotas, y no los dejamos en paz, esa sombra nos arrastrará a nuestra destrucción.

\- ¡Eres un cobarde Mousse! - dijo enfurecido Kuno- tú sales ganando. Si Ranma se queda con Akane, Shampoo puede ser tuya. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. La bella Akane será mía y la chica de la trenza también. La relación de Ranma y Akane es algo pasajero.

-Kuno, o eres un idiota o estas sordo y ciego. Los últimos días los has visto más unidos que nunca. Cogidos por la mano, agarrados por el brazo, se han besado delante vuestro. No es algo pasajero y…-comentó Nabiki, entonces Kuno la cortó. El chico cambió de estrategia.

-Nabiki. ¡No están aquí! - aunque parecía una afirmación era realmente una pregunta. Nabiki negó con la cabeza. - ¿Cuánto?

\- ¿Cuánto?... ¿Qué? - preguntó Nabiki.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres por decirme dónde están? - dijo el chico.

-Lo siento Kuno, no sé dónde están… y está vez no te lo diría, aunque lo supiera, y en ese caso no tienes dinero suficiente para pagarme. Te lo digo de verdad, se han ido antes de que nos levantáramos Kasumi y yo. No sé cuándo volverán.

-Ahora salid de esta casa. No quiero que volváis a ella. ¡Nunca! - dijo Kasumi.

Cuando salían Nabiki los detuvo.

-Kuno, Creo que Ranma te dijo que él y la chica de la trenza son la misma persona.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!, Ranma nos drogó para tener una alucinación colectiva. Se hizo pasar por mi diosa.

Nabiki y los dos chicos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Pero no dijeron nada. Y Nabiki los acompañó a la calle.

-No volváis y dejad a mi hermana y a su prometido en paz, estáis cavando vuestra propia tumba. - cerró la puerta del dojo y entró en la casa y miró a su hermana y a la madre de Ranma- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? -Preguntó la chica. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Los tres chicos salieron del dojo se encaminaron al Neko Hanten, tenían tantas dudas como cuando llegaron al dojo Tendo. Habían quedado con las tres chicas, debían aclarar muchas cosas. Los tres jóvenes iban en silencio, cada uno metido en sus oscuros pensamientos. Ninguno de los tres se sentía a gusto con los que estaba haciendo, se habían equivocado al pactar con esa familia, los Tanaka los estaba utilizando para sus pérfidos planes. Esa familia no quería separar a los prometidos, realmente querían aniquilar a Akane, y de paso a Ranma, y ellos se estaban colaborando en ese crimen.

-Cada vez me gusta menos esto-dijo Ryoga- esa familia nos ha traicionado, nos utiliza para acabar con Ranma… y con Akane, deberíamos negarnos a seguir con esto, o nosotros también seremos atraídos cuando caigan Ranma y Akane.

-No podemos- negó Tatewaki- firmamos un acuerdo y sabéis que pasará si lo rompemos. Ese hombre nos ató y bien. Me he informado sobre esa familia. Cuando se propone algo lo consigue, utilizando todo lo que hay a su alcance. Y salen impunes, son los demás los que pagan sus maldades, como nos pasará a nosotros. Además, firmamos ese acuerdo es una cuestión de honor cumplirlo.

\- ¿Una cuestión de honor? - preguntó con ironía Mousse- El honor no te hace sentir un miserable, que es como ahora me siento, el honor no te hace sentir remordimientos. Si de verdad tuviéramos honor, dejaríamos a eso dos en paz. Están condenados, no se salvarán, Kyosuke es una rata rastrera, no parará hasta acabar con Ranma y Akane, y de paso con nosotros.

* * *

Las tres chicas llegaron al dojo después de haberse peleado, y haber pedido las tres. Llegaron al restaurante de Shampoo, tristes y abatidas.

Ukyo y Kodachi se sentaron en una mesa, mientras Shampoo entró en el almacén y sacó unas botellas y unos vasos. Y las tres chicas bebieron para intentar hacer callar a los remordimientos que sentían en esos momentos.

Minutos después llegaron los tres chicos y se unieron a ellas,

Horas después, esos seis chicos habían vaciado varias botellas, ninguno de ellos había hablado, sólo habían bebido. Los hermanos Kuno habían caído y dormían en el suelo abrazados en un incestuoso abrazo, provocado por el alcohol. Shampoo dormía en un rincón acurrucada como una gata y maullaba de vez en cuando. Los otros tres habían iniciado una competición para ver quien aguantaba más bebiendo, pero cayeron en el sueño del alcohol en el mismo momento. No era la primera vez que se emborrachaban, los hacían cada día, tampoco serían la última, necesitaban acallar sus conciencias que les gritaban que no estaban haciendo lo adecuado. Pero cuando se despertasen, y saliesen a la calle, volverían a perseguir a esos dos, aunque sus molestas conciencias les dijesen que no siguiesen los dictados de la familia Tanaka.

Horas más tarde Cologne bajó al comedor y vio los despojos en que se habían convertido seis chicos. Esa estúpida persecución a la que los habían obligado a participar, estaba acabando con ellos. Debía acabar con la participación en ella de Mousse y Shampoo, pero ese maldito hombre los había atado con una estúpida promesa y no había forma de deshacerla.

La llegada de la familia Tanaka se había vuelto una pesadilla y no sólo para los dos jóvenes del dojo Tendo. En esa pelea todos los conocidos de esos jóvenes sufrirían, pero esos seis chicos que ahora dormían el sueño de alcohol, también sufrirían y lo harían por ser idiotas y dejase llevar por una familia de locos.

Cologne miró a su restaurante, estaba destrozado por la borrachera de los bellos durmientes. ¡Otro día sin clientes! y ya era muchos días seguidos. Pero cuando esos se despertasen arreglarían los destrozos que provocaron durante su borrachera, ella se encajaría de eso, pensó con maldad la anciana.

Pensó en los dos jóvenes del dojo Tendo, se habían ido, se habían fugado y ojalá no volviesen, así se salvarían, pero no pasaría eso, sí que volverían y se meterían de cabeza en el ojo del huracán, sintió pena por esos dos chicos, realmente se merecían más su compasión que los seis que ahora dormían borrachos en el suelo del Neko Hanten.

* * *

Kyosuke estaba furioso, ¡No! Más que furioso. Hoy nada le había salido bien. Había conseguido un documento que le daba poder para poder quedarse con Akane y llevársela, si era necesario a la fuerza. Y esa niñata había huido con su prometido.

No sabía cuando volvería, y peor, o si lo haría. Pero cuando volviese ese documento ya no tendría vigencia. Daba igual, la podría secuestrar, nadie haría nada, nadie podía hacer nada, ni siquiera ese idiota que tenía su sobrina por prometido.

Empezó a hacer planes de lo que le haría a su sobrina cuando se la regalase a su socio, el proxeneta, y como la mataría cuando esa chica ya no le sirviese.

Entonces se acordó del juramento que hicieron él, su socio y su abogado. De repartirse lo beneficios de… fue entonces cuando recordó otros juramentos. El que le hizo a su hermana moribunda, que no cumpliría y. Él que hizo esa mañana a la señora Saotome, que tampoco cumpliría, y se rió de la inocencia de esa mujer, era tan crédula como su exmarido. Pero fue en ese instante que tuvo un escalofrío, ese juramento él que fue obligado a firmar por la señora Saotome… ese, le daba escalofríos. ¿Por qué ese juramento?. La madre de Ranma lo obligaría a cumplirlo… y si no ella misma ejecutaría ese juramento.

Tuvo una idea, cogió el teléfono y hizo una llamada, y esperó unas horas…

Recibió una llamada, los sicarios que mandó contra Nodoka Saotome habían sido abatidos, Kyosuke recibió con un grito de rabia la noticia, ahora sabia que la señora Saotome era intocable e implacable.

Pero de alguna forma cumpliría con sus planes, y escaparía del castigo de la señora Saotome.

* * *

Yuta andaba por las calles borracho, para él también había sido un día terrible, nadie le oyó cuando opinó sobre la fuga de Akane y su prometido, él vio a los dos prometidos y sus amigas coger el tren con destino...

Mana sugirió que esos dos habían escapado a las montañas y Kyosuke le dio la razón.

Cuando él dio su opinión y estaba a punto de decir donde iban los dos prometidos, su padre y su hermana miraron como si estuviera loco y no le hicieron caso. Por eso no dijo nada.

Cada vez veía que los planes de su padre iban a salir mal, aunque triunfasen sobre Ranma y Akane, a la larga esa victoria los llevaría a la derrota final.

Kyosuke salió de casa con destino incierto. Fue de bar en bar, que le negaron la entrada, lo conocían y temían que hiciera algún destrozo. Acabó comprando licor en varios supermercados de 24 horas, y bebiendo sentado en los bancos de diversos parques, la gente al verlo lo miraba con asco, un hombre tan joven bebiendo por las calles.

Yuta se sentía un desgraciado. Su familia lo tenía por idiota. Su padre lo despreciaba, no lo creía al nivel de Mana, y esta lo veía muy inferior a ella.

Si fuese por él, las cosas se hubieran hecho de forma muy distintas y ya hubiesen ganado a Ranma y Akane. Pero nadie le hacía caso, ni siquiera ese chofer que trabajaba para su padre. Pero él sabía lo que este ocultaba, pero él no diría nada. Que su padre pagase por sus propios fallos.

Debía hacer algo, debía mover ficha de forma que cuando los planes de su padre y hermana se cumpliesen él debía estar fuera de juego.

Miró la botella y la movió.

\- ¡Vacía! ¿Por qué te vacías tan deprisa? -preguntó a la botella, pero esta no le contestó y decidió ir a buscar otra, esa noche durmió la borrachera en un sucio callejón, sólo, como siempre había vivido, pero algún día, su padre y su hermana pagarían sus desprecios hacía él.

* * *

Mana era la única que estaba satisfecha, en parte. Ese chico, Ranma pasaba de ella, no le hacía caso, la despreciaba, ¡a ella!, ¡la mayor belleza del mundo! Mana no concebía que alguien no la adorase, era la mujer perfecta. Ese chico acabaría siendo su esclavo como todos los demás. Notaba que algo fallaba en ese chico, Ranma la odiaba. Ese sentimiento hacía ella era una herejía, debía cambiar el corazón del chico,

Estaba en la bañera, se miró su perfecto cuerpo, era la envidia de las mujeres y el deseo de los hombres, entonces por qué Ranma no la miraba, deseaba con ansia que ese chico la cogiese en sus brazos, la abrazase, la besase, la amase… pero ese idiota sólo miraba al monstruo de su prima Akane.

No lo entendía, ese chico era perseguido por tres chicas más guapas que Akane, ese chico debía tener muy mal gusto, o estar ciego.

Y en cuanto a esa loca, la prima de Ranma, se debía deshacer de ella, pero se imaginó a esa chica y se asustó, esa chica era terrorífica. No se podía acercar a esa loca, la temía. Debía buscar información sobre esa bruja, y eliminarla, mientras esa chica existiese, ella no podía estar tranquila. Esa loca dominaba a Ranma y Akane, sin ella estos dos no serían nada.

Notó el agua fría, y salió se secó y se puso una toalla a su alrededor tapándole el cuerpo. Nada más salir del lavabo vestida sólo con una toalla, se encontró al chofer. Ella se quitó la toalla, el chofer, que podía ser su padre, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de ella, y allí tuvieron una noche de… ¿pasión?, no, ella no disfrutó de esa relación, y enfadada mandó al chofer afuera de su habitación. Mana no podría sacarse de su cabeza a Ranma, y se sintió frustrada, debía hacer caer en sus redes a ese chico en sus redes pronto, por qué si no, estaba acabada. Necesitaba que ese chico le hiciera caso.

* * *

El proxeneta iba andando hacía su local, no sabía si había hecho un buen negocio o no. Le atemorizaba esa mujer, Nodoka. Era extraña, tenía buenos contactos, pero eso no salvaría ni a esa chica, Akane ni a su prometido. Kyosuke tenía costumbre de cumplir lo que se proponía y esa chica sería suya… y si tenia suerte la hermana mayor también…

Pero no podía quitarse el miedo de encima, algo le decía que no debía desafiar ni a Nodoka ni al hijo de esta o tendría problemas graves.

Pero él era un hombre duro y no se asustaba por una mujer, ni por un jovenzuelo y seguiría adelante con sus planes. En pocos días Akane Tendo sería una de sus chicas.

 _ **\- "Y días después estarás muerto"**_ \- oyó que el decía su propia mente. Ese hombre tuvo un escalofrío y aceleró el paso. Quería estar en casa y protegido por sus hombres cuanto antes mejor.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este es un capítulo de una historia de Ranma y Akane, sin Ranma y Akane, y no será el único en que no aparecerán. Se debía ver lo que les pasaban a los demás personajes en ausencia de estos.

Me pareció divertido que Nabiki fuera más conservadora que Kasumi y Nodoka, y fuera ella la que no acertara que los dos prometidos durmiesen juntos. también me pareció divertido que al tocar a su familia la que estallase fuera Kasumi, todos algunas vez saltamos cuando nos atacan y Kasumi no puede ser una excepción y una persona tan hogareña y apegada a su familia, sólo puede enfadarse cuando atacan a su familia.

El incestuoso abrazo de los hermano Kuno, quiero insinuar eso mismo. Puede que muy en el fondo Kodachi, detrás de su rivalidad con Tatewaki, oculte un amor enorme por su hermano y salga a la luz cuando se emborracha. y lo mismo podemos decir de su hermano mayor.

La borrachera de los seis rivales: Quieren acallar sus conciencias y remordimientos, son menores y no deberían hacerlo. Quería mostrar que ellos tampoco lo pasan bien, en el fondo también son víctimas de Kyosuke, y de alguna forma deberán pagar que los hagan timado, ellos mismos se metieron en la trampa para cumplir sus deseos egoístas.


	8. Chapter 8: Un momento de relax

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , son de Rumiko Takahashi,**

* * *

 **8ª. UN MOMENTO DE RELAX.**

Horas después de que Kasumi hubiera echado los chicos del dojo, en balcón de un hotel ubicado dentro de un parque temático, dos jóvenes contemplaban un espectáculo piro musical. Él la cogía por la cadera con un brazo y ella lo cogía de igual forma y con la cabeza recostada en el hombro del chico.

-No ha estado mal. No lo hemos pasado muy bien- dijo la chica.

-Y mañana continuaremos- contestó él.

Ella lo miró, estaba tan cambiado, no parecía él.

\- ¿Cómo estarán Sayuri y Yuka? -preguntó Akane. Las dos amigas de Akane compartían otra habitación. Los cuatro jóvenes habían pasado un buen día en ese parque de atracciones de Kioto. Lejos de los seis locos. Lejos de la familia Tanaka y de sus influencias. - me gustaría tener más días así, me gustaría compartir contigo más momentos parecidos así, estar contigo… pero no pasará eso…. ¡Ranma! Van a separarnos…- y se puso a llorar- no quiero…no quiero separarme de ti.

-No pasará eso. Tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos, somos uno. Para nosotros ya somos marido y mujer.

-Pues formulemos de verdad esos votos… ¡Casémonos! -pidió la chica.

Ranma se puso rojo. Él ya lo había pensado, así pensaba que Akane se salvaría.

-No sé Akane, yo también lo he pensado. Desde el primer ataque de tu familia… pero…somos muy jóvenes, acabamos de cumplir dieciocho años…- parecía que quería huir del compromiso.

\- ¡Tú no me quieres! - dijo ofendida la chica, separándose del chico. -Tienes mucha boca, pero a la hora de la verdad te echas para atrás.

-No es eso… estoy deseando dar ese paso…lo quiero dar desde poco después de conocerte, pero somos muy jóvenes e inmaduros. Pero creo que lo haríamos bien. Al menos no somos tan cabezas huecas como nuestros padres, a parte casarnos nos traería problemas con esos seis… no lo aceptarían y ellas irían por ti y ellos por mí. Además, esta Ranko por medio… mientras ella esté… no poder hacerte… feliz. - acabó él con tristeza.

\- ¡Eres idiota!, ¡te quiero a ti! Aunque cambies a Ranko, sigues siendo mi Ranma, el chico a quien quiero. Me quiero casar contigo, siempre me importó poco tu maldición, sólo me importabas tú, Ranma Saotome. Tuvieras la forma que tuvieras. No temas a esos seis, ya conseguiremos que nos dejen en paz. Siempre hemos salido de sus encerronas.

Ranma la, miró y sonrió. Si a ella no le importaba que se transformará, él no tenía por que preocuparse.

-De acuerdo, cuando volvamos a Nerima hablaré…hablaremos con Kasumi. Pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto. Nadie debe saber que nos casamos. Ni tu familia, ni esos seis… y creo que no es conveniente que Nabiki lo sepa.

\- ¿Y mi padre? - y lo miró con temor-… ¿o el tuyo? Si se lo decimos a esos dos lo intentaran impedir. No me fio de ellos. Son un peligro. Ya no son de fiar.

Ranma la cogió por los hombros. Y la miró a los ojos.

-Se hará como tú quieras. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

Se quedaron mirando y se fueron acercando y sus labios se tocaron. Se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana, al separarse...

-Me estoy volviendo adicto a tus besos. Eres muy adictiva, no sabes el peligro que tienes. -dijo el chico riendo.

-Tú también eres adictivo. Ya no puedo vivir sin tus besos. Pero como sigas besándome vas a volverme loca.

El chico la miró y la besó en el cuello, ella soltó un chillido de placer.

-Ranma no hagas es…so- él le acababa de besar de nuevo en el cuello- Ranma pará ya. Y dejarme ver el espectáculo…- el chico la seguía besando. -para ya, que Yuka… y …y… Sayuri… vendrán a buscarnos.

Pero para el chico el cuello de su prometida era un manjar que debía catar. Un dulce néctar como nunca había probado, era pura ambrosia, el manjar de los dioses. Y quería más. No quería dejar nunca de comerlo, y para ella fue descubrir un placer inconfesable, no quería que el chico parase.

Las manos del chico fueron bajando por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a las nalgas de la chica y las cogió con fuerza, ella se sorprendió.

-Ranma ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? - preguntó ella entre suspiros.

-Si, lo sé. Te estoy comiendo... y eres deliciosa.

-Y ¿Me tienes que tocar el trasero? - preguntó ella.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? -preguntó él, no quería parar. -Ya te lo he dicho, eres lo más dulce y delicioso que he probado. Eres un dulce bocado de que no quiero saciarme nunca.

-No… no pares- dijo ella excitada- me estas volviendo una pervertida… ¡y me gusta!

Ella le besó en los ojos, en la nariz y en la barbilla y cuando más disfrutaban de esos placeres nuevos… picaron en la puerta de la habitación.

-Akane, Ranma. Ya es hora de bajar a la discoteca- dijo Yuka.

Los dos se separaron de mala gana. Pero tuvieron tiempo de volver a besarse una vez más.

-Bueno, Akane salgamos. Y disfrutemos bailando. -dijo Ranma- que la noche es joven.

\- ¡Si! - Respondió Akane. Estaba contenta, el chico de la trenza se alegró de verla así, hacía muchas semanas que no la veía sonreír de verdad.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, y miraron a las dos chicas con timidez. Las dos chicas los miraron con curiosidad, los dos prometidos no se habían quedados quietos. Akane tenía unas marcas sospechosas en el cuello. Y él estaba excesivamente nervioso y sonrojado. Ocultaban algo y no serían ellas las que preguntasen.

Las tres chicas iban juntas en dirección al ascensor, hablando y riendo. Ranma las seguía. Se sentía excluido, se sentía un poco triste. Akane se tenía que divertir con sus amigas, salir con ellas…reír y disfrutar de su juventud y en lugar de eso… tenía que huir de sus pretendiente y rivales. Tenía un problema con su familia… y lo peor… tenía por prometido al ser más egocéntrico, presumido y borde del mundo. La vida no era justa con la chica.

Akane lo miró alarmada, lo conocía lo bastante para saber en qué pensaba el chico. Pero no le dijo nada, lo miró y sonrió y él entendió lo quiso decirle la chica con esa sonrisa, que se animase, que no se viniese abajo.

Llegaron al ascensor y entraron. El chico se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Saotome! - dijo Sayuri- ¿Te aburres con nosotras? ¿Te gustaría estar solo con Akane?

Ranma abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido… cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. Es agradable salir con gente… y que no te persigan para vencerte, para deshacerte de ti o para lanzarte encima tuyo y abrázate. Que no tenga que vigilar constantemente a Akane para que nadie le ataque… Es agradable salir a divertirse sin que nadie nos presione, sin miedo a quien encontrar al girar la esquina o de quien huir para no tener problemas, es bueno salir a divertirse sin preocupaciones.

Las tres chicas lo miraron con extrañeza, era raro que el chico abriese su corazón, y dijera lo que pensaba.

-Pues olvida todo eso y disfruta de la noche. - dijo Sayuri- Somos jóvenes y debemos disfrutar de ello. Salgamos, vayamos a la discoteca. Y cuando salgamos de ella, dormimos un poco, que hasta el jueves no tenemos clase.

-Si. Ese loco del director Kuno… mira que darnos unos días de fiestas porque él quería irse a Hawái, para disfrutar de esa fiesta que se hace este fin de semana en esa isla. - concluyó Yuka.

-Se podría haber llevado a sus hijos y quedarse allí los tres a vivir. -dijo Akane y los cuatro jóvenes se rieron.

-No seas mala Akane ¿Qué mal te han hecho los habitantes de Hawái? - dijo riendo Ranma.

-Ninguno ¿Por qué? -preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Mira que desearles que se queden a vivir allí los Kuno… debes odiar mucho al habitante de esa isla. Pobres, ellos no han hecho nada para merecerse tal calamidad.

\- ¿Qué calamidad? - preguntaron las tres chicas.

-Los Kuno. -dijo Ranma. Y los cuatro se rieron. Habían llegado al vestíbulo y abandonaron el hotel en dirección a la discoteca.

Durante el camino Akane cogió la mano de Ranma y caminaron delante de las dos chicas.

-Hacen una buena pareja- dijo Sayuri.

-Si, la mejor que he visto. No pueden negar que se quieren. - contestó su amiga.

-Pero… me dan pena… últimamente lo están pasando muy mal.

-Si, extremadamente mal, cuando más unidos están es cuando le ponen las cosas más difíciles. Y tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Yuka. Y miró a su amiga con pena- la vamos a perder. Vamos a perder a Akane… y Ranma se irá con ella.

Sayuri miró a su amiga, ella tenía el mismo presentimiento.

-Si, yo también tengo ese presentimiento. ¡Van a desaparecer! - y con tristeza- no quiero que lo hagan. Akane es nuestra mejor amiga desde hace años. Nosotras la apoyamos cuando murió su madre. Y Ranma fue el primer chico que se preocupó realmente por ella… todos la acosaban para ser su novio. Y él la cuidaba, aunque lo negase. Akane se encerró en su mundo y Ranma la hizo salir. En estos dos años, desde que se conocieron la ha cambiado, es más abierta… y menos gruñona.

-Si, él siempre ha estado allí, cuando ella lo necesitaba él estaba allí, sin atosigarla, y ella hacía lo mismo por él.

\- ¿De qué habláis vosotras dos? - preguntó Akane sonriendo, algo le decía que hablaban de ellos dos.

-De nada Akane, de nada- dijeron las dos chicas con una risa falsa en sus caras. Las habían pillado en una mentira. Pero los dos prometidos no le dijeron nada.

Siguieron andado y una de las amigas se paró y tuvo una idea escalofriante, y con ella un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Empezó andar repisa, adelantó a la pareja de prometidos y se giró y los miró muy seria.

-Se que lo pasáis muy mal, que son malos momentos para los dos… Saotome… prométeme que la cuidarás, que no dejarás que nadie le haga daño, que nadie le hará sufrir…y que no dejarás que nadie la haga mal-suplicó la joven.

Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

-No tengo que prometerte nada, yo cuidaré de este marimacho, que siempre se está metiendo en problemas- bromeó el chico. Pero notó que Akane se enfurecía y se puso muy serio- Yo siempre protegeré a Akane, aunque me cueste la vida. No tengo que prometer nada, para protegerla no tengo que prometérselo a nadie, es algo que tengo grabado en mí. Es algo que me dicta esto- y se señaló el corazón.

Las dos amigas lo miraron sorprendidas, poca, por no decir nunca, Ranma se abría a los demás, pero desde que Akane estaba en peligro, el chico había cambiado no tenía vergüenza en demostrar su aprecio por Akane. Las dos amigas de Akane supieron que Ranma seguiría a su prometida a donde ella fuese, incluso al último viaje.

Durante un momento los chicos se miraron muy serios. Pero pronto esa discusión quedó olvidada, y el grupo volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Hacia algunos minutos que las tres chicas y el prometido de una de ellas estaban en la discoteca, era la primera vez que acudían a una, y se divertían. Habían olvidado por completo sus problemas. Nerima estaba a horas de viaje…sus preocupaciones estaban muy lejos. Y eso les hizo bajar la guardia.

-Voy a por algo para beber, ¿Quieres algo Akane? - preguntó el chico.

-Traerme lo mismo que tú pidas. No me pidas algo con alcohol- dijo ella e hicieron algo que no habían hecho durante semanas… separarse… penderse de vista.

Al poco llegaron las amigas de Akane.

\- ¿Qué Akane, quieres? – invitó Sayuri y le pasó el vaso, Akane bebió y al instante se lo revolvió a su amiga.

-Lleva alcohol, no deberías beberlo, somos aún menores.

-Tenemos dieciocho años en algunos países seríamos ya mayores de edad. No seas tan remilgada. Bien que besas a Ranma.

-Eso es distinto- se defendió la chica sonrojada-No quiero parecerme a mi padre en eso. La gente borracha es patética. He visto a mi padre, al de Ranma y al viejo verde…y no quiero ser como ellos.

Fue en ese momento que se acercó un joven, había visto como Ranma se alejó de esa chica que le llamó la atención y decidió actuar. Era joven, guapo, rico y unos de los tres mejores en artes marciales… o eso pensaba muchos. La chica se rendiría a sus pies, como hacían todas.

-Hola guapa, te he visto y he pensado que podías salir conmigo, despídete de tus amigas y ven conmigo, eres guapa y yo sólo salgo con chicas guapas. que estén a mi altura. Nos lo pasaremos bien. Tus dos amigas pueden salir con mis amigos… pero tú eres mi tipo. Tú te mereces a alguien de mi nivel. Que salgas conmigo es un honor…para ti. - la forma de habla era orgullosa y pretenciosa.

Akane miró al tipo. Era guapo, eso sí… pero no valía nada. Aunque se vendía como el mejor, no daba la talla. Era un tipo insoportable, en el breve momento que el chico le habló lo descubrió. Era el mayor ególatra del mundo. A las tres chicas les cayó mal a instante, les recordaba a Kuno. No, este era peor que Kuno.

-Lo siento por ti. Pero mi prometido esta por volver, y como yo… es muy celoso, por tu propio bien aléjate de nosotras…y no vuelvas a molestar- lo miró y sonrió con maldad- no sé quién te piensas que eres, pero eres tú él que no tienes nuestro nivel. Largarte y no molestes.

El joven desconocido las miró, las tres chicas lo ignoraban, ¡a él! ¡Al deportista más guapo y rico del Japón! ¡Al número uno!

-Me parece que no me has oído. Nunca has visto un hombre como yo, tan bien plantado, tan rico. Soy el mejor artista marcial del país… no, del mundo… y te doy el honor de conocerme…- el chico paró de hablar, esa joven lo ignoraba y seguía hablando con sus amigas. La cogió del brazo, la chica se giró furiosa- te he dicho que vendrás conmigo y eso es lo que harás.

-Déjame, te estás buscando un jaleo. - lo miró de arriba abajo y le dijo con mucha ironía- no me pareces gran cosa. ¿El número uno de Japón? Te has debido enfrentar a gente muy débiles. Conozco a muchos a lo que no le durarías nada- lo miró con rabia- y ahora suéltame o cuando venga mi prometido te hará una cara nueva. No serás el primero al que da una lección por molestarme.

El chico se lo tomó como una chulería, y él no aceptaba que lo vacilasen, y menos una mujer.

-Te lo he dicho antes. Vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no… en cuanto a tu prometido, lo deberá aceptar- y con un gesto de autosuficiencia- mira no estoy sólo- y señaló a su amiga que reían con petulancia- si no se conforma puede tener problema…ya iras a verlo al hospital.

Akane lo miró y sonrió irónica, cerró el puño del brazo libre, dejando extendidos los dedos índice y corazón…. Y con esos dedos golpeó al chico en el brazo con que la detenía. El joven la dejó aullando de dolor.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho, bruja? Que dolor. Tú no eres normal. Sabes defenderte… pero conmigo no podas.

\- ¡Campeón! No discutas con esa chica, no está a tu nivel- el representante del chico se acercó, debía tener la edad del padre de Akane- podemos conseguirte chicas mejores que esa.

-No quiero otras, quiero a esa- dijo el joven señalando a Akane. Las tres amigas vieron que era un caprichoso, un consentido. Se había obsesionado con Akane y eso le podía provocar problemas… y algún que otro dolor.

El representante miró a Akane y asintió y se acercó a la chica.

-Mira chica, nuestro campeón te ha elegido para que seas hoy su compañera, lo pasaras bien con él. Ahora tiene un combate de exhibición. Pero después te llevará al mejor restaurante de la región. Y para acabar pasaras la noche con él. Pagamos bien, si le satisfaces te dejará una propina enorme. Hoy puedes conseguir más dinero del que veras en tu vida.

Akane miró al hombre, la propuesta de ese hombre la dejó helada. Le estaba proponiendo que se prostituyera. Se fue enfadando.

-Di un precio y te lo pagaremos.

-Dejarme en paz. Alejaros de mí, o tendréis problemas. Mi prometido está volviendo y no le gustará que me acosen. - miró al campeón con desprecio- nunca te has enfrentado a rivales de verdad. Si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías aquí. Mi precio es este, le pediré a mi prometido vuestras cabezas… y él al saber el motivo me las dará.

-La muy zorra, no sé quién se piensa que es…- dijo el representante y notó que una mano lo cogía por el hombro. Esa mano era un gancho que le apretaba. Se giró y vio un joven debía tener la misma edad que las tres chicas. Sería el prometido de la chica de pelo corto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? - dijo el joven. El representante lo miró de arriba abajo, no era un chico normal, eso era evidente...pero no tenía el nivel de su representado.

\- ¡Chaval esto no es asunto tuyo…esfúmate! - dijo el campeón.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó a su prometida ignorando al estúpido chulo que molestaba a su prometido- ¿te han daño estos petulantes.?

-No, nada. - no quería decirle lo que le habían propuesto.

\- ¿No oyes? O ¿estas sordo? ¡LARGARTE! - gritó furioso ese idiota que se quería llevar a Akane. Pero cambió de estrategia- ¿cuánto?, ¿Cuánto quieres?

Ranma lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Cuánto que…? – preguntó.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres por ella? Te la compro- dijo el acosador. - te doy lo que me pidas.

A Ranma le cambió el color de la cara. Ranma miró a su alrededor, vio los acompañantes de ese idiota. Miró también a su prometida y las amigas de esta…. Y a muchos inocentes. Allí no se podría enfadar y luchar contra ese pedante. Torció la cara y puso una mirada siniestra, su aura se hizo visible, era oscura, le dio al chico un aspecto demoniaco, Akane miró a su prometido con orgullo, el chico siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla o ayudarla. El rival de Ranma retrocedió asustado, tuvo el presentimiento que iba a tener problemas.

\- ¡ **Sal de mi vista, idiota!** \- dijo Ranma en un tono siniestro- aléjate o te destrozo , ella no es un objeto, **¡ES MI PROMETIDA!** **¡No está en venta!**. Pero yo te puedo regalar gratis una cara nueva, lo estoy deseando.

Ranma se preparó para reducir a ese chico a un amasijo de carne machacada, pero llegó el dueño del local, y se dirigió al representante del chico.

-Me prometiste que le pararías lo pies, que no provocaría a nadie. En cuanto acabe la exhibición os quiero fuera del recinto… ¡no!, de la ciudad.

-No sabes a quien te enfrentas- dijo el campeón.

-Si lo sé, arruinaste mi vida. Violaste a mi prometida el día antes de casarse conmigo- dijo el hombre- Se suicido, me alejaste de lo que más quería. Sólo por ser famoso y rico te salvaste. Si no fueras mi hermano pequeño estarías muerto, yo mismo te hubiera matado. No te dejaré que moleste a mis clientes. Ni arruines más vidas. No te he perdonado nada. Estás aquí porque me lo pidió mi padre… ¡el tuyo!, él que has olvidado. Para mi estas muerto. Sólo acaba tu exhibición y largarte con esa basura que tienes por amigos… y no vuelvas, o te mataré con mis propias manos, sigo siendo mejor que tú. - miró a los dos jóvenes prometidos- no te metas con ellos… no estás a su nivel. Te pueden dejar en ridículo. Hoy puede acabar tu carrera.

El grupo de jóvenes se fue a preparar la exhibición. Y el dueño del local se giró a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Disculpen las molestias causadas por ese…energúmeno. Siento que se hayan visto arrastrados a una pelea que no han querido empezar. Permítame que los invite a una mesa lejos de esa exhibición, que supongo que no quieren ver.

-Tiene razón no nos gustaría ver esa exhibición.

-Todo por complacer a los herederos del dojo Tendo. - dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Nos… nos conoce? - preguntó Ranma.

-Me muevo en un mundo en que debo conocer mucha gente. Y hasta mí me han llegado rumores de los dos prometidos del dojo Tendo, que ahora se enfrentan al clan Tanaka, por aquí tenemos mucha rabia a los de ese clan. Aquí ustedes son bienvenidos. Sabemos que estaban aquí desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Mientras estén aquí estarán protegidos.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho- dijo Akane- pero hemos venido a pasar unos días, lejos de los problemas, que nos siguen desde que nos conocemos. Queremos pasar desapercibidos como un grupo de jóvenes más.

-Haremos todo lo posible que eso sea así, no volverán a tener problemas. Nadie los volverá a molestar.

Los chicos se lo agradecieron y fueron llevados a una mesa lejos del bullicioso… pero ni allí lograron escapar de la encerrona de ese campeón impertinente.

Hacía un rato que los cuatro jóvenes estaban en la mesa, como prometió el hombre nadie lo molestaba, y empezó la exhibición. Nadie en esa mesa prestaba atención, los combatientes en esa competición no eran muy fuertes… no valía la pena mirarla.

El representante del campeón estaba hablando en el ring.

-… Hoy nuestro campeón, el que representará Japón en el torneo internacional hará una demostración ante ustedes… nuestro campeón desmotará que es el número uno, el mejor de Japón.

Los allí reunidos aplaudieron y corearon a ese pretensioso número uno. Pero los cuatro amigos lo ignoraron, sabían que era un farsante.

Y el presunto campeón y su equipo subieron al tatami, y se enfrentaron a un grupo de luchadores.

-Esos son solos unos sparings- dijo Ranma, y su prometida asintió- se ve que no saben luchar, los utilizaran para darse publicidad.

-Eso es lo que necesitan, publicidad- opinó Akane- me gustaría saber quien los entrena, entre las revistas que mandan al dojo, no nos han llegado ninguna con noticias de equipo nacional de artes marciales.

El representante de ese chico seguía disertando sobre lo bueno que era su campeón. Los cuatros chico llegados de Nerima bostezaron, ese hombre era muy aburrido hablando y la exhibición que darían los del equipo japonés también o sería, y no se equivocaron. Después de ver como se dejaban vencer los primeros del grupo de luchadores perdieron el interés en ese combate y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Para los cuatro era un combate muy malo, incluso las amigas de Akane estaban acostumbradas a combates mejores.

Cuando acabó esa burla de combate el campeón fue entrevistado por un locutor que parecía un forofo más de ese farsante.

-¿Pensáis ganar el mundial?- preguntó ese sucedáneo de presentador.

-¡Y tanto que lo pensamos ganar! Somos los mejores nadie nos ganará.

-Ya han escuchado-dijo el presentador- el mundial ya es nuestro, ya podemos hacer un sitio a la copa.

El grupo de Ranma se rió, sabían que ese equipo volvería pronto a Japón y sin ningún trofeo.

-Sabemos que lo entrena un gran entrenador y que su hijo está también en el equipo de Japón.

\- Su hijo es nuestro líder, se llama Tanaka…

Los dos prometidos se miraron.

\- ¿Tanaka?, ¿Yuta Tanaka? - preguntó Ranma, iban a tener problemas.

El presentador hizo la misma pregunta que Ranma.

-Si, el mismo, y con él venceremos.

Todos aplaudieron a ese farsante, menos el grupo de Ranma que se rió de él. ahora era seguro que el equipo japonés haría el ridículo mas grande.

-Antes de empezar la exhibición nos han informado que tuvo un tropiezo con un grupo de jóvenes, nos puede explicar que pasó,

El campeón se asustó, no podía explicar eso. Ya veía los titulares, los periódicos se cebarían con él. Se arruinaría, y su carrera se iría abajo, tendría que volver al negocio familiar y su padre no lo recibiría muy bien, lo emplearía como chico de limpieza. Por eso no contó nada y al poco se fue del local. Pero al salir se encontraron y acosaron al equipo de judo de una Universidad y estos les dieron una soberana paliza, pero eso no fue publicado por la prensa.

Ranma y Akane miraron como se iban esos chicos, pronto los olvidaron , y se divirtieron como unos chicos más de su edad.

* * *

los cuatros jóvenes volvieron al hotel cuando ya había amanecido, los cuatro iban cantando y riendo. Habían pasado una buena noche, quitando el tropiezo con aquel joven que acosó a las tres chicas. Llegaron al hotel y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Se levantarían unas horas después y seguirían disfrutando del parque temático.

Aunque en la habitación de los dos prometidos, tenían dos camas individuales, sólo usaron una. Se acostaron juntos y ella se pegó a él y le cogió por la chaqueta del pijama, le gustaba dormir así, se sentía protegida y relajada. Volvió a desear dormir con él siempre.

-No voy a huir Aka- chan- dijo é sonriendo, le acarició la cara y la miró con ternura- no me voy a mover de tu lado. No quiero hacerlo

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así y me gusta- dijo ella, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y cara de felicidad. -Se duerme tan bien en tus brazos. Eres calentito. Y tengo la sensación de sentirme protegida y querida. ¡abrázame! Quiero sentir tu presencia. Quiero que esta noche no se acabe nunca.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré y te daré calor. Es agradable tenerte abrazada. Yo también me siento protegido contigo y querido. - ella abrió los ojos le sonrió, y le dio un beso rápido. Cerró los ojos y al instante siguiente dormía tranquila en brazos de su prometido. - ¡será… ¡ya se ha dormido! Con las cosas que quería decirle. Duerme preciosa que yo te cuidaré, aunque esté dormido.

Se levantaron a las pocas horas. Les costó separarse, pero lo hicieron, las amigas de Akane los estarían esperando fuera.

Salieron al pasillo y cuando estaban cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de al lado y… salieron las dos amigas de Akane.

-Corre Sayuri, que Akane y Saotome nos deben estar esperan…do- y miró a los dos prometidos. Y sonrió- creo que los cuatro nos hemos dormido- dijo la chica riendo.

Llegaron al ascensor, ninguno de los cuatro tuvo reparos en bostezar, habían dormido muy pocas horas. Desayunaron y una vez en la calle todo el cansancio y sueño desapareció.

Volvieron al parque temático y pasaron un buen día… los problemas quedaban lejos… muy lejos.

Pasaron dos días. Ranma y Akane se despedían de las dos chicas en el aeropuerto. Los cuatros jóvenes se lo habían pasado muy bien, aunque tenían el presentimiento que no volverían a tener un día asi.

-Pasado mañana se reanudan las clases, estaremos allí. - les comunicó Akane.

-Podéis volver ahora con nosotras- dijo Sayuri con pena.

-No, es peligroso. Nuestros rivales os pueden atacar. No queremos que corráis riesgo.

-Pero…- empezó Yuka. Miró a los dos chicos. Sabía lo tercos que eran y que no cambiarían de idea. - de acuerdo mañana llegaréis vosotros a Nerima. – los miró y se abrazó a Akane- prométeme que no te pasará nada – miró a Ranma- los dos prométeme que regresaréis con nosotras.

-Tienes nuestra palabra- dijo Akane- en dos días estaremos de nuevo en el Furinkan.

Las dos chicas partieron hacía Nerima, no muy convencidas, tenían un mal presentimiento. Partieron hacía la tormenta que otros habían invocado. Esas dos chicas inocentes serían los peones principales de un juego al que no querían jugar. Un juego que podría poner a Ranma y Akane en la picota.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota del escritor:

En este capítulo los dos prometidos huyen con sus amigas a un parque temático. Los dos jóvenes descubrirán placeres nuevos, pero ni lejos de Tokyo se alejaran de problemas, aunque este lo solucionaran en minutos.

En el original los dos prometidos eran retados en la exhibición y los dos prometidos dejaban al equipo de artes marciales en ridículo, pero he cambiado eso, Ranma y Akane se merecían unos días de tranquilidad y diversión, la que les viene cuando regresen a Nerima no será buena.

El campeón de artes marciales volverá a salir, siendo un conocido de los Tanaka, tendrá algo que decir antes del fin.


	9. Chapter 9: Una tormenta inoportuna

**Notas:**

 **XXX:** Los personajes gritan:

* * *

 **9 ª. Una tormenta inoportuna.**

Las dos amigas de Akane salieron del aeropuerto y cogieron un taxi en dirección a Nerima. Al llegar al barrio bajaron y Yuka acompañó a su amiga a su casa. Sayuri no se esperaba lo que le venía encima. Nada más entrar en su casa. Se acercó su madre corriendo y la abrazó.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿ese chico te ha hecho algo? ¿Os han dejado ir o habéis escapado? – dijo la madre de la chica abrazándola y llorando- Hemos pasado unos días horrorosos sin noticias tuyas, ni de tu amiga. Yuka. Temiendo que esos dos chicos os hicieran daño.

Sayuri miró a su madre asustada. No entendía nada.

-Mama, ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Quién se supone que nos debía hacer daño? ¿Quién nos tenía cogidas? No te entiendo, sólo he estado con mis amigas y con Ranma, el prometido de Akane en Kioto en un parque temático.

-A esos dos me refiero. A tu mal amiga… a esa tal Akane y a ese gamberro de su novio. - dijo la mujer…- os secuestraron a ti y a tu amiga Yuka… seguro que fue para algo malvado. No quiero que los vuelvas a ver. Tu padre ha ido al dojo Tendo a hablar con los padres de esos dos desgraciados. Él pondrá las cosas claras.

La chica miró a su madre con horror.

-Pero… ¿Qué habéis hecho? - preguntó con horror- Ni Ranma ni Akane nos secuestraron… los invitamos nosotras. - aclaró la joven. - fuimos nosotras dos quienes los llevamos a Kioto…ellos no querían ir, querían ir a un parque de Tokio, los obligamos a seguirnos- la chica miró a su madre- desde cierto punto de fuimos nosotras quienes los secuestramos. Reunimos dinero entre toda la clase para pagar las entradas. Queríamos darles una alegría. No están pasando un buen momento…nosotras fuimos designadas a ser sus acompañantes

La madre de la chica la miró espantada. Iba a hablar, pero en ese momento entró su marido. El hombre miró sorprendido a su hija.

-Hija… estas bien. Lo hemos pasado tan mal… sin noticias tuyas. Temiéndonos lo peor… que esos dos- y el hombre se enrabió-…compañeros tuyos.

-Papá… ni Ranma ni Akane me han hecho nada. Yo y Yuka los arrastramos con nosotras. Ranma se opuso, no quería meternos en problemas…- la chica bajó la cabeza y añadió con pena-y al final ellos tendrán problemas por culpa nuestra.

El hombre miró a su hija y se enfadó.

-No debes protegerlos. Son unos criminales, me han contado cosas horribles sobre ellos. Que les han pegado palizas a los primos de esa chica… que al tío también lo han hecho.

-Es verdad han hecho eso- dijo Sayuri.

\- ¿Ves cómo debes dejar de relacionarte con esos dos? Son unos asesinos.

-Lo hicieron para defenderse…

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de esa…chica. Te está trastornando.

Sayuri miró a su padre con rabia.

\- ¿No me crees? - dijo llorando la chica.

-No, no te creo. – dijo el hombre categóricamente. La chica se giró. - ¿Dónde piensas que vas? No he acabado contigo.

-A mi habitación… si crees más a otros que a tu propia hija…no tiene sentido que sigamos hablando.

La chica se fue a su habitación y sus padres la oyeron llorar desde el comedor.

\- ¿En qué nos hemos equivocado? Era una buena hija, no nos dio problemas ¿Qué le ha pasado? – dijo el padre.

\- En una cosa. No la hemos creído. - contestó con pena la mujer.

-Pero… quien me lo dijo…- su credibilidad se tambaleaba, ¿Y si su hija tenía razón?

Su mujer lo miró.

\- ¿Has visto los ojos de Sayuri? Eran sinceros, ella decía la verdad… y no la hemos creído. - entonces tuvo una sospecha- ¿Quién te contó que nuestra hija fue secuestrada? - preguntó la mujer alarmada.

El hombre miró a su esposa asustado. No sabía porque estaba tan asustada.

-El comisario Tanaka. Fue él- contestó. La mujer se puso blanca. - ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el hombre asustado.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho? - dijo la mujer exaltada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con exigencia el hombre.

-Rumores, hechos que se comentan en el barrio-dijo la mujer- se comentan cosas horribles sobre ese hombre. Desde que tiene bajo su control a bandas de delincuentes, hasta que mantiene relaciones prohibidas con su hija. De esta y del otro hijo de ese comisario también hay historias. Que chantajean a la gente, que la utilizan como quieren. He oído cosas horribles de esa familia.

-Simples rumores, nada real- dijo el hombre... Pero él también había oído rumores semejantes. - es un respetable hombre de esta comunidad.

-Pues no es lo peor… se rumorea que quiere…- y la mujer miró hacía la habitación de su hija, no quería que supiera lo siguiente- se rumorea que… quiere… que Akane Tendo… muera…y que su prometido también…que tiene la vista puesta en el dojo Tendo… y esos dos chicos son un obstáculo para sus planes.

-Son rumores- dijo el hombre.

\- Hay algo más…el día que se fue Sayuri. Se cuenta en el barrio que ese hombre fue a buscar a Akane con una orden judicial… se la quería llevar…- la mujer no quería seguir. No le gustaba lo que iba a decir, si se enteraba su hija…- se la quería dar a un amigo suyo… para prostituirla.

-No puede ser verdad- dijo el hombre horrorizado.

-Me lo contó tu padre… fue invitado por Kasumi Tendo… varias personas del barrio asistieron a la reunión. Ese hombre quería llevase a esa chica a la fuerza. Amenazó a todos los presentes.

El hombre se asustó. Miró a su mujer y se llevó las manos a la cara. Comprendió que se había equivocado. Que había tenido un error gravísimo.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? He traído la vergüenza a nuestra familia. ¿Cómo pude hablar y humillar a esa familia como lo hecho?

Se levantó de la silla.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó la mujer con miedo.

-Primero a hablar con el padre de Yuka. Después a pedir perdón a la familia Tendo. Lo que he hecho será una mancha en mi vida… que nunca borraré.

-¡Es mentira…! ese hombre no puede querer a Akane para eso- Sayuri había escuchado la conversación de sus padres- no es posible. Sólo queríamos sálvalos y los hemos condenados. - la chica lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento hija, perdóname por no creerte. Sé que he perdido tu confianza. Pero intentaré ayudar a tu amiga y a su prometido. Voy a quitar la denuncia contra ellos… pero vete preparando para lo peor. Ese hombre es poderoso y… puede triunfar. He oído hablar de ese Ranma Saotome y lo fuerte que es, pero puede que esta vez puede que fracasé… y no logré salvar ni a su prometida, ni a él.

-No quiero perder a Akane- dijo la joven- la conozco desde pequeña. No dejaré que ese hombre me utilice contra ellos. Ellos jamás se han rendido contra sus adversarios… yo seguiré su ejemplo.

Unas horas después, todo se había resuelto, El padre de Sayuri y él de Yuka habían hablado y aclarado todo, la denuncia había sido retirada, para enfado de Kyosuke. Los padres pusieron una orden de alejamiento, el comisario no podía acercarse a las dos chicas, ni sus hijos ni nadie vinculado a él. Los dos hombres fueron al dojo a pedir perdón y Kasumi se lo concedió. Y al volver se reunieron todos en casa de los padres de Sayuri.

-Está bien que hayáis perdido perdón a la familia Tendo y a nosotras- dijo Yuka- pero el honor y la respetabilidad de Akane y Ranma ha sido dañada y se ha resentido, el barrio hablará mal de ellos, los creerá culpables. No podrá reparar su credibilidad con facilidad. No entiendo como hicisteis caso a lo que dijo ese hombre. Ya oísteis rumores de como es. Nosotras hemos visto como los atacaban. Utilizan a los rivales de Akane y Ranma en contra ellos. Y ahora lo han querido hacer con nosotras

Las jóvenes estaban muy furiosas.

-No pensamos abandonar a nuestra amiga, nos necesita. Aunque no los sabíais habéis actuado mal. Os avisamos que nos íbamos a un parque de Kioto y que nos llevábamos a nuestra amiga y a su prometido. Y caísteis en la trampa de ese hombre, sabiendo la verdad. Habéis visto fotos de nuestro viaje. ¿pensáis que unas chicas se reirían estado secuestradas?

Los padres miraron a sus hijas.

-No, tenéis razón, no se reirían. Esas fotos denuestan que decís la verdad. Pero me preocupa esta foto-dijo el padre de Yuka y enseñó una foto de los cuatro chicos que fueron al parque. En ella se veían a las tres chicas reír…pero a Ranma mirando su prometida muy preocupado y con los ojos tristes- este chico está preparado para lo peor, sabe lo que puede ocurrir. No puede ocultar que está muy preocupado por su prometida…la debe querer mucho… si a ella le pasa algo…si muere…- y miró a los allí reunidos-…se vengará y después…él la seguirá. - miró a la dos jóvenes- Debéis de aceptar lo que puede ocurrir… puede que estéis viendo los últimos días de vida de esos dos chicos. Porque Tanaka utilizará todo lo que este a su alcance… para destruir a esos dos jóvenes… y por desgracia lo logrará.

* * *

Ese día había sido horrible. Por la mañana se presentaron dos hombres, los padres de dos compañeras de Akane. Gritaron y amenazaron a Kasumi, la chica aguantó el chaparrón. No entendía nada. Acusaron a Akane y Ranma de secuestrar a sus hijas, Kasumi negó la culpabilidad de los dos jóvenes. Los dos hombres salieron furiosos del dojo, expulsados por Nodoka más furiosa que los dos hombres, Kasumi no había visto nunca así a la mujer, le recordó a Ranma.

Una vez en la calle los dos hombres amenazaron con demandar a toda la familia, usaron acusaciones e injurias muy fuerte contra las dos hermanas mayores…y cumplieron la amenaza. Hora después la chica recibió una citación para los dos más jóvenes de la familia, acusándolos de secuestradores.

Salió a comprar y volvió al poco… con las manos vacías… algunos de los vendedores se negaban a vender a la familia de unos secuestradores… y otros habían sido amenazados por la familia Tanaka.

-No te preocupes Kasumi- dijo Nabiki, - yo iré a comprar por ti, ya verás cómo regreso con algo y sonrió misteriosa.

-Te acompaño Nabiki- dijo Nodoka- conozco algunos comerciantes que deben favores a mi familia, ellos nos ayudaran.

Cuando llegaron a la primera tienda, fueron recibidas con frialdad tanto del vendedor como de la clientela. Pero las dos mujeres estaban preparadas para lo peor.

-En esta tienda no vendemos a secuestradores- dijo el vendedor.

-Es una vergüenza para el barrio que ustedes vivan aquí, la madre de un secuestrador y la hermana de una secuestradora, ojalá la chica hubiera muerto en lugar de su madre. - dijo una mujer de edad madura. Apestaba a cerveza y colonia barata. Nodoka la miró sin ocultar su asco. Esa mujer tenía pésima fama en el barrio. Nabiki se enrabió con la mujer, pagaría caro su insolencia.

\- ¿No me va vender? -preguntó Nabiki con falsa ignorancia y con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. Nodoka la miró, la chica planeaba algo.

-No, ¿Estas sordas o qué? Y ahora fuera de mi establecimiento. - gritó el vendedor.

\- ¿Entonces quiere que esto llegué a su mujer? - dijo Nabiki con picardía. Y le entregó un sobre al hombre. El vendedor lo abrió, sacó unas fotos y empalideció. Si esas fotos llegaban a su mujer estaba acabado. Miró a la joven y a la mujer vestida con un kimono… y…

-Le venderé lo que ustedes quieran- dijo el hombre temblando de miedo y sudando fríamente.

Las dos mujeres salieron del local con la compra. Kasumi no volvería a tener problemas con ese hombre.

Habían hecho la compra, Nabiki supo usar el chantaje para resolver el problema que tenían. La chica tenía un sexto sentido para encontrar todo lo que los comerciantes no querían que se supiera.

\- ¿Has visto tía Nodoka lo fácil que es conseguir lo que quieres apretado ciertos tornillos?

La mujer miró a la joven y sonrió, sabía que la chica preparaba otra jugada.

Horas después volvían a casa. Iban cargadas de bolsa, Nabiki consiguió la mayoría de sus objetivos claudicasen. Nodoka recibió los favores que la gente le prometió a su familia.

-Di la verdad, ¿No has jugado todas tus cartas? ¿A quién has mandado esas cartas? - preguntó Nodoka.

-Esa gente que nos ha criticado… que han criticado o que han insultado a Akane y Ranma van recibir un escarmiento. Esa gente, como la mujer que deseó la muerte de Akane… va a tragar de su propia medicina.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó asustada Nodoka.

-Nada… sólo mandarle unas fotos suyas a su marido… este hombre va disfrutar viendo la clase de mujer que tiene… es una lástima podría haberla chantajeado.

Esa noche la mujer que criticó a la familia Tendo en la tienda, fue puesta en la calle por su marido. La habían fotografiado con su amante… un menor. Pasaría varios años en prisión por pederasta. No fue la única persona que fue víctima de la cruel venganza de Nabiki, una venganza que destrozó varios matrimonios. Nabiki no sintió remordimientos, se lo merecían

Ya habían vuelto al dojo, habían regresado de comprar. Estaban acabando de comer, cuando llegó Yuta, que fue mal recibido por la familia Tendo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - preguntó con furia Nabiki- sal inmediatamente.

\- ¡No! Mi padre me ha mandado para que me llevé de aquí a Akane, no me iré hasta conseguir lo que me han ordenado.

-Pues en estos momentos no está…y si estuviera…- dijo Kasumi, y miró a su primo con crueldad-… sólo te llevarías una cosa… una paliza. Acuérdate, Ranma siempre está con ella, siempre la apoya, siempre la protege… si secuestras a Akane… más te vale que te suicides… porque Ranma te matará, pero antes te hará sufrir.

Kasumi había empleado un tono muy cruel, Nabiki la miró asustada esa no era la Kasumi de siempre.

-Se hará como mi padre diga…lo que digáis me da igual. Y si ese chico se pone en el medio… lo mato-amenazó el joven.

-Yo de ti los dejaría en paz, vas a perder mucho si te emperras a hacerle daño a Akane…vas a perder tu vida, no la debes valorar. - Nabiki estaba no menos furiosa que su hermana- ¿Qué es ese invento de mi hermana y Ranma son secuestradores? Lo ha inventado tu padre y lo habéis esparcido como la pólvora por Nerima. Tenéis colaboradores que os han ayudado.

Yuta la miró sorprendido. Era cierto lo que había dicho la chica era verdad. Habían inventado el burlo y habían utilizado a ciertas personas para esparcirlo. Había sido un plan de su hermana, él no estuvo de acuerdo, algo iba a salir mal.

-Si tienes razón. Se lo inventó mi hermana, cuanto supo que habían huido con esas dos niñas tontas. Ahora la reputación de Ranma y Akane caerá por los suelos. La gente los mirará mal- el chico se rió. - de ahora en adelante, nadie se fiará de ellos. Recibirán el justo castigo que se merecen.

\- **¡FUERA!** -gritó Kasumi furiosa- **¡MARCHATE YA! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!**

\- ¡Me niego!… este dojo pertenece a Soun Tendo… y en el futuro a mi… padre. Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto aquí…- se calló, una katana lo apuntaba.

-Ya has oído a la señorita Kasumi, sal de esta casa o tendrás problemas, no nos obligues a llamar a la policía. - dijo Nodoka furiosa.

-No me harán nada. ¡Recuerda! Mi padre es policía. es el comisario.

-Entraste aquí y permiso. Nos amenazaste y nos defendimos… fue en defensa propia. Tienes varios casos de allanamientos de morada con robo. Esta vez no escaparás. - dijo Nodoka amenazante. Le habían llegado rumores de los robos cometidos por el joven.

-No lo podéis hacer- dijo el chico con miedo.

-Si lo podemos hacer. Tu familia nos ha ofendido. Tu padre ha acusado falsamente a mi hermana y a mi hermano- Yuta miró extrañado a Kasumi, su prima no tenía hermanos- ¡Si…mi hermano! Ranma es mi hermano desde el momento que fue prometido a mi hermana. No nos quedaremos quietas viendo como matáis a mis hermanos pequeños. No te dejaré, antes te mato.

Ni Nodoka ni Nabiki habían visto nunca tan furiosa a Kasumi. Una Kasumi furiosa era algo nuevo para ellas.

\- ¡Fuera! - repitió con exigencia Kasumi- ¡vete de aquí! O te hago sacar por la fuerza. Y si no acabo contigo yo misma…. Lo estoy deseando. Mi madre me encargo de proteger a Akane y lo voy hacer, si tengo que acabar contigo y con tu familia- se calló, miró al joven con odió, y con mucha rabia- lo haré, sin dudarlo.

-No saldré hasta que no me llevé a Akane. - contestó el chico desafiante.

-Nabiki llama a la policía, diles que se nos ha colado un ladrón… y nos está amenazando.

\- ¿Piensas que me pasará algo? - dijo el joven riendo- mi padre me sacará de este jaleo.

Nabiki, fue a teléfono y llamó, al poco volvió.

-Ya están en camino. Estarán aquí en unos minutos. – dijo Nabiki. Pero la policía no fue a los únicos que avisó. - ya puedes ir saliendo o te sacaran ellos. Tú eliges.

El chico miró a las tres mujeres enrabiado y se levantó, fue entonces cuando Nabiki descubrió que el chico antes de mostrase ante ellas, había registrado toda la casa.

-Me niego a irme. Esta será mi futura casa, cuando muera Akane. Pasará a manos de mi padre. - dijo el chico con chulería- Soy el hijo del comisario, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Eso está por ver. Saldrás de este dojo, ¡Ahora mismo! O cumpliremos nuestra amenaza. Ya te lo hemos dicho, has entrado sin permiso. Seguro que venías a robar. Te hemos sorprendido y nos has atacado. Nos hemos defendido… y nos has obligado a…- dijo Nabiki, insinuando lo que le pasaría. El chico tragó saliva, pero siguió emperrado en sus chiquilladas- tú padre no podrá hacer nada… sólo llorar tu perdida… eso si tiene sentimientos.

Yuta miró a las mujeres, en ese momento se requería una retirada estratégica, volvería y se llevaría a Akane, pasando por encima de quien fuera.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, seguido por las tres mujeres, no se fiaban de ese chico.

-No hace falta que me sigáis, sé el camino- se paró y la encaró- volveré y me llevaré a Akane… pero antes de dársela a mi padre- puso una sonrisa malvada. Las tres mujeres supieron lo que iba a decir- gozaré con ella… y lo haré delante de su prometido, que caerá bajo los golpes de mis puños.

-Tú ven, intenta llevarte a Akane- dijo una Nodoka furiosa, mientras echaba una mano a la Katana- y antes de andar medio metro mi hijo te habrá arrancado tu cabeza. No los desafíes no tienes el nivel para luchar contra ellos. Ranma o Akane te destrozarían sin esfuerzo.

Yuta miró a la mujer y sonrió con desprecio.

-Nadie está por encima mío. Soy el líder del equipo de Japón de lucha. Nadie me iguala. Ni Akane ni Ranma… ni nadie-no le gustaba que lo considerasen inferior a alguien, estaba furioso. Se giró y fue a la puerta del dojo donde le esperaba una sorpresa.

Cuando salieron a la calle. Había un coche de la policía. Y dos policías, que al ver a Yuta suspiraron. El chico se había metido en otro jaleo y ellos no podían hacer nada. Sólo comunicar a los denunciantes su impotencia ante los hechos, aguantar el malhumor de los demandantes al sentirse desentendidos, y evitar un linchamiento, que ese chico tenía merecido.

-Ahora veréis como no me pasa nada- dijo el chico con sorna. - dentro de cinco minutos volveré al dojo y os tendréis que aguantar.

Kasumi miró al chico con desagrado.

-Eso está por ver- respondió Nabiki, estaba claro que planeaba algo.

El chico se limitó a reír con superioridad.

-Mi padre me ha mandado a buscar a mi prima a esta casa… y estas…" _Señoritas_ " me ha echado sin miramientos. Deben escoltarme dentro y no permitir que eso se vuelva a repetir.

Los policías se miraron. Si hacían los que les pedía el chico, los dueños de la casa lo denunciarían por invasión de la propiedad privada y … si no hacían caso al chico, el comisario los sancionaría. Hicieran lo que hicieran saldrían perdiendo.

-Su padre firmó un documento en el cual juraba no entrar en el dojo, ni él, ni nadie de la familia Tanaka, ni nadie mandado por él. Y tú, Yuta no puedes entrar. Si lo intentas serás recibido como un ladrón. - dijo Nabiki.

La escena era vista por una multitud, Nabiki había llamado a vecinos y afectados por los Tanaka, personas que habían sufrido alguna agresión de los hijos del comisario.

\- ¿Cómo puede llamarme ladrón la hermana de una secuestradora? La hermana de alguien que ha secuestrado a dos niñas inocentes. Y con la ayuda de su prometido vete a saber que le han hecho.

Los allí reunidos empezaron a hablar de esos dos chicos que habían secuestrado dos compañeras de la escuela. Esos dos niñatos eran la vergüenza del barrio. Yuta consiguió lo que buscaba, poner a la gente en contra de la familia Tendo.

\- ¿Puede demostrarlo? - preguntó Nabiki. Yuta se quedó blanco. No, no podía- si no puedes, cuando vuelvan Ranma y Akane se lo diré. Y ellos tendrán dos opciones. O te dan una paliza o te demandan a ti y a todos los que los han calumniado. Para ti es mejor que te demanden… al menos saldrás más vivo.

-No he hecho nada y es verdad tu hermana y ese idiota han secuestrado…- se calló, Nabiki sacó una mini grabadora y la conectó. Y se oyó la conversación que habían tenido dentro del dojo.

 _ **"-Yo de ti los dejaría en paz, vas a perder mucho si te emperras a hacerle daño a Akane…vas a perder tu vida. No la debes valorar. ¿Qué es ese invento de mi hermana y Ranma son secuestradores? Lo ha inventado tu padre y lo habéis esparcido como la pólvora por Nerima. Tenéis colaboradores que os han ayudado.**_

 _ **-Si tienes razón. Se lo inventó mi hermana, cuando supo que habían huido con esas dos niñas tontas. Ahora la reputación de Ranma y Akane caerá por los suelos. La gente los mirará mal. De ahora en adelante, nadie se fiará de ellos. Recibirán el justo castigo que se merecen."**_

Yuta miró a Nabiki furiosa. Esa chica lo había engañado. Ya no podían engañar a nadie con eso del secuestro.

-No pasará nada. Ni a mi padre, ni a mi hermana ni a mi se nos inculpará por eso. Pero ni mi prima ni ese idiota que tiene por prometido podrán recuperar la reputación que tenían- y se rió- no hemos fracasado del todo.

Nabiki se acercó a su primo le metió la mano en bolsillo y le sacó unos documentos y algo que había entre los documentos cayó al suelo.

Nabiki miró los documentos. Y los leyó.

-Estos documentos son la propiedad del dojo Tendo y otros documentos importantes. Nos los has robado- el chico se quedó blanco- querías falsificarlos y poner como beneficiario a tu padre. Qué vergüenza ser prima tuya. - se dirigió a los policías- deténganlo por hurto- vio que los dos agentes se quedaban parados- si no lo hacen los denunciaré a ustedes por cómplices.

Los dos agentes se miraron.

-No podemos, el comisario nos expulsará del cuerpo.

-Y si no lo hacen, los meterán en cárcel por cómplices de un robo-dijo Nabiki. Se sabía ganadora, el chico no escaparía esta vez. Lo habían pillado con documentos robados, y había una multitud de testigo.

Yuta miró a su prima, hoy perdería y sería por culpa de su padre, esto no podía salir tan mal.

Kasumi se acercó a los objetos que se le cayeron a Yuta y se puso roja.

-Pero… esto… esto es mío- dijo la chica avergonzada- estas braguitas y estos sostenes son míos. Eres un ladrón de ropa interior- y miró una foto y se puso roja de vergüenza- me has fotografiado desnuda. ¡Eres un pervertido!

Yuta se puso rojo. Si lo registraban encontrarían más ropa íntima de Kasumi… y fotos de Nabiki también desnuda

-Ya decía que me faltaba ropa, -dijo la chica sonrojada-… cada vez que vienes me quitas algo… eres tan pervertido como Happosai.

Yuta se acercó a Kasumi y la abofeteó. La chica se quedó parada, del labio le empezó a manar sangre. Todos lo que vieron la escena se quedaron helados, estaban espantados. Ese chico era un cínico que actuaba por instinto. Era capaz de todo, nada lo pararía.

Kasumi se tocó la cara, miró a su primo con los ojos brillantes. No lloraría, no le daría ese gusto a su primo. Nabiki se enrabió, ese imbécil pagaría cara su osadía.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? - dijo Nabiki- ¡pegarle a una mujer!, ¡eres un animal! Te arrepentirás de esto. Tienes suerte que ni Ranma ni Akane estén aquí, no te lo hubieran permitido.

\- ¡Cállate mujer! - dijo Yuta con desprecio- el puesto de la mujer es servir al hombre. Kasumi se ha ganado el golpe por insolente. Debía estar contenta que alguien como yo le robé la ropa íntima, y en lugar de eso me critica. Vosotras las Tendo no conocéis vuestro lugar en la sociedad y es ser esclavas de los Tanaka… ¡de mi familia! - y el joven se rió, pero calló cuando vio que las dos hermanas lo miraban muy mal. Había visto esa mirada en alguien, después de momento lo supo donde vio esa mirada… en Ranma y Akane, fue entonces cuando se empezó a atemorizar.

Los allí reunidos empezaron a murmura en contra del joven. Si al principio iban en contra de las hermanas Tendo, al descubrirse la verdad. que todos fueron engañados, el joven fue víctima del comentario de la gente.

Al descubrirse que era un ladrón, y protegido por su padre, el comisario, entre los asistentes aumento el ya grande descontento contra el jefe de policía. A parte había personas que habían sido víctimas de Yuta o su hermana. Y empezaron a pedir que fuera detenido.

-No vais a poder hacerme nada- dijo riendo Yuta- mi padre…

Los dos policías se miraron. Debían hacer lo justo, habría represalias, pero nadie les negaría que hicieron su trabajo. Se acercaron al chico y lo esposaron.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Sabéis lo que os pasará. - dijo enojado el joven.

-Hacemos nuestro trabajo, te han pillado con material robado, documentos y ropa interior, fotos de desnudos. En una grabación reconoces que habéis acusado de un delito que no han cometido a dos jóvenes, has agredido a una joven. A parte como no lo hagamos habrá un tumulto y te intentaran linchar, puedes salir muy perjudicado. Ya me importa poco lo que me pase, volveré al periódico de mi padre. Tu padre no tiene jurisdicción allí. -dijo uno de los policías.

Lo montaron en el coche a la fuerza, el chico se opuso a entrar, y lo llevaron a la comisaria.

-Vamos Kasumi, ese idiota te ha roto el labio. Vamos a curarte y a presentar una denuncia contra Yuta, se le quitarán las ganas de meterse con la familia Tendo- dijo Nabiki.

* * *

Yuta iba en el asiento trasero del coche de la policía. Había despotricado contra los agentes que lo detuvieron, los amenazó… pero en realidad todo iba según su plan. Si no había fallos, de esta no lo libraba ni su padre, estaría a la sombra una buena temporada. Cuando pusieran en práctica el plan de su hermana, Ranma se enfurecería, y atacaría a su familia, pero él estaría a salvo en la prisión. No quería recibir otra paliza por un plan en el cual no estaba de acuerdo. Mana y su padre no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. No saldría perjudicado por la imbecilidad de otros. El sabía el verdadero potencial de Ranma. Empezaba a ser horas de huir de la tutela de Kyosuke, aprovecharía el torneo mundial, para desaparecer.

* * *

Kyosuke estaba teniendo un mal día. Cada vez tenía menos personal, ese día una sección entera fue destinada a otro barrio de Tokio. Esos policías habían pedido el traslado… lo habían exigido y se lo habían concedido. Otro grupo de policías había dimitido y lo habían demandado. El servicio de limpieza llevaba una semana de huelga, y todo el personal de la comisaría había pedido su destitución, o se sumaría a la huelga del personal de limpieza. El personal de la comisaría había pensado en hacer una huelga al estilo occidental.

Sus hijos no llevaban bien el asunto de Akane y de su prometido. Su sobrina y el prometido de esta siempre se escapaban de todas las trampas que les tendían, no pudo entregar a la chica a su socio, el proxeneta, pero lo volvería a intentar. La última trampa parecía ir bien, pero conociendo los dos prometidos, podía fallar en cualquier momento.

Le acaban de informar que sus pupilos del equipo de lucha habían recibido una paliza por irrespetuosos, habían provocado un incidente, no sabía que habían hecho ni con quien. Ya estaba cansado de los desmanes de ese grupo, al final los echarían de la selección de Japón, con lo que le costó entrenarlos y meterlos en la selección. Por suerte no se enteró la prensa, si no su carrera como entrenador estaría acabada.

Se encerró en su despacho y desde allí oyó mucho jaleo, al salir para ver que sucedía, tuvo el susto de su vida. Dos policías entraban, llevando esposado a un joven. El chico parecía muy seguro, como si supiera que su estancia allí sería temporal.

Kyosuke se enfadó, esos dos agentes estaban locos, el chico esposado era su hijo. En breves momentos hablaría con esos dos hombres y los obligaría a soltar a su hijo, se habían buscado un lio muy grande.

\- ¿Se pueden saber que hacen? - preguntó Kyosuke con exigencia. Los dos policías lo miraron.

-Ha entrado en el dojo Tendo sin el permiso de los dueños- dijo uno del policía, iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido por el comisario.

-Ahí puede entrar cuando quiera- dijo Kyosuke. Miró al policía con presunción- ¿y qué más?

Todos los allí reunidos advirtieron el tono prepotente y fanfarrón del comisario. El policía miró al comisario. Y se preparó para seguir. No le gustaba como se dirigía ese hombre a él. Él se había hecho en las calles, se había pateado todo Nerima, y ahora uno que era comisario porque tenía buenos amigos… un repelente enchufado, que no sabía nada de cómo funcionaba la comisaría y lo ponía en ridículo.

-Ha robado documentos, en ese dojo y ropa de una de su habitante, ropa íntima.

-Ese dojo me pertenecerá en el futuro… puedo llevarme lo que quiera. - miró a su hijo- en cuanto el robo de ropa íntima… la chica debería estar orgullosa que alguien como mi hijo le robe la ropa.

Kyosuke vio el espanto en los rostros de sus subordinados, pero no por ello asumió su delito.

-Ese comportamiento no es normal y va contra las normas- dijo una detective.

-Aquí se trabaja según mi norma. Mi hijo saldrá en libertad- amenazó el comisario.

\- ¡No he ha acabado! - exclamó el policía que llevó detenido a Yuta, Kyosuke miró al insolente con mala cara, pero este no se dejó intimidar, hoy Kyosuke se llevaría un buen susto. El policía estaba furioso ese hombre no lo callaría ahora- su hijo le ha pegado a la dueña de la ropa íntima… le ha partido el labio, lo ha hecho delante de testigos, entre ellos nosotros dos- y señaló a su compañero. -La víctima y los testigos no tardaran en llegar. La hermana de la denunciante ha amenazado de demandar a toda la comisaría, si no se acepta la denuncia.

-No se aceptará esa denuncia- dijo Kyosuke.

\- Y tanto que se aceptará- dijo Nabiki entrando- vengo con testigos de los hechos, con el abogado de la señora Saotome y con una orden judicial. Su hijo será denunciado, por allanamiento de morada, por robo de documento, por ladrón de ropa íntima, por hacer fotos indiscretas, siendo las victimas Kasumi y yo, y por agresión. Tú eliges o pones la denuncia… o te denuncio y te demandó y te dejó con una mano delante y la otra detrás.

\- No la pondré- dijo Kyosuke, se negaba a poner esa denuncia,.

-Entonces te denunciaremos por cómplice de todos esos delitos, y por culpar a Akane y Ranma de un delito que no han cometido.

-Sólo fue una broma- dijo sonriendo Kyosuke- diré eso y saldré libre.

Kasumi lo miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Eres un mal tío, y un peor comisario. Sé lo que te lleva a acusar a mi hermana y a su prometido. No lo puedo decir, pero…puedo alejarlos de ti, vuélvelos a atacar sea como sea… y los caso, ellos estarán de acuerdo, y ya no podrás tocarlos. Si intentas algo acabaré contigo… y para eso no necesito tocarte. – Kasumi se acercó a su tío y le fijo algo en el oído. El hombre se quedó blanco.

\- No te atreverás- contestó el hombre.

-Desafíame… y acabarás matándote tú mismo. Como Ranma se enteré serás hombre muerto- dijo Kasumi sonriendo- y tarde o temprano Ranma se enterará. Lo que hiciste te va costar muy caro, lo que le hiciste a Akane… te va llevar donde tú quieres llevarlos a ellos.

-No tienes pruebas- dijo el hombre.

-Si tengo, las dejó mi madre escondidas, solo las podía encontrar yo- contestó Kasumi- Ranma estuvo a punto de descubrirlas… pero por suerte para ti, yo las oculte… me lo pidió mi madre. Ranma quiere mucho a Akane, desde que se conocieron si alguien la ataca… él se venga… si Ranma se hubiera enterado lo que hiciste hace doce años… no estarías vivo.

-Te voy a detener por amenazas- dijo el comisario.

-No te está amenazando, te está avisando. Deja a esos dos en paz. Retira su orden de detención por secuestro, sabes que es falsa y te costará tu puesto. - dijo Nodoka. - y entonces mi hijo y su prometida irán por ti. No creo que sobrevivas. - la mujer miró al hombre- te voy a dar un consejo. Ves pensando en hacerte el sepukku. Si le has hecho algo a Akane… Ranma se vengará de ti. Y tardará mucho en hacerlo. Pero creo que Akane no es tú única victima, antes ya has atacado a otras personas. Pero esto acabará pronto, si Ranma y Akane no te temen, otros tampoco lo harán, y te lloverán las denucias.

-Mi puesto me importa poco, sólo quiero que esos dos niñatos sufran por desobedientes. No les perdono que…- se calló eso no lo podían saber… aún.

-Ocultas algo, algo relacionado con Akane…y por raro que parezca con Ranma. - dijo Nabiki- no hace falta que me lo cuentes… Ya que Kasumi tampoco lo hará… yo misma lo averiguaré.

Kyosuke la miró burlón, jamás averiguarían eso. Sólo lo sabían él, sus hijos… y la madre de Akane, y está ultima no diría nada… de donde estaba no podía decir nada.

-Pero tu hijo pagará hoy por lo que ha hecho. - dijo Nabiki- no sé si lo sabes, el dojo Tendo ya no es de tu jurisdicción. Esta noche a las doce lo han lo cambiaron. Ahora Nerima está dividida en dos sectores. El dojo ahora pertenece a la comisaría norte. Y tú eres de la sur. Tu hijo ha cometido un delito fuera de tu jurisdicción, será llevado a esa comisaría. No puedes hacer nada por él. Sólo lo han traído para que te despidas de él, tiene muchas denuncias. De ahora en adelante no te acerques a nuestro dojo o acabaras haciendo compañía a tu hijo.

Y la familia Tendo abandonó la comisaría con todos los testigos, iban en dirección a la otra comisaría.

Kyosuke se quedó blanco, nadie le había informado de ese cambio. De un día para otro habían aparecido una comisaría más. Miró a sus subordinados con odio. Y se prometió castigarlos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta porque cambiaron a sus hombres de comisaría, y se enrabió, sus superiores no le habían informado de nada, no era normal. Pero se enrabió más cuando se llevaron a su hijo. Y aún más cuando horas más tarde los padres de las dos compañeras de Akane retiraron sus denuncias. Y pidieron una orden de alejamiento en su contra.

Se quiso vengar de los dos policías que detuvieron a su hijo, pero no pudo. Uno de ellos fue trasladado a la comisaría norte, el otro presentó la dimisión. Poco después el comisario supo donde trabajaba, en un importante periódico, era el hijo del dueño. En poco tiempo se hizo un periodista famoso. Y sus mordaces artículos en contra los Tanaka se hicieron muy populares. Pero el comisario Tanaka no pudo hacer nada contra él, el periódico estaba fuera del barrio de Nerima

Días después, estaba en su despacho y se acercó al mapa colgado en su pared y miró los dos sectores en que se dividía ahora Nerima. El dojo Tendo estaba en el sector norte, por muy poco. Y vio algo muy interesante. Se empezó a reír, ya sabía dónde atacar a esos dos. Había un lugar que estaba en su sector, y los dos jóvenes pasaban allí muchas horas. Sería allí donde daría su golpe.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Otro capitulo sin los dos personajes principales. No siempre deben salir Ranma y Akane, o sus seis rivales.


	10. Chapter 10: Huida de dos fugitivos

_**10 ª. Huida de dos fugitivos.**_

Los dos chicos iban en el tren les quedaba poco para bajar. Habían pasado unos días estupendos. Esperaban que ahora sobre ellos cayese una tempestad, lo que no esperaban que lo atacase tan pronto, ni esperaban que esa tempestad fuese ni tan grande ni tan dañina.

Nada más bajar del tren, vieron que la gente reunidas en la estación los miraban con hostilidad, pero los dos chicos no les dieron importancia. Intentaron coger un taxi., pero todos los taxistas se negaron a llevarlos.

Al salir de la estación, los dos jóvenes notaron una atmosfera opresiva en el ambiente, había algo que había cambiado en Nerima. Algo maléfico se había apoderado de ese barrio y pedía sacrificios… y esos sacrificios debían ser ellos.

La gente los miraba con odio. Hablaban y los señalaba, estaba claro que ni Ranma ni Akane, ya no eran ni bienvenidos ni queridos en el barrio.

-Ten cuidado Akane, este barrio no nos quiere. Miran como nos miran. Aquí ha pasado algo, y nos culpan a nosotros. - dijo el chico en un susurro.

-Lo noto. Percibo que nos van atacar antes de llegar al dojo y no serán nuestros rivales, ni mi familia…- la chica lo miró preocupada-van a ser los que considerábamos nuestros amables vecinos.

-Pues visto cómo nos miran de amables no tienen nada. ¿Qué mentira habrá difundido el idiota de tu tío para que nos miren así? - preguntó el chico- no van a dejar demostrar nuestra inocencia. Ya nos consideran culpables y me temo que nos quieren… ajusticiar, seamos culpables... o no, les importa poco que seamos menores. Si después se descubre nuestra inocencia, las culpas recaerán sobre nuestros vecinos, ninguna sobre el verdadero asesino, quien maneja las cuerdas desde las sombras, que ya sabes quién es.

Los dos chicos se movían con cautela, sabían que sus vecinos los seguían, en pocos minutos los cercarían. No podían atacar a la gente que hasta hacía pocos días los consideraba sus amigos.

Un grupo de hombres les cortó el paso. Los dos prometidos miraron a su alrededor, los habían cercado. Sus acosadores se pensaban que al ser más y adultos, saldrían ganando. Pero se equivocaban, esos dos chicos no eran normales, y encontrarían una forma de escapar al cerco.

Los dos chicos se pusieron espalda contra espalda, para defenderse y defender al otro. Y miraron a su alrededor.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no cierran el paso? -preguntó Akane.

-Este es un barrio decente. No queremos criminales. No queremos gente como vosotros. - dijo un hombre. Los dos chicos lo conocían. Era un tendero, tenía una carnicería.

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Crimi…?, ¡¿criminales?!- preguntaron los dos chicos extrañados.

-Si. Huisteis y secuestrasteis a dos compañeras vuestras de la escuela, según fuentes oficiales las asesinasteis… y descuartizasteis. - siguió el hombre. Además de tendero, era uno de los borrachos del barrio. Perseguía a las jovencitas y pegaba a los niños, por placer.

No era la primera vez que los dos jóvenes se enfrentaban a él. Pero los dos chicos, desde pocas semanas antes, conocían tres secretos de ese hombre. Al ir por los tejados descubrieron que en el jardín ese hombre cultivaba droga, vendía carne caducada Y engañaba a su mujer con una clienta.

\- ¿Secuestramos y matamos a nuestras compañeras? eso es falso!- gritó Akane. - y usted debe callar sabemos lo que tiene en el jardín. Y lo que vende en su tienda.

La chica como respuesta recibió un tomatazo, Akane miró sus ropas manchadas, estaba asombrada, miró a su amigo extrañada. Ranma miró a su amiga y se giró hacía donde lo tiraron. Vio a una mujer de mediana edad. Ranma la miró mal y la mujer retrocedió-usted guarda un secreto que no quiere que se sepa, si se lo digo a Nabiki…-Ranma se rio siniestro- usará esa información de forma que no le gustará a usted.

-Mirad- gritó asustada la mujer- pretende matarme. -esa mujer era la amante del carnicero.

El gentío se preparó para defender a esa mujer del joven asesino. Pero este se rió.

\- ¿Matarla?, ¿A usted? No merece la pena. Nadie de aquí la merece la pena. Pobres ignorantes, que se dejan dirigir por un imbécil. No mancharé mis manos con la sangre de ninguno de ustedes, no haré nada contra ustedes…como no he hecho nada a mis compañeras, y sé quién se ha inventado ese bulo, apártense o pueden hacer algo que se arrepientan.

\- ¿De qué nos debemos arrepentir? - dijo un hombre- ¿De acabar con dos delincuentes como vosotros? Nos tenían que premiar por limpiar el barrio de gente como vosotros- acabó con orgullo.

-Y sin después se descubre que han asesinado a dos inocentes ¿qué harán? - dijo – serán tan delincuentes como dicen que somos nosotros. ¿Se lincharán ustedes mismos?, ¿O se entregarán a la policía? ¿o se asesinaran a ustedes mismos? Se están equivocando, cálmense y vuelvan a sus casas. No hagan algo que después se arrepientan.

La gente se quedó parada, la chica tenía razón, si esos dos chicos fuesen inocentes, las consecuencias de atacar a la pareja podían ser horrorosas. Empezaron haber personas que abandonaron el grupo de linchamiento.

-No les hagáis caso- dijo el mismo hombre de antes. - sólo os quieren confundir. Recordar han secuestrado y matado a dos jóvenes. Compañeras suyas, deben ser ajusticiados.

-Secuestramos y asesinamos a dos compañeras nuestras y después regresamos a Nerima. - dijo Ranma con mucha ironía- debemos ser muy idiotas, o imbéciles integrales para volver a la escena del crimen. Y andar por el barrio como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. -el joven miró a los allí reunidos- si hubiera cometido cualquier crimen, ahora estaría lejos…y no me encontrarían nunca.

Como un cuentagotas las recesiones en el grupo de adultos se iban produciendo. El chico tenía razón. Alguien los estaba utilizando para liquidar a esos dos chicos. Pero los que se quedaban seguían siendo muchos.

-Palabras, sólo palabras. Sabemos que las asesinasteis. Hay pruebas- seguía el mismo hombre de siempre- Desapareceréis el mismo día que ellas y volvéis sin ellas. Eso demuestra que lo hicisteis desaparecer.

-Habla como un presentador idiota de un programa del corazón. Querer demostrar con esa teoría que la asesinamos es de idiotas, eso no demuestra nada- Ranma miró al hombre, ya lo había visto antes. - sólo parece que hemos cometido un crimen, uno horroroso. Un crimen contra natura.

-Encima lo admiten- el hombre, ¿Cuál confesad? -exigió el hombre.

Los dos chicos se miraron

Akane sabía a qué se refería Ranma, cuando habló de un crimen. Se dieron las manos y miraron a su interlocutor, ya sabían de qué lo conocían.

-Nuestro único crimen es…-dijeron los dos- …es estar vivos.

-Hay alguien que no nos perdona que no estemos muertos, y hará todo lo posible para que acabemos en el otro barrio.

La gente los miró extrañada, se sabían utilizados. Pero esos dos chicos habían cometido un crimen y lo pagarían caro, les importaba poco que fueran menores o fueran realmente inocentes, se merecían un castigo y ellos se lo darían.

Ranma miró y estudió el comportamiento del grupo que los rodeaba.

-Prepárate Akane- dijo en bajo el chico- ese grupo nos va a atacar.

Los dos chicos se prepararon para luchar y… todo los allí reunidos se lanzaron sobre los dos chicos. Ranma cogió a su prometida en brazos, saltó por encima de quien los atacaba, subiendo a los tejados. No podían atacar a inocentes, aunque estos si lo atacaban a ellos. Los únicos que podían hacer la joven pareja era huir.

Su huida los llevó por todo el barrio, en todo momento se sabían perseguidos. Al fin entraron en el dojo Tendo. Los perseguidores se quedaron fuera. Nadie se atrevió a entrar, si alguien lo hubiera intentado. Hubiera tenido problemas por allanamiento de morada. Y si a los asaltantes le pasaba algo… los inquilinos podrían decir que fue en defensa propia.

Pero todo el grupo se quedó fuera esperando que saliesen los dos chicos. Si estos no salían, si lo haría su familia y… podrían utilizarlos para conseguir que los dos presuntos criminales saliesen.

El cerco al dojo duraba ya horas, del dojo no salía nadie. Pero la gente de fuera era paciente y esperarían lo necesario. Habían lanzado objetos dentro del dojo, para hacer salir a lo que estaban dentro…pero esos objetos volvieron a salir.

El hombre que había hablado, era el único que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pensaba entrar a la fuerza en el dojo y acabar con sus ocupantes. Él saldría libre, se lo habían prometido. Y se acercó a la puerta para derribarla y… se abrió la puerta y salieron Kasumi, Nabiki y Nodoka.

\- ¿Se pueden saber que pretenden hacer a mi hijo y su prometida? – pidió Nodoka. Llevaba en la mano la katana, y miraba a los cercadores con pasividad, tranquilad. Parecía que dominaba la situación.

-Exigimos que nos entreguen a esos dos niñatos, son unos criminales. Han secuestrado a dos chicas, que han desaparecido, deben haberlas matado. - dijo el hombre que había hablado con Ranma y Akane, se había erigido como líder del grupo de linchamiento.

-Esas dos chicas están en sus casas. Sus padres ya saben la verdad, han retirado la denuncia contra Akane y Ranma. Y piensan poner una demanda contra quien invento esa falacia. - dijo Nabiki- Si siguen intentando linchar a mi hermana y su prometido, nos veremos obligados a poner una denuncia contra ustedes. Si por desgracia a esos dos jóvenes les pasa algo, les haremos responsables. Y haremos que la justicia recaiga sobre ustedes. - miró a sus vecinos- y si vuelven a tirar objetos dentro de nuestra casa… también los denunciaremos.

\- ¡Apártese!- ordenó el líder del grupo- Vamos a por esos dos criminales. Este es un barrio decente, no queremos a gente como esos dos.

Nodoka lo miró, ese hombre era extraño, su comportamiento muy raro. Perseguía con demasiado interés la destrucción de los dos chicos. Empezó a sospechar que estaba relacionado con el comisario Tanaka.

El hombre quiso empujar la mujer para poder entrar en la casa, pero se detuvo y empezó a retroceder. Miraba la valla del dojo con terror. Subidos a ella habían aparecido Ranma y Akane.

Los dos jóvenes miraban a sus perseguidores muy serios y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya recuerdo a ese energúmeno de allí- dijo el chico señalando a quien los había encrespado- es uno de los matones que tu tío contrato para acabar con nosotros. Uno de los que ya vencimos.

-Si, ya decía que me resultaba conocido. Seguro que mi tío o mis primos lo han mandado para poner a la gente contra nosotros.

El hombre sonrió, ahora podía acabar con ellos. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y cogió una pistola que llevaba metida entre el pantalón y la espalda. Dispararía a los dos jóvenes y huiría. Saldría del país, sin que nadie lo molestase. Y viviría en cualquier país a cuerpo de rey con lo que le pagaría el comisario Tanaka.

Y cuando ya estaba a punto de poner a la chica en el punto de mira. Aparecieron dos coches, el primero era un coche patrulla, el segundo era un vehículo particular. Aparcaron cerca de donde estaban la madre de Ranma y bajaron sus ocupantes. Del segundo vehículo bajaron dos hombres y para sorpresas de todos dos chicas, las mismas que según todos habían sido asesinadas por Ranma y Akane. El hombre escondió la pistola.

Todos se acercaron a la entrada del dojo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó uno de los policías.

-Estamos intentando capturar a esos dos criminales-señaló a Ranma y Akane- secuestraron y asesinaron unas compañeras suyas.

Las dos chicas que acababan de llegar se quedaron en blanco. La mentira sobre su secuestro aún seguía. Y ahora la habían aumentado con el presunto asesinato de ellas dos. La turba intentaba, aun sin pruebas de que hubieran hecho algo, liquidar a Akane y a Ranma.

-Estos chicos no han hecho nada, alguien les ha hecho una broma macabra. - dijo uno de los policías- si intentan algo contra ellos, los detendremos.

-Están protegiendo a unos asesinos- seguía el líder del grupo exaltado. Quería provocar un tumulto, y acabar con los dos chicos-Si la policía no puede…nosotros lo haremos.

Cada vez los ánimos se caldeaban. El hombre estaba consiguiendo su propósito de exaltar a la gente. Unos de los policías fue al coche a pedir refuerzos, pero…

-Yo lo conozco- dijo Ranma al hombre-Usted formaba parte de uno del grupo que mandó Tanaka contra mi prometida y contra mí. -miró a la policía y le dijo- Por cierto, tengan cuidado lleva un arma.

El hombre se puso blanco.

-Es mentira… es mentira. Yo nunca lo he visto, no conozco a ese niñato- negó gritando el hombre.

Todo miraron al hombre, esa persona era un desconocido, era de fuera del barrio… pero hablaba como si siempre hubiera vivido en él. El grupo de abarrotadores se iba calmando. Ese hombre escondía algo.

-Han asesinado a dos chicas- dijo el hombre.

El policía llamó a las dos jóvenes que vinieron con él.

-Pues para estar muertas, parecen muy… vivas-dijo señalando a las dos chicas.

El matón empalideció, todo se había ido al cuerno. Pero él no saldría perjudicado, tenía contactos.

-No pasa nada- dijo el hombre - todo ha sido una broma. No quería hacerles daño a esos dos chicos. - contestó el hombre asustado y sonriendo con falsedad.

-Queremos ponerle una denuncia- dijo Nabiki- nos ha metido en muchos problemas, queremos que reciba un buen escarmiento. Vamos a quedarnos hasta su última moneda.

El hombre la miró perplejo. Todo había salido mal, muy mal, el jefe no estaría contento.

Minutos después se llevaron al hombre detenido por promover un disturbio, querer provocar un linchamiento, y por ir armado. La familia Tendo lo demandaría, el hombre se vio obligado a irse a vivir a un pueblo muy pequeño, donde nadie lo conocía y poder empezar de cero, lejos de la vida delictiva que había llevado hasta entonces. Tendría que trabajar muchos años para pagar la demanda que le puso la familia Tendo.

Poco después se disolvió el grupo que quería linchar los dos jóvenes. Ese grupo no quería problemas, los habían engañado y llevado por un camino equivocado. Si hubieran seguido con su intento de linchamiento hubieran tenido problemas.

Los dos jóvenes pensaron que tardarían en volver a tener problemas. Pero se equivocaban, al día siguiente sus problemas se complicarían… y mucho.

Esa noche Ranma habló con su madre y con Kasumi, de la propuesta que le había hecho Akane, las dos mujeres al principio fueron reacias a eso, pero pronto comprendieron por qué lo querían hacer los dos jóvenes, y aceptaron. La boda se celebraría al día siguiente, y Ranma y Akane sonrieron al saber que pronto se unirían como marido y mujer legalmente.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Era el descanso de para almorzar, en el Furinkan. Ranma huía de sus tres presuntas prometidas, le llevaron comida que el rechazó, pero esas tres chicas hicieron oídos sordos e insistieron. Él las amenazó, no las quería cerca de Akane… ni de él. Pero las tres locas no le hicieron ni caso, y tuvo que huir.

Lo siguieron toda la hora de almuerzo, y a cada minuto que pasaba el humor del joven se fue ensombreciendo. Se estaba preparando para hacer lo que juro no hacer nunca. Plantarles cara y luchar contra ellas, y mandarlas al hospital. Ya le daba igual todo, esas tres se merecían una lección y él no tendría reparos en dársela. Ya estaba más que harto de ellas.

No veía a Akane, ese día se habían enfadado por una tontería. Pero notaba que estaba también en problemas. Tenía que deshacerse de sus perseguidoras y encontrar a su novia y hacer las paces. Notó que sus problemas aumentaban, se giró y vio que a esas tres se le había unido la prima de Akane.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó el chico- ¡éramos pocos y parió la abuela! - bufó enfadado- ahora si estoy enfadado.

El chico iba pegado al edificio de la escuela y giró una esquina, allí combatiría a esas cuatro rameras. Pero por la otra esquina giró su prometida. La chica huía de los tres rivales de Ranma y de su primo. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, les faltó poco para chocar.

\- ¡Akane! - dijo él.

\- ¡Ranma! - contestó ella.

Entonces sintiendo el peligro cercano, Ranma cogió a la chica en brazos y saltó subiendo el edificio dando pequeños saltos, impulsándose en la pared de la escuela. Cuando los perseguidores giraron la esquina encontraron que sus presas habían volado sin dejar rastro.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido Ran-Chan? - preguntó Ukyo- ha girado hace unos segundos y ha desaparecido.

-No me importa donde éste ese idiota de Ranma Saotome- contestó Kuno- yo perseguía a mi diosa Akane Tendo y ha desaparecido. Ese brujo de Ranma la ha secuestrado.

-No pueden haber desaparecido así porque sí. - dijo Mousse- debe haber una explicación.

Y todos miraron alrededor buscándolos sin encontrar explicación de la desaparición de los chicos.

\- ¡Allí! - señaló Yuta y señaló hacía arriba- están trepando por la pared. Van para la azotea. -Y los ocho chicos fueron a buscarlos a ese sitio.

* * *

Al acabar la pared Ranma saltó la valla, y aterrizó en la azotea. Ranma sin soltar a su prometida se apoyó en la valla y bufó. Los dos jóvenes respiraban como si hubieran hecho mucho ejercicio, se miraron para comprobar si el otro estaba bien.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el joven- ¿Esos imbéciles te han hecho daño?

-Si, estoy bien. Aunque me he pasado toda la hora corriendo. ¿Y tú estás bien? -la chica miró a su prometido furiosa- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy muy harta de esos seis! ¡Es hora de mandarlos al hospital!

-Si, estoy bien y tan harto como tú. Durante dos años, esos seis nos han retado cuando han querido. Les hemos pedido que nos dejen en paz, y no nos han hecho caso. Es hora de jugar en serio. Vamos a vencerlos definitivamente. Pero a tus primos, a esos dos no quiero sólo ganarles, los quiero humillar. Me deben mucho y se lo voy a pagar.

Los dos se miraron y miraron a la puerta de la azotea.

-Están subiendo, vienen hacía aquí- dijo la chica. - Con ellos viene mi prima, no dejes que me haga daño. -la chica temblaba, y no hacía frio. Ranma aún la tenía en brazos y notó sus temblores.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan nada- dijo el chico y la atrajo hacía él-nada evitará que tú y yo sigamos juntos.

Y sin soltarla, Ranma entró en el edificio y empezó a bajar pisos, hasta que llegó al piso donde estaba el aula donde estudiaban ambos y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando iban a llegar oyeron ruidos y Akane se giró.

\- ¡Por allí llegan! -dijo señalando aún punto.

\- ¡Allí están! -dijo uno de sus perseguidores.

Los dos prometidos notaron como se acercaban sus rivales, pero los dos chicos llegaron al aula y entraron. Detrás de ellos lo hizo el profesor que cerró la puerta. Desde dentro del aula se oyeron las maldiciones de los ochos locos que lo seguían.

Los dos prometidos suspiraron aliviados, se habían salvado, por ahora. Pero esos imbéciles no se rendirían y volverían.

Ranma y Akane notaron que los miraban con curiosidad, Akane seguía estando en brazos de su prometido. Ranma la dejó en el suelo. Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza sonrojados y avergonzados, oían como sus compañeros hablaban de ellos. Fueron a sus pupitres cabizbajos.

Cuando se sentaron estaban muy serios, sabían que eso no había acabado. Que cuando acabasen las clases tendrían problemas, pero nunca llegaron imaginar que ese día fuese tan nefato.

Estaban acabando esa clase cuando oyeron unas sirenas, todos pensaron que cerca habría un incendio, pero la sorpresa fue enorme cuando oyeron a los coches entrar en el Furinkan y parar allí.

-¡Es la policía!- dijo el maestro mirando por la ventana- han entrado muchos coches de la policía. Deben estar buscando a un peligroso delincuente.

Pero todos miraron a los dos jóvenes.

-No buscan a unos delincuentes. - dijo Ranma- Mira allí, es el idiota de tu tío, Akane- y señaló al hombre que dirigía el ataque. El joven miró a su prometida- tu tío viene por nosotros. Se quiere deshacer de nosotros.

Akane miró con miedo a Ranma.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? - preguntó con miedo- nos ésta tratando como a criminales. No se va detener hasta que consiga mátanos. - la chica empezó a llorar.

Ranma se acercó y la miró y le limpió las lágrimas con la mano, y la agarró por los hombros.

-No nos rendirnos, me parece que nos toca huir. No sé a dónde, pero débenos irnos de Nerima, puede que incluso de Japón. Debemos desaparecer y volver cuando se calmen las cosas, y si no lo hacen no volver nunca, pero allí donde tú vayas yo iré contigo.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Iría a donde él la llevase.

-Iré donde tú quieras, sé que contigo nada me faltará y estaré a salvo y protegida. -se giró miró a sus compañeros- me voy con Ranma, puede que no nos volvamos a ver, pero siempre os llevaré en el corazón. Siempre he estudiado con vosotros. Habéis formado parte de mi vida. Nunca os olvidaré.

Las amigas de Akane la miraron asustadas, sus mayores temores se estaban cumpliendo.

-Akane, nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro. -dijo Sayuri, la joven lloraba. Se le partía el alma separase de Akane, pero la joven debía huir- huid, nosotros distraeremos a la policía. No dejéis que os cojan. Os daremos tiempo para escapar- miró a Akane con pena- cuando volvías haremos una fiesta. Una… gran celebración. -la joven se abrazó a Akane- Os esperaremos con alegría. -La joven miró a Ranma- prométeme que la protegerás, que no la dejarás y que nos la traerás sana y salva… que volveréis los dos.

-Ya te lo dije una vez- contestó Ranma-no abandonaré nunca a Akane. La cuidaré a toda costa, incluso a costa de mi vida. No te prometeré nada por qué es lo que debo hacer. Akane es todo para mí- dijo el joven- sólo te prometo que volverás a ver a Akane. Y que esperaré tu fiesta con ansia.

La chica lo miró y sonrió.

-Lo tomo como una promesa. Os esperaremos a los dos. No nos falléis.

Ranma y Akane miraron a sus compañeros.

-Gracias. No nos dejaremos atrapar-dijeron los dos jóvenes. Y salieron por la puerta con la intención de huir de Nerima.

Sus compañeros salieron con la intención de entorpecer la labor a la policía, que entraba en la escuela para detener a los dos prometidos, pero no se esperaban la reacción del alumnado de esa escuela, que se solarizaron con los dos perseguidos. Dentro de la escuela se montó una batalla campal de la policía contra los alumnos, que utilizaban tizas, borradores y papeles contra las fuerzas policiales.

Al acabar el día las fuerzas policiales habían sido atadas en el patio, rodeados de los alumnos que los ataron. Empezaban a llegar los padres y las denuncias contra la policía bajo el mando del comisario Tanaka empezaron a caer. Ese día fueron sancionados todos los policías participantes y la mayoría fueron expulsados del cuerpo policial, incluso exigieron la expulsión de Kyosuke. Kyosuke estaba furioso, esos niñatos habían ayudado a escapar a sus dos perseguidos, pero aún tenía un plan B, los dos chicos no escaparían y su plan se cumpliría.

* * *

Los dos prometidos se habían escapado del colegio. Corrían por los tejados, escapándose de las patrullas de policías, había controles en cada calle. Los dos jóvenes los miraban asustados, Kyosuke estaba usando su cargo para acosarlos. Ese hombre era un tirano, y como estos se pensaba que era un iluminado. Que matando a los dos jóvenes hacía un bien al mundo.

-Tu tío es un fanático. Está obsesionado con matarnos. Y piensa que hace un bien al mundo. Si triunfa dominará Nerima como un tirano. No podemos caer, debemos detenerlo no por nosotros dos solos, si no por todos los que sufrirán, o sufren su tiranía.

Akane lo miró asustada, Ranma tenía razón. Su tío estaba loco, ellos serían sus primeras víctimas, después habría más.

-Tienes razón, no podemos caer. Mi tío no se contentará sólo con nuestra muerte, añadirá más. No debemos caer, o si lo hacemos que él caiga con nosotros. Seremos sus únicas víctimas.

Ranma de repente tuvo un sobresalto. Se quedó helado. Akane lo miró asustada, y se acercó al joven.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó muy preocupada.

\- ¡Akane! He tenido un presentimiento horroroso. - paró de hablar durante unos segundos. Miró a su prometida, y muy asustado le dijo- no seremos los primeros que mate tu tío, algo me dice que tu tío ya ha asesinado antes. Nosotros no somos ni sus primeras víctimas, ni somos los primeros a los que destroza la vida, tampoco seremos los últimos. Tu tío es más peligroso que lo que parece. Si fuera tan sencillo cogerlo… Kyosuke estaría en prisión.

Akane lo miró asustada. Ranma tenía razón, por su comportamiento Kyosuke se sabía por encima de la ley. Hiciera lo que hiciera no le pasaría nada, saldría libre de culpas. Ellos no debían ser los primeros en ser sus víctimas, y lo más seguro que no fuesen los últimos.

Akane se dejó caer de cuatro patas derrotada.

-Estamos perdidos, no lograremos salir de esta- dijo llorando y temblando de miedo.

Ranma se agachó y la miró. Le acarició la cara

\- ¡No! No nos rendiremos, saldremos de está. Y en meses esto será sólo una pesadilla cada vez más lejana.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes corrían hacía el dojo, allí estarían a salvo durante un tiempo. La casa donde vivían estaba en sector donde no podía entrar Kyosuke, pero este utilizaría sus influencias para cambiar eso.

Los dos debían coger algo de ropa, algo de dinero y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Ranma miró a su prometida y pensó en cómo en cosa de pocos meses se había complicado mucho. De tener una vida ya por si complicada, pero hasta cierto punto tranquila, pasaron de pelear diarias con sus rivales a temer por sus vidas.

Oyeron que las sirenas de la policía se acercaban a ellos. Detrás de ellos apareció un coche de la policía y al verlos aceleró con intención de atropellarlos.

Cuando el coche estaba a pocos metros, le estallaron las ruedas. Los dos ocupantes del coche bajaron furiosos miraron a las ruedas, miraron a su alrededor y desenfundaron sus pistolas y…

\- ¡Alto en nombre de la ley! Un paso más y disparamos-dijo uno de los dos policías, esos dos hombres parecían más unos sicarios que unos agentes de la ley. Kyosuke debía haber nombrado agentes entre los bajos fondos.

Ranma se giró y preguntó.

\- ¿De qué se nos acusa? -preguntó el joven- No hemos cometido ningún delito.

Los dos presuntos policías se miraron y se rieron.

-Se os detiene por no hacer caso al comisario Kyosuke, por negaros a obedecer sus mandatos. Tú y esa… putilla…- dijo mirando con desprecio a la joven- deberíais haber aceptado sus designios y haberos suicidado. Pero como no lo habéis hecho nosotros acabaremos con vosotros, aunque es una lástima… esa chica debería haber acabado en ese burdel. Pero ya nada importa, ahora acabaremos con vosotros...

Ranma los miró y se rió.

\- ¿Nos mataréis? ¿Vosotros? - dijo el joven con sorna- ¿Delante de toda esta gente? - dijo el chico y señaló a su alrededor. La conversación había tenido muchos testigos. Los dos chicos habían sido amenazados en públicos por dos policías, o alguien que se hacía pasar por dos policías, por qué parecían más dos asesinos. Los vecinos murmuraban en contra de esos hombres- ¿De verdad intentaréis matarnos con tantos testigos? Si nos pasa algo esto se hará público y el comisario Tanaka y sus agentes serán tratados de asesinos de menores.

Los dos policías miraron a su alrededor, se sintieron acobardados, un momento. Se miraron y se rieron.

-No nos pasará nada, el comisario Kyosuke no nos dejará en la estacada y limpiará nuestro historial. Es más, nos premiara. La declaración de esta gentuza no vale nada- dijo uno de los dos hombres y los dos apuntaron sus revólveres no reglamentarios a los dos jóvenes, ante el terror y horror de la gente. Akane se abrazó a Ranma y esté a la joven, no podían huir, si lo hacían, esos dos locos podían disparar sus armas y herir o matar a inocentes. -Ahora moriréis como desea el comisario Tanaka.

Un instante después se oyeron dos disparos y dos gritos de dolor. Los dos presuntos policías cayeron al suelo con sus manos ensangrentadas, alguien les había disparado y herido.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma y Akane vieron aparecer a más policías. Se acercaron a ellos y pasaron por su lado como si no existieran. Los policías se acercaron a los dos hombres heridos.

-Estáis en un sector que no os corresponde- dijo el que parecía el capitán- habéis amenazado con matar a dos inocentes, y además menores. - El hombre los miró- yo os conozco, sois sicarios, trabajáis a sueldo: Palizas, extorciones, asesinatos. ¿Cómo habéis acabado siendo policías? Me parece extraño que lo seáis, habéis robado esos trajes y ese coche.

Los dos hombres se negaron a hablar. Fue entonces cuando Ranma y Akane se acercaron a ellos y mostraron sus auras de combate. Con esas auras parecían dos demonios y los dos policías cantaron de pleno. Nunca habían visto nada así y el comisario Tanaka no le dijo que esos chicos eran unos monstruos.

Kyosuke había metido en la policía a delincuentes y sicarios. Era ilegal, pero los amigos del comisario lo harían legal. Los policías los miraron y se los acusaron de suplantación, ellos no habían recibido ninguna notificación que esos dos fueran policías, no aparecían como miembros de ese grupo.

El capitán de la policía se acercó a Ranma y su prometida y le dijo.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo podemos detener a Tanaka y sus asesinos, no será mucho tiempo. Pronto sus influencias nos ataran de manos y no podemos ayudaros. Usen el tiempo que le damos para huir. Salgan de Nerima y huyan lejos., desaparezcan y ocúltense, tarde o temprano Tanaka caerá y pondrán volver- los miró serio- que tengan suerte. Hemos sido nosotros quienes reventamos las ruedas a ese coche. Estos dos sicarios no saldrán en días de la cárcel y pronto tendrán compañía, se acercan más falsos policías y acabaran igual que estos. Con eso Tanaka no podrá actuar como quiera, pero también eso será momentáneo.

Ranma lo miró y asintió.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijeron los dos chicos. Los prometidos vieron como la policía se llevaba a esos dos sicarios.

-Debemos seguir huyendo, tenemos poco tiempo, en horas tu tío nos atacará, para entonces debemos estar muy lejos. -dijo el chico, y los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo y al llegar a la esquina cayeron en la trampa de los rivales. Una trampa que los separaría y que provocaría la furia de Ranma.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11: El principio del fin

_**11 ª. El principio del fin.**_

La nube de polvo se disipó y el joven se restregó los ojos.

\- ¡Akane! - llamó a su amiga, y no obtuvo respuesta. - ¡Akane! - volvió a llamarla y nadie le contestó. Los ojos le lloraban por el gas, pero de toda forma miró a su alrededor y no notó la presencia de la chica. Le atacaron por sorpresa y usando una bomba de gases lacrimógenos., aprovecharon eso para raptar a la joven.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo sus ojos fueron viendo mejor, hasta que se recuperaron. A pesar de la ceguera momentánea sabia quien los atacó, ahora él contratacaría y esos cobardes no lo pasarían bien. Sabia donde se iban a ocultar esas ratas, las cazaría como los animales que eran.

* * *

En el Neko-Hanten, seis jóvenes se movían inquietos. Sabían que esta vez se habían excedido, que no debieron participar en la última locura de Mana. Los seis sabían que Ranma iría a por ellos, y que no podían con él, ni los seis juntos. En el estado que ahora se encontraba Ranma acabaría con ellos, serían presas fáciles para un Ranma furioso.

No debían haber participado en el último ataque de Mana, aunque Ranma recibió de llenó la bomba lacrimógena, sabía que lo atacó. Y contraatacaría con una violencia que no le conocían. Los había avisado, ahora cumpliría su amenaza, nunca habían tenido tanto miedo. La huida era imposible, Ranma los encontraría fuesen donde fuesen, estaban acabados.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta del local, los seis jóvenes se asustaron, pensaban que era su verdugo y vieron a Mana y a un hombre, no suspiraron aliviados, esa visita complicaría aún más las cosas cuando llegase Ranma. El chico se enfurecería más cuando viese a esa chica.

La chica no pudo ocultar su alegría por lo que le hicieron a Akane, no vio que había metido la cabeza en la boca del león, y este cerraría su boca y se la arrancaría.

\- ¡Ya está!, ¡Akane ya ha dejado de ser un problema! - dijo Mana muy contenta. Casi bailaba de alegría. Esa chica estaba contenta con lo que había hecho- después de tantos años, Akane ya no se interpondrá en el camino de los Tanaka. Ahora ese idiota que tenía por prometido caerá a mis pies como hacen todos.

Todos la miraron asustados, esa loca los había metido en un problema muy grande, y era la única que no había visto el peligro de desafiar a Ranma, y eso que la había advertido muchas veces, esa chica no aprendía nunca.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Akane? -preguntó Ryoga-espero que no sea nada malo o no vivirás para contarlo. Ranma no tiene piedad con quien la ataca, yo vi lo que le hizo a Saffron…

\- ¡Sé lo que le hizo a ese personaje! Si se dejó vencer por Ranma debía ser muy débil- contestó Mana con prepotencia- ¡Ranma el gran luchado!, ¡el gran campeón! -dijo la chica con desprecio e ironía! - los miró con desprecio- si os ha ganado a todos es que sois muy débiles, él es muy débil- y sonrió.

\- ¡Tú no conocer a Airen!, él ser muy fuerte- dijo furiosa Shampoo, la chica bajó la cabeza y con la voz muy baja y triste siguió- sobre todo cuando atacan a quien aprecia. Tú atacar a Akane, lo pagarás caro, eso Shampoo saberlo, yo haber atacado a falsa prometida de Airen… y él defenderla a ella.

Mana los miró de nuevo y sonrió.

-Ese chico no podrá conmigo-dijo -caerá en mis redes, como han hecho todos-miró a los tres rivales de Ranma- vosotros lo habéis hecho- y sé rió a carcajadas- no hay hombre que no lo haga…

\- Pues Ranma no ha caído-contestó Ukyo- ha escapado una y otra vez de tus trampas, y te las ha revuelto- Ukyo miró a la joven y se dio cuenta de algo- es más creo que tú has caído en sus redes, como nosotras. Pero él te desprecia y eso no te gusta. Ranma te odia con todas sus fuerzas. Es extraño te odia de forma natural, como si fueses su enemigo ancestral.

Mana se enfureció, eso era verdad. Ese chico le atraía, pero él la odiaba. Había intentado una y otra vez seducirlo, pero no había conseguido nada, sólo que el chico la mirase muy mal y la amenazase.

\- ¡Tú no lograr nada!, Shampoo más atractiva que tú y Airen no ser mío. Ranma sólo mirar a chica violenta. Tú no conseguir lo que nosotras no conseguir-sentenció Shampoo.

Mana la miró con ganas de asesinarla. Iba a hablar, pero se adelantó Ryoga.

-No me has contestado. Ranma está a punto de llegar, sabe quién lo atacó, sabe que fuimos nosotros, no estará contesto, querrá saber dónde está… su prometida. Eres tonta, no saldremos de esta, si no nos dices donde está Akane, cuando llegué él te lo sacará de mala manera.

El hombre que iba con mana los miró con furia.

\- ¡Escuchad bien! - dijo ese hombre- he visto a ese chico luchar, es un principiante. No tiene nada que hacer conmigo, venceré a ese chico si amenaza a la señorita Mana. No dejaré…- el hombre estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada y esta le cayó encima.

Ranma apareció encima de la puerta y miró furioso a los seis rivales.

\- ¡Mira, mira, mira!, las seis ratitas juntas-dijo el chico crujiéndose los dedos de las manos- Quiero que me digáis que habéis hecho con Akane, os va la vida. Esta vez os habéis pasado y no me voy a contener, os voy a matar por idiotas- y miró con crueldad a sus ex prometidas-sobre todo con vosotras, os destrozaré sin importarme que seáis o aparentéis ser mujeres. Habéis visto lo que le hago a quien ataca a mi prometida, nunca imaginé en lo que os has habéis convertido, creía que con el tiempo me dejaríais en paz… nos dejaríais tranquilos. Pero ahora sois mis peores enemigos, y yo seré más cruel que con Saffron- los miró con odio. - quiero saber _ **…¡¿DONDE ESTA AKANE?! ¡QUIERO REPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO ¡YA!**_ **-** gritó el chico **.**

Los seis rivales miraron asustados en una dirección, y Ranma también miró… y descubrió a la prima de su prometida. La joven lo miraba con prepotencia, creyéndose ganadora. Ranma la miró sorprendido, y cambió a una sonrisa malvada y se acercó a la causante de su furia. Esa chica no lo pasaría bien. Ella no vio la advertencia en la mirada de chico y no retrocedió. Se sentía segura. Los otros seis chicos se miraron, si atacaban a la vez podrían vencer al joven y después sacar a Mana donde estaba Akane.

Los seis atacaron a Ranma, con eso desencadenaron la furia total del chico. Un minuto después los seis estaban en el suelo con varios huesos rotos, Ranma no tuvo piedad de ellos, ni de ellas aún menos. Mana estaba sentada en una silla, atada. Ranma la miraba con maldad, le sacaría como fuese donde había llevado a Akane. Estaba dispuesto a todo, ese día Mana pasaría por otra pesadilla, de igual forma que semanas atrás se la hizo pasar esa chica llamada Ranko.

Ranma se acercó a Mana y le quitó de un golpe la peluca. Mana se quedó blanca, ese chico la había humillado delante de esos patéticos jóvenes, eso no quedaría así.

\- ¡Te has pasado! - dijo la chica- esta humillación la pagarás cara. -La joven miraba desafiante al chico. Pensaba que ese chico no sería capaz de hacerle ningún daño, no tenía el valor de torturarla. - no me harás nada, te falta valor. - desafió la joven.

Ranma la miró y sonrió siniestro.

-Se te advirtió varias veces, y tú no has hecho caso. Te dejamos calva, y no aprendiste. Te provocamos una fobia y no has hecho caso. -Ranma la miró y sonrió con maldad-esta vez vas a aprende lo que es el terror. No te volverás a acércate a nosotros, vas a coger miedo a todo.

En ese momento el joven notó que lo atacaban. Detrás de él había aparecido el chofer de Mana.

\- ¡No dejaré que… ¡- dijo el hombre. No pudo seguir Ranma se giró, con ese giro el joven tocó ligeramente al hombre que salió empujado. Atravesó el techo y voló hasta lejos.

\- ¡Molestia! - dijo el joven y se giró hacía la joven- continuemos desde donde nos han interrumpido. -la desató y le dijo- sígueme si quiere recuperar esto- y le enseñó la peluca.

El joven salió fuera del Neko Hanten, Mana en contra de su voluntad lo siguió. Hicieron igual los seis rivales, nadie imaginaba lo que Ranma haría.

-Si la quieres deberás cogerme- dijo Ranma.

-Nada tan fácil-contestó confiada Mana.

\- ¿No intentará hacer el…? - preguntó Ryoga, él y sus rivales ya sabían que haría Ranma, y se asustaron- no puede, aunque se lo merece, ¡es una mujer!

-A Airen eso ya no importar. Él sólo querer saber donde está chica violenta- miró a los otros jóvenes- nosotros no intervenir. Si hacerlo… - y la joven china trago saliva-Ranma no tener piedad de nosotros y matarnos. Ya darle igual que sea hombre o mujer, para rescatar a Akane, Airen castigar a quien sea.

Mana empezó a perseguir a Ranma y este a huir, la joven no conocía las técnicas de su rival o hubiera huido, si el joven de la trenza la hubiese dejado huir. Ranma llevó a la chica al centro de la espiral y…

\- ¡Ruy Shoten ha! – oyeron todos decir al joven de la trenza, y en medio de la calle se formó un tornado que pilló a la joven y la elevó.

Los seis rivales asustados vieron salir del tornado al joven y tomar tierra. Cuando despareció el tornado cayó la joven, pero antes de tocar el suelo.

-Huracán del tigre-gritó Ranma y se lo lanzó a Mana. Pillándola por completo.

Mana se levantó de suelo, no estaba muy sana, tenía muchas heridas, pero miró con orgullo a su rival. No diría donde estaba Akane.

Ranma la miró furioso.

De repente Ranma creó seis nuevos minis tornados que apuntaban a su rival. Los otros seis chicos lo miraron asustado, Ranma había creado un nuevo ataque motivado por la rabia que sentía.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? - demandó con furia el joven.

\- ¡No te lo diré! - contestó la joven. No se mantenía en pie, pero no le diría jamás a ese idiota donde estaba la chica.

Ranma furioso lanzó unos de esos pequeños tornados que se estrelló a pocos centímetros de la joven. Mana lo miró asustada, pero no diría nada. Ranma lanzó otro tornado y después otro. Unos segundos después, Mana huía desesperada y Ranma le lanzaba continuamente tornaditos, los iba creando y los lanzaba a su rival. Mana se iba asustando cada vez más y seguía huyendo. Luego empezó a combinarlos con el huracán del tigre y otros ataques. La chica huía despavorida, ese chico era un monstruo, la mataría sin compasión. Los seis rivales miraban a Ranma asustados, el joven estaba utilizando ataques nuevos, se lo debía inventar conforme los utilizaba, empezaron a comprender la desesperación que sentía el joven, esos ataques nacían de la rabia del joven.

En breves momentos Ranma acorraló a Mana.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? -dijo en tono muy cruel- acabaré contigo y después iré por tu padre y tu hermano. No se escaparán de mí. Uno u otro confesará, y cuando rescate a mi prometida os mataré a ti y a tú familia- miró a sus rivales y ex prometidas- vosotros seis estáis en mi lista, no escaparéis de mi ira. No deberíais haberme desafiado. Lo último que habéis hecho a sido algo detestable, lo pagaréis caro, muy caro. Os debía haber parado los pies hace años. Se ha acabado eso de: " _Airen", "Ranchan", "eres culpable de todo lo que me pasa", "me casaré con Akane Tendo"_ o cualquier tontería vuestra. Al próximo que se me cruce en mi camino, incluso a pedirme la hora, lo mato, y tarde o temprano los seis os tropezaréis conmigo, y viviréis vuestros últimos segundos de vuestras míseras vidas.

Mana estaba asustada y miró con terror al joven de la trenza. Ese chico era tan terrorífico como Ranko, pero vio como alguien se movía detrás del joven. El chofer se acercaba con cautela al joven, en la mano llevaba una porra y cuando iba atacar al joven…

Ranma se giró y miró al hombre con crueldad y el hombre cayó al suelo sin sentido. Nadie vio como el joven lo atacó, todos oyeron el golpe, el joven de la trenza se había movido a una velocidad endiablada.

-Quiero saber dónde está Akane… ¡ _ **Y LO QUIERO SABER YA**_! - gritó Ranma. La cogió por el cuello y la miró de forma siniestra. La joven no pudo aguantar el terror que le provocaba ese joven y se lo dijo. - si no me has dicho la verdad volveré por ti, y si me lo has dicho…- y dejó pasar unos segundos-… también. Vive los últimos momentos de tu perra vida.

Un momento después Ranma había desaparecido, pero antes le había advertido a la chica que si mentía volvería por ella y la mandaría al infierno. Mana estaba muy asustada, se había meado encima, pero se vengaría de esa humillación.

A los pocos minutos esa loca respiró tranquila, daba igual que Ranma supiera donde estaba Akane, iba a llegar tarde. Lo que esa loca no vio que, si eso pasaba, ella y los seis locos que estaban con ella estarían muertos, Ranma no tendría piedad de ellos.

* * *

La chica se fue despertando y despertó en una pesadilla. Recordaba que iba con Ranma, habían escapado de esos falsos policías, y al girar la esquina. Algo cayó delante de ellos, una pequeña pelota y explotó. De esa bola salió un gas, empezó a toser, y ya no recordaba nada.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una sucia habitación, acostada en una cama que olía igual de mal, que la habitación. Se intentó mover, pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas respondía. Sentía que le pesaba la cabeza, sentía mareada, debían haberla drogado. No lograba recordar cómo llegó hasta ahí, alguien la debió llevar.

Mientras recuperaba conciencia empezó a oír vives, y reconoció una de ellas, la joven se asustó era su tío.

-Te la he traído como te prometí- decía el comisario- como ves no incumplo mis promesas, te traído a Akane Tendo para tu negocio. Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Te he conseguido una chica más, no es la primera que te consigo… ni será la última.

-Parece buen material- dijo el otro hombre, el proxeneta que quería a Akane para sus turbios negocios- Con esa cara de buena, será la estrella de nuestro negocio. En poco tiempo será una experta, una más con cara de buena niña, que tendrá el corazón pervertido, como les pasa a todas.

Los dos hombres se rieron, esa chica sería la pieza que buscaban para hacer de ese negocio, el mejor del sector.

-Pero ten en cuenta una cosa-le explicó Kyosuke- te la cedo de forma temporal- dentro de un tiempo tela reclamaré y me la deberás devolver, no me importa el estado en que lo hagas, pero la quiero viva. No me desafíes o te destruiré. -Kyosuke amenazó al hombre.

Ese siniestro hombre miró al comisario asustado, sabía que no lo engañaba, conocía la mala fama de Kyosuke, ese hombre cumplía tanto sus promesas… como sus amenazas.

-Necesitaré algo a cambio- dijo el proxeneta- necesitare que me consigas otra chica cuando te lleves a esa chica.

Kyosuke se rió por la petición de su socio.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Ya vi que te fijaste en las hermanas de esta pequilla rata- Kyosuke miró al otro hombre con suspicacia- te daré la mayor. La mediana es capaz de quedarse con tu negocio, y dejarte fuera.

Los dos hombres se rieron a carcajadas,

La joven seguía sin poderse mover. Pero escucho todo, eso hombres hacían negocios con ella… y sus hermanas, para ellos sólo eran mercancías.

Kyosuke miró a su cautiva y descubrió que estaba despierta.

\- ¡Mira!, ¡Mira!, ¡Mira! Dijo en tono irónico- la pequeña Akane ya se ha despertado.

Akane miró a sus captores con furia, si pudiera moverse…

-Qué cara de furia- dijo el proxeneta- que sexi que está y la miró con rabia- pronto te enseñaremos a respetarnos, a bajar la mirada cuando te miremos.

-Eso está por ver-respondió Akane airada, no podrás doblégame, es más no estaré por mucho tiempo aquí, vendrán a rescatarme.

Los dos hombres se carcajearon.

-Tú sueñas, nadie sabe dónde estamos. Nadie vendrá en tu busca. Sólo lo sabemos tu tío-señaló a un anodino hombre sentado en una silla- el abogado de tu tío y yo- lo pensó un poco- Y Mana y el chofer de tu tío. Que han ido a ver a los seis idiotas que te han entregado.

Akane los miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sabía que nos atacaron esos seis-contestó la chica, sabía que actuaban por orden de tu hija, pero eso que han ido a ver a los seis locos he nuevo- Akane los miró y sonrió- Mana y ese chofer están acabados, como mis rivales-La joven miró a su tío- Ranma sabe quién nos atacó, irá en busca de quien lo hizo… y no tendrá piedad. Si tu hija está con ellos, podrá ir a visitarla…al tanatorio, y reservad tú y tus cómplices una sala para vosotros por qué la necesitareis.

-Conozco a mi hija no se irá de la lengua-contestó el tío de la joven.

-Conozco a Ranma, ahora ya no es él que era, tú y tus hijos lo habéis cambiado. Irá por esos seis para sacarles donde estoy. Si está tu hija, se lo sacará a ella. Ranma será muy persuasivo y logrará que Mana se lo diga. Y cuando llegue aquí…

Los tres hombres allí la miraron de forma rara, eso no pasaría, Mana jamás revelaría donde estaban.

-Mira jovencita, ahora vendrá el doctor, que te hará un examen, después mi socio te probará. Y esta noche entrarás en funcionamiento. No te asuste en un par de día te gustará.

\- ¡Jamás! -gritó la joven- tarde o temprano me vengaré.

Los tres hombres la miraron, la ignoraron.

-Haz entrar al médico-ordenó Kyosuke al abogado, este se levantó y abrió la puerta y llamó a alguien y entró un hombrecillo, con una bata, que un principio era blanca, sucia y llena de manchas.

El aspecto de ese personaje era él de un hombre sin principios. Parecía un sádico, realmente lo era. Bajo de estatura, y tan sucio como su ropa.

Akane lo miró asustada, ese hombre no le trasmitía confianza, no debía estar cualificado como médico legal.

El hombrecillo fue a la mesa y dejó un maletín y extrajo una jeringuilla, quería hacer un análisis y se acercó a la chica. Primero le quiso mirar la dentadura.

-Te voy a mirar tus dientes-dijo con voz desagradable y ronca. A la joven le dio asco ese hombre olía a cerveza, y a sangre- portarte bien o si no- miró a Kyosuke- ¿puedo hacerle un trabajito? -preguntó con maldad.

Kyosuke miró al médico.

-No, la necesitamos entera. No puedes quitarle nada. Cuando se la reclame a Ken podrás hacerle lo que quieras sin matarla.

El medico se acercó a Akane y le intentó abrir la boca, pero la chica se retorció y le mordió en la mano.

\- ¡Serás bruja! - maldijo el medico. Y amenazó con pegarle.

\- ¡Dejarla! la necesito entera- dijo Ken, el proxeneta- ahora me toca a mí, dejaremos la revisión para más tarde.

Ken se acercó a Akane, esta aún no podía moverse. Pero cuando el proxeneta intentó levantarle la falda del vestido escolar, Akane disparó su pierna, en un acto reflejo, y estampó al hombre en la pared.

\- ¿No me toquéis os arrepentiréis! Dijo la chica con rabia-acabaré con vosotros.

-Me lo pagarás- dijo el proxeneta- me importa poco dejarte un poco lesionada, así aprenderás respeto.

Y ese hombre se acercó a Akane con malas intenciones.

Pero en ese momento se la puerta se abrió y entró un joven. Akane lo miró y lo reconoció, era el imbécil que los retó en Kyoto.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tatsuya? -dijo Kyosuke con resignación- te entrenado lo mejor que he podido, eres el campeón de Japón. Te metido en el equipo nacional de artes marciales…_y añadió con ironía- ¡Y tú te busca un jaleo por pensar con la…! - Kyosuke miró a su pupilo con rabia- Han estado a punto de expulsarnos del equipo, me he tenido que mover mucho para evitarlo, me debes mucho- gritó el hombre,

El chico se asustó, pero miró a Akane y se enfureció.

\- ¡Sensei!, Fue el prometido de esa chica el que me humilló, quiero vengarme de él. La quiero… dejármela y yo le enseñaré lo que es un hombre-miró a Akane- y cuando vea a su prometido después de vencerlo, le diré que yo me acosté con su prometida. Ese mono mandó a ese grupo para vencerme- mintió Tatsuya, quería vengarse se los dos prometidos.

\- ¿Qué fuiste vencido por alguien mandado por mi prometido? -Dijo Akane y se rió- Ranma no necesita a nadie para vencerte, lo haría en pocos segundos. Si alguien te ganó, es que eres un inepto. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser campeón con lo débil que eres? No te has debido enfrentar a buenos rivales. Si lo hubieras hecho, no sería campeón. El equipo japonés nos va a poner en ridículo en el mundial. Si al menos combatiese Ranma ganaríamos, contigo nos eliminaran pronto-vaticinó la joven.

Tatsuya miró a la chica y se enrabió.

\- ¡Sensei! Déjemela- pidió el campeón- se está riendo de nosotros.

Kyosuke lo miró, después miró a su socio.

-El chico nos va da un espectáculo- dijo- después te tocará a ti.

-Me da igual quien empiece, no hay prisa- contestó el proxeneta.

Tatsuya se acercó a la cama donde estaba tumbada Akane, le intentó arrancar el vestido, y Akane le dio una patada que lo mandó a la pared. El joven cayó al suelo y se levantó, y miró muy mal a la joven, que lo miraba con rabia.

-¡Ponle una dosis mayor!- ordenó Kyosuke al medico.

Pero Tatsuya lo impidió.

\- ¡No!, la quiero consciente. Quiero que vea que no puede nada contra mi. Que una mujer no esta a mi nivel, que yo siempre gano. ¡Quiero que sufra!

Entonces Akane se quedó quieta y sonrió.

\- ¡Estáis acabados!, ¡Él acaba de llegar! No vais a poder huir- dijo la chica riendo- Vais a saber lo que es el terror.

-Delira- dijo el medico- tu hija le puso una dosis muy elevada, esta delirando…

Y como profetizó la joven, en ese momento se desencadenó el terror,

La puerta salió volando, arrancada de sus goznes, atrapó a Tatsuya y lo incrustó a la pared y detrás suyo la puerta.

Todos miraron el marco de la puerta, allí había un joven, rodeado de un aura roja. Su aspecto era el un demonio, todos juraron que sus pupilas eran amarillas y que le crecieron los colmillos, pero eso sólo fue una ilusión provocada por el miedo de los que serían sus victimas.

\- ¡Ranmaaa! -exclamó la joven- ¡Has venido!

\- ¿Lo dudabas? -contestó el joven- fue muy fácil arráncale a la loca de tu prima donde estabas, seguro que tiene pesadillas- los dos jóvenes se miraron de arriba abajo, para asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero el joven se quiso asegurar- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te han hecho algo esos animales?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no estoy bien. Me han drogado y secuestrado. Me han querido violar. Pero tú has llegado a tiempo y me vas a rescatar de esa gentuza.

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Te salvaré, como siempre he hecho.

\- ¡Eso está por ver! - dijo una voz.

Tatsuya volvió a aparecer y atacó a Ranma, pero este lo esquivó y lo atacó con suTenshin amaguri ken, fue el mayor ataque que nunca había utilizado y el joven campeón cayó al suelo vencido. Había recibido una enorme cantidad de golpes

-La ultima vez no aprendiste y no le hiciste caso a tu hermano- dijo Ranma- ahora espero que no vuelvas a acercarte nunca más ni a Akane ni a mí. Esto sólo ha sido una demostración.

Ranma sintió que lo atacaban y se giró y vio al medico con una jeringuilla. Ranma lo esquivó, le quitó el utensilio al medico y lo usó en contra de su atacante, el medico cayó dormido.

Ken huyó y se refugio en una habitación, su ocupante, otra cautiva, los atacó con una lamparita de mesa, y lo dejó noqueado, esa noche las cautivas se vengaron del él.

Kyosuke huyó por la ventana, demostrando su cobardía, pero prometió vengarse.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida y se sentó en la cama

\- ¿De verdad que estás bien? - preguntó el chico

Ella como toda respuesta se le tiró encima y lo abrazó y ocultó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, estaba llorando y Ranma notaba como ella empapaba su camisa.

-He pasado tanto miedo, me hacía la valiente, pero tenía tanto miedo. - dijo ella.

-No pasa nada, ahora estamos juntos y no dejaré que nadie te hada daño. - contestó su prometido, acariciándole la cabeza- No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a atacar.

-Pero antes nos han logrado separar-respondió ella- y me han secuestrado.

-Te he encontrado, aunque te llevasen al fin del mundo… yo te encontraría. Nadie me separará de ti.

Akane lo miró y sonrió, era una sonrisa falsa, tanta como la que tenía su prometido en los labios. Los dos estaban asustados habían estado a punto de perder, los habían separado. Las malas artes de Kyosuke y su familia eran muy grandes y sucias. No podían relajarse y decidieron salir de ese lugar ruin y perverso.

Él la cogió en brazos, la chica le rodeó los suyos por el cuello del joven y fueron avanzado hacía la salida.

Iban avanzado por los pasillos, Akane miraba al suelo, donde se veía a los matones del proxeneta tumbado en el suelo, no habían sido rivales de un Ranma enfurecido.

De las habitaciones salían chicas, y se dirigían a una, allí torturaban aquel que las secuestro, las torturó y les hizo vivir un infierno en la tierra. Ahora ellas, al fin libres se vengarían del monstruo.

Estaban saliendo de ese lugar donde se esclavizaba a las mujeres… y se encontraron que los esperaban.

Kyosuke, al escapar, se puso en contacto con su comisaria y pidió que les enviasen varias dotaciones policiales, y eso les esperaba fuera.

Al salir del recinto, los dos prometidos se encontraron rodeados de policías, apuntándolos con sus pistolas, el tío de Akane dirigía el ataque. Supieron al instante que no había escapatoria, sus aventuras acaban allí. Kyosuke los miraba con satisfacción, se sabía vencedor, ni su sobrina ni el prometido de esta verían un nuevo día.

Kyosuke se había llevado consigo todos los policías que le quedaban, realmente eran los que el mismo reclutó entre las bandas criminales de Tokyo, gente sin escrúpulos, que no durarían en matar a dos jóvenes. Al ser el comisario un gran misógamo no había ni una sola mujer,

-He ganado, ya no necesito dejaste ahí dentro- dijo el hombre sonreía, por fin se libraría de esa molesta sobrina y del idiota de su prometido.

\- ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? - preguntó con desespero Akane.

-Eres un monstruo, mataste a tu madre. Me separaste de ella. Por ti murió. - dijo el hombre.

\- ¡El monstruo lo eres tú! -exclamó Ranma- Eso es mentira. ¿Cómo alguien con años puede ser una asesina? ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Por qué quieres inculpar a Akane de un crimen que no cometió?

Kyosuke miró al chico, ni siquiera pensó en contestar a esas preguntas. Ese insolente joven se iría a la tumba sin saber por que murió.

\- ¡Akane debe morir y punto! - contestó de forma tajante el comisario. En su locura por acabar con Akane, no veía que allí se estaban reuniendo curiosos, gente que miraba con rabia a Kyosuke- suelta a tu ex prometida, y se el esclavo de mi hija y vivirás. Sigues con Akane, y morirás. No seas idiota, ella está …- y añadió con tono cruel- ¡Muerta!

Ranma miró al loco asesino que tenía delante, miró a su prometida y sonrió.

-Paso, paso de ser el pelele de tu hija. No la aguanto, es tan… tan estúpida- Ranma vio como Kyosuke se enfurecía- me tiene miedo, después de lo que le he hecho hoy, me teme y con razón. No seré tu esclavo, no seguiré tus ordenes como hacen mi padre y Soun. Seguiré con Akane, aunque por ella deba morir, jamás la dejaré. Ella es todo para mi. Y como dijo alguien, prefiero morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas. No me doblegaré ante nadie, seguiré mi propio camino, él que yo marque. Y ese camino es junto Akane.

-Entonces morirás con ella. - respondió Kyosuke- pagarás el crimen que cometió Akane.

\- ¿De qué se me acusa? ¿Qué crimen cometí? -preguntó la joven, estaba llorando y muy asustada, veía su final muy cerca.

-De no haberte dejado matar, de haber nacido- contestó Kyosuke- ¡De estar viva! - gritó. La miró con furia- se te acusa de estar viva- en ese momento se desmosto que Kyosuke estaba loco, el hombre extravió los ojos- pero ahora cumpliré tu sentencia, - y como un iluminado dijo- libraré al mundo de tu maléfica presencia.

-No es normal que las quieras muerta, Llevas algo entre manos y ella te molesta- Ranma miraba al comisario serio- ¿Qué planes tienes? ¿Por qué debe morir?

Kyosuke estaba harto de esa conversación, de esos críos y decidió acabar con todo.

\- ¡Por qué me quitó lo que más quería! - gritó él- ¡Por qué me condenó a vivir una miserable existencia! - el hombre estaba exaltado- arruinó mis sueños y mis ilusiones, pero prometí vengarme de ella… y cuando casi lo conseguí… alguien lo impidió, pero no por ello me rendí, esperé mi momento y ese momento es este.

Miró a los dos jóvenes, estos supieron que les quedaban segundos de vida. Ranma dejó a Akane en el suelo y esta lo abrazó, se quedaron mirando.

-Te quiero, Akane dijo Ranma.

-Te quiero, Ranma dijo Akane.

Y los dos se miraron y se besaron con toda la pasión, pero oyeron un disparo y se estremecieron, Kyosuke en su crueldad había disparado al suelo. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron asustados.

-Nada de besitos, podéis estar abrazados, pero nada de besitos- dijo con sarcasmo ese bruto- ¡El amor!... que tontería- dijo con desprecio- ya estoy harto- se giró a su hombres- preparasen para disparad. - ordenó y sus hombres apuntaron a los dos prometidos, estos se abrazaron con fuerza asustados y cerraron los ojos. Los curiosos elevaron sus protestas. Kyosuke los miró- pide más dotaciones el populacho se quiere revelar contra la autoridad. - ordenó a un policía.

\- ¡Sólo estamos nosotros! - contestó el policía- los demás han sido secuestrados en el Furinkan o arrestados- el hombre tenia miedo, temía la reacción de su jefe.

El comisario lo miró de forma siniestra y se enfureció aun más.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – gritó el hombre contrariado, entre sus jefes, y el populacho lo habían dejado solo y casi sin efectivos, pero no por ello se dejaría vencer. Miró a los dos prometidos- sigamos, cuando lo ordene disparen. - sus hombres se prepararon para disparar- ¡Fue…!

\- ¡Fuego! - se oyó decir desde varías calles. Acallando a Kyosuke, sus hombres bajaron las pistolas asustados.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? - bramó Kyosuke furioso y exaltado- ¡He dicho fuego ¡Y es fuego! ¡Fue…!

Y eso pasó, en todas las calles adyacentes se encendieron varios fuegos. Kyosuke se tocó la cara, había recibido un tomatazo. Miró a los fuegos y descubrió que eran antorchas. De todas las calles cercana aparecieron jóvenes, eran los alumnos del Furinkan que habían acudido en auxilio de sus compañeros. Con ellos iban padres y parte del profesorado, comandados por la profesora Hinako.

Los dos prometidos los miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron, estaban salvados… al menos por ahora.

Los dos grupos se quedaron mirando y…

\- ¡Nos atacan! - gritó Kyosuke- ¡Al ata...! - y por segunda vez un tomate le impactó en la boca.

Ese tomatazo fue la señal para que los alumnos del Furinkan cayesen sobre los policías, estos en su totalidad miembros de bandas de delincuentes, vieron llegar a los jóvenes estudiantes atacarlos. Esos antiguos delincuentes curtidos en peleas calleras se vieron ganadores, su experiencia en lucha era un grado, esa creencia en su supuesta superioridad les hizo perder esa batalla.

Si los falsos policías pensaban que iban a tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se equivocaron, fue una batalla sucia, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Los estudiantes les lanzaron desde huevos hasta pintura. Esos jóvenes dominaron la pelea en segundos. A más la profesora Hinako iba absorbiendo y deprendiendo energía, pasaba de adulta a niña y a la inversa en pocos segundos. Los policías se dejaron impresionar por el cuerpazo de Hinako adulta, y no pudieron reaccionar.

Los que pensaron usar sus armas, vieron como les eran arrebatadas, y entregadas a unos jóvenes con aspecto de frisquis.

-Somos del Club de desmontaje del Furinkan, somos los campeones durante cinco años seguidos- se presentó uno de los chicos- desmontaremos sus armas en cinco segundos- dijeron y eso hicieron.

Los policías vieron alucinados como sus armas eran despiezadas.

\- ¡Ahora montarlas! -ordenaron los dueños de tales armas.

-Lo sentimos, somos el Club de desmontaje. El Club de Montaje, fue disuelto por no saber montar un bolígrafo.

Los supuestos agentes de la ley se enfurecieron e intentaron atrapar a esos chicos. Pero fueron cazados por el Club del lazo y atado de animales bovinos, y acabaron atados al poste de la luz. Una vez allí, se le acercó las chicas de estética, y esos hombres acabaron con un look nuevo, muy horrible.

Kyosuke vio como sus hombres eran humillados por los amigos de sus perseguidos. Su pistola era desmontada y él atado a un árbol, sin poder atacar, ni defenderse. Intentó maldecir, pero una chica, una de las que había acompañado a Akane y Ranma a Kyoto, le taponó la boca con un limón, que desprendía un zumo muy amargo.

Una vez todo el grupo de perseguidores de Ranma y Akane atados, fueron utilizados como diana por todo el alumnado del Furinkan, por sus padres y por muchos vecinos molestos con el comisario. Esos mal llamados policías, recibieron entre otras cosas tomatazos, globos llenos de pinturas, bombas fétidas.

Y aquel día, Kyosuke, un hombre machista, xenófobo, homófono, ególatra y narcisista, apegado a su persona. Amante del buen vestir y de un buen corte de pelo. Ese hombre fue humillado, recibió una de las peores humillaciones de su vida. Su traje recibió innumerables globos de pintura y tomatazos, ese traje fue cortado por los estudiantes. Su pelo siempre bien cortado. Fue pintado por varios colores y cortado en varios niveles y sus labios, ojos y uñas fueron pintados. Al final parecía un loco disfrazado.

Del burdel salieron las que allí fueron cautivas, ahora al fin libres, llevando presos al proxeneta, al médico y al abogado. Los tres con vestidos de mujer y maquillados, también fueron atados. Los tres hombres recibieron justo castigo por sus fechorías.

Al día siguiente los tres estarían en la prisión, por diversos delitos.

Los dos prometidos miraban a todos asombrados, los habían salvado en el último momento, y habían sido sus compañeros.

Se acercó una chica que iba a su clase.

-Nos han avisado que estabais aquí en problemas-contó esa chica- y hemos venido a ayudaros.

Los dos prometidos sólo pudieron asentir, se habían quedado mudos, no se esperaban que alguien los ayudase, que ese alguien fuera sus compañeros de la escuela. No salían de su asombro, pero llegó Sayuri para despertarlos y les gritó.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? ¡Huir! Los detendremos durante horas, pero vosotros huir. No permitiremos que os hagan daño.

Y los dos jóvenes esos hicieron, después de dar las gracias.

No sabían que sus seis rivales los observaban desde un tejado. Lo que estos rivales ignoraban era, que uno de ellos fue quien avisó a la gente del Furinkan donde estaban los dos prometidos. Esos seis jóvenes estaban serios y a la vez aliviados, serían ellos los que vencieran a los dos prometidos.

Ranma y su prometida corrían, debían pasar por el dojo, coger ropa, algo de dinero… y lo más doloroso, despedirse de su familia. No sabían cuándo o si la volverían a ver, a los dos le dolía en el alma esa separación. Las hermanas de Akane y Nodoka eran la única familia que tenían los dos, Genma y Soun se habían comportado como unos padres indignos, los dos jóvenes no querían volver a saber de ellos.

Después, cuando saliesen del dojo, se alejarían de Nerima, sin saber si volverían alguna vez.

continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor: Esta es el último capítulo por ahora. Iré subiendo más, no creo que sean más de dos o tres como mucho cuatro capítulos más, pero por ahora no tengo más escritos, ni siquiera he empezado el siguiente, se ha donde quiero llegar, y que acabaré esta historia.

Gracias a los que habéis leído la historia hasta ahora, y como he dicho, aún no esta acabada.


	12. Chapter 12: En el punto de mira

_**12ª. En el punto de mira.**_

Reilly era una mujer alta y muy delgada. Nunca sonreía, lo consideraba una frivolidad. Y cuando lo hacía era una sonrisa perversa, la del cazador que sabe que su presa estaba perdida. Tenía unos ojos grises, bellos, pero que desprendían mucha frialdad. Estaba en una azotea de un edificio con su rifle "Tinma M1v Small" con un visor con capacidad de visión nocturna. Las malas lenguas decían que ese rifle era su amante, pero esas personas no repetían por segunda vez ese chiste. Esa mujer se encargaba de acallar a los bocazas.

Estaba acompañada por su inseparable compañero Ben, un hombre bajo con una mata de pelo sobre la cabeza y experto en artes marciales. El hombre llevaba una pequeña pistola creada por el mismo y un gran machete, que ya había bebido la sangre de más de uno.

Los dos asesinos, los mejores de su especialidad estaban al acecho de sus dos víctimas,

Ben miró las fotos de sus víctimas y farfulló por lo bajo.

\- ¡Dos críos! ¡Nos han contratado para acabar con dos putos críos! - maldijo en bajo el hombre. No estaba de acuerdo con el encargo. Para él, ese comisario se estaba riendo de él. Ese trabajo no era digno para un asesino como él.

-No te quejes, nos pagan bien-contestó la mujer- es como robar un caramelo a un niño. Dispara a dos chicos. El mejor trabajo que nuestra organización nos ha encargado. Disparamos, nos esfumamos y nos pagan. Nadie nos perseguirá, nadie nos hará preguntas. Y durante un tiempo vivimos en un lugar tranquilo y retirado. Nos dedicaremos a la buena vida.

La mujer se vio en una isla tropical, en Bikini, tomando el sol y con un coctel en la mano, y con un ejército de hombres esperando sus órdenes para hacerle la vida más fácil.

El hombre más reservado se veía en la montaña esquiando, con la cara tapada y que quien nadie supiera quien era.

-Despierta, o eso dos niñatos se escaparán-dijo la mujer al ver al hombre metido en sus sueños.

-No, desde aquí lo veremos durante mucho tiempo. Tendremos mucho tiempo para dispar, sólo esperaremos al momento oportuno.

Y se pusieron en espera que aparecieran los dos chicos.

Los vieron aparecer, parecían muy jóvenes. Daba igual la edad de sus víctimas, les pagarían por hacerlos desaparecer.

Reilly vio como los dos chicos se paraban. La joven parecía llorar y se abrazó al chico, esa chica estaba de espaldas, y el chico la abrazó. Reilly sonrió si tenía suerte una sola bala podía matarlos a los dos, era una especialista en matar a dos de un disparo. Los dos morirían sin saber quién los había matado. Nadie investigaría la muerte de los dos jóvenes, Kyosuke se encargaría que pareciese que se habían suicidado. Ese comisario era despreciable, pero también era una fuente de ingresos. Los dos jóvenes no serían los primeros que encargaba matar, y tampoco sería los últimos. Algo le decía que antes que Kyosuke consiguiese lo que buscaba con esa familia, serían llamados para cumplir más encargos. Más tareas de limpieza como lo llamaba ella.

Miró a sus objetivos y respiró. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero, sacó una petaca con licor la abrió y echó un trago y se la pasó a su compañero que bebió otro trago. Ben le devolvió la petaca, y ella volvió a beber, la dejó a lado suyo. Siempre hacían esto, formaba parte de una tradición, una especie de ritual. Los dos jóvenes no se habían movido. La asesina cerró un ojo, miró por la mirilla del visor. Tenía un blanco directo. Apuntó a la espalda de la joven y disparó.

* * *

Ranma y Akane corrían, se dirigían al dojo, hablarían con su familia, cogerían lo imprescindible para vivir y desaparecerían de Nerima y posiblemente de Japón. Se esconderían una temporada y después cuando todo se calmase volverían, y si todo continuase igual, no volverían nunca.

Ranma miro a su prometida, estaba condenado por protegerla, pero no se arrepentiría nunca. Iría donde ella fuese, a salvaría de todos, y moriría por ella.

Akane miró a su prometido, se había metido de cabeza en un gran problema por ella, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Desde el principio supo que él no la dejaría sola. La acompañaría hasta donde ella fuese, y la salvaría arriesgando su vida. Estarían juntos hasta que se solucionase todo. Entonces ella tuvo un presentimiento, uno muy malo y se puso a llorar- se abalanzó sobre el chico que durante un instante se quedó parado, pero enseguida la abrazó con fuerza, él también tenía un mal presentimiento. Todo estaba a punto de acabar y ellos no saldrían enteros de este lance.

-No pasa nada. Nos no pasará nada- mintió el chico, - no dejaré que nada te pase-en eso no mintió.

-No es verdad-contestó ella- todo se ha complicado mucho. Debemos huir, ese bastardo que tengo por tío nos has puesto la cabeza a precio, tarde o temprano alguien acabará con uno de nosotros o los dos. No podemos escapar toda la vida. Mi tío nos encontrará allá donde vayamos. Hace tiempo oí que tenía contactos con la Yakuza y que formaba parte de un grupo que intentaba hacerse con el control del país. No hay un lugar donde estemos a salvo. -Akane estaba desesperada, se veía atrapada.

-Te juro que saldremos de esta, y que dentro de un tiempo miraremos a este tiempo como si fuese una pesadilla cada vez más lejana. Venceremos a tu tío y a los dos idiotas que tiene por hijo. Y a quien se meta por medio.

El chico la miró, y le sonrió. Ella supo al instante que era una falsa sonrisa, Ranma estaba tan asustado como ella. Cada vez que ella estaba en peligro, Ranma entraba en pánico. Y esa vez el joven estaba terriblemente asustado. La estaba intentando animar sabiendo que todo lo que hacían era sólo prolongar una agonía que los llevaría de forma irremediable a la muerte.

-No me mientas- dijo la joven llorando mirando a Ranma- Nadie nos salvará, estamos acabados. Nos han amenazado, me han secuestrado y me han entregado a un macarra, aunque tú me has salvado. Nuestros amigos han detenido a Kyosuke y sus matones, pero sólo será por unas horas como máximo. Estoy cansada de esto. Me voy a sentar y esperaré a que venga mi tío y me mate. No quiero que te pase como con mi amigo de infancia.

La chic se quiso deshacer del abrazo de Ranma, pero este la cogió con más fuerza.

\- **¿Dónde está la Akane Tendo que yo conocí? ¿Dónde está esa chica que no se dejaba vencer por nadie? ¿Dónde está la Akane que me perseguía por decirle pecho plano o marimacho? ¡La quiero de vuelta!. ¡Quiero a la Akane de la que me enamoré!. ¡La Akane que sacaba en cualquier momento su mazo y lo utilizaba para mandarme a volar!.** -la miró con furia. El chico estaba enfadado con ella, esa actitud cobarde y derrotista lo ponía furioso- no dejaré que te rindas, aunque tenga que levarte a rastras te voy a salvar. - de golpe se la quedo mirando y recordó algo que dijo ella, y no era la primera vez que ella lo comentaba- ¿Tú amigo de la infancia? ¿Qué fue de él? Si pudiéramos encontrarlo.

-No sé, el día que caí inconsciente a él le pegaron una paliza, fue mi tío. Y amenazó a su familia que se alejase de mí. No los volví a ver, es más no recuerdo como se llamaba. Mi padre me dijo que lo dejaron moribundo. Sus padres tuvieron que llevárselo lejos. Aunque con los años le pregunté a mi padre no me dijo nada. Kyosuke les hizo firma un documento que no podían decir nada.

-Y a mi familia les hizo firma otro que nos ataba a algo que no sé. Nadie me ha hablado de eso. Lo único que sé es que hay una clausura que dice que si estoy prometido contigo debo sepárame de ti y no intervenir, si no la cumplo… seguiré tu destino y a mí también me mataran.

Ella lo miró alarmada.

-Pues ya sabes lo que debes hacer-dijo ella muy excitada- ¡déjame, y salva tu vida!

El joven la miró de forma extraña, como si ella hubiera enloquecido.

\- ¡Ni en sueños! Tú y yo estamos unidos por algo más fuerte que esa antigua promesa. Nos une que nos amamos y estaremos juntos hasta el final… si uno cae…

-… El otro también caerá_-acabó la chica.

Se miraron y se fueron a besar. En ese momento Ranma tuvo un presentimiento, y en lo alto de un edificio vio brillar algo y de eso salir humo, supo al instante que era. Cogió a su prometida por la cintura y se tiró al suelo, arrastrando a la joven. Un segundo después en la pared donde se habían apoyado se estrelló algo. Los dos jóvenes supieron al instante que se habían salvado por los pelos. Los dos se miraron, y ocultándose entre los edificios salieron de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ben se acercó a su compañera.

\- ¿Has acertado? - En realidad no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

\- ¡Claro que he acertado! Nadie escapa de mis balas. Ahora debemos ver que esos dos chicos son fiambres y comunicarlo a nuestro cliente y las islas del sur serán mías.

Los dos asesinos se rieron, pero oyeron un ruido. Y se giraron, lo que vieron les heló la sangre. Sus dos víctimas seguían vivas, cosa imposible. Esos dos chicos habían corrido un motón de metros en segundos, cosa que era también imposible. No habían sufrido ni un arañazo. El chico llevaba a la joven en brazos, parecían que habían trepado por la pared. Alrededor de los dos jóvenes se veía una luz oscura, un aura como en los mangas. Todo eso sumaba un motón de imposibles. Pero los dos asesinos se recuperaron pronto y se prepararon para matar a los dos jóvenes, que parecían furiosos. Pero eran dos niños y serían fáciles de liquidar. Pero esos dos niños eran todo menos dos indefensos niños fáciles de liquidar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma con su prometida, corrieron hacía el edificio desde donde les dispararon, se ocultaban entre las sombras y llegaron al edificio y lo miraron.

¿Preparada? - preguntó el joven

-Adelante-contestó la chica.

Ranma cogió a Akane en brazos y saltó hacía arriba y fue trepando por la fachada del edificio dando pequeños saltos, apoyándose en la pared del edificio. Al llegar arriba y dar el último salto vieron a los asesinos, estos los miraron un instante con miedo, pero enseguida se repusieron.

Los dos jóvenes tocaron el suelo, Ranma dejó a su prometida en el suelo.

\- ¡A por ellos! No hay piedad- dijo Ranma.

-No, nunca hay piedad para esta gentuza-contestó la joven, y se encaró a Reilly.

La asesina calculó el poder de su rival, y para su desgracia por primera vez lo hizo mal. Pensó que esa pequeña niña no era rival para ella. La mujer buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una pistola y apuntó a esa chica.

-Mira la niña, se piensa que me ganará-la mujer se rió- debe comer mucho para estar a mi altura. Si no tiene ni pecho.

Akane la miró furiosa y pensó en sacar su mazo, pero no lo vio claro, no quería jugar con ventaja… aún.

-Tendré menos pechos que tú, pero al menos son míos. Los tuyos son postizos van con el sujetador.

La asesina se enrabió, esa insolente había descubierto su secreto, ahora debía matarla, para que nadie lo supiera. Oyó reír al joven.

\- ¡Ataca ya! - dijo el joven a su amiga- no le des confianza. No puede moverse bien, fíjate lleva alza en su zapato para aparentar se más alta. No es muy buena luchando es una francotiradora, pero no te fíes. El idiota de su compañero parece mejor, pero tanto tú como yo hemos luchado contra gente mejor que ellos.

Los dos asesinos miraron a esos dos chicos furiosos. En ese trabajo había dejado de ser eso, un trabajo, ahora era personal. Su orgullo estaba en juego. Los dos apuntaron a los chicos con sus pistolas y empezaron a disparar, pero los chicos esquivaban las balas.

-Concertante y cargarte a la chica- dijo Ben furioso- si nos cargamos uno el otro se ofuscará y nos será más fácil matarlo.

\- ¡Como que es fácil darle!, esa ramera se mueve muy rápido, a una velocidad imposible- imposible una palabra que en los últimos momentos repetía continuamente.

La palabra ramera cabreó a Akane, y decidió dejar de jugar, se acercó a esa asesina, puso una sonrisa siniestra y atacó con uno de los ataques preferido de su prometido.

\- ¡ **Tenshin amaguri ken!** \- gritó la joven mientras daba a la asesina la del pulpo. La mujer nunca había visto nada igual. Se sintió dolorida en todo su cuerpo. Ella vencida, ella una experta en artes marciales. Fue vencida por una joven. Esa chica era mucho mejor que ella. La mujer cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a donde más le dolía, que era todo el cuerpo.

-Pequeña furcia de tres a cuatro- dijo Reilly y sacó un machete, pero Akane de un puñetazo la envió al otro lado de la terraza y la dejó sin dientes.

Mientras Ranma esquivaba las balas de su oponente. Ben se enfurecía, no acertaba al joven que huía sin parar, él lo seguía y de golpe vio como el chico sonreía, su instinto depredador le dijo que se acababa de convertir en presa, pero ignoró esa advertencia y…

\- ¡ **Hiryu shoten ha!** -gritó el joven. Y un torbellino se elevó arrastrando con él al asesino- que comprendió porqué lo habían contratado. Esos dos chicos no eran dos jóvenes normales. Eran dos monstruos, dos yōukais, o dos demonios. No era un trabajo para asesinos, debían haber llamado a un exorcista o un cazador de demonios. Pero ya era tarde, ahora esos dos monstruos se lo comerían.

El hombre cayó al suelo. Y se quedó quieto, tal vez si simulaba estar muerto, se salvaría. Pero…

-Siguen despiertos- dijo el joven, o él que parecía un joven.

-Debemos hacerlos hablar- dijo la chica y de la nada sacó un mazo. Los dos asesinos vieron esto con terror, era su primer caso perdido, el jefe no estaría contento y el cliente menos. Pero ante dos monstruos… ¿que podían hacer?

Se acercaron a Ben que retrocedió asustado. Pero el joven lo cogió con una mano y con otra cogió el machete.

-Elige habla o deberás elegir entre el machete o el mazo, tu mano está en peligro. Y los dos jóvenes miraron con maldad al aterrado asesino que cantó todo. En la esquina Reilly miró la escena con terror. Sus armas habían quedado inutilizadas. Esa chica las rompió como si fueran de juguete. La mujer lloró al recordar como esa niña le rompió su amado rifle. Se sintió desnuda sin él. Si tenía suerte esos chicos torturarían a Ben un rato y se irían… pero ese día la diosa fortuna le dio la espalda y los dos jóvenes la hicieron hablar. Después los dos niños se fueron… o tal vez no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un coche negro, un Porsche 911 carrera, de los años setenta, iban dos hombres, miraban las fotos de los dos jóvenes que les habían ordenado liquidar. Eran los jefes de la organización criminal contractada por Kyosuke para liquidar a Ranma y Akane. Iban vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol muy caras.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, **¡NOS HAN CONTRATADO PAR MATAR A DOS CRIOS!, ¡DOS PUTOS CRIOS**!-exclamó el que tenía menos categoría. Era de estatura media y un poco regordete, aunque eso no le quitaba agilidad. Era unos de los mejores asesinos, pero siempre había estado por debajo de alguien. No le gustaba tener a nadie a su cargo, no tenía paciencia y a varios compañeros que lo habían defraudado… no vivieron para contarlo.

\- Nos pagan por este tipo de trabajo sin importar la edad- comentó el otro. Era un asesino nato, el mejor de su organización. Alto, delgado con unos fríos ojos verdes, que daban pavor a sus víctimas. Tampoco soportaba que sus segundos fallasen, aunque él tuviera la culpa sus compañeros pagaban muy caros los fallos.

-Pero lo que no me explico es como Kyosuke no se ha liquidado ya a esto dos niñatos. Lleva más de un mes detrás de ellos. Nunca le han dudado tanto. – el hombre no estaba satisfecho, su nombre en clave era Ezekiel.

-No nos pagan para pensar, sólo para acabar con nuestros encargos. Si Kyosuke y sus hijos han fallado es que han perdido facultades-dijo el jefe, que respondía al nombre de Morlun.

Los dos guardaron silencio, y condujeron el coche hasta un callejón y aparcaron hasta lado de una camioneta del servicio telefónico. Bajaron del coche y subieron a la camioneta, permanecieron unos minutos y bajaron de ella vestidos con la vestimenta de los trabajadores de dicha compañía.

Entraron en un edificio y fueron al ascensor y subieron hasta la última planta. Se dirigieron a la puerta de la terraza.

-Supongo que Ben y Reilly habrán acabado con esos dos chicos. -dijo Ezekiel. Y abrieron la puerta.

Al principio no vieron a sus compañeros. Los dos sacaron sus pistolas, algo había salido rematadamente mal. Miraron a varios sitios, y al final vieron en una esquina a dos figuras que temblaban, se acercaron para descubrir a sus dos mejores asesinos. Esa pareja habitualmente era fríos y calculadores. No le temían a nada ni a nadie. Y ahora temblaban de terror.

-Nos habéis fallado. No podemos consentir fracasos en nuestra organización-dijo Morlun, y él y Ezekiel apuntaron con sus armas a sus compañeros. En su organización no estaba permitido el fracaso, si alguien fracasaba… moría.

Ben abrió los ojos y miró a su jefe.

-No son humanos… son dos monstruos… han venido a destruir a la humanidad. Han adoptado la forma de dos niños para engañar a los humanos- dijo mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con incredibilidad. Ese hombre se había trastornado. De repente sus ojos se volvieron los de un loco y señalando detrás de sus jefes- y están aquí para matarnos y comernos.

Reilly gritó de terror. Ezekiel y Morlun se giraron y subidos a la vaya del edificio vieron a sus dos víctimas. Los dos hombres sintieron un terror natural hacía esos dos jóvenes, que los dos lograron dominar. Los dos creyeron ver que un aura negra rodeaba a los dos chicos, que tenían los ojos amarillos, fue una visión que duró unos segundos. Rápidamente apuntaron a los dos chicos con las pistolas y dispararon, pero cuando lo hicieron los dos jóvenes ya habían desaparecido de allí. Sin dejarse dominar por el pánico los dos asesinos buscaron a los dos chicos, pero cuando lo lograron encontrar. Los dos chicos estaban delante de ellos. Y fue cuando esos dos hombres conocieron el verdadero terror.

Cundo Morlun se despertó, recordó con terror el momento que le hizo pasar ese joven, como había dicho Ben, era un monstruo. Ese chico desplego todo un abanico de golpes imparables y una técnica de rayos y tornados no al alcance de un humano. Vio como Ezekiel era perseguido por una joven de una fuerza inhumana, como esa "Chica" sacaba un mazo de la nada y lo estampaba contra su segundo.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Ezekiel metido en una chimenea, al pobre sólo se le veía las piernas que movía para escapar de allí, el hombre gritaba de terror. Ben y Reilly estaban atados. Y a él los habían atado a las cuerdas de tender la ropa, sus pies estaban a medio metro del suelo.

No quería volver a ver a esos dos niños, sólo en pensar en ellos se aterrorizaba. Cuando logró escapar con sus compañeros del edificio y llegar al coche. Recibió la llamada de su jefe. Ellos no eran los únicos asesinos de la organización que habían mandado a asesinar a Ranma y Akane. Y todos los grupos habían fracasado, todos habían sido derrotados por los dos niñatos. Esa organización decidió pasar de ese trabajo., acabar con monstruos no era su trabajo. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que aceptasen otro trabajo. Ninguno volvería a atentar contra jóvenes de viviesen en un dojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de deshacerse de varios grupos de asesinos. De comprar en un supermercado unos helados y comérselos. Apalizar a varios cazadores de recompensas. Pegarles la paliza de su vida a un pobre vampiro joven y a un joven hombre lobo, que los implicaron en su pelea. Y mandar a volar un vendedor de seguros. Al final legaron al dojo.

Entraron al edificio, no sabían que había sido ocupado por cazadores de recompensas, algunos okupas y políticos que se creían en posesión de la verdad. Unos minutos después, estas personas salieron asustadas del dojo, jamás osaron volver.

En la casa fueron recibidos por las dos hermanas Tendo mayores y Nodoka. Las tres estaban espantadas, habían oído lo que les había pasado a los jóvenes. También sabían que los dos chicos debían huir si querían salvarse, y alejar el peligro de su familia.

Los dos chicos miraron a su familia, podía ser que era la última vez que se vieran en mucho tiempo… o que no se volvieran a ver nunca. Las cinco personas allí reunidas sabían eso.

Akane se abalanzó sobre sus hermanas y las abrazó llorando. Ranma miró la escena y después se quedó mirando a su madre. No quería parecer débil y abrazar como un niño a su madre. Quería hacerlo y dar a esa mujer ánimos.

-Si me abrazas no serás menos hombres-dijo la mujer- eres un hombre y debes ser duro, pero también flexible. Y cuando lo requiera puedes llorar- la mujer conocía bien a su hijo. Y sabía lo que ocultaba en su corazón.- Tu padre no te pudo eliminar todos los sentimientos que tienes en tu corazón. Ellos te han llevado a apoyar a tu prometida. Eres noble y generoso, aunque lo intentas ocultar tras esa fachada de insolente. Intentas ocultar que tienes sentimientos, pero a mí no me lo ocultas- y miró a Akane- y a tu prometida tampoco.

Ranma miró a su medre, hipo y la abrazó llorando como un niño.

-No quiero dejarte sola de nuevo, pero esta vez es mi deber hacerlo. No puedo dejar a Akane, es lo que más quiero. No seré como mi padre que te dejó y me llevó con él. Debemos huir para salvarnos los dos-miró a su prometida que seguía abrazada a sus hermanas hablando con ellas. Miró a su madre muy serio- no te voy ocultar nada, volveré cuando ella esté a salvo, si nunca lo está… nunca volveré. Si ella cae… yo también caeré.

Su madre lo miró con orgullo.

-Eres un hombre, aunque algunos dirán que te has lanzado al peligro sin pensarlo, al ser tan joven e inmaduro, yo no te lo diré. Haces lo que debes. No huyes ante el peligro para salvar lo que amas, estás alejando el peligro de tu prometida, es lo debes hacer. Salvarás a Akane de quien intenta hacerle daño. Sé que volverás. Te esperaré siempre… -miró a Akane-… os esperaré a los dos. Sé que volveréis aquí.

La mujer lloraba al tener que separarse de su hijo por segunda vez.

-Volveré, te lo prometo-miró con desconfianza a su madre- pero no te firmaré nada, no firmaré hacerme el sepukku.

La mujer miró a su hijo y se rió.

-No te lo haré firmar. Creo en tu palabra, no me falles.

-No lo haré madre, volveré y Akane lo hará conmigo. Juntos nos libraremos de este problema-dijo el joven. Y su madre lo abrazó y acunó como si fuera aún un niño, el niño que le arrebataron de sus brazos. Mientras madre e hijo lloraban.

Akane abrazaba a sus hermanas, se tenía que separar de ellas, no quería. Mientras ella estuviera cerca ellas estarían en peligro. Y más ahora que Kyosuke había dado orden de matar a tanto ella como a su prometido. No quería poner en riesgo a sus hermanas, su permanencia en el dojo se había vuelto un peligro para todos lo que vivían en él.

-Debo irme, os pongo en peligro-dijo la más joven de las hermanas. Lloró con más fuerza- no quiero dejaros. Os voy a buscar problemas, mi tío y esos seis vendrán a sacaros donde hemos ido.

-Nosotras tampoco queremos que te vaya, pero debes hacerlo-dijo Nabiki, la joven estaba a punto de llorar, esa chica que siempre estaba tranquila, como si nada fuese con ella. En eso momento se vino abajo, se puso a llorrar. A pesar de aparentar ser de hielo, una mujer sin sentimientos, en ese momento se sentía hundida y desgraciada. No pudo cumplir lo que prometió a su madre, proteger a su hermana pequeña- No diremos dónde vas, si viene alguien, lo distraeremos lo suficiente para que podías huir.

Kasumi miró a su hermana pequeña y la besó.

-Te tengo que pedir perdón-dijo la hermana mayor- yo te tenía que haber protegido… a ti y a Ranma-la chica calló y bajó la cabeza- no he podido hacerlo. Te he fallado a ti, a Ranma… y a mamá, ella puso su confianza en mí y yo la he defraudado.

Akane la miró y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, hiciste cuanto pudiste. Nuestro tío es muy poderoso, y no pudiste. Ahora nosotros dos desapareceremos y nadie nos encontrará. Cuando esto se solucione volveremos. Sed fuerte, como lo fue nuestra madre. -la chica miró a su prometido que seguía abrazado a su madre- estaré bien, Ranma me protegerá y yo a él. Volveremos y nos reiremos de estos días. Os juro que volveremos.

Ranma deshizo el abrazo con su madre, en contra de su voluntad tuvo que separarse de su madre, que lo miraba orgullosa, pero llorando.

-Akane, sé que es doloroso, pero debemos irnos. Tu tío puede aparecer, él o sus sicarios. Debemos alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes. - Se giró a Kasumi- Gracias por todo, por recibimos en esta casa, cuando llegué con mi padre, por cuidar de todos. Por todas tus atenciones. Has sido muy buena y atenta y ahora yo, como soy un desagradecido me llevo a tu hermana, sin el consentimiento de tu padre, y te alejo de ella. Espero que me perdones por acerté sufrir, pero no dejaré que ella muera, ¡Qué sea asesinada por ese bestia! Lo dije hace tiempo para mi ella ya es mi esposa. Mi deber es protegerla, es lo que yo quiero.

Kasumi lo miró.

\- ¡Gracias a ti! Desde el primer día has protegido a mi hermana, la has ayudado cuando tenía problemas, te has preocupado por ella. Sé que la quieres como nada en el mundo-el chico se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza- no debes vergonzante de lo que siente por ella. Sé que la cuidarás y protegerás de ahora en adelante. Confío en ti, yo te confío a mi hermana. Eres un buen hombre y que darás todo para que ella este a salvo. -miró a su hermana- volver lo dos, sé que tú también protegerás y cuidarás a Ranma. Confía en él, como él confía en ti. Volveréis y cuando lo hagáis haremos una gran fiesta, con la comida que más os gusta. -La chica estaba llorando y se abrazó a los dos prometido-volver los dos, si no lo hacéis me enfadaré mucho con vosotros. Sois mis dos hermanos y os quiero mucho. No me dejéis sola.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron.

-Te prometemos que volveremos-dijeron los dos prometidos.- no te dejaremos sola.

Nabiki se le acercó y les entregó un sobre.

-Aquí tenéis mis ahorros de estos últimos dos años-dijo la joven – os harán falta. La mayoría de este dinero lo gané con vuestras fotos. No quiero que me lo devolváis, ni os cobraré intereses. Sólo quiero que me pagareis de una forma-los miró y lloró- ¡Volver los dos! Si no lo hacéis os arremeteréis. ¡Quiero teneros de vuelta! Para reírme de vosotros, para haceros fotos, y para teneros cerca y me sienta completa… yo también os quiero, y no quiero que nadie aquí diga ni una palabra de lo que acabo de decir- miró a todos- Una tiene una reputación que tiene que mantener, nadie debe saber que tengo sentimientos.

Todos la miraron y sonrieron. ¡Nabiki había tenido un momento de debilidad!, ¡Esa chica tenía sentimientos!

La joven se sintió incomoda, la habían descubierto, por suerte nadie la chantajearía, o eso pensaba ella.

-Nabiki ya sabía que tenía sentimientos- dijo Kasumi. Nabiki miró a su hermana mayor asustada, esa chica preparada algo en su contra, se lo decía su instinto manipulador. Pero Kasumi se volvió- voy a acabar de prepárales algo para que se lleven eso dos chicos- y la hermana mayor salió del comedor, y la oyeron trastear por la cocina.

\- ¡Ranma, Akane! Tenéis preparadas vuestras mochilas de viajes desde hace días- dijo Nodoka- las hicimos por qué teníamos un mal presentimiento. Sólo falta que os duchéis, si queréis lo podéis hacer juntos.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron, Nodoka tenía razón, ducharse juntos ahorraría tiempo, ahora que estaban escasos de él. Y así lo comunicaron a las dos mujeres que estaban con ellos.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se duchaban. Nabiki y Nodoka se miraron asombradas.

-No esperaba que se lo tomasen en serio-dijo la madre de Ranma- yo lo dije en broma.

Dentro del baño se oían reír y pelearse a los dos jóvenes. Insultos como pervertido, marimacho, mirón, pervertida y otras salieron de las bocas de los dos prometidos. Pero no sonó ningún golpe, no fue utilizado un mazo, ni nadie salió volando. Sólo se oía reír a los dos chicos. Fue un momento que los dos utilizaron para relajarse, tranquilizarse. Los dos se sentaron en la bañera y se miraron con seriedad. Por un momento olvidaron que estaban siendo cazados. Que no disponían de tiempo. Se fueron acercando, aproximaron sus cabezas y se besaron. No era su primer beso, ni el menos casto de todos, pero si en él que expresaron la pasión que lo invadía. Con ese beso alejaron por un momento todo el sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando. Se abrazaron como si fuese en ello todo, como si no hubiera un mañana, para ellos ese mañana no podía llegar nunca. Él chico la besó en el cuello, sabía que ella enloquecía cuando la besaba ahí. Le mordisqueó la oreja, en esos momentos Akane estaba loca de placer y besó a su prometido en la barbilla y después en los labios y aprovechó para morderle suavemente en el labio inferior. Ranma exhaló un suspiró. Había perdido totalmente la razón, notaba que ese día se entregarían él uno al otro. Se miraron seriamente y se lanzaron con avidez sobre el otro para expresar con sus cuerpos lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y allí metidos en la bañera hicieron el amor de una forma impetuosa, con fuerza y sin controlarse lo más mínimo. Fue el único momento de paz que tuvieron hasta ese momento, y el único que tendrían ese día.

Desde fuera las tres mujeres oyeron a los dos chicos bramar mientras hacían el amor. Seguramente los oirían en todo el barrio. Las tres mujeres se miraron no dirían nada. Los dos chicos se encontraban metido en un lio muy gordo. Y si así rebajaban tensión por ellas estaba bien.

Nodoka suspiró, su hijo era todo un hombre, un hombre entre los hombres, y por la forma que Akane chillaba, su hijo era todo un semental, todo lo contario que Genma. Pensó en su ex marido con tristeza, que poco había disfrutado con ese medio hombre en la cama. Genma era un incapaz, diría que incluso era frígido.

Kasumi lloraba. Su hermana menor ya era mujer, y disfrutaba de su cuerpo. En cambio, ella con veinte años no tenía novio, el único que podía serlo, hacía tiempo que desapareció de la noche a la mañana, y la dejó compuesta y sin novio. Tal vez debía hacer caso a su mejor amiga, y tener relaciones con ella, cada vez le gustaba más esa idea. Pero por ahora dejaría sus relaciones amorosas, fuesen del signo que sean, aparcadas. Por ahora y en un futuro cercano su único objetivo era intentar salvar a los dos chicos que estaban en el baño. Y alejar las sucias manos de los Tanaka de ellos. Y en caso contario… se vengaría con crueldad de su tío y primos. Sonrió con maldad, que fue vista con terror por las otras dos mujeres, su madre le dio los medios para acabar con sus parientes.

Nabiki sintió celos, dentro del baño su hermana estaba pasando un buen rato. No había derecho, ese chico debía haber sido suyo, una vez lo fue. Aunque en el fondo siempre supo que Ranma siempre fue de Akane. Era ella la que debía disfrutar del joven. Era ella la que debía chillar de placer y en cambio lo hacía Akane. Pero su parte materialista empezó a pensar, si hubiera puesto una cámara en el baño, Kasumi no le dejó, con el video podía forrarse, aunque fuese un video para mayores, e incumpliese la censura japonesa. Oyó a su escandalosa hermana pequeña chillar. Y sintió más celos y envidia.

- **¡QUE ENVIDIA! ¡QUÉ SUERTE TIENE AKANE!** -exclamaron a la vez las dos hermanas con envidia, mientras lanzaban un suspiro de frustración. Las dos jóvenes se miraron con extrañeza, y volvieron a suspira, ahora se arrepentían de haber dejado a ese joven tan dotado en brazos de Akane, esta había descubierto lo útil que podía ser el chico.

Los dos jóvenes en la bañera, acabaron de hacer el amor y descansaron el uno en brazos del otro. Y fue en ese momento fue cuando se dieron cuenta asustados que se habían excedido. No disponían de tiempo para nada, y ellos habían desperdiciado un tiempo precioso en un acto… maravilloso. No se arrepintieron, estaban pletórico por el acto hecho. Se vistieron corriendo, aunque mientras lo hacían aprovecharon para besarse un par de veces y meterse mano. Cuando iban a salir del baño lo miraron, habían agrietado la bañera, estaba a punto de romperse, no sabían como Nabiki explicaría eso a la aseguradora.

Cuando salieron del baño vieron a las tres mujeres que los miraba con una mezcla de emociones. Los dos se sonrojaron y miraron a las tres mujeres con vergüenza. Pero esas tres mujeres no preguntaron nada. Tal vez Nabiki lo hubiera hecho, pero Kasumi y Nodoka la amenazaron y ella calló.

Poco después los dos jóvenes estaban en la puerta de la casa. Akane abrazó a sus hermanas y a Nodoka. Ranma fue abrazado por las tres mujeres que se quedaban en casa. Su turbación fue enorme.

-En las mochilas hay vuestras ropas, la tienda de campaña, vuestros sacos de dormir- dijo Nodoka- vuestros documentos no os servirán, y alguien de confianza os ha mandado estos documentos con identificación falsa, nadie detectará que son falsos. Fueron hechos por funcionarios con papel legal. - Ranma miró a su madre, es mujer tenía mucho contacto, aunque no podía salvarlos. Esos documentos, aunque con falsa identidad, eran auténticos y expedidos en una oficina acreditada para esa labor.

Kasumi le entregó una bolsa.

-Aquí tenéis medinas, comida, latas de conserva, y utensilios de cocina, como platos, cucharos, alguna sartén y olla para hacer la comida. Han colaborado mucha gente para que tengáis esto.

Nabiki se le acercó y les entregó algo.

-Este dinero lo reunieron vuestros compañeros de Furinkan y vecinos del barrio que os aprecian, a apoquinado todos. Sabían que tarde o temprano os tocaría huir, y no quieren que paséis calamidades. Con lo que yo es dado y esto habéis reunido una buena cantidad, no lo malgastéis. Todos en Nerima esperan vuestra vuelta.

Ranma miró a las tres mujeres y sonrió. Esas mujeres y otras personas se prepararon para cuando ellos huyeran, debían estar agradecidos a mucha gente

-Debemos irnos- dijo el joven. Y haciendo tripas de su corazón salió de la casa, cogió a su prometida en brazos. Miró a las tres mujeres que lloraban en el jardín. Akane también lloraba mirando a sus hermanas. No sabía si volvería a verlas.

Los dos chicos hiparon apenas conteniendo sus emociones, soltaron un a última lagrima.

\- ¡Adiós! ¡Volveremos pronto! -dijeron los dos chicos.

Y Ranma saltó al tejado, llevándose con él Akane, mientras en la puerta de la casa tres mujeres lloraban por los dos chicos obligados a huir.

Los dos chicos huyeron, saltando de tejado en tejado. Mientras en las calles del barrio había estallado una revolución. Los habitantes del barrio se levantaron contra el comisario y sus hombres. La gente seguía a los policías se Kyosuke, los asaltaban, le quitaban sus armas, las destrozaban y con los miembros de seguridad practicaban tiro al blanco con huevos, yogures y frutas y hortalizas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyosuke seguía atado y sufría el aquelarre de los compañeros de Ranma y Akane. En un momento dado la plaza se llenó de gente, Kyosuke y sus secuaces atados y amordazados empezaron a recibir un castigo mayor, la gente danzaba alrededor suyo lanzándole basura, se reían de ellos y el aspecto de ese prisionero era cada vez peor. El comisario estaba cada vez de peor humor, sus dos presas habían volado, aunque con un poco de suerte la gente que habían contratado para eliminarlos había tenido suerte, pero pronto supo que esas personas también habían fracasado y que Ranma y Akane seguían vivos.

Un grito salió de la boca de Kyosuke, aun amordazado su grito se oyó en todo el barrio. Se prometió que eso no quedaría así. Se vengaría de todos los que lo habían traicionado, se vengaría de ese maldito barrio… de Soun y Genma por no parales los pies a sus hijos, de sus rivales políticos, y de todos los que se interpusieron en su camino, pero sobre todo se vengaría de Ranma, y de Akane… y él siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los seis rivales oyeron salir del dojo Tendo los gritos de los dos prometidos, pero, aunque sabían lo que hacían, no lo quisieron creer. Era imposible que los dos prometidos se entregaran el uno al otro. Las chicas pensaron que Ranma se entregaría a ellas. Y Kuno y Ryoga pensaban que Akane no caería en los brazos de Ranma y que los esperaría a ellos. Mousse sabía que estaba pasando dentro del dojo y los que hacían los dos jóvenes, no lo negaría. Sintió lastima por ellos, no les quedaba mucho tiempo, que disfrutasen ahora que podían. Ese joven miró a sus acompañantes y negó con la cabeza, estaban locos. Estaban en el bando incorrecto, ellos debían ayudar a los dos jóvenes a escapar y no entregarlos a Kyosuke. Eso acabaría mal y todos ellos se arrepentirían todo el resto de sus vidas. Y aunque esa vida durase dos minutos, esos dos minutos podían ser más largos que cien años.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Después de mucho sin subir un capítulo subo este. Me daba pereza hacerlo y no veía el momento de escribirlo.

.-.-.

Los sicarios que contrata Kyosuke, los asesinos que intentan matar a Ranma y Akane:

Para ellos me inspiré en la organización de los hombres de negro del "detective Conan", es más al principio quería que fueran ellos los que intentaran matar a los dos protagonistas.

A Gin lo transformé en Morlun y a Vodka lo transformé en Ezekiel.

De los nombres de los personajes de esa organización:

Están basados en personajes del comic de Spiderman.

Ben y Reilly son el nombre y el apellido que elige el clon de Peter Parker en la saga del clon.

Morlun: es una especie de vampiro Inter dimensional que come esencias de personas que poseen poderes basados en animales, su principal objetivo es Spiderman, sea de la dimensión que sea.

Ezekiel: Es también un personaje de Spiderman, que tiene los mismos que este. Adquiere los poderes gracias a un ritual. Ayuda a Spiderman a luchar contra Morlun.

.-.-.-.

Si insinúo que Kasumi podrá tener en un futuro una relación lésbica con una amiga. Cuando la deja Tofu, ella empieza a buscar el amor en otras direcciones, sin negar a nada ni a nadie, sin miedo a elegir.

.-.-.-.

Porsche 911 carrera: Lo siento pero este coche me gusta, lo adoro, pero no en color negro, pero para los asesinos ese es el mejor color.

.-.-.-.

Dar la del pulpo:

se dice cuando alguien recibe una paliza grande. y hace referncia a que si hay que cocinar pulpo, su carne es muy dura y antes de cocinarlo hay que darle unos golpes para ablandarlo y de esa paliza que hay que darle al pulpo se coge esa frase. En pocas palabras Akane le da una paliza ernome a Reilly.


	13. Desenlace

**13 Desenlace**.

.

Ranma habían salido del dojo huían. Sabían que posiblemente no tenían escapatoria.

Aunque con nombres falsos. No tenían ni la mínima ocasión de huir.

-¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó Akane.

-No lo sé. Fuera de Japón. Lejos. Pero volveremos y acabaremos con tu tío, esos seguro.

Akane asintió. Y los dos chicos se perdieron entre los tejados.

Habían pasado cinco años. Todo lo que habían intentado Kyosuke para quedarse el dojo Tendo había fracasado, en algún lugar del mundo estaban Ranma y Akane y eran los herederos. El hombre estaba desesperado. Faltaban días para la fecha indicada, si no encontraba a su sobrina antes y la hacía mataba perdería todo.

En el dojo Kasumi dirigía se defendía de sus ataques, era una rival consumada. La chica esperaba con ansia el retorno de su hermana.

Todos sus negocios oscuros estaban fracasando, de la nada habían salido dos detectives que le buscaban la cosquillas. No sabía quienes eran, pero eran terribles. Lo estaban acorralando, y sus comtactis no podían ayudarle, ellos estaban cayendo en manos de la policía uno tras otro.

El coche donde iba circulaba se iba deteniendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al chofer.

\- Un control de la policia- dijo este.

Kyosuke maldijo, esos verían quien era él.

Un policía se acercó al coche y…

-Se puede saber se creen. Esto le costará caro.

\- Sabemos quien es usted comisario Tanaka. Venimos por usted- dijo el policia.

Kyosuke se fijó en la placa.

-Teniente Matsuda. – dijo con sorna- su puesto en ls policía peligra. Esta viviendo sus ultimos momentos en ella si no me deja pasar…

Matsuda rió.

-No soy yo el que dejará de ser policia. Vengo a arrástale, por negocios sucios, por amenazas, por muchas cosas y sobre todo por intentar matar a Ranma y Akane.

-Se merecían morir, se lo merecen. Ella me quitó lo que más quería, a su madre. Noriko debía haber sido mia, y solo mia. La herencia de los Tendo sería mia y con ello dominaría Japón., Kyosuke había bebido más de la cuenta y no se dio cuenta que se delataba., pero debo prisa en dos días se acaba el plazo que di a .mi hermana, y ese día Akane será libre.

-¿La herencia?- preguntó el teniente.

-Si, un poder que pasa de madres a hijas. Noriko era la heredera y ese monstruo de Akane lo hubiera heredado, no podía permitirlo. Y por eso la ataque.Cuando era pequeña la violé y la arrojé al rio, pero ese idiota de Ranma, la intentó salvar. Y mi hija lo apalizo y los arrojamos al rio. Los salvo Noriko a costa de su vida. En su lecho de muerte me prometió vengase y alejó a Akane de mi. Pero yo antes había amenazado a Genma y Soun. Genma tuvo que desaparecer para que yo no matara a su hijo. Le hice promete que no se meterían por medio, ni ellos ni su familia. Sabía que ellos dos participaron en asuntos sucios con su maestro.

Kyosuke no notó que el policia se iba enfureciendo.

-Nunca supe que Noriko instruyó a Kasumi para salvar a Akane. Ella la protegió. Debí matarla a ella. Me ha parado los pies estos años.- se acababa de dar cuenta que había hablado mucho. Miró al Matsuda, por primera vez a la cara y se asutó.

Matsuda era Ranma que lo miraba furioso.

-¿Violastes a Akane cuando era una niña? ¿ Tu hija intentó matarme? Por eso la odie nada más verla, la reconocí instintivamente y me puse en guardia como si fuera mi enemigo natural.

Matsuda metió la mano en el coche, cogió a Kyosuke y lo sacó a la fuerza del coche.

-Debería matarte, pero no lo haré. Te merece morir, me gustaría mucho. Te dejaré en manos de la justicia y ella decidirá por ti.

Alguien se acercó a Kyosuke y lo abofeteó.

-Eres más ruín de lo que esperaba. Me violaste, intentaste matarme a mi y a Ranma de niños- Kyosuke miró a esa persona era la teniente Matsuda, o mejor dicho Akane- te pudrirás en la prisión con tus hijos, ellos también han caído.

Akane lloraba, Ranma le pasó el brazo y la agarró. Los dos jovenes miraron a Kyosuke con desprecio. Sus compañeros cogieron a ese hombre y se lo llevaron, tuvo un juicio justo. Pero se pasó el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Sus hijos pasaron muchos años en prisión y al salir intentaron volver a atacar a la pareja, pero por eso volvieron a prisión.

Ranma y Akane volvieron a recuperar lo suyo, aunque tardaron un tiempo en recuperarse de todo lo que dijo Kyosuke. Volvieron con su familia y con el tiempo tuvieron el esperado heredero, que continuó con la tradición familiar.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Hola:

Un fic apresurado y mal acabado, pero las circunstancias me obligan a darle un final. Bajo la amenaza de coronavirus y con un futuro incierto, he decido darle un final ha esta historia, si todo va bien lo mejoraré y lo acabaré como yo hubiera querido.

Agradecer a todos los que me han seguido en mis fics, y espero seguir aquí mucho tiempo.

Un saludo a todos


End file.
